Le Transfert
by haruka24
Summary: La candidature de Mai Taniyama pour l'université de Cambridge dit qu'elle veux étudier la parapsychologie. Absent de la candidature, un étudiant secret qui amènera Mai et Naru ensemble et qui les déchirera simultanément. le SPR du Japon suivent Naru en Angleterre... Traduction de l'histoire de Malindorie
1. Chapter 1

**Voila une nouvelle histoire que je voulais traduire depuis Septembre dernier. L'histoire est écrite par Malindorie et je suis une véritable fan, donc si vous pouvez lire l'anglais allez la lire chez elle ce sera toujours mieux écrit que chez moi car il y a toujours des situations difficile à traduire. Ghost Hunt appartient à Fuyumi Ono et c'est la seul fois où j'écrirais le nom entier. Je rappellerais la plupart du temps que rien ne m'appartiens mais je risque d'oublier de le faire.**

 **Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez. Laissez un commentaire en partant!**

Le professeur Martin riait ravi pendant qu'il passais un regard sur le papier devant lui. Cela faisait trois fois qu'il le lisait aujourd'hui.

Sa femme et son fils étaient tout les deux en train de le fixer. C'était en effet étrange que le Professeur Davis lise à table – sa femme Luella avait depuis longtemps mis au clair le dédain qu'elle ressentait pour une telle action. Le dinner était pour passer du temps en famille. Luella s'éclaircit la voix pour en réprimande – et Martin ferma le dossier fermement avec empressement.

« Désolé ma chère, »Martin offrit, plaçant la pochette sur la table. « J'étais juste tellement pris dans ce papier à propos de la manipulation volontaire des auras spirituelles. » Sa famille continua de le regarder fixement son fils leva un sourcil. Ah, il avait soulever l'intérêt de Noll. Martin sourit intérieurement. « Tu sais que c'est le moment de l'année où j'accepte le transfert d'étudiant de premier cycle. La semaine dernière, j'ai reçus une application de deux étudiants de l'université de Tokyo. L'un est un deuxième année et l'autre est dans sa première année à l'université. Ils ont les meilleurs notes et sont tout les deux en train de se spécialiser dans des Études Religieuses ainsi que dans la Psychologie.

« Clairement, leurs études sont dirigés vers de futures études de Parapsychologie, » interrompit Noll, baissant les yeux sur son assiette. Il poussa sa fourchette autour avec apathie.

Luella fronça les sourcils Noll ne mangeait pas convenablement, _encore_.

« Clairement, »Martin convint avec un sourire. « Leurs applications est exemplaire, bien sur, mais ce qui m'a réellement intéressé était cet article qu'ils ont envoyé. Ces deux-là en sont les coauteurs, et enfin, il est excellent. Les recherches, le sujet, les conclusions – tous énoncés dans un format scientifique propre, juste comme tu as recommandé dans l'un de tes livres, au passage, Noll. _Phénomènes surnaturels_. Qu'ils ont référencé d'ailleurs. » Son fils hocha la tête, toujours en regardant ailleurs.

« De toute façon, » Martin continua, « ce papier est au sujet de la reconnaissance d'aura et leur manipulation. Ces étudiants ont pour théorie que un expert spirituel peut contenir leur aura observable, en d'autre termes, un psychique qui est sensitif aux auras spirituelles peut s'entraîner à devenir 'invisible spirituellement' aux autres. » Noll leva la tête à cet instant, se concentrant sur son père avec la précision d'un laser.

« Les étudiants prétendent que c'est utile, quand on enquête sur une perturbation paranormal, comme cela donne à l'enquêteur l'opportunité de ralentir l'activité. Comme les événements paranormaux ont tendance à augmenter avec la présence d'un psychique, le manque soudain de présence psychique peut calmer les esprits. Les étudiants incluent aussi que la suppression de l'aura permet aussi au psychique de 'prendre une pause' face au fantôme, les psychiques oppressés ont besoin d'une pause pour réfléchir à l'affaire, ou juste pour dormir. » Martin s'arrêta, sentant que son fils voulait intervenir.

Il avait raison. « Et il test comment cette hypothèse, exactement ? » Noll demanda, ses sourcils à nouveau levés.

« Sur le terrain, apparemment. » Martin sourit. « Mes deux nouveaux étudiants sont des chasseurs de fantômes parascolaires. L'un d'eux est un psychique, et elle a rapporter avoir développé la capacité de contrôler son aura comme il l'est écrit sur le papier. Elle et son collègue ont contrôlés l'usage de ses capacités depuis l'année dernière, et le papier comprend quelques graphiques et des rapports sur ce qu'ils ont trouvés. »

Noll souleva l'autre sourcil. « Tu as décidé de les acceptés, alors ? »

« Bien sur ! » Martin affirma en hochant vigoureusement de la tête. « Ils sont facilement les candidats les plus qualifiés de l'année et un des deux semble être un psychique prometteur. Je pourrait probablement la convaincre de venir au SPR pour quelques test... »

« Donc tu veux que cette fille soit un cobaye ? » Luella questionna, avec un ton dangereux. Elle avait rendue son opinion sur les recherches de Martin sur les capacités de ses fils très clair dans le passé.

« Et bien, chérie, elle sera mon étudiante, ce qui est son but, » Martin défendit. « Et chance est, que avec toutes les recherches que elle et son groupe font, elle voudra de toute façon venir au SPR. Le 'R' signifie Recherche, tu sais ? »

« Il a raison, » Noll dit soudainement. Il ne s'impliquait presque jamais dans ces disputes. « Ils sont eux-mêmes des chercheurs donc travailler avec le SPR est probablement l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils veulent venir en Angleterre. Il n'y a aucune raison pour ne pas offrir à un psychique une chance de tester avec quelques uns des meilleurs chercheurs du paranormal dans le monde. » Des yeux bleus foncés se concentrèrent dans le mur opposé, où les diplômes encadrés de Martins et de Noll étaient accrochés.

« Mmm, comme toi ? » Luella se demanda, son froncement de sourcil diminuant. Si son fils était actuellement intéressé par l'étude de ces étudiants, et bien, elle était tout pour. Noll fut encore plus apathique que d'habitude depuis… et bien, depuis son retour du Japon presque deux ans auparavant. Luella avait à l'origine mit cela sur le compte du deuil de Gene, mais son cœur lui disait que le malheur de Noll venait d'autre chose. Plus encore comme Lin et Madoka avait laissés sous-entendre que Noll avait agis plus librement et actif quand il était au Japon.

« Oui, » Noll dit fermement, surprenant ses deux parents. « Si ils valent le coup. Le Japon avait plutôt beaucoup d'activité paranormal avec des causes diverses et intéressantes. Il est possible que les spiritistes du Japon m'intéresseront de la même manière. »

Martin et Luella partagèrent un regard. Noll montrait un petit peu de motivation. Victoire !

« Alors, je fairais en sorte que tu les rencontre. » Martin répondit.

Il ouvrit à nouveau le classeur et trouva la page titre. _Manipulation de l'Aura spirituelle et ses Effets dans les Investigations Paranormales_ , il lut silencieusement. Il sourit en lisant la signature. Les noms des ses deux nouveaux étudiants étaient écrient en Anglais, mais étaient écrit en style Japonais avec leur noms de famille en premier.

 _Taniyama Mai et Yasuhara Osamu_ , Professeur Davis songea. _Bienvenus à Cambridge_.

-0o0-

 _Quelques jours plus tard au Japon…_

-0o0-

Taniyama Mai poussa un cri de joie alors qu'elle lisait la lettre. « Yasu ! » elle cria, courant dans la cuisine. Bou-san et Yasuhara étaient en train de mettre la table pendant que Ayako finissait de préparer le dîner.

« Bonnes nouvelles ? » Yasu demanda, les lèvres se relevant et les lunettes se reflèttant.

« Oui ! » Mai répondit, secouant la lettre de l'Université de Cambridge. Nous avons été reçu dans le programme ! »

Le sourire de Yasuhara s'élargit, Bou-san sauta pour l'enlacer, et Ayako sourit avec indulgence.

« Félicitation et bienvenus au programme ! J'ai hâte de vous voir tous les deux en Angleterre pendant la période de Pâques, » Mai lut à haute voix pour le reste de la pièce.

« Période de Pâques ? » Ayako demanda, confuse.

« Le troisième trimestre de l'année scolaire à Cambridge, » Yasuhara clarifia. « Davis-sensei a sûrement réalisé que l'année scolaire au Japon finissait au printemps, donc que la date la plus tôt pour laquelle nous pouvons venir en Angleterre et pendant la période de Pâques, qui commence vers la fin du mois d'Avril. »

« Mais ne serait-ce pas bizarre que vous commenciez le travail scolaire à la fin de l'année ? » Ayako se demanda.

« Et bien, nous ne le faisons pas, » Mai répondit, « Il y a plus. » Et elle retourna vers la lettre d'acceptation. « Bien sûr, vous ne commencerez pas les cours avant Octobre, mais je suis certain que cela prendra quelque temps pour vous acclimater à la vie anglaise. De plus, j'aimerais avoir le temps d'évaluer vos talents psychiques évidents et vos capacité de recherche par moi-même. »

Yasuhara sourit largement. « Un camarade fou de recherche, juste mon type. »

Mai lui lança un regard noir. « Yasu n'ose même pas flirter pour de faux avec notre nouveau professeur. Ça a pris une éternité pour que Bou-san soit réellement à nouveau confortable autour de toi, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir cela qui arrive à Cambridge. »

Yasu soupira. « Bien sur que non, Mai-chan. Et puis… » ses yeux brillèrent d'une nature espiègle à nouveau, « Pourquoi flirterais-je avec le père de Naru quand Naru lui-même sera proche ? »

Mai faillit lui lancer la lettre au visage, mais décida qu'elle était trop précieuse pour la gaspiller dans une revanche momentané. Au lieu de quoi, elle prit une cuillère à soupe et la lança au visage souriant de Yasu.

Il l'esquiva sur le côté, mais Mai était prête. Elle lança sa main gantée vers l'avant et la bougea vers le côté. La trajectoire de la cuillère changea juste assez pour frapper le front de Yasu.

Alors que la cuillère tombait au sol, Bou-san éclata de rire. Yasu leva le visage. « Ow, » il dit, « Mais ton contrôle s'est vraiment amélioré. Et il semble que j'avais raison, le plus fort tes émotions sont, le plus fort ton PK-MT répond. »

Bou-san s'arrêta de rire suffisamment longtemps pour hocher la tête. « Ouais, il a raison, jou-chan. Donc, une fois que tu seras en Angleterre ton contrôle devrait devenir bien meilleur. »

Mai fixa son gardien des yeux, visiblement confuse.

« Et bien, » Bou-san commença, un mauvais sourire similaire à celui présent sur le visage de Yasu sur les lèvres. « Avec une tel exposition régulière à Naru, tes émotions oscillantes toute la journée. Colère, frustration, adoration, attraction... »

Un bruit inintelligible échappa des lèvres de Mai alors qu'elle lança une autre cuillère de l'autre côté de la table. Bou-san n'essaya même pas d'esquiver, et tressaillit à peine quand la cuillère rebondit sur sa poitrine et toucha le sol. Il était bien trop occupé à rire avec Yasuhara. Ayako, de l'autre côté, frappa son fiancé qui avait commencé avec un ustensile de cuisine et lança ensuite un regard noir à Mai.

« Les cuillère sont là pour manger, pas pour lancer ! » elle réprimanda. « Tu peux aller les rincer dans le lavabo, maintenant. Nous mangeons dans cinq minutes. »

Mai gémit plaintivement, mais bougea autour de la table pour collecter les cuillères sur le sol. Alors qu'elles les rinçaient dans l'évier, elle lança un regard noir à sa figure maternelles. « Tu sais Ayako, ils étaient des abrutis. » Elle bougea la tête vers les hommes à table, aucun ne faisant attention à elles. « Et ne devrais-tu pas être toute excitée, vu que Yasu et moi venons juste d'être accepté dans un programme de licence extrêmement prestigieux ? »

Ayako regarda sa 'presque fille' dans les yeux, souriant un petit peu. « Je _suis_ excité, Mai, » elle répondit doucement. « Si tu n'as pas remarqué, j'ai cuisiné les plats favoris de certains nouveaux étudiants transférés. » Mai jeta un œil vers la cuisinière, et poussa un cri de joie en voyant le nanbanyaki mijotant. Le gyoza favori de Yasu dans la poêle d'à côté, et la délicieuse soupe soba de Ayako pour terminer le tout.

« De plus, » la voix de Ayako devint plus sérieuse et Mai recula intérieurement. « Tu devrais arrêter de réagir de manière excessive en entendant le nom de Naru maintenant. Tu ne peux pas te montrer devant l'entrée de la maison du Professeur Martin Davis et de lancer une cuillère à la tête de son fils. »

Mai soupira. « Je suppose que ce serait des mauvaises manières. » Elle admit. « Mais je me demande si il sera là quand nous arriveront. Je veux dire, il est probablement trop occupé pour rencontrer les nouveaux étudiants de son père. » Mai grimaça en entendant l'amertume dans sa voix. « En plus, » elle ajouta d'une voix plus légère, « c'est pas comme si cela me tenait réellement à cœur de le voir, de toute façon. »

Ayako lui donna un regard perçant son âme. « Tu peux te dire cela, Mai, mais tu tiens à lui. Bien plus que ce que ce narcissiste ne mérite. » Sa bouche se tordit un petit peu. « Mais c'est ton cœur, et le plus vite tu acceptera que tu veux le voir, le plus facile ce sera pour toi d'accepter sa présence. »

« Hm, » répondit Mai, fixant la cuillère qu'elle séchait. « Quoi qu'il en soit. » Malgré son ton nonchalant, le cœur de Mai martelait contre ses côtes.

Ayako roula des yeux, voyant facilement à travers l'attitude détaché de Mai. Même si Naru n'attendait pas leur arrivée, ils se verront à nouveau plus ou moins tôt. Ayako regarda à nouveau Mai, qui était dorénavant en train de fixer la fenêtre avec un regard dans le vague.

Cela allait être une réunion très _intéressante_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le chapitre deux est posté rapidement ensuite je vais surement prendre plus de temps. Je traduit d'autre histoires en même temps et je vais commencer à travailler d'ici quelques jours.**

 **N'hésiter pas à commenter bien sur j'ai toujours besoin de critique constructive. Je ne possède aucun droit sur cette histoire ou ses personnages! (ce qui est dommage parce qu'ils sont géniaux).**

 **Chapitre 2 – Découverte à l'aéroport**

-0o0-

Naru n'avait aucune idée du comment cela était arrivé. Il était là, se tenant debout dans l'aéroport de Heathrow, dans le terminal des arrivées, attendant deux - non, quatre – étrangers. Son père se tenait à coté de lui, sautant pratiquement avec anticipation. Naru roula des yeux vers le ciel – Martin Davis était bien trop vieux pour bondir d'excitation.

Et bien sur, une autre investigatrice du paranormal sauteuse flanquait Naru (comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'éloignerait pas). Madoka semblait encore plus excitée que Martin. Ce qui était déroutant. Madoka était une une femme facilement excitée, Naru le savait – mais sa réaction d'origine à la nouvelle des nouveaux étudiants transférés avait été normale. Mais tout d'un coup, elle est devenu particulièrement agité de plaisir à propos des étudiants de l'Université de Tokyo et elle avait insisté pour accompagner les Davis à l'aéroport. Elle avait aussi insisté pour que lui, Naru, soit présent lors de leur arrivée. Et bien sur, son père enthousiaste et sa mère obligeante avaient succombé à la magie de négociation de Madoka.

Mais l'addition la plus étrange était Lin. _Lin_ , qui quittait très peu les bureaux du SPR pour dormir, attendait ici à l'aéroport. Naru savait que Lin et Madoka sortait ensemble, et il ne voulait même pas penser au méthodes sadiques que Madoka pouvait utiliser sur son petit-ami pour sécuriser sa présence à Heathrow, mais… Madoka n'a pas eux à convaincre Lin de venir. Lin VOULAIT venir à l'aéroport.

Naru balaya du regard le terminal. Juste au cas où l'apocalypse commençait.

-0o0-

 _Trois jours plus tôt…_

-0o0-

« Lut, Martin ! » Madoka chanta alors qu'elle rentrait dans le bureau du Docteur Davis. « J'ai un couple d'affaire résolue à regarder pour toi, » elle continua, sortant d'épaisses pochettes de dossier rose de son sac. Elle posa alors son regard sur son mentor, comme il n'avait pas encore répondu.

Martin était une fois de plus en train de lire le papier de ses deux nouveaux étudiants, cette fois-ci en le marquant de notes et de questions. Il leva finalement les yeux alors que l'ombre de Madoka apparaissait au dessus du papier.

« Oh, bonjour, Madoka, » il répondit joyeusement. Il remarqua les dossiers rose fluo. « Oh, oui, les dossiers. Dépose les juste dans ma boîte de réception, je les regarderai dès que j'ai finit. »

« Mm, » la curiosité de Madoka sortit de toute ses forces. « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

« Un papier écrit par ces deux étudiants que je t'ai dit que j'avais trouvé, » Martin répondit en souriant fièrement, « je le lis pour la sixième fois Je suis juste en train d'écrire quelques questions que je voudrais leur poser une fois qu'ils seront arrivés en Angleterre. »

« Arrivés en Angleterre ? » Madoka répéta curieuse. « D'où viennent-ils ? »

« Oh, j'ai oublié de te le dire ! Il sont du Japon – ton propre pays natal, bien sur ! Ils sont tous les deux en licence à l'Université de Tokyo. »

« Todai ? » Madoka utilisa le surnom. « Wow. D'une superbe école à une autre. »

« Oui, » fit Martin, « Et l'un d'eux est un sujet potentiel pour le SPR. Définitivement une psychique, et elle semble à la fois puissant et polyvalent. »

« Oh ? »

« Oui, utilise le PK-MT, peut voir les esprits, a des rêves post-cognitif, et selon cela... » le Professeur Davis agita le papier, « elle peut manipuler son aura spirituelle. J'ai hâte qu'ils soient là. »

Madoka acquiesça, sa chercheuse interne heureuse. Ensuite elle se rappela. Yasu et Mai vont tout les deux à Todai - et Mai fait des rêves post-cognitif ! Madoka correspondait toujours avec Yasu, mais ils étaient trop occupés récemment pour parler. Yasu avait dit que les pouvoirs de Mai devenaient ' de plus en plus sympa' et que lui et Mai avait de grandes nouvelles – mais Madoka avait eu peur de demander ce qu'était la nouvelle. Yasu et Mai passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et Madoka était inquiète que ce serait l'annonce d'une relation. Et cela serait terrible pour Noll.

Madoka n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que Noll éprouvait des sentiments pour son ancienne assistante. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il l'a dénié, où il a prétendu ne pas l'avoir entendu, ou alors lorsqu'il lui a crier de laisser le sujet tout seul, Madoka avait vu au travers des regards désintéressé que Noll donnait à Mai quand elle ne regardait pas. Elle savait que Noll se lançait dans le danger sans une seul pensée quand Mai avait besoin d'aide. Elle savait que QUELQUE CHOSE était arrivé entre les deux la nuit avant que Noll ne quitte le Japon. (mais elle n'avait jamais réussir à deviner quoi. Et Lin ne savait pas non plus.) Et elle voyait à quel point Noll était plus libre et plus… satisfait au Japon. Spécialement quand Mai était autour.

Encore plus quand il y avait du thé. Quand Mai amenait du thé à Noll, toute les manières de Noll changeait. Son corps se relaxait imperceptiblement, et il paraissait en paix avec le monde – et 'Noll' et 'en paix' était en général des terme mutuellement exclusifs.

Madoka ne savait pas si Noll le réalisait – il était après tout, comme Gene avait l'habitude de dire, un idiot de scientifique. Mais il avait des sentiments pour Mai Taniyama, de profonds, dans l'opinion de Madoka. Et il avait besoin de éventuellement parvenir à l'accepter, pmour qu'il puisse traquer Mai et le lui dire. Et pour qu'il l'embrasse passionnément. Et qu'il sorte avec elle. Et qu'il la demande en mariage. Et qu'il se marie avec elle. Et qu'il ait plein de petits bébés psychique. Qu'elle puisse être leurs marraine. Et Madoka leur raconterait des histoire sur leurs parents – celles embarrassantes, les mignonne, ce serait…

« Madoka, reviens du pays des songes » Son mentor exigea d'une voix forte. Madoka poussa ses pensées loin de l'histoire et les ramena vers l'instant présent dans le bureau.

« Désolé, boss, » Elle répondit sans remord. Alors elle se rappela la conversation sur l'Université de Tokyo.

« Martin, » elle demanda, « quels son leurs nom ? » elle retint son souffle.

« Oh, oui, » Martin Davis sourit, sans plus avoir besoin de vérifier, « Mai Taniyama et Osamu Yasuhara. »

La maitresse chasseuse de fantôme cria de joie.

« Madoka ? » Martin demanda, regardant son ancienne étudiante comme si elle était folle.

« Oh ! Je, hum, pense juste que cela semble être de bon noms ! De bon noms pour des étudiants en parapsychologie ! » Madoka couvrit (mal), ne voulant pas qu'ils soit dévoilés maintenant.

Si Martin ne réalisait pas encore qui étaient ses nouveaux élèves - en relation avec Noll – et bien elle ne le lui dira pas. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer cette chance pour réunir ce émotionnellement constipé Oliver Davis et la Mai Taniyama pleine d'entrain dans le même pays. Pour une longue période. Oh, les possibilités !

Martin était toujours en train de la fixer étrangement.

« C'est bon, tu m'as eu, je viens juste de me souvenir que Lin et moi avons un rendez-vous ce soir, » Madoka mentit (mieux), souriant à son employeur/mentor. Elle ria même.

Martin exprima sa désapprobation, souriant légèrement. « Et bien, ne me laisse pas te retenir, » il dit, sortant les dossiers de la boite.

« Je suis aussi excité que les étudiants viennent du Japon, » Madoka ajouta, une autre fantastique possibilité apparaissant dans son esprit. « Martin, parlent-ils un Anglais courant ? Peut-être que je devrais venir avec toi à l'aéroport, ou bien Noll, peut-être afin de faciliter les présentations. »

Martin se rappela qu'il avait dit à tout le monde qu'il irait chercher les adolescent à l'aéroport. Ill se rappela que Madoka pensait que c'était une bonne idée, une qui permettrait de montrer aux étudiants qu'il était excité de les avoir dans le programme. Mais… « Taniyama et Yasuhara rapportent qu'ils parlent tout les deux bien en Anglais, » Martin affirma. « Spécialement Yasuhara. Il était le responsable pour une grande quantité de la grammaire de ce rapport. »

Le visage de Madoka prit un air déçu.

« Taniyama vient avec son père adoptif et sa fiancée, » Martin continua. « Ils veulent être avec Taniyama pour quelques temps et s'assurer que tout va bien. Yasuhara et Taniyama habiterons dans une maison du campus quand l'année scolaire commencera, mais avant cela, les quatre loueront un appartement dans Londres. »

Son père adoptif et la fiancée de celui-ci… cela voulait dire que Bou-san et Ayako venaient. Cela devenait de mieux en mieux.

« Cependant... » Martin fit une pause. « Les parents adoptifs parlent Anglais, mais je ne sais pas à quel point ils sont fluent. Donc, oui, je pense que t'avoir avec nous pourrait être utile. Bonne idée, Madoka. »

Madoka sourit d'un air satisfait. Mais… « Et Noll ? Tu as dit qu'il semblait actuellement intéressé par cet opportunité de recherche. Pourquoi on ne l'emmène pas avec nous pour qu'il face réellement partie de l'événement ? »

Là, le sourire de gagnant de Madoka.

Martin acquiesça, aimant l'idée de son fils impliqué. Il était devenu si distant, même quand il fesait des recherches.

« Je pense que c'est possible, Madoka. » Il convint, ce qui lui valut un sourire brillant de la part de son ancienne étudiante. « Tu auras besoin de le convaincre, tu peu le faire. »

« Bien sur, Martin. » assura Madoka qui planifiait déjà. _Je ferais juste appel à Luella_ ! « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Noll sera là. »

Elle sortit en se dépêchant, courant presque. Elle devait s'éloigner de Martin suffisamment pour utiliser son portable. Lin avait besoin d'entendre ça !

-o0o-

 _De retour à l'aéroport…_

-o0o-

Naru soupira. Encore.

Luella émit un tss derrière lui. « Noll, arrête de soupirer. On ne veut pas que les nouveaux élèves pensent que tu ne les aimes pas. »

Naru roula des yeux une nouvelle fois. « Mère, je n'en ai rien à faire ce qu'ils pensent de moi. Pourquoi suis-je ici encore ? »

Madoka se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. « Parce que tu devrais l'être. »

Naru lui lança un regard noir. « Et pourquoi cela ? »

Madoka lui sourit juste secrètement, ce qui irrita Naru encore plus. De l'autre côté de Madoka, Lin bougea un petit peu.

« Parce que tu devrais l'être, » Lin répéta, ce qui lui valut un sourire de la part de Madoka et un regard abasourdi de Naru. Naru ouvrit la bouche pour parler, et -

« Martin, » Luella dit soudainement, « Tu ne nous as jamais dit leurs noms. Comment allons-nous les accueillir si nous ne connaissons pas leurs noms ? »

Madoka inspira une fois à côté de Naru.

Tout à fait positif que quelque chose de suspect était en train de se passer, Naru se tourna vers son père d'adoption pour entendre la réponse.

« Oh, bien sur ! » Martin dit, se frappant le front, « Désolé. Je l'ai dit à Madoka l'autre jour je n'ai jamais réaliser que je ne l'avais pas dit au reste d'entre vous. »

« Père, maintenant est un bon moment, » Naru fit, clairement suspicieux.

« Oui, oui, » Martin répondit. Sa femme le fixa d'un regard noir. « Désolé, chérie. Les étudiants s'appellent Osamu Yasuhara et Mai Taniyama. Et ses parents adoptif sont Houshou Takigawa et Ayako Matsuzaki. »

Naru pensait… Naru n'avait aucune pensées. Pendant cinq secondes complètes, son cerveau était sur auto-pilote. Quelque part à l'intérieur, une partie vulgaire de lui était en train de crier des obscénités silencieusement. Et alors il revint sur Terre – quand un _snap !_ Se fit entendre à côté de lui.

Il se tourna, toujours sous le choque, pour voir Madoka en train de prendre des photos avec son téléphone portable. Elle prit encore une autre photos alors qu'il lui faisait pleinement face, ses yeux rond et son visage blême. Elle caqueta à ce moment-là.

« C'était trop beau ! Ça valait tellement le coup, et maintenant le moment où tu es ouvert émotionnellement est immortalisé pour le futur ! » Elle sourit largement et alors – comme si inquiète que Naru prendrait le téléphone – le fourra rapidement dans son sac.

Il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il n'avait pas encore assez récupérer pour faire une telle chose. L'esprit de Naru tournait, un seul nom résonnant dans sa tête. _Mai Taniyama… Mai…_ Mai venait ici.

Taniyama Mai était… en train de passer la porte.

-0o0-

 _Un petit peu plus tôt…_

-0o0-

Mai et Takigawa soupirèrent simultanément. C'était la septième heure de leur vol semblant sans fin vers l'Angleterre, et ils avaient déjà joué avec un livre complet de sudoku, fait de la méditation, et joué quelques jeux de « Je Vois ». Yasu, bien sur, était toujours aussi imperturbable, lisant le dernier livre de Naru sur les hantises résiduelles. Ayako faisait une sieste, mais elle avait été accidentellement réveillé en sursaut par Takigawa. Ce qui craignait, car maintenant elle était très irritable.

« Vous deux feraient mieux de chercher quelque chose de moins bruyant à faire, » la prêtresse grincheuse leur siffla. « Si je dois écouter à un 'Je Vois' de plus et ensuite entendre les quarante-sept tentatives suivante de deviner ce que 'quelque chose de brun' est _une fois de plus_ … »

« Oh, aller, Ayako, » Bou-san répondit d'une voix cajoleuse, « Tu pourrais jouer avec nous ! »

« Vas te faire voire. »

« Argh. » Mai et Bou-san reculèrent. Alors ils partagèrent un regard et se demandèrent quoi faire pendant les quatre heures suivante. Soudainement, Bou-san eut un sourire satisfait et fit un clin d'oeil à Mai. Oh-oh.

« Je vois avec mes petits yeux... » il commença.

« Houshou... » Ayako fulmina.

« … quelque chose qui est rose, mais qui devient rouge. »

« Hein ? » Mai était totalement perdue, cherchant dans la cabine quelque chose qui changeait de couleur.

« Le couché de soleil ? » Yasu tenta, les yeux toujours sur la page de son livre. Mai enviait son abilité de faire plusieurs choses en même temps.

« Nan, » Bou-san sourit, « mais bon essais. »

Mai regarda autour de la cabine à nouveau, mais ne vit rien comme cela. Un mouvement attira son attention. Ayako était visiblement en train de trembler avec de la frustration. Les gloussements de Bou-san empirant visiblement les choses. Le visage d'Ayako s'assombrissait avec la colère… oh !

« Est-ce Ayako ? » Mai supposa brillamment. « Parce qu'elle continue de devenir de plus en plus rouge de rage ? »

« Oui ! » Bou-san caqueta ravi.

Yasu ricana. Quelques personnes derrière rièrent.

La patience de Ayako se brisa.

« Taisez-vous tout les deux ! » elle rugit. « La prochaine fois que nous avons un long vol, je vous droguerai tout les deux ! Maintenant, Mai, lit un putain de livre ! Yasu a emmené, comme, DIX-HUIT livres dans l'avion et je suis certaine qu'il peut t'en prêter un ! »

Mai ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Ayako en attrapa un du sac de Yasu et le fourra dans ses mains.

« Tu as beaucoup appris, Mai, mais des connaissances supplémentaire ne te feront pas de mal ! Tu veux montrer à Naru qui est le chef, non ? »

Mai se mordit les lèvres. Elle était une investigatrice en chef parce qu'elle avait plus de temps libre que les autres fondateurs de TTMP Investigation Psychiques. Mais elle ne voulait pas que Naru l'écarte, non plus.

Ayako regarda une expression déterminé entrer dans les yeux de Mai et sourit. « Donc, commence à lire. »

L'adolescente psychique soupira et ouvrit le livre intitulé _La Science Derrière le Surnaturel_.

-0o0-

Les bras de Mai brûlaient sous les longs gants, la réveillant de son profond sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et massa ses avant-bras. Le matériel soyeux des gants glissa sur les cicatrices, les refroidissant. La sensation de brûlure disparaissait déjà. Elle n'était pas en train d'utiliser ses capacités inconsciemment, non ?

Non, le sentiment en elle – ce que Mai savait être son intuition, ou 'instinct animal', comme Naru avait baptisé – lui dit que c'était quelque chose d'autre. Une sorte d'attraction sur ses pouvoirs, une connexion… Mai ferma ses yeux une nouvelle fois et essaya de remonter la connexion. Elle vit un fil en or… spirituel… ou quelque chose du genre, et elle le suivi dans son esprit.

La fin du fil se terminait avec… Naru. Elle pouvait le voir dans son esprit, bras croisé et yeux fixer vers l'avant. La corde dorée allait droit vers lui. Mai hoqueta et ouvrit ses yeux.

Bou-san était debout à côté d'elle dans l'allée, sortant son bagage et celui d'Ayako des coffre d'au-dessus. Les gens bougeaient autour d'elle. Ils devaient s'être poser pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle devrait se lever, aussi.

Mai s'agita, _La Science Derrière le Surnaturel_ bougeant sur ses genoux. Elle avait atteint les cent pages environ avant de s'endormir. Elle corna sa page et tira son sac de sous son siège. Mai fourra le livre dan le sac à dos et détacha sa ceinture, s'étirant.

Alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux et bailla, elle vit à nouveau le fil doré. Arg, comment avait-elle put oublié cela ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi facilement distraite ? Mai serra les dents, se rappelant la théorie de Yasu à propos de ses 'instinct animal' ayant un effet sur d'autres parties de sa vie, comme la durée de son attention. Crétin.

De toute façon, de retour à la corde. Mai remarqua que la corde était le même doré que son PK-MT visible et juste comme la lumière dorée qui accompagnait ses purifications. Gène avait dit que la couleur dorée identifiait les pouvoirs spirituels de Mai -même ceux qui ont été, euh, _appropriés_ plus tard.

Donc, cela voudrait dire que les pouvoirs de Mai étaient connectés à Naru. Et bien, toutes choses considérées, cela avait du sens. Mai eut un mouvement de recul intérieur, pensant à la réaction de Naru à cette révélation, quand la vérité sera dévoilée.

Ayako se racla la gorge et Mai rencontra son regard. La réaction de Ayako sera probablement terrible elle aussi. Elle pouvait déjà entendre les hurlements.

Alors elle réalisa que Ayako était en train de lui parler. Mai se tira brusquement du monde des rêves pour écouter.

« … pense que nous bougeons maintenant, Mai, » sa future mère d'adoption lui dit. « Tu devrais te préparer à partir. »

« Je pense que je suis prête, » Mai répondit, en s'étirant encore. Elle se leva et attrapa son pull-over, l'enfilant. Apparemment, Londres était toujours froid. Et brumeux. Pas étonnant que ce soit un point chaud du paranormal. Gène lui a dit une fois que les Anglais avaient tendance à réprimer leurs émotions, ce qui créait beaucoup de sentiments supprimé et des regrets pour alimenter une vie après la mort active. Elle pensait qu'il était en train de plaisanter – mais encore, il suffisait de regarder Naru.

« Ok, nous y allons ! » Bou-san fit plein de joie.

Mai sourit, vérifia son siège pour des choses qu'elle aurait oublié et entra dans l'allée. Elle aspira une respiration, et suivi Bou-san vers l'avant de l'avion.

-0o0-

Les douanes durèrent longtemps, mais éventuellement leurs visa fut vérifié et tamponnés, et le groupe de quatre marchèrent vers la porte d'arrivée. Mai pouvait sentir ses nerfs augmentant avec chaque pas qu'elle prenait. Elle avait été pleine de confiance en envoyant sa candidature Yasu et elle s'étaient mit d'accord que venir en Angleterre pour travailler avec le Dr. Davis (Senior) et peut-être avec la Société de Recherche Paranormal était une bonne idée. Il n'y avait pas de programme de parapsychologie à l'université de Tokyo, donc ils devaient voir ailleurs.

De plus, aucun programme au Japon était aussi concentré sur la partie recherche du paranormal – la plupart des spiritualistes au Japon avaient tendance à se concentrer sur la religion et de garder les rituels déjà existant. Afin d'approfondir leur travaille sur la partie recherche de leur vie et d'améliorer leur méthodes d'expérimentation, ils devaient travailler avec le programme bien plus développé de Londres. Ils voulaient vérifier leurs théories et espérons-le, améliorer le contrôle de Mai sur sa compilations plutôt intéressante de pouvoirs.

C'était spécialement important pour Bou-san et Ayako qui s'inquiétaient constamment à propos de Mai et ses pouvoirs des fois incontrôlés en combinaison avec sa tendance à trouver les ennuis. Beaucoup de drama était causé par elle et ses pouvoirs, Mai songea. Pratiquement toute les affaires, quelque chose d'inattendu lui arrivait. Presque toujours elle.

Même si Mai se rassurait en se disant que le transfert en Angleterre était inévitable, sa nervosité grandit. Elle pouvait se sentir se rapprochant de Naru avec chaque pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui dira ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui dira ? Après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé, Naru avait été convaincu que Mai était amoureuse de son frère jumeau décédé. Mai avait, elle aussi, été confuse sur ses sentiment. Alors-

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mai-chan, » Yasu chuchota, apparaissant à ses côtés. « Je ne pense réellement pas que Naru sera là ce soir. Après tout, le Professeur Davis avait dit l'autre jour que lui et sa femme viendrait nous récupérer. Il n'a parlé de personne d'autre. Et le Professeur ne semblait pas savoir que nous travaillions avec son fils, donc je ne pense pas que Naru sait que nous venons. Et Naru n'ai pas du genre à faire quelque chose ennuyeux comme venir saluer des nouveaux étudiants de son père à l'aéroport. »

Laisse Yasu faire pour décortiquer tout aussi logiquement. « Ouais, tu as raison, » Mai acquiesça. « Naru trouverait définitivement que venir ici est inutile. »

Yasu ria légèrement. « Ouais, le Grand Patron est comme ça. » Il jeta un œil vers Mai. Elle sourit et se relaxa inconsciemment. _Succès_ , Yasu pensa triomphant.

Ils avaient presque atteint la porte désormais, et Mai regarda les personnes attendant. Elle rechercha Martin Davis, qu'elle avait rencontré que brièvement quand ils avaient trouvés le corps de Gène, mais dont le visage elle avait vu de nombreuse fois sur la couverture de livre et dans ses propres recherches. Elle avait enlacé sa femme Luella cette nuit-là à côté du lac, mais depuis ce temps-là, elle n'avait vu Mrs Davis que dans des articles à propos de sa famille – Mai se rappelait de son coeur se serrant lorsqu'elle tombait sur des photos de Naru et Gène dans ces articles. Elle avait toujours la photos que Naru lui avait offerte, la photo de version plus jeune de Gène et lui – avec Naru regardant la caméra avec des yeux plus doux et un t-shirt qui n'était pas noir.

En parlant de noir, les yeux de Mai s'arrêtèrent sur une figure complètement en noir. Comme Naru… Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la figure masculine, remarquant la posture familière, la posture droite irritante. Les yeux de Mai remontèrent toute la silhouette – du noir total jusqu'au collier de sa chemise. Mai arriva finalement jusqu'à sa tête, ses yeux caressant inconsciemment son visage. Pour son choque, Naru se tenait debout dans la foule, bras croisés, regardant fixement devant.

Dans exactement la même position qu'elle avant vu auparavant, dans son esprit. Mai ferma ses yeux un moment, voyant à nouveau le fil qui la menait à lui, et le voyait toujours là. Alors le Naru dans son esprit changea son attention, ses yeux roulant d'irritation et fixant d'un regard noir à côté de lui.

Mai ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux et observa. Naru lançait un regard noir à Madoka, qui était à côté de lui. Donc elle voyait réellement Naru dans son esprit ! Cette brûlure dans ses bras qui l'avait réveillé était arrivé à cause de ses pouvoirs reconnaissant la nouvelle proximité avec la personne à laquelle ils étaient liés.

Ses pouvoirs n'arrêteront probablement jamais de la surprendre. Mai agita sa tête émerveillé.

Yasuhara avait lui aussi remarqué Naru. Il remarqua Mai remarquer la présence de Naru. C'était inattendu et Mai était probablement en train de flipper. _Temps pour d_ _étourner son attention_. Il ne pouvait pas avoir Mai fixant ses pieds et marmonner quand elle reverra Naru.

« Et bien, et bien, regarde-moi ça ! » Yasuhara dit d'une voix forte, attirant l'attention de Mai. « Le Grand Patron est venu. Et bien, nous sommes en Angleterre – peut-être qu'il a été réhabilité par le Fantôme du Noël du Futur et qu'il va nous acheter une dinde pour le dîner et nous chanter quelque chose... » Là il s'arrêta, alors que Mai était maintenant en train de rire tellement fort qu'elle était plié.

Elle riait toujours quand elle marcha à travers la porte. « Nan, » elle fit, ses yeux brillants. « Même si ce serait génial, j'en doute réellement. En plus, on est en Juin- même pas proche de Noël. Je pense que c'est plus probable que Madoka a menacé la sûreté de son stock de thé pour le traîner ici. »

Yasuhara lui sourit en retour, remarquant du coin de l'oeil que Naru était en train de fixer ouvertement Mai du regard. Il la regardait rire et sourire. _Succès_!


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila le chapitre 3 pour vous lecteurs, la rencontre tant attendue entre Mai et Naru! Bon je vous laisse lire de toute manière je sais que très peu de personne lisent les notes de l'auteur. Je ne possède rien de cette histoire ni personnages ni l'idée de scénario. S'il vous plait n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire en partant, cela me fait toujours plaisir. Et merci bien sur pour ceux qui ont commenté les chapitres précédents!**

 **PS: je viens de faire pas mal de correction, merci à Lonnie Indigo pour son aide pour les deux premiers paragraphes. Pour le reste j'ai fait comme j'ai pu, mais attendez vous à une relecture totale de l'histoire plus tard.**

 **Chapitre 3**

-0o0-

 **Beaucoup de Rencontres**

-0o0-

Naru entendit vaguement Madoka pousser un cri strident à côté de lui alors que Mai et la moitié du gang SPR Japonais arrivait dans son champs de vision. Ses yeux furent attirés vers Mai, observant sa veste à capuche blanche et sa coupe de cheveux courts plus adulte qu'habituellement. Ses yeux étaient toujours brillant, son sourire lui illuminait toujours le visage… et _à quoi pensait-il_ ? Mai était Mai, grosse surprise. Comment cela se qualifiait-il comme une révélation ? Et pourquoi ressentait-il une certaine once de soulagement en la voyant ?

Mmm… peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'ennuyait tellement ces derniers temps. Même Lin le harcelait à propos de son apathie évidente et inhabituelle envers son travail. Ce développement pourrait bien être la réponse à son _ennui_. Mai, au moins, n'était jamais barbante. Ça devait être la raison pour laquelle il était presque… soulagé de la voir.

Satisfait de ses conclusions logiques, Naru arracha ses yeux de son ancienne assistante et étudia les trois autres membres du groupe. Yasu semblait être plus mature physiquement, mais portait toujours un sourire plein de malice et portait trois livres dans ses bras. Naru se rappela de ce que son père avait dit sur les recherches de ses nouveaux étudiant, particulièrement celui de sexe masculin. Yasu _avait_ été plutôt un excellent chercheur Irrégulier pour le SPR Japonais. Naru prit un air satisfait.

Matsuzaki et Takigawa étaient derrière les deux étudiants, se chamaillant. Pas de surprise ici. Mais ce qui était surprenant était la bague de diamant que Naru pouvait voir sur la main de la doctoresse-slash-prêtresse (un main qui pointait et tremblait de colère en ce moment vers Takigawa). Matsuzaki était actuellement fiancée à quelqu'un. _Mmm… attends_. Quelques minutes auparavant, Martin avait dit que Matsuzaki et Takigawa étaient les parents adoptifs de Mai. Et à un certain point, on avait dit à Naru que le couple accompagnant les deux élèves étaient fiancés. Donc… Matsuzaki allait se marier avec Takigawa ?

Pour être honnête, Naru avait toujours associé leurs constantes querelles avec une tension sexuelle non-résolue, spécialement au fur et à mesure où ils firent de plus en plus connaissance. Mais quand même… Matsuzaki et Takigawa s'étaient actuellement mit ensemble, étaient restés ensemble, et se dirigeaient de leur propre gré vers l'autel ? « Folie. » Naru dit à haute voix.

Lin semblait être d'accord avec son estimation. « Un mariage fait en enfer, probablement, » Il dit, ses yeux sur la paire en pleine dispute. Naru acquiesça sans penser.

Ce fut alors… « Mai ! Yasu ! Takigawa ! Matsuzki ! » Madoka hurla, en leur faisant signe.

Lin sourit légèrement, Luella et Martin la fixèrent du regard, et Naru lui envoyait un regard noir.

Lin était parfois submergé par l'excitation de Madoka envers presque tout, mais il trouvait toujours du plaisir à la regarder saluer comme une folle. _De plus,_ il pensa - alors qu'il regardait le groupe de trois attendus saluant d'une manière tout aussi excitée- c _e sera définitivement une nuit fascinante. Non,_ il se corrigea _, un couple d'années fascinantes._

Luella et Martin, de leur côté, n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Madoka n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'elle connaissait les étudiant ou leurs gardiens, mais elle les appelaient comme si ils étaient des amis. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la mémoire de Luella se réveilla. _Taniyama… elle connaissait ce nom…_

Naru soupira, regardant son mentor se ridiculiser. D'autres personnes devant la porte étaient en train de la fixer des yeux. Mai, Yasu et Takigawa, bien sur la saluait en retour comme des idiots.

Madoka fit un pas vers le groupe et Mai courut à sa rencontre. Alors que Mai se rapprochait d'eux, elle trébucha sur du vide et tituba légèrement en atteignant les bras de Madoka qui l'attendaient. Inconsciemment, Naru et Lin s'étaient tous les deux déplacés pour l'attraper.

Le visage de l'adolescente psychique brûlait alors qu'elle butait sans grâce dans Madoka Mori. Par chance, tout les câlins et sourire de Madoka lui firent rapidement oublier sa maladresse. (Ayako, cependant, avait sa main sur son visage, se plaignant que l'entrée dramatique de Mai était ruinée).

« Mai ! » cria-t-elle heureuse, l'écrasant un petit peu. Mais, Mai était habituée aux embrasses de Bou-san, donc elle prit une profonde respiration quand Madoka la relâcha légèrement pour l'observer. Suivi de plus d'étreintes.

« Tu semble tellement adulte ! J'adore les cheveux, et j'adore ces chaussures ! » Mai entendit au-dessus d'elle.

« Madoka, tu est en train de l'étouffer, » Lin remarqua.

Soudainement, elle fut relâché, et Mai prit de profondes inspirations. Alors, elle se mit à sourire tellement largement que sa bouche faillit se fendre en deux. « Tu m'as manqué, aussi, Madoka-san ! » Mai parla délibérément en Anglais, et le parla bien, ce qui causa une expression de surprise sur le visage de plusieurs des hommes présent. Lin et Naru étaient tous les deux choqués de son aisance.

Se sentant mal à l'aise soudainement, Mai ramena sa main gantée et balaya une touffe de ses cheveux de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avec les gants ? » Madoka demanda curieuse. « Il ne fait pas si froid ici. Et nous sommes à l'intérieur ! »

Mai se figea. « Oh, ah,ah, » elle ria nerveusement, « C'est une longue histoire. »

« Ce sont ses gants salace de starlette du paranormal, » Yasuhara répondit de derrière elle. « Au Japon, les célébrités ont souvent un vêtement ou un accessoires qui leur est propre, » Il informa le groupe avec un sérieux total. « En tant que manager de Mai-chan, je lui ai dit qu'elle devait s'y mettre elle aussi. Masako-chan porte ce kimono pour l publicité, non ? Et bien, Mai ne pouvait pas faire ça - ses problèmes de balance démontrés peut de temps auparavant interdisent un kimono. Donc Mai-chan porte d'adorable gant qui s'attache au dessus des coudes. »

Mai se retourna brusquement et regarda Yasuhara avec des yeux pleins de colère. « Arrête de dire aux personnes ça ! »elle rugit. « Je ne suis pas une célébrité et je porte ces gants pour couvrir mes cicatrices ! Et ARRÊTE DE LES APPELER 'SALACE' ou je vais les utiliser pour t'attaquer sans laisser d'empreintes digitales ! »

« Ah,ah, salace ! » Madoka ria, alors que Bou-san séparait Mai de Yasuhara.

« Pas de violence devant la sécurité les enfants, » il mit en garde amusé en un Anglais bien plus accentué.

Naru se concentra sur la partie la plus importante du monologue de Mai et demanda, « Quelles cicatrices ? »

Mai entendit la voix de Naru très clairement. Elle semblait couper tous les bruits autour d'elle- mais là encore, elle l'avait toujours fait.

« Et bien, salut Naru. » Mai dit, se tournant pour lui faire face (et combattant sans succès le rouge montant vers ses joues).

Il la fixa juste du regard.

Mai serra les dents, mis décida de ne pas (encore) commencer à crier. « J'ai, hum, eu quelques problèmes pendant une affaire. Mais nous pouvons parler de cela une autre fois. »

Après tout, Mai ne voulait vraiment mais alors, VRAIMENT pas avoir cette discussion maintenant. Elle voulait d'une certaine façon ne jamais avoir cette discussion. Mais elle pouvait voir l'expression déçue de Gène dans sa tête, et savait qu'elle lui devait de l'expliquer à Naru. Mais pas maintenant.

Naru plissa ses yeux vers elle. Mai savait qu'il était curieux maintenant et sentait qu'elle l'évitait. Naru n'oubliera pas ce sujet et l'attaquera probablement avec des questions quand elle s'y attendrait le moins. C'était sa façon de faire, et malheureusement, cela marchait presque toujours.

« Bien. » une nouvelle voix retentit. Le professeur Davis observa lentement la scène des yeux, enregistrant la réunion complètement inattendue. Donc ces personnes étaient les anciens employés de Noll au SPR. Il les avait rencontré brièvement au Japon, quand Luella et lui étaient allés identifier… le corps de Gène. Mais, ils avaient été si distrait et accablé de chagrin à ce moment-là que Martin ne s'était même pas souvenu de leurs noms. Il surveilla ses propre membre du SPR anglais. La Madoka planificatrice portait un air coupable, Lin semblait amusé (aussi amusé que Lin le pouvait, de toute façon) et son fils semblait… complètement concerné. Il n'y avait plus une seule trace d'apathie maintenant, même si sa réserve habituelle était toujours en place. Martin se tourna vers les quatre nouveaux venus.

Le jeune homme avec des lunettes, qui devait être Yasuhara, s'approcha de Martin, sa main tendue. « Professeur Davis, je suis désolé. Je suis Osamu Yasuhara, votre humble nouvel étudiant. Je suis tellement heureux de vous rencontrer. »

Martin prit la main de Yasuhara, légèrement choqué de la brillance de son sourire et le léger reflet de ses lunettes.

« Nous aurions dû vous saluer en premier, » Yasuhara continua gaiement, « Mais nous étions si surpris de voir nos anciens collègues et amis ici, nous attendant ! »Toujours souriant allègrement, il fit un geste vers Madoka, Lin et Naru, qui le fixèrent tous avec un mix d'amusement et d'attente.

« J'ai pus voir ça, » Martin répondit en refixant son regard sur Madoka. Elle lui sourit brillamment, essayant très difficilement de ne pas se sentir coupable. « Je suis moi-même désolé je n'étais pas au courant de votre relation avec mon fils et mes employés. » Le regard de Martin se tourna vers Oliver, dont les actions pour le moment avaient été incroyablement… intéressante. Noll lança un regard furieux.

« Ah, oui, votre fils ! » Yasuhara répliqua, son sourit s'élargissant légèrement. « Tu vois Mai ? Naru a réellement un père ! Il n'a pas été créer dans un laboratoire après tout ! »

Mai pouffa malgré son combat pour maintenir une bonne impression devant le Professeur. Bou-san renifla et même Lin décrocha un sourire. Madoka, bien sur ria à pleine voix, tout comme Ayako. Le regard noir de Naru changea de cible depuis son père vers Yasuhara, mais l'adolescent semblait bizarrement immune contre les yeux de son ancien patron.

Martin trouvait cette immunité très impressionnante. « Et bien, je suis bien sur son père adoptif, donc je ne peux pas vraiment exclure la possibilité que Oliver ait été créé dans un laboratoire. » Des rires explosèrent autour de lui. Les yeux de Noll étaient des fentes irrités.

-0o0-

Un peu à l'écart, Luella Davis se tenait droite comme une statue et étudiait Mai Taniyama. Comment avait elle put ne pas reconnaître ce nom ? Elle se rappelait quand Lin l'avait informé que Noll avait contre toute attente engagé une Mai Taniyama, une adolescente normale, comme assistante. Oliver détestait avoir plus de personne que nécessaire autour, et Lin n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi Noll avait décidé de l'engager - et avec une paie assez haute.

Éventuellement, il devint évident que Miss Taniyama possédait des capacités psychiques. Quelques unes, en fait. Elle s'était prouver très utile dans plusieurs affaires, si pas toujours volontairement, et presque toujours après s'être trouvée dans des ennuis. Lin, avait aussi laissé entendre que Noll semblait apprécier grandement le thé de Miss Taniyama et le demandait plusieurs fois par jour. Plus qu'il n'était normal pour un Anglais. Luella se demandait.

Luella s'était beaucoup beaucoup questionné à propos de cette Miss Taniyama. Spécialement parce qu'à chaque fois son nom était prononcé cela semblait toujours causer un effet visible chez le normalement stoïque Dr. Oliver Davis. Son agitation était en général légère, mais un signe clair pour ceux qui le connaissait bien. De plus, Lin ne semblait jamais surpris par le comportement étrange de Noll – et Madoka semblait franchement jubilante à chaque fois que les yeux d'Oliver se resserraient, sa langue devenait plus coupante, ou son humeur plus sombre (si on mentionnait Mai). Luella était en effet TRÈS curieuse à propos de Mai Taniyama.

Et là elle se trouvait, en chair et en os. Et Noll réagissait déjà remarquablement. D'une, il avait été positivement choqué à l'annonce de son nom par Martin. Ses yeux s'était écarquillé dramatiquement pour une personne normale, encore plus pour Oliver. Ensuite il regarda fixement sans battre des paupières Miss Taniyama depuis l'instant où elle était apparue. Luella avait regardé la série d'émotion passer sur son visage. Alors, quand Mai avait trébuché (sur quoi, Luella n'était pas sûr) et était presque tombée, son fils incroyablement réservé avait instinctivement tendu son bras pour l'attraper ! La bouche de Luella était actuellement tombée à ce point-là.

Et finalement, quand les exclamations à propos des gants se sont produits, Oliver avait demandé à propos des cicatrices que Miss Taniyama avait mentionné. Ce qui voulait dire deux choses pour sa mère : d'une, il payait attention à une conversation qu'il ignorerait habituellement et de deux, il l'appréciait assez pour demander à propos de la blessure. Mai avait esquivé ses questions, mais Luella savait que Noll l'avait rangé quelque part pour l'étudier plus tard. C'était intéressant, comme cela suggérait que Noll était très intéressé par la réponse.

Luella était présentement en train de se sentir excitée et nerveuse. D'un côté, l'idée que son fils obsédé par son travail, et indifférent pourrait avoir des sentiments pour un femme était fantastique. D'un autre côté… la fille était là seulement pour ses études et retournera éventuellement au Japon. Luella regarda les yeux de Noll retourner vers Miss Taniyama pour la troisième fois en un même nombre de minutes et décida d'oublier ses inquiétudes. Pour le moment, elle allait apprécier cela. Elle n'avait JAMAIS vu Oliver aussi intéressé par une fille cela réchauffait son cœur et la faisait aimer Mai Taniyama immédiatement.

Luella s'efforça à se concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation. Cela ne le ferait pas pour son mari de (finalement) la présenter juste pour la trouver complètement inattentive. Ah, Mr Yasuhara était toujours en train de parler, et s'était d'une façon ou d'une autre mit aux côtés de Miss Taniyama. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, tout en faisant briller simultanément ses dents et ses lunettes. _Était-il le petit-ami de Miss Taniyama ?_ Le corps de Luella se tendit. _Oh, non, il ne l'est pas_ , elle réalisa heureuse – Mr Yasuhara semblait totalement confortable avec la proximité, mais Miss Taniyama le regardait comme si il avait perdu la tête.

Mrs Davis tourna ses yeux vers son fils. Et sourit, le regard d'Oliver était maintenant fixé sur la main de Mr Yasuhara – la main qui gardait Miss Taniyama proche de lui. Et semblait agacé. Ses mains étaient même serrés.

Cela devient de plus en plus intéressant, Luella songea.

-0o0-

Yasuhara ignora complètement les regards noirs de Naru venant dans sa direction, continuant de regarder droit devant. Il finit ses excuses au professeur et décida de présenter le reste de ses amis. Il vit Mai frétiller un peu, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Naru. Et Yasu eu une idée brillante.

« Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes compagnons, » Yasuhara commença, souriant encore plus. Se faufilant au côté de Mai, il jeta son bras autour d'elle comme si il le faisait tous les jours de sa vie. En général, il ne serrait Mai dans ses bras que si elle était très contrariée (ou si elle avait besoin de lui pour effrayer un gars au club de danse qu'ils fréquentaient). Elle sursauta sous le contact intime, mais Yasu espérait que Naru ne le remarquerait pas. Il glissa un regard vers le Grand patron et fut récompensé. Ce que Naru avait l'air contrarié.

Yasuhara traîna gaiement Mai devant les parents de Naru. Le corps de Naru se tourna avec eux alors qu'ils marchaient, et Yasu se demanda si leur ancien boss se rendait compte que le langage de son corp disait tout. Il nota la mère de Naru semblant amusée. Le professeur Davis ouvrit la bouche, mais Yasuhara prit les devants.

« Et cette charmante jeune femme est Mai Taniyama. » Yasu dit invoquant ses manières de gentleman. Mai bien sûr les ruina, en ne voyant pas la main tendue du professeur et au lieu de cela s'inclina en guise de salutation.

« Je suis si contente de vous rencontrer. » fit Mai dans un Anglais excellent – elle avait passé de longues, longues heures à étudier la langue. Elle, Yasu, Bou-san et Ayako l'avaient constamment parlé et lu à haute voix entre eux pendant des mois. Mai était déterminé à ne pas se ridiculiser devant Na – les personnes de Cambridge. Cela lui avait prit beaucoup de temps pour prononcer les « L », correctement, mais après trois ans de lycée et deux semestres à Todai , elle le parlait complètement couramment et fière de ce fait.

Elle se redressa après s'être incliné et remarqua la main tendue du Professeur Davis. « Oh, je suis désolé ! » Mai tendit la main pour serrer celle du professeur. Alors qu'elle entrait en contact avec sa peau (à travers les petits trous dans les doigts de ses gants), elle fut sensibilisé a sentiment plaisant de son aura. _Pas de pouvoir spirituelle, mais un homme bon. Solide, sur qui on peut compter_. Ses yeux étaient très intelligent et la regardaient gentiment. Elle sourit, heureuse.

Luella s'éclaircit la gorge.

Martin se tourna, comme si il venait juste de se rappeler que Luella était là. Il lui lança un regard d'excuse. Il avait était distrait par l'agitation, après tout.

Luella roula ses yeux. Elle en avait assez d'attendre Martin. « Et je suis Luella Davis, la femme de Martin et la mère de Noll, » elle dit, en faisant un pas vers l'avant, sa main tendue vers Mai.

Mai la prit avec enthousiasme – elle avait voulu rencontrer la mère de Naru (la rencontrer vraiment, comme les parents de Naru était naturellement préoccupés la seule fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés). Madoka lui avait dit que Luella était très gentille, et Mai pouvait déjà le voir et le sentir. Sa présence était si chaude et invitante cela lui rappelait grandement Gène. Mai sourit et salua Luella Davis proprement.

Bou-san perçut les épaules de Naru se relaxer très légèrement. Le moine sourit – peut-être que Naru était anxieux à propos de la présentation ? Il fit un pas vers l'avant, tenant le bras d'Ayako.

« Et je suis Takigawa Houshou, le père adoptif de Mai. » Il échangea une forte poignée de main viril avec Martin Davis – et baisa la main de Luella avec l'aplomb de la rock-star qu'il était. Mai roula des yeux et Yasu fit un bruit contrarié.

« J'allais faire ça, voleur de scène ! » Yasuhara bouda.

« Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots, » Ayako et Bou-san et Yasu. Elle tourna sur ses talons et s'inclina devant les parents de Naru. « Je suis Ayako Matsuzaki, doctoresse et prêtresse de temple. Et Mai sera officiellement ma fille une fois que je serais marié avec cet idiot, » elle fit un signe de tête vers Takigawa.

Maintenant que l'attention n'était plus sur elle. Mai se déconnecta un petit moment. Elle commença à bailler et revint à elle. Ses yeux s'ouvrit largement alors qu'elle rencontra les sourcils levés du Professeur Davis. Mai devint rouge, totalement embarrassée. _Elle avait baillé devant son nouveau professeur !_

Mais le Professeur Davis ne la laissa même pas s'excuser. « Venez, venez, » il dit, « vous devez être épuisé après ce vol ! Vous restez avec nous pour la nuit, correct ? »

Alors que les quatre Japonais hochaient la tête, Naru réalisa que ses plans précédents qui étaient de rester dans son bureau du SPR jusqu'à minuit (l'assurant de ne pas avoir à se socialiser avec les invités) n'était plus désirable. Il voulait, actuellement, être présent pour le dîner et la conversation. Maintenant il avait besoin de trouver un moyen pour le dire à ses parents – sans que cela fasse comme si il changeait de plans à cause d'un intérêt de sa part.

Mais Madoka avait résolu son problème pour lui. « Noll, tu rentres avec nous maintenant, non ? Tu ne voudrait pas sauter le dîner avec tes anciens collègues ! »

 _Une commande sous la forme d'une question, Madoka ?_ La joue de Naru s'agita avec agacement. Mais il travaillera avec cela – donc, il soupira, comme si il était terriblement troublé. « Comme tu veux tu ne feras que m'appeler toute les cinq minutes, de toute façon. » Voilà, cela semblait proprement blasé.

Les parents de Naru était légèrement suspicieux – Oliver avait accepté particulièrement rapidement. D'habitude il aurait protesté plus. Il échangèrent des regard connaisseurs, mais ne dirent rien.

Martin les mena vers la sortie de Heathrow, attendant avec impatience le temps supplémentaire avec ses invités excitant.

-0o0-


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila le chapitre suivant, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des fautes ou si vous pensez que ce serait mieux écrit d'une autre manière, je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleurs dans ma grammaire et comme je n'ai pas de bêta c'est difficile de voir ses propre fautes. Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Chapitre 4 – Une Fête Longtemps Attendue**

-0o0-

Mai sut tout de suite que les arrangements pour les voitures allaient être nul. Neuf personnes dans deux voitures.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu amener le van, Lin-san ? » Elle demanda avec un grognement.

« Le van était loué, Taniyama-san, » Lin répondit, de l'amusement dans sa voix. « Nous n'avons pas conduit jusqu'en Angleterre. »

« Je ne peux qu'imaginer la torture d'être assis dans un van avec Naru et Lin pour un voyage cross-continental, » Ayako chuchota d'une voix suffisamment haute pour être entendu. Mai se rappela des plaintes de Ayako quand elle avait été bloquée dans un van avec Lin (« pendant trois heures ! ») pendant une affaire. Mais quand même –

« De grands mots venant de quelqu'un qui pouvait voyager dans la voiture de Bou-san la plupart du temps, » Mai répliqua. « Je suis la seule d'entre nous qui a jamais passer un nombre insupportable d'heures coincé dans une voiture avec Lin-san ET Naru. »

Derrière Mai, Luella et Madoka échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Pas de radio, pas de discussion, pas de nourriture, pas de fredonnement, pas de signalement à John-kun dans l'autre voiture, pas d'écriture 'Sauvez-moi S'il-vous-plaît' sur la fenêtre... »

Madoka éclata de rire. Martin rit.

« … pas de jeu du pendu d'une voiture à une autre, » Mai continua, « pas de jeux vidéo, pas de discussion au téléphone… et le plus ridicule ne pas jouer de jeu de téléphone portable qui demande de beaucoup 'taper sur des boutons bruyant. »

Il y eut des reniflements amuser tout autour alors que Mai plaçait la Valise numéro 1 dans l'une des voitures.

La voix de Naru coupa doucement à travers les rires. « Premièrement, le 'Sauvez-moi S'il-vous-plaît' sur la vitre nous à fait être arrêté par la police. »

Le rire devint plus fort en réponse à cette remarque Madoka était actuellement pliée en deux. Mai grimaça, ce policier n'avait pas été content. Et Naru lui était livide.

« Et il n'y aurait pas d'interdiction d'activité si tu n'était pas horriblement bruyante quand tu ne fais _rien du tout_. »

Mai se retourna soudainement, laissant tomber la Valise numéro 2 sur le béton. Naru était juste devant elle, ce sourire narcissique irritant juste à quelques centimètres d'elle. (Ses parents ne pouvaient pas voir son visage, donc Naru n'avait pas à se retenir en provoquant Mai.)

« Tu es la seule personne que j'ai jamais connu à être bruyante quand tu lis, » il continua. Les yeux de Mai brûlait maintenant, attisant quelque chose en lui. « Soupirant constamment, marmonnant, tournant les pages si durement qu'elles se déchirent... » Naru sentit presque Mai craquer.

« Et bien, tu es la seule personne qui est narcissique pendant qu'elle lit ! » Elle explosa, ses poings tremblant. « Naru le Narcissique, qui peut lire plus vite et mieux que tout le monde, tout en lançant des regards condescendants à son assistante et ses progrès lents à travers son manuel difficile de chimie ! Mais est-ce que le génie plein de confiance se porterait volontaire pour _aider_ son assistante qui luttait difficilement ? Noooon. »

« Pensais-tu que tes marmonnements constants de ' bâtard arrogant' et 'lit si rapidement qu'il doit être un alien' m'inspirerai pour offrir mon aide ? » Le narcissique en question interrompit.

Mai l'ignora. « Au lieu de cela, il me lance juste des regards noirs et roule des yeux devant à quel point son assistante est un nigaud et tourne la page mine de rien… comme Naru le Narcissique peut bien sûr lancer un regard noir, sourire d'un air supérieur, rouler des yeux et lire en même temps ! »

« Bien sûr que je le peux, » Naru rétorqua. « Mon cerveau fonctionne différemment du tien. »

Mai ouvrit la bouche pour lui hurler dessus – mais Luella la devança.

« Noll ! » Luella le réprimanda vivement, « As-tu oublier le sens et l'usage des manières ? »

Ce fut le commentaire de Martin, cependant, qui stoppa actuellement la discussion. « Ce cerveau ne te fait certainement pas de faveur en ce moment Noll. »

Mai le regarda fixement et Naru cligna des yeux, à la fois confus et ayant besoin de clarification. Martin continua. « Et bien, Noll, à quel point est-ce intelligent de douter de l'intelligence de Mai-san ? Elle avaient les meilleurs notes à l'université de Tokyo, est en ce moment même une étudiante transférée à l'école même où tu as reçu tes doctorats, et _je_ pense qu'elle est une chercheuse prometteuse. Donc dis-moi, à quel point est-ce intelligent d'insinuer que ma nouvelle et talentueuse étudiante est stupide ? »

La mâchoire de Mai s'ouvrit et la joue de Naru tiqua.

Naru _faillit_ répondre qu'il était visiblement plus intelligent que Mai – il avait les diplômes pour le prouver. Il avait une centaine d'exemples vérifiables de son génie comparé au sien du temps au SPR ensemble. Mais quelque chose en lui l'averti de laisser tomber le sujet. Peut-être que c'était sa courtoisie depuis longtemps perdue qui revenait… peut-être c'était trop d'efforts… peut-être que c'était le souvenir de Gène.

Ou peut-être, c'était le visage de Mai – elle semblait attendre une réponse désagréable, et il ne pouvait juste pas se résoudre à l'insulter à nouveau. Il voulait juste la taquiner. Ses commentaires précédent avait le but de l'appâter dans leurs prises de bec familières et de briser la nervosité qu'elle ressentait visiblement en sa présence. Mais de continuer à insulter son intelligence affecterai son enthousiasme… et Naru, pour des raisons qu'il ne voulait pas regarder de trop près, ne voulait pas blesser Mai.

Donc au lieu de cela, il soupira juste et souleva la valise que Mai avait lâché. La posant dans le coffre de la voiture, Naru se tourna vers son ancienne assistante, « Les étudiants de Cambridge devraient savoir quand il est l'heure de monter en voiture, » il marmonna, montrant le côté droit de la voiture de Lin.

Mai rayonna alors qu'elle bondit vers la porte arrière. C'était presque un compliment.

Luella braqua son regard sur son fils alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de l'autre côté de la voiture. C'était le jour le plus riche en émotion qu'elle avait partagé avec Noll depuis plus d'un an. Elle le regarda attendre que Mai se glisse dans la voiture avant de s'asseoir à son tour (à côté d'elle). Luella sourit. Elle avait HÂTE d'être à la maison.

« T'inquiètes, » Madoka lui souffla. « Je te dirai si autre chose de bien se passe en ton absence. »

-0o0-

Lin conduisit dans son silence habituel, mais Madoka discutait depuis le siège passager à l'avant. Mai hochait la tête, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle était électriquement consciente de la présence de Naru dans le siège d'à côté. Pour elle, Naru brillait pratiquement dans l'obscurité. Ses cellules semblaient la gratter, comme si ils anticipait quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce un autre signe de leur connexion psychique maintenant très proche ? Mai allait définitivement interroger Gène sur cela la prochaine fois qu'elle le verra.

Tout d'un coup, Madoka se tourna dans son siège et regarda Mai attendant quelque chose – avec un sursaut, Mai réalisa que Madoka devait avoir demander quelque chose. Elle éloigna ses pensées du Naru brillant et silencieux en secouant sa tête.

« Désolée, Madoka-san, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Martin m'a dit que toi et Yasu êtes des chasseurs de fantômes périscolaires, » Madoka dit joyeuse.

Lin lui jeta un regard depuis le rétroviseur et Naru s'agita dans son siège.

« Ouais, » Mai répondit, « Nous travaillons toujours avec tout le monde au Japon. Mais John-kun et Masako-chan sont les seuls restant pour les deux prochains mois, donc ils ne prennent que les affaires urgentes. »

Mai se sentait honnêtement nerveuse de laisser TTMPI aussi longtemps. Même si Mai n'arrêter pas de rappeler à tout le monde qu'elle N'ÉTAIT pas le boss – spécialement à Yasu, qui insistait toujours à l'appeler Boss pendant les affaires – d'une certaine manière, elle l'était. Taniyama Takigawa Matsuzaki Psychic Investigations était son idée. Cependant, c'était vraiment les financements d'Ayako et l'équipement de Masako qui avaient rendu l'entreprise possible.

Et maintenant elle était partie pour pratiquement trois ans… Masako lui avait promis que l'un des gardes de sécurité passera au moins une fois par jour pour vérifier le bureau, et John et Masako agiront en cas de rencontre avec un client urgente. Ayako et Bou-san la géreront proprement quand ils seront rentré au Japon. Mai sera là elle-même pendant les vacances d'été de Cambridge.

Quand même, elle voulait appeler John pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Même si cela ne faisait qu'un seul jour. Mai avait actuellement mit sa main dans son sac et la serra autour de son téléphone avant de se rappeler que c'était le milieu de la nuit au Japon.

« Une affaire intéressante dernièrement ? » Madoka demanda pour faire la conversation.

Mai réfléchit. « Il y en avait une ou deux d'étranges il y a quelques mois. Il y avait cette maison qui avait BEAUCOUP d'activité spirituelle. Pour certaines raisons, à chaque fois que quelqu'un était attaqué, beaucoup de mobilier finissait cassés plus tard ce jour-là. Il fut révélé qu'en fait il s'agissait des fantômes de deux cousins suicidaires se battant pour déterminer qui causera le plus de drame. À chaque fois que l'un faisait quelque chose de vraiment gros sur l'un des résidents, l'autre piquait une crise et cassait les meubles. »

Madoka renifla. « Et comment vous l'avez comprit ? »

« Et bien, Masako-chan et moi pouvions entendre des voix de femmes se disputer. Nous pensions à la base que les disputes avait finit par la mort de l'une des deux, et que la victime essayait de nous dire comment elle était morte. Mais cette théorie fut abandonné pendant le jour trois. »

« Comment ? » Naru demanda à côté d'elle. Mai pouvait sentir son regard tel un laser sur son visage.

Elle soupira et roula des yeux. « Nous l'avons comprit quand Masako et moi furent toutes les deux possédées par les fantômes, qui avaient décidées que se serait bien mieux de combattre dans des vrai corps plutôt qu'en tant qu'esprit. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »Madoka demanda.

« Un tas de truc ont volé, nous avons lancés des choses, et selon la vidéo, Masako-chan et moi avons essayé de nous balancer l'un l'autre à travers la fenêtre. Cela a éventuellement évolué dans une bagarre dans la base qui a cassé trois caméras. Heureusement Masako-chan était impliqué dans le combat, donc je n'ai pas eu à l'entendre se plaindre à propos de son équipement plus tard. » Mai lança un regard vers Naru, se rappelant comment elle avait commencé ( en lui faisant du chantage) à travailler pour lui. Il leva un sourcil, de l'amusement dans ses yeux.

Alors Mai sourit. « Bou-san fit l'exorcisme de Masako et John-kun le mien. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais attaché à une chaise avec des fils électriques et avait un joli œil au beurre noir. »

Madoka éclata de rire, Lin rit et Naru sourit largement.

« Maintenant on emmène de la corde. » Ma ajouta, renouvelant le rire.

Il y eut un choc alors que la voiture tournait dans une allée. Mai regarda par la fenêtre et vit une mansion de style occidentale se dessiner devant elle.

« Nous y sommes ! » Madoka chanta, ouvrant la porte.

Le cœur de Mai bondit à nouveau. Maintenant elle allait dans la maison de Naru… pour y passer la nuit. Mais sa nervosité recula quand Bou-san trébucha semblant désorienté.

Yasuhara gloussa derrière elle. « Il a décidé de faire un dernier tour de 'Je Vois' dans la voiture. La réponse était la « le bagage « trop gros pour rentrer dans la valise » de Ayako – et bien sûr, il a ajouté que c'est aussi gros car Ayako devait emporter tout son maquillage pour cacher son âge. »

Mai grommela. « Bou-san, quand apprendras-tu ? » Elle passa son bras autour de son épaule et commença à aider son père adoptif vers la mansion.

Soudainement les talons d'Ayako retentirent derrière elle. Mai reçu un coup sur la tête de la part de sa presque mère adoptive.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Ayako lui fit face et lui jeta un regard noir. « Qui a eu l'idée stupide de jouer au 'Je Vois' en premier ? »

Oh. « La mienne. » Mai se massa sa tête et continua de traîner Bou-san vers la maison.

« Pourquoi je me marie avec elle encore ? » Bou-san marmonna.

« Je ne sais pas. Par amour ? » Mai essaya.

Bou-san renifla. « Amour ! L'amour est apparemment un autre mot pour DOULEUR ! » il cria le dernier mot vers le dos d'Ayako. Elle l'ignora.

« Ouai, » Mai dit doucement. « Je suppose que oui. »

Naru entendit la déclaration de Mai alors qu'il marchait derrière lui (portant la valise qu'elle avait abandonné pour aider Bou-san). Ses lèvre se serrèrent d'irritation. Mai semblait si… résigné. Mais il supposait que s'était naturel, vu que la personne qu'elle aimait était déjà morte. _Gène_.

Naru sentit son estomac se tordre familièrement à la pensée de son jumeau. Mais bizarrement, le sentiment de torsion devint pire quand Naru imagina Mai et Gène se rencontrant éventuellement dans l'après-vie. N'était-ce pas ce qui devrait arriver ? Il regarda fixement le dos de son ancienne assistante et essaya de son mieux d'ignorer la voix dans sa tête qui fulminait inexplicablement contre la fin heureuse de Mai et de Gène.

Bou-san grommela autre chose et Mai se mit à rire. Le sentiment de torsion diminua et Naru la regarda pouffer.

Le majordome des Davis maintint la porte ouverte pour eux, et Naru sentit à nouveau quelque chose d'étrange alors qu'il rgardait Mai entrer dans sa maison. C'était… une émotion chaleureuse qu'il ne pouvait pas idnetifier.

Il se jura d'y penser plus tard alors qu'il entrait et donna la valise. Naru sourit satisfait quand il se tourna et vit Mai entre un Bou-san et une Ayako en pleine dispute. Le dîner devrait être divertissant.

-0o0-

Luella regarda fixement l'assiette de son fils, admirant le rythme régulier avec lequel le dîner disparaissait. Oliver était en fait à sa deuxième assiette de courge Butternut rôtie. Il n'avait pas mangé comme cela depuis la mort de Gène. Mrs Davis savait que Noll mangeait comme cela seulement si il ne faisait pas attention à la nourriture. Gène avait l'habitude de passer tout le repas à raconter des histoires Noll passait tout ce temps (et cette nourriture) à corriger Gène – en informant ses parents adoptifs que son jumeau tait juste en train d'inventer.

En ce moment, Noll mangeait car il était trop occupé à écouter et à converser avec leurs invités pour remarquer la nourriture. Ils étaient en train de discuter des affaires récentes au Japon depuis presque une heure – et Martin et Luella avaient tout les deux remarquer l'indubitable étincelle dans les yeux d'Oliver devant toute évocation d'une occurrence particulièrement étrange.

Il était aussi évident que Noll payait une attention spéciale à tout ce qui affectait Mai Taniyama. Même quand il parlait avec quelqu'un d'autre, Noll semblait toujours entendre tout ce que Miss Taniyama disait – et commentait à la première occasion. Son ton changeait aussi le Oliver Davis froid prenait un ton décidément taquin quand il interagissait avec son ancienne assistante. Il semblait aussi actuellement apprécier ses réponses rageuses devant ses leurres. Encore plus étrange, le reste du groupe semblait voir cela comme _normal_.

Le moment le plus choquant, cependant, vint avec le dessert. Oliver lança un regard indifférent vers le thé à la fleur d'oranger accompagnant le dessert et le reposa brutalement sur la table. Luella savait qu'il préférait du thé noir avec le dessert, mais _vraiment_. James servait plus de personne que d'habitude et avait tout simplement oublié de faire le préférer de Noll. Elle soupira devant les manières de son fils et était sur le point de commenter – quand Miss Taniyama se moqua frustrée.

« Honnêtement Naru, tu es si _snob_. C'est toujours du thé ! Tu pourrais faire avec un peu de changement de temps en temps, de toute façon. »

« j'absorbe une variété de thé, Mai, comme je suis certain que tu te rappelle. »

« Je veux dire que tu pourrais changer ta routine habituelle une fois de temps en temps, comme je suis sûr que tu avais réalisé, Narcissique. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi il est nécessaire de changer une routine satisfaisante. Où est la logique dans cela ? »

« C'est appelé 's'amuser', Naru. Sûrement tu en as déjà entendu parlé. Sois aventurier ! Bois du thé à l'orange ! »

« Intéressant que tu parles d'un chasseur de fantôme comme peu audacieux. Sûrement l'imprédictibilité de mon travail renforce le besoin de stabilité autre part dans ma vie. Par conséquent, mon thé 'routinier' sert un but très important – un point d'ancrage dans ma vie chaotique. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'un routine de thé pour cela – ton narcissisme est suffisant comme 'pillier'. Nous savons tous qu'il ne prend pas de pause. »

« L'irrationalité des autres force mon 'narcissisme' constamment, Mai Ta propre personnalité illogique est un parfait exemple – tes actes incompréhensible demandent constamment mes réponses très différents. »

« Tu es impossiblement arrogant – »

« Mai-chan ! » Madoka coupa, espérant distraire Mai pour l'empêcher de se jeter de l'autre côté de la table pour étrangler Naru. « Ce que Noll dis en réaliter c'st que tu lui as manqué. »

Le visage de Mai tourna un ton brillant de rouge et Naru tourna des yeux plein de colère vers son mentor.

« Madoka. Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. »

« Et bien, nous savons que son thé lui a manqué, » Ayako songea. « Il l'aurait déjà bu. »

Mai récupéra et lança à Naru un de ses sourire satisfait. « Ouais, probablement. Et quand je pense que j'allais dire que si Naru terminait son thé à l'orange, je lui ferai une tasse de Earl Grey comme récompense. Mais non, il avait besoin d'être égocentrique... »

Sans que rien d'autre soit ajouté, Oliver Davis prit sa tasse et la vida en une seule gorgée. Attrapant le regard choqué de Mai, il poussa sa tasse vide vers elle.

« Mai, thé. »

Les membres du SPR Japonais sourirent en entendant la réplique favorite de Naru. À part Mai, qui lança un regard noir vers Naru.

« Si je ne lave pas ce goût de ma bouche, je vais devenir encore plus insupportable, » il prévint.

« Dieu nous garde, » Mai répondit avec condescendance. Mais l'amusement dans ses yeux la trahissait. Elle prit la tasse de Naru et alla d'un pas léger vers la cuisine. « Je ne peux pas te laisser m'irriter toute la nuit, » elle dit, pour ne pas le laisser penser qu'elle abandonnait. « Je ne voudrais pas que ta moue centré sur toi-même fasse du mal sur mon opinion de l'Angleterre. »

-0o0-

« Mai retourna avec un plateau entier de tasse. « J'ai convaincue James-san de me laisser faire tout le thé. » elle dit timidement en réponse au regard interrogateur de Luella. Elle passa rapidement les nouvelles tasse de thé à tout le monde à la table à part Naru, qui la regarda furieux d'avoir été zappé.

Finalement, Mai se tourna vers lui et sourit. « Voici pour toi, Ô Accro au Thé Exigeant. »

Naru essaya très dur de sembler indifférent alors qu'elle lui donnait une tasse fumante de son Earl Grey préféré. Il attendit aussi longtemps que possible (deux secondes) pour prendre une gorgée. Paradis. Deux années de nostalgie disparu alors que le thé délicieux de Mai remplissait sa bouche. Une partie idiote du cerveau de Naru estimait qu'il pouvait sentir ses papilles célébré avec chaque gorgées.

Il ignora complètement les regards de jubilation (Madoka, Bou-san et Yasuhara), et les expressions choquées (Martin et Luella) qui remplirent le visage de ses compagnons.

« Silence du Grand Patron. » Yasu nota joyeusement. « Beau travail, Mai-chan ! »

Mai sourit effrontément à son ancien employeur, buvant son propre thé vert joyeusement.

Naru leva un sourcil. « Après toute cette scène à propos de mon thé spécial, et tu te fais du thé vert ? »

« Celui qui le fait a le droit de choisir, » Mai répondit calmement.

-0o0-

Peut de temps après cela, le groupe fut dirigé vers le salon. Mai trouva un fauteuil superbement moelleux où s'asseoir alors que l'excitation de la réunion se calma en conversation à voix basse et des programmes télé Anglais. À ce point-là, Mai se redirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer plus de thé. Quand elle revint avec un plateau chargé, la pièce toute entière regarda Naru regarder Mai alors qu'elle serpenta dans la pièce pour lui servir une autre tasse de thé.

Sa posture toute entière sembla se relâcher alors qu'il le but.

« Mai-chan, puis-je avoir la crème ? » Luella demanda.

Alors que Mai se pencha vers le bout de la table pour le donner, un collier intéressant devint visible. Il tait composé de trois clés différentes, attaché avec une chaîne en fer fine et un chapelet bouddhiste.

« Quel unique bijou ! » Mrs Davis s'exclama, en se penchant pour le regarder de plus près. « Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Je, um, l'ai fait, » Mai répondit en rougissant. « Nous avons tous passé tout les Noël à l'église près de Tokyo. Notre ami John Brown est un prêtre là-bas, et ils ont un orphelinat sur les lieux. Donc nous y allons tout le temps pour célébrer avec John-kun et les enfants. De toute façon, l'année dernière 'l'activité du jour' était de faire des bijoux, et j'ai décidé de me faire un collier. Je voulais faire quelque chose avec mes clefs spéciales, et Bou-san m'a donné quelques chapelet de prière… c'est le produit finit. »

« C'est très joli, » Martin nota. « Des clés spéciales ? »

Naru fut reconnaissant de la nature inquisitrice de son père. Il n'avait pas à poser lui-même la question.

Mai hocha la tête. « Celle au centre est la clé de la maison où je vivais étant petite. Ma mère l'utilisait comme porte bonheur, et maintenant je l'utilise comme cela aussi. »

 _Donc c'est la clé que Mai avait donné à Hara-san dans la maison de Urado,_ Naru conclut. Il s'était toujours interrogé sur sa signification.

« Celle-ci, » Mai continua, en tenant celle de droite, « Est la clé de l'appartement dans lequel je vivais avant de déménager chez Bou-san et Ayako. Je l'ai gardé pour me rappeler que je suis indépendante et que je peux compter sur moi-même. » Elle roula ses yeux. « Je sais, c'est plutôt ridicule. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas, » Lin répliqua (choquant tout le monde dans la pièce). « Cette indépendance est une partie importante de ta personnalité. »

Mai rougit encore plus. « Merci beaucoup, Lin-san. » Elle inclina sa tête reconnaissante.

« Et la dernière, » Mai leva celle du côté gauche, « Est la clé du bureau du SPR Japonais. C'est là où tout a commencé pour moi… c'est là où j'ai rencontré ma famille du SPR. » C'était aussi là où elle avait rencontré Naru, raison pour laquelle Mai gardait cette clé le plus près de son cœur. Mais elle gardait définitivement cela pour elle.

« Tu as la clé du bureau ? » Naru demanda, l'esprit embrouillé.

« Oui… Lin-san me l'a donné quand vous êtes parti, » Mai répondit, tout aussi confuse. « Tu ne le savais pas ? »

Naru se tourna vers son assistant/ garde du corps, les sourcils relever en une question silencieuse.

« Comme Taniyama nous l'a dit d'une façon plutôt poétique, le SPR signifiait beaucoup pour elle. Et nous sommes partis plutôt soudainement. Je voulais lui laisser quelque chose auquel elle puisse se tenir. » Lin répondit sans lever les yeux de son journal du soir. Alors il sourit d'une manière presque imperceptible. « N'as-tu pas fait de même ? Cette photographie que Taniyama-san avait le jour où nous sommes partis devait venir de toi, Noll. »

Les yeux de Naru se crispèrent, grimaçant intérieurement quand il entendit Madoka et Luella prendre une inspiration soudaine. Il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir sans laisser paraître qu'il se souciait d'elle… au moins un petit peu.

Par chance, il fut sauvé.

« Ouais, vous agissiez tout les deux étrangement ce jour-là. Cela arrive même au meilleurs d'entre-nous. » Mai désamorça la situation rapidement et efficacement. Naru la fixa un moment – Mai adorait le rendre inconfortable. Elle passait son temps au SPR à essayer de lui voler dans les plumes – et maintenant elle le tire d'affaire ?

Mai attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûr que personne d'autre ne regarde, et alors elle fit un clin d'œil à Naru – qui, elle remarqua l'étudiait de sous ses cils. Elle n'allait pas laisser Lin pousser Naru pour avoir monter des sentiments. Cela avait vraiment été doux de lui avoir donner cette photo. Elle la chérissait – même maintenant elle était dans sa valise, enroulé avec soin dans du papier bulle pour protéger le cadre argenté qu'elle avait acheté pour l'encadrer.

-0o0-

Cette nuit-là, Mai alla au lit remplie de nourriture Occidentale et sous le bonheur de la réunion. De plus, elle était finalement libre de se plonger dans ses pensées embarrassantes sur la beauté de Naru. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux après tout. Il bougeait toujours avec la même grâce et confiance, ses yeux brûlaient toujours chaudement, froid et condescendant tout en un. Il avait dix-neuf ans maintenant – vingt dans quelques mois- et le temps avait fait disparaître toute trace de graisse enfantine de son visage. Il ressemblait plus à un homme maintenant.

Mais même avec tous les changements physique qu'il a eu, son aura était presque identique. Naru était toujours détaché et incomplet, et son aura tourbillonnait avec de la douleur réprimé. Mai avait été d'une certaine manière capable de sentir son état au Japon, mais elle était meilleur maintenant. Elle pouvait sentir sa confiance en lui, comme des piliers narcissique formant les fondations de son âme. Mai pouffa devant l'image.

Elle contempla aussi ses sentiment plus compliqué par rapport au narcissisme de Naru. Même si elle s'en plain, l'égocentrisme de Naru était une partie de ce qui faisait de lui un homme sur lequel on peut compter. Pendant les affaires, Mai pouvait être sûr de leurs actions car il était sûr de soi. Et il s'en tirait toujours. De plus, même avec toute son insistance qu'il n'avait actuellement besoin d'aucun d'entre eux, Naru emmenait toujours le groupe avec lui.

 _Mis à part quand il est parti_. Mai mordit sa lèvre. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, Naru avait juste prit ses affaires et était parti. Il n'avait jamais écrit, appelé, ou visité. C'était comme si le SPR était quelque chose qu'il portait juste pour le jeter. Mai s'était demander si il pensait même à aux.

Ensuit elle sourit avec la nouvelle connaissance qu'il _avait_ pensé à eux. Ses souvenirs étaient plutôt exact – il se souvenait de bien trop de chose sur leurs exploits et leurs personnalités pour avoir simplement effacé tout le monde de son esprit. Et quand ils avaient parlé de l'adoption et autre, Mai pouvais dire que Naru écoutait attentivement. Elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que si il écoutait cela voulait dire qu'il se souciait.

Et il ne semblait pas trop contrarié que la moitié de ses connaissances japonaises l'ai suivi en Angleterre. _C'était bien_ , Mai pensa somnolente. Pas seulement parce que cela voulait dire que Naru ne la haïssait pas, mais aussi… c'était un bon signe pour le futur. Naru ne le savait pas encore, mais il était en quelque sorte coincé avec elle. Mai se demanda paresseusement si Naru pouvait sentir le lien psychique grandissant entre eux deux comme elle le pouvait. Elle ne le pensait pas… il aurait définitivement dit quelque chose…

Les yeux de Mai se fermèrent. Elle était calme maintenant, libre de la tension angoissante qui venait avec essayer d'interagir avec Naru sans lui dire qu'elle l'aimer et sans dévoiler tout ce que Gène voulait pas encore qu'il sache.

Elle aurait dût savoir de ne pas penser à Gène juste avant de s'endormir…

Quelques heures plus tard, Mai gémit de peurs dans son sommeil alors que le Cauchemar commença.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voila, je suis de retour après trois mois sans traduire un seul chapitre avec un chapitre pour chacune des fanfictions que je traduis. Désolé du retard mais je me devais d'apprendre le portugais pour pouvoir travailler. Maintenant que j'ai en plus retrouver ma motivation cela devrait être plus rapide. Après aucune promesse. Bonne lecture et à bientôt, bien sûr rien ne m'appartient.**

 **Chapitre 5 – Rêves et Discussions**

-0O0-

Un horrible cri terrifié résonna à travers le manoir des Davis. Il y eut ensuite les bruits de pas courant, alors que Ayako et Bou-san bondissait du lit pour se hâter le long du couloir jusqu'à la chambre d'ami où Mai restait.

« Mince, je savais que j'aurai dut dormir avec Mai ! » se plaignit Ayako alors qu'ils rentraient en fanfare dans la pièce de Mai. Effectivement, Mai remuait sous ses couvertures, bras gesticulant et pieds donnant des coups, comme si elles essayait désespérément d'échapper à quelque chose. Ayako atteignit le lit à temps pour entendre Mai crier une nouvelle fois.

Naru s'était assoupi sur son bureau, toujours dans ses vêtements journalier avec un livre sur les genoux. Un cri aigu le fit reprendre conscience. Une minute passa et le cri se refit entendre, long et désespéré. Naru connaissait ce cri. Il sauta hors de sa chaise et cours aveuglément dans le couloir, passant devant ses parents et un Yasuhara sans lunette.

Coursant dans l'une des chambres d'ami, Naru s'arrêta devant la scène. Ayako essayait de réveiller une Mai qui criait. Bou-san était assis sur ses jambes et retenant ses bras gesticulant. Tout d'un coup, Mai arrêta de crier et commença à s'étouffer. Naru s'approcha du lit en pleine panique.

« Donne-lui une giffle ! » Bou-san cria à l'attention de Ayako. « Cela suffit d'habitude ! »

Ayako hésita. Alors Mai recommença à crier. Des larmes coulant de ses yeux fermés.

Naru ouvrit la bouche pour parler – et Ayako tira Mai du coussin et lui claqua durement le visage.

Les yeux de Mai s'ouvrirent et son corps entier sauta hors du lit. Cela lui prit un moment pour se reprendre. Elle avala plusieurs bouffé d'air avant de se friser et de tenir son estomac, ses yeux faisant le tour de la pièce. Naru l'observa silencieusement, se tenant derrière Ayako. Il était perplexe quand Bou-san tendit une poubelle jusqu'au lit.

L'adolescent psychique vit la solution proposé par Bou-san pour son problème, mais il n'était pas question pour elle de vomir devant Naru. Les yeux de Mai se verrouillèrent sur la porte de la salle de bain de la suite et elle trouva son échappé. La fille toujours hystérique se jeta hors du lit et courut vers elle. Ayako la suivit et ferma la porte au moment où Mai commença avoir des haut-le-cœur.

Les yeux de Naru s'arrondirent quand Mai sortit brutalement du lit. Son choc ne fit que grandir devant les sons étouffer de quelqu'un étant violament mal venant de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain. Son regard se tourna vers Takigawa, qui semblait inquiet et toujours tenant la poubelle (pour laquelle Naru comprenait maintenant le besoin).

Sa mère apparu à ses côtés, portant un plaide. « Que se passe-t-il ? » Luella demanda doucement. « Est-ce-que Mai est malade ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle est malade dans le sens ou tu l'entends, » Naru répondit lentement. « N'est-ce-pas, Takigawa ? »

Le père adoptif de Mai soupira. « Elle a eu encore une fois ce rêve de mort. »

Les sourcils de Naru s'envolèrent sur son front. « Encore ? »

Bou-san hocha lourdement la tête. « Elle a le même rêve encore et toujours depuis plus d'un an maintenant. » Il grimaça en entendant les sons de vomissements venant de la salle de bain devenir plus fort. « Cela ne se produit plus qu'une ou deux fois par mois maintenant. Quand ça a commencé, elle les avaient cinq nuit à la suite. Puis cela c'est calmé à une fois par semaine. Cela devient de moins en moins fréquent… Ayako et moi espérions que c'était bientôt fini, peut-être. » Bou-san fixa Naru du regard. « C'est aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle nous étions si heureux qu'elle sera la pendant un temps. Vous autres recherchez ce genre de chose. Et Mai fait de son mieux, mais elle a besoin d'aide pour contrôler ses pouvoirs. »

Martin bougea derrière Luella. « Et nous sommes certainement disposé à l'offrir. Taniyama est mon étudiante et visiblement une psychique puissante qui a besoin d'aide. Nous pouvons aller au SPR pendant la matinée, si vous voulez. »

La salle de bain s'ouvrit. « Non, je vais bien, » Mai dit enroué depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

« Clairement, tu ne vas pas bien. » Naru remarqua tendu.

Mai essaya de le fusiller du regard, mais ne pouvais pas rassembler les forces nécessaires. Ayako l'aida a retourner au lit et Yasuhara qui passait inaperçu auparavant lui tendit une bouteille de soda. Du soda Japonais, qui devait se trouver dans sa valise. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier et avala le liquide précautionneusement. Quand la pièce se stabilisa et que le sentiment de malaise s'évanouissait, elle se tourna vers Martin et Luella. « Je suis désolée de vous causer ces problèmes, » elle dit formellement. « J'ai des rêves étranges des fois. »

Luella se rua vers elle (Naru ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle s'était retenue si longtemps). « ne t'en fait pas, ma chérie, » elle roucoula, en caressant le dos de la fille épuisée. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous ne sommes pas habitué à ce genre de chose dans cette maison. »

Mai sourit brillamment à la mère adorable de Naru Mai sentait que si elle utilisait ses pouvoir,, ils lui montrerai une joyeuse lumière dorée venant de Luella. « Je suppose, » elle répondit faiblement, sachant que cette vision de mort était une que Naru avait aussi expérimenté ici.

« C'était encore ce rêve ? » Yasuhara demanda d'un air entendu.

Mai point son regard sur lui, lançant un avertissement. Elle n'avait pas besoin que Naru sache qu'elle avait continuellement le même rêve et…

« Combien de fois as-tu eu ce rêve particulier ? » Demanda la personne à laquelle elle pensait précisément. « Bou-san a dit que tu l'avait eu depuis plus d'un an. »

 _Mince_. Mai lança un regard noir à un Takigawa impénitent. « Je ne sais pas, » elle répondit. « Quelques fois. »

« Peut-être ne sais-tu pas le sens de quelques fois ? » demanda Naru, un ton dans sa voix. « J'appellerai difficilement quelques fois toute les nuits pendant une semaine, puis une fois par semaine, puis deux fois par mois au cours de plusieurs mois 'quelques fois'. »

Arg, elle était seulement en train de vomir pendant une ou deux minutes ! Comment avait-il réussi à obtenir autant d'information aussi _rapidement_ ?

La main de Luella se resserra sur l'épaule de Mai. « Cela doit être horrible d'avoir eu la vision de la mort de quelqu'un autant de fois, » elle plaignit.

Mai ferma les yeux. _Pas juste la mort de quelqu'un_ , elle corrigea dans sa tête, _la mort de ton autre fils_. Et il n'y avait pas moyen pour elle d'aller au SPR pour raconter la mort de Gène à son père et son frère jumeau. Comment allait-elle se sortir de là ? « C'est mieux maintenant que ce que c'était au début, » Mai dit sincèrement.

« Oui, c'est clair devant ta réaction violente à celui-ci, » Naru grinça des dents.

Mai allait suffisamment mieux pour lui envoyer un regard noir, en colère devant son ton. « Ce n'arrive pas parce que je suis mal à propos de ça, c'est parce qu'à la fin de ce rêve je - » elle s'arrêta. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'aider plus Naru était bien trop intelligent et aura tout résolu en quelques minutes. Gène l'avait avertit de ne donner aucune informations compromettante pour le moment. Elle n'était même pas supposé dire à Naru qu'elle pouvait toujours voir Gène.

Sa réticence à parler fit sonner une sirène d'alarme dans l'esprit de Naru. Il étrécit ses yeux vers la psychique silencieuse et se demanda pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache à propos de son rêve. Il eurent un bref concours de regard, mais Mai était visiblement plus dure à craquer que ce qu'elle était dans le passé. Elle leva son menton d'un air de défi et avala du soda.

Ce fut alors que Naru prit note des gants. Longs, gants noirs attaché par des nœuds au dessus du coude, juste comme Yasuhara l'avait dit. Il n'avait pas été capable de voir quoi que ce soit au dessus de ses poignets jusqu'à maintenant – elle portait un blouson à manche longue pendant toute la soirée.

« Pourquoi portes-tu toujours ces gants ? » il demanda.

Mai grimaça. Naru était bon pour examiner les clients il savait quelles questions demander et comment les demander dans un ton exigeant une réponse. « Parce que mes cicatrices ne disparaissent pas pendant la nuit, » elle répliqua.

Luella sentit la tension dans le dos de Mai et fusilla son fils du regard. « Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à ceci, » elle dit. Elle utilisa un ton gentil pour le bénéfice de Mai, mais fixa des yeux calme sur un Noll frustré et le fit se soumettre.

Naru soupira de défaite. « Dors un peu, Mai, » il dit de façon inattendue.

Mai était un peu déstabilisé. _Naru était-il en train d'avoir l'un de ses rare moment attentionné ?_

« Nous allons avoir une longue discussion à propos de cela demain. »

Mai grogna et se rallongea sur les oreillers. _Si court, l'attention_.

La déclaration sombre faite, Naru tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

« Ah, ne t'inquiètes pas pour Noll. C'est comme ça qu'il montre qu'il tient à quelqu'un. » Luella serra le bras de Mai avec affection et se leva du lit. Elle tira Martin hors de la pièce et dit, « Bonne nuit ma chère, » alors qu'ils partaient ensemble.

Bou-san prit la place de Luella sur le lit et donna à Mai un regard dure. Elle pouvait entendre le sermon venir et n'était pas surprise quand il repassa au Japonais pour le donner. « Ecoutes Mai, je sais que tu es venue ici pour l'école, mais je veux t'avoir ici à cause du SPR. Tu as besoin d'aide avec tes pouvoirs – ne discutes pas – et ce rêve récurrent est mauvais pour ta santé et ton état mental. Je veux que tu en parles demain. »

« Non, » Mai dit fermement.

« Mai, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne dis à personne ce que ce rêve est. Tu ne nous en as même pas beaucoup dis à nous. » Ayako semblait exaspérée.

« Je vous ai dit à propos de la noyade à la fin, » elle argumenta.

« Seulement parce que j'étais anxieuse par rapport au vomissements constants. » Ayako répliqua. « Tu ne nous as toujours pas dis par rapport au secousses du début. Ou où tu es, ou quoique que ce soit d'autre dessus. Peut-être si on peut découvrir de qui tu rêve, on peut le stopper. »

Mai soupira. Elle devait leur dire avant qu'ils ne disent quoique ce soit à Naru. « Ayako, je sais qui c'est. »

« Tu le sais ? » Bou-san demanda incrédule. « Mais alors, pourquoi… »

« Parce qu'il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire, » dit Mai. « Je fais ce rêve parce que je suis très connecter psychiquement avec cette personne. » Elle donna à son père de substitution un très long regard, et le vie comprendre.

« Oh, jou-chan, » fit-il, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. Des larmes remontèrent à nouveau aux yeux de Mai.

« Donc, tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas en parler à Naru, » Mai dit d'une voix tremblante. « Je ne veux pas le forcer à revivre ça. Et je ne veux certainement pas en parler devant Martin et Luella. »

« Je _savais_ que tu rêve de… ton guide spirituel. » dit Yasu. Il ne voulait pas prononcer le nom de Gène, vu que c'était un nom anglais et que quelqu'un pourrait entendre.

« Tu savais que c'était sur lui ? » Ayako demanda accusatrice.

« J'ai deviné, » Yasuhara corrigea. « C'était l'option la plus logique. »

Ayako lança ses bras en l'air. « On a besoin de travailler sur le partage d'information dans ce groupe ! »

Mai rit un petit peu. « Et bien, je suppose que ce que je vais dire va t'énerver. »

Ayako dirigea un regard noir vers Mai, croisant les bras en attente.

Mai étira ses sens et s'assura que personne n'écoutait avant de faire son appel. « Gène ne veut pas que Naru sache que je peux encore le voir. Il veux garder cela secret pour le moment et demande que je ne dise rien à propos de lui. Et je vous demande de faire de même. Il nous a aidé – spécialement moi – beaucoup, et nous lui devons bien cela. Donc, ne le dîtes pas encore à Naru. S'il-vous-plaît ? » Mai supplia d'une voix douce.

Ayako soupira longuement. « Et pourquoi Gène ne veut-il pas que Naru sache quoique ce qoit ? Naru ne peut-il pas voir Gène lui-même maintenant ? »

« Oui, » Mai dit. « Même si nous ne sommes pas supposé savoir ça, » elle remarqua rapidement. « Mais Gène pense que Naru veut qu'il aille de l'avant, et il n'est pas prêt. Gène pense que si Naru sait que Gène est attaché à moi, il pensera que Gèbe est en danger de devenir un esprit maléfique et essayera de l'exorciser ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Naru pensera cela car c'est un danger, » Bou-san répondit irrité. « Je t'ai dis cela. »

« Il n'est pas encore en dager, je serais capable de le sentir, » Mai argumenta. Elle se tourna vers la prêtresse pour de l'aide. « Ayako ? »

Les esprits des arbres de Ayako lui avait dit que Gène n'était pas une menace. La miko était inquiète ett leur avait posé la question un soir quand Mai s'était endormi dans un parc.

Sa presque-mère évalua Mai du regard. « Il n'est pas un danger, » elle dit lentement. « Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas dire Naru à propos du rêve. Et nous devons pas mal à Gène. Il nous a beaucoup aidé pendant les affaires et toi pour tes pouvoirs. Nous allons jouer le jeu sur ce point pour le moment. » Elle avait l'air décidé et Mai s'en réjouit à l'intérieur.

Bou-san soupira mécontent, mais acquiesça. Yasuhara hocha aussi la tête.

« Merci, » Mai répondit avec reconnaissance avant d'amener le problème suivant. « Nous allons devoir leur dire _quelque chose_ demain. »

Les lèvres de Ayako se tordirent. « Oui, mais quoi ? »

Yasuhara leva la main. « J'ai quelque chose. Pourquoi ne dites-vous pas que Mai voit la mort de l'un de vos voisins assassiné au Japon ? Cela a depuis été résolu par la police, mais Mai vit proche du lieu du meurtre et connaissait vaguement la femme, donc elle est harmonisé avec la longueur d'onde et malheureusement continue de voir la mort. »

« C'est une histoire aussi bonne que n'importe quelle autre, » dit lentement Bou-san, donnant Yasuhara un regard suspicieux. « Tu es bien trop doué pour les mensonges, Yasu. »

L'étudiant ne fit que sourire. « C'est quand même pratique, non ? »

« Très bien, donc c'est le plan, » Mai coupa l'argument avant qu'il ne commence. « Maintenant allons dormir. J'aurais besoin de tout mon esprit pour m'occuper de Naru demain. »

« Et tu auras besoin de te contrôler, » Ayako rappela Mai, en caressant ses cheveux.

Mai ne fit que grogner et se plongea sous les couvertures. Elle entendit plutôt que de voir les autres partir.

-0O0-

Ses paupières étaient collés ensemble comme de la glu. Mai grogna et frotta ses mains contre celles-ci dans une tentative pour retirer ce résidu salé qui l'empêchait de voir. Elle avait suffisamment pleuré après un cauchemar pour savoir que c'était le résidu des larmes. Même si elle avait revécu la mort de Gène un nombre incalculable de fois, les larmes lui venait toujours.

Alors que ses paupière couvertes de croûtes se pliaient enfin à sa volonté et s'ouvrirent, Mai entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Pas encore prête à bouger, elle étira ses pouvoirs et sentit l'approche de l'aura de quelqu'un à moitié familier. Pas quelqu'un du Japon – elle connaissait leur aura comme le dos de sa main. Pas Naru – la sienne était trop brillante et lié à la sienne d'une façon que celle-ci n'était pas. Pas Lin – ses pouvoirs d'onmyouji donnaient à son aura quelque chose de très spécifique. Donc cela laissait Madoka, Martin ou Luella. Mai se concentra plus – l'aura était douce, chaude, et souriante. Luella, elle supposa.

Elle fut prouvé correct quand Luella Davis entra délicatement la tête dans la pièce. Ses yeux trouvèrent Mai dans le lit immédiatement et son visage s'illumina. « Bonjour, Mai, enfin après-midi, vraiment. »

« Après-midi ? » Mai demanda. Sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude. Putain de cris.

« Oui, ma chère. J'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de te laisser dormir. Décalage horaire et tout cela. Sans parler de ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière. » Elle regarda Mai avec beaucoup de sympathie et avec pas mal de curiosité.

Mai ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de son expression. Ayako avait ses moment maternels, mais Mai n'avait pas reçu _ce regard_ depuis longtemps. Elle n'était pas sûr si elle devait rire ou pleurer.

« Je suis venu voir de temps en temps si tu t'étais réveillé, » Luella continua en marchant vers le lit. « Je pense que là maintenant, du thé est nécessaire. Je vais demander à James d'en apporter. »

« Oh, je peux le faire… »

« Non, tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu est eu du thé. » Luella donna à Mai un regard de mère. Un qui était ferme. « Ici en Angleterre, nous répondons au mauvais rêves avec du thé. » Elle serra ses lèvres. « En fait, on répond à beaucoup de chose avec du thé. »

Mai pouffa. « Je suppose que je vais bien me plaire ici, alors. Le Japon est plutôt sérieux avec son thé, lui aussi. »

Luella sourit et serra la main de Mai. « Je reviens très vite, chérie. »

« Je serais là, » promit Mai. Dès que Luella disparut, Mai se rua vers la salle de bain. Elle restera dans la chambre d'ami, oui, mais elle n'aura pas son premier vrai face à face avec la mère de Naru en ayant l'air débrailler avec des croûtes sur les yeux.

-0o0-

Vu que le Professeur Davis était un para-psychologue, Mai avait assumé que la nature inquisitrice de Naru venait de lui. Et elle était partiellement correct – Martin posait effectivement beaucoup de questions. Mais il était plutôt fixé sur l'aspect paranormal de la vie (à nouveau similaire à Naru). La nature inquisitrice de Luella était d'une forme plus… social.

D'une part, Luella n'avait pas grand intérêt dans le surnaturel. Quand Mai avait demandé, Luella lui avait répondu d'une façon plutôt tendue, « Je suppose que j'ai un clair désintérêt sur ce sujet. Je suspecte que cela vient du désespoir ressenti sur l'obsession du paranormal qui consume tous les moments éveillé de mon mari et mon fils. »

Mai se devait de sourire. Ensuite elle essaya d'imaginer vivre 24h/7 avec deux para-psychologues. _Urgh, pauvre Luella_. Ensuite une partie plus sot de son esprit pensa à passer tout les jour avec juste Naru la pensée était électrifiant et terrifiante en un.

Grâce à son désintérêt déclaré pour le surnaturel, Luella ne pressa pas Mai pour les détails de son rêve – pour lequel Mai était très reconnaissante. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour cette épreuve. Mai se souvint vaguement que Luella avait un doctorat en psychologie régulière, et décida que c'était pour cela qu'elle était si doué avec les personnes. _Au moins quelqu'un dans cette maison n'est pas un idiot de scientifique_ , elle pensa, soulagée.

Une autre tasse de thé apparu dans son champ de vision. Luella la lui tendit avec un sourire inquiet et Mai réalisa qu'elle était en train de regarder dans le vague.

« Désolé, Luella-san… Je veux dire, Luella. » La mère de Naru avait dit hier qu'elle n'avait jamais été capable d'obtenir le coup de main des honorifiques Japonais et avait demandé si elle pouvait tous les appelé par leur prénom. Ils s'y attendait et leur avait donné la permission. Mai secoua sa tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et remua son thé. La chose avec la cuillère était toujours étrange – Mai savait qu'elle était utilisé pour mélanger des cubes de sucres, mais alors pourquoi le gardait-on tout près une fois cela fait ?

« Te sens-tu bien ? »

Mai sentit alors une sentiment très fort de déjà vu. Une vision de Naru en pyjama lui tendant du thé et lui posant une question similaire apparu devant ses yeux. Mai fixa son thé et sourit.

« En Angleterre, du thé pour les mauvais rêves, » elle répéta. « J'imagine que je le savais déjà.

Luella leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Mai sourit à nouveau. « La première fois que j'ai eu un rêve de mort à la première personne, Naru m'a donné du thé et m'a demandé si j'allais bien. »

La mère de Naru fixait avec fascination le doux sourire de Mai Taniyama – et devint plus curieuse que jamais. Hier, elle avait été plus concentré sur les réactions extrêmement intéressante de Noll envers Mai. Elle avait essayé d'en parler avec Martin, mais il était tellement concentré sur les possibilités paranormales excitante que leurs invités représentait que c'était irritant. Même après l'accident du rêve traumatisant, Martin était inutile. Il s'était assis devant sa coiffeuse pour écrire les questions qu'il voulait poser à Mai. Luella s'était tout juste retenu de le frapper avec un oreiller.

Après un couple d'heure à fixer le plafond et de repasser la journée dans son esprit, elle décida d'opéré sous la suspicion que Noll était (inconsciemment) intéressé par Mai. Donc maintenant, Luella voulait en savoir plus sur les pensée de Mai sur Noll. Et si ce tendre et doux regard que Mai portait était une indication… alors Noll pourrait actuellement avoir une vrai, en chaire et en os, petite-amie.

 _Non, peut-être pas juste une petite-amie_ , Luella se corrigea dans sa tête. _Peut-être l'amour._ Espoir grandissant dans sa poitrine.

« Mai... » Luella dit lentement, son entraînement de psychologue faisant son apparition. _Pas trop flagrant, je ne veux pas l'effrayer._ « Comment était le SPR du Japon ? »

Et Luella gagna un des sourire les plus brillant de Mai. « C'était très amusant. Je veux dire, effrayant, aussi... » Elle frissona un peu, et Luella pensa aux rapports des affaires qu'elle avait l'habitude de lire. Après avoir lu celui sur un fantôme fou d'un chef de culte qui collectait des enfants pour 'ouvrir le chemin vers une autre dimension' Luella avait décidé que l'ignorance était le bonheur.

« Mais j'aimais vraiment cela, » Mai continua excité. « C'est là où j'ai rencontré ma nouvelle famille, comme je l'ai dit la nuit dernière. En fait, on s'est actuellement rencontré lors de ma première affaire avec Naru et nous sommes tous resté ensemble après cela. »

Ce qui était étrange – cette abondance d'employés avait toujours intrigué Martin et Luella. Noll aimait travailler avec presque personne – mais au Japon, il avait beaucoup d'employés 'très bruyant'. « Comment cela est-il arrivé – Noll les à juste engagés après ta première affaire ? »

Mai sourit. « Mmm… notre première enquête – c'était à mon lycée, tu sais. J'ai rencontré Naru pour la première fois dans la salle du club après les cours – mes amis et moi avions l'habitude de dire des histoires là-bas. J'ai plus tard découvert que Naru s'était glissé pour obtenir des informations sur la partie hanté de l'école – il était en train d'écouter mon amie Keiko-chan raconté son histoire de fantôme. Je l'ai rencontré par accident le jour suivant… quand je… hum, me suis faufilé dans la maison hanté de l'école et hum… me suis accidentellement cogné dans une armoire, presque tué Lin-san, et cassé une caméra. »

« Et Noll… t'a engagé après cela ? » Mai était clairement un fille adorable, mais comment était-ce une bonne recommandation.

« Et bien, Lin-san était blessé après cela, donc Naru avait besoin d'un assistant pour l'affaire. Donc il m'a dit que comme j'avais cassé la caméra et blessé Lin-san, je devais travailler pour payer ma dette. »

« Il n'a pas fait ça ! » s'indigna Luella. On lui avait reporté que Noll agissait plus librement au Japon – apparemment, cela voulait aussi dire libre de toute sorte de manières.

« Si, il l'a fait, » répondit Mai en roulant ses yeux. « Mais… j'aimais actuellement travailler pour lui. Je veux dire, il était visiblement Narcissique et un esclavagiste... » un autre roulement des yeux. « Mais il était très bon dans son travail. Et il était moins prétentieux que Ayako ou Bou-san, tout les deux avait une attitude supérieur quand nous les avons rencontrés. Ils étaient tellement condescendant envers Naru que j'ai finis par beaucoup le défendre. »

« Et Noll a permis cela ? » Luella demanda, étonné.

« Et bien, pour la plupart il n'était pas là, » Mai dit timidement. « Il s'en était allé après qu'il s'est, en quelque sorte mais en fait non, trompé. Il était vraiment en colère envers lui-même pour avoir manqué quelque chose et on ne l'a pas vu pendant deux jours. »

« Cela semble plus normal, » sa mère dit en secouant la tête.

« Alors, bien sûr, il est revenu avec l'affaire à peu près résolu et ne nous disait rien. Mais une fois que c'était fini... » Les yeux de Mai s'adoucirent à nouveau. « Il dit au responsables que tout le monde avait travaillés ensemble pour résoudre l'affaire et nous avons tous reçu des félicitations. Et quelques jours plus tard, il a appelé mon école et m'a offert un job comme assistante. Il avait dit que quelqu'un était parti – même si je me demande si c'est vrai... »

« Personne n'était parti, » Luella confirma, regardant le visage de Mai. Sa vigilance fut récompensé presque instantanément – la fille sourit largement.

« Je le savais, » elle chuchota. Elle tourna un œil entendu vers Luella. « Naru m'a dit plus tard qu'il savait que j'étais orpheline – l'école le lui avait dit quand il avait demandé une adresse pour envoyer le chèque. Il était un orphelin, aussi -c'est la vrai raison pour laquelle il m'a engagé. »

« Il a un cœur, » Luella dit doucement. « Il l'enterre profondément, mais il est là.

Mai sourit à nouveau. « Madoka la dit comme cela, 'Il n'est pas un robot'. »

Les deux femmes rirent.

« Et les autres Irregulars ? » Luella pressa subtilement.

« Naru les a appelé pour notre deuxième affaire… et après il ont juste continué à se montrer. Je me rappelle Naru et Lin-san leur demandant pourquoi ils étaient tout le temps dans le bureau, et Naru se plaignait du bruit tout les jours… mais il continuait de leur demander de travailler pour le SPR. »

Donc son fils avait initié et continué les interactions du groupe… Luella était stupéfié. Elle était aussi un petit peu triste. Elle avait seulement rencontré le SPR dans sa forme Japonaise une seule fois, pendant un très court moment. Elle aurait adoré voir Noll en tant que président de sa propre compagnie, donnant des ordres et étant… lui-même, moins réservé.

« Comment était vos autres affaires ? » Luella demanda. Elle voulait vraiment entendre le côté plus humain des affaire de la part de Mai. Son fils et son assistant slash garde du corps prenaient des notes impeccable pour Martin – mais elles était totalement inutile pour Luella. Elle en avait pas grand-chose à faire des descriptions des fantômes et des effets de l'enterrement du sol. Elle voulait savoir ce que Noll pensait les deux fois où il a trop utilisé son PK.

« Et bien… Naru, comme tu dois le savoir, prend seulement les affaires qu'il aime – et refuse directement celles qu'il n trouve pas intéressante. Donc, on s'est retrouvé avec des affaires encore plus étrange qui prenaient beaucoup de temps et devenaient plutôt dangereuse. »

Ah-ha, cela se dirigeait exactement là où elle le voulait. Luella combattit un sourire. « Dangereuse ? » elle demanda avec désinvolture.

Mai hocha la tête, avalant du thé. « Quelqu'un finissait blessé ou possédé à chaque affaire, je pense. Comme lors de la première… Masako-chan est tombé dans les escaliers, nous avons tous eu du verre sur nous, j'ai été blessé par une étagère, Lin-san a été blessé par une étagère, et John-kun s'est presque retrouvé avec un plafond lui tombant dessus. La seconde affaire, la fille de la cliente s'est presque noyé et j'ai été entraîné au fond d'un puits par des esprits. Lors de la troisième, Masako-chan s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital pendant une nuit, et je… et bien, je suis tombé dans une bouche d'égout et entraîné Naru avec moi, » Mai rougit, se rappelant de son 'monde privé' avec Naru.

Luella n'était pas sûr sur quoi elle devait d'abord questionner – les dangereux détails de l'incident de l'égout, qui avait terminé avec Noll à l'hôpital… ou ce qui était arrivé pour que Mai rougissent plus de deux ans après l'événement.

L'adolescente embarassée choisit pour elle. « C'est en quelque sorte de ma faute si il a finit à l'hôpital… je suis presque sûr que Naru a utilisé son PK pour bouger les rochers ors du chemon avant que l'on ne tombe dessus. »

« Comment est-ce de ta faute ? » Luella demanda.

« Et bien, il était en train d'essayer de m'aider à remonter – l'échelle s'était effondrer sous mes pieds et il tenait ma main. Il a dit que je tenait sa main si serré, il n'aurait pas put éviter de tomber avec moi… mais je pense qu'il serait tomber avec moi, de toute façon. » Mai roula encore des yeux. « Naru est trop fière pour juste me laisser tomber sous ses yeux. »

Trop fière ou tenait trop à toi pour te laisser tomber, corrigea la mère dans son esprit. A haute voix, elle demanda, « A-t-il perdu connaissance tout de suite ? »

Mai secoua la tête. « Non, actuellement ça a prit quelque temps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais inconsciente, mais il allait bien quand je me suis réveillé et tout le temps où nous étions en bas. Enfin, il restait assis, probablement car il sentait la fatigue. Mais alors il a à nouveau utilisé son PK, pour jouer avec une pièce et me faire me sentir mieux. »

« Quoi ? » Luella la regarda fixement.

« Mm, il a joué avec une pièce et l'a fait me parler, » dit Mai, baissant les yeux pour cacher (sans succès) son rougissement.

Les yeux de Luella dansèrent. Gène avait toujours été le jumeau le plus émotionnel, et la méthode secrète de Oliver pour l'encourager impliquait son PK avec une pièce et lancer sa voix. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait apprit à faire grâce à l'un des enfants de la Maison des Enfants (moins le PK, bien sûr). Luella ne pouvait presque pas croire que Noll l'avait volontairement fait pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Et considérant cette discussion, Oliver était spécial pour Mai, lui aussi. Luella sentait quelque chose dans son âme s'apaiser. Elle avait été tellement _inquiète_ pour Noll – il était tellement _indifférent_ envers tout en ce moment, et il n'avait jamais réellement montré de désir pour une relation romantique. Même son mari qui était plutôt simple d'esprit s'inquiétait pour le visible manque de vie sociale de son fils. Mai et ses compagnons était la réponse surprise au problème d'indifférence de Noll… et peut-être que Mai sera celle qui – Luella s'empêcha de terminer cette pensée. _Il ne fallait pas_ _tenter la chance._

Elle réalisa que Mai attendait une sorte de réponse. « Et bien, c'est l'un de ses talents… il avait l'habitude de souvent le faire quand il était plus jeune. »

Mai sourit, excité d'avoir apprit quelque chose sur l'enfance de Naru. « C'est tellement dure de le voir des fois – Naru étant un enfant. »

Luella célébra mentalement l'affection qu'elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de Mai. « Et bien, il était l'un des _plus vieux_ enfants que j'ai jamais rencontré. Vieux dans… le développement, je veux dire. »

Mai fit un signe de tête, sympathie dans ses yeux. « Il a probablement du grandir très rapidement. En étant un orphelin avec de grand pouvoirs psychique et tout. »

Luella considéra l'orpheline avec des pouvoirs spirituels en face d'elle. « Oui, c'est vrai. Il avait un extérieur difficile à biser et était une personne privé même après que son père et moi nous nous sommes fait une place dans son cœur. Mais il était toujours Noll – Il était incroyablement intelligent, extrêmement puissant, étonnamment sûr de lui pour un orphelin (Mai sourit doucement), et très attaché à son frère. » Luella était tellement prise dans ses souvenir des jumeaux plus jeunes, qu'elle en oublia de se sentir triste par rapport à Gène. « Je me rappelle une fois, quand ils était venu pour la première fois avec nous à la maison… »

Des pas rapide résonnèrent dans le couloir et un Bou-san inquiet se rua dans la pièce. « Mai, comment tu te sens ? Tu vas bien ? »

 _Argh, Bou-saaaaaan !_ J'étais sur le point de découvrir quelque chose de bien ! Mai serra ses dents. « Oui, je vais bien, » elle dit fermement.

« Bou-san hocha la tête satisfait. « Génial, Tu veux du petit-déjeuné ? »

Son père adoptif n'avait aucun sens de timing. _N'a-t-il pas remarqué qu'il interrompais quelque chose ?_

Luella soupira, en privé elle était enchanté par la mauvaise humeur de Mai envers sa figure paternel. Elle voulait visiblement continuer à parler. Et ce regard noir dégouté lui rappelait tellement celui de son fils. « ce serait le déjeuner, actuellement, et je vais demander James de faire quelque chose de Japonais. »

« Oh, c'est bon, Luella, » Mai remua sa main. « James-san peut faire ce qu'il veut... »

« Il a étudié la cuisine Japonaise depuis qu'il a découvert que vous resteriez pou quelques jours. La demande de Martin, actuellement. » Luella avait été surprise par considération de son mari. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de suspecter que Martin voulait que ses expérimentateurs se sentent assez confortable pour parler travail.

« Excellent, » Bou-san s'enthousiasma. « Je veux de l'udon. »

« Ce n'est pas un hôtel ! » la voix d'Ayako cria depuis le hall.

Et bien. Tête à tête, fini, Luella pensa. Ça ne fait rien. Elle avait une meilleur idée des sentiments de Mai et beaucoup d'informations pratiques sur Noll au Japon. Et elle a confirmé qu'elle aimait vraiment Mai – pas seulement pour Noll, mais comme une charmante jeune femme.

« Très bien Mai, allons-y. Je voudrais t'avoir lavé et nourris avant que toute la bande d'inquisiteur ne reviennent du SPR. » Luella la poussa hors du lit et porta le plateau de thé jusqu'à la porte.

Mai sentit une vague d'effroi glacé lui passer dessus. Elle avait oublié la 'longue discussion' que Naru avait l'intention de lui faire faire. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils soient parti ce matin sans m'interroger. »

Luella s'arrêta et plissa ses lèvre. « Oh, ils ont essayés. Je me suis assuré d'être debout avant que Oliver et Martin soit prêts et leur ai interdit de te réveiller. Des fois, ils oublient de prendre les chose importante – comme la récupération – en considération quand ils commencent. Je me trouve spécialement impatiente avec le paranormal quand cela interfère avec la santé de quelqu'un. »

Mai rit. Elle était désolé d'avoir manqué cela.

« Ayako s'est réveillé en plein milieu du combat et a eu quelques mots fort avec eux, aussi, » Luella continua. « Nos efforts combinés ont bloqués avec succès Noll et Martin. Oliver a boudé, mais nous avons réussi à les emmener hors de la porte.

Donc Naru sera irrité quand il l'interrogera ce soir. _C'est mieux de se préparer maintenant mentalement_ , Mai songea. « Temps pour une douche, » elle décida. Elle se sentait toujours mieux préparer après s'être lavé.

« C'est l'idée ! » appela Luella en partant. Noll restait habituellement au travail jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, mais sa mère avait le sentiment qu'il sera là tôt ce soir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oui, après deux mois voici le prochain chapitre Merci au review surtout la tienne June IX parce qu'elle m'a remotivé. Sinon je ne sais pas encore quand le prochain sera je jongle toujours entre l'apprentissage du portugais le boulot au portugal et les trads.**

 **Bonne lecture et s'il-vous-plait laissez un commentaire.**

 **Chapitre 6 – Pièces du puzzle**

-0O0-

Mai Taniyama fixait sans voir sa tasse de thé vert et attendit pour voir si la situation allait empirer.

L'Inquisition Officielle – eu, _la conversation préoccupé_ – sur son cauchemar s'était passé sans problème. Mai avait regardé le sol se sentant coupable tout le temps pour éviter de craquer devant le regard perçant l'âme qu'elle était certaine que Naru portait. Dieu merci que Yasuhara avait des nerfs d'acier, il avait fait le plus de la conversation. Martin et Luella acceptèrent tout les deux leur explications fabriqués, Lin et Madoka semblaient satisfait – et ils étaient tous retourner au dîner.

Mais quand Mai trouva actuellement le courage de regarder Naru… elle eut un mouvement de recul devant la suspicion dans ses profond yeux bleus. Donc il ne l'avait pas cru. Mai sentit son estomac se nouer dans des nœuds complexes. Il n'y avait pas moyen que ce soit fini – elle savait juste que Naru trouvera un moyen de l'acculer avant longtemps.

La mère de son bourreau silencieux interrompit la crise de panique intérieur de Mai.

« Ce thé vert est excellent,Mai chérie, » remarqua Luella. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'agit d'une marque que j'ai dans la maison. Où l'as-tu obtenues ? »

Donc elle avait été promut au grade de 'Mai chérie'. Savourant la chaleur apparaissant dans sa poitrine, Mai se rappela de répondre. « Je l'ai pris dans stock secret qui se trouve dans la valise de Ayako. Elle a des marques de choix là dedans. »

« Je les ai achetés pour toi, » sa presque mère d'adoption plaisanta. « Tu bois presque autant de thé que le narcissique. Il y a quatre autres boîtes dans mon autre valise. »

« Mais Ayako ! Ce thé est très cher… »

« C'est bon, Mai-chan. Rien n'est trop bon pour notre adorable fille adoptive ! » Bou-san roucoula, arrivant à ses côtés pour l'embrasser.

Mai rayonna, ses sensations de chaleur augmentant devant la démonstration d'affection parental. « Oh, Bou-san je t'adore ! »

« Vous êtes ridicule tous les deux, » Ayako marmonna. « Un _oya-baka_ et son _ko-baka_. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela ? » Martin demanda intéressé.

« _Oya-baka_ veut dire stupide parent, » répondit Mai, ria en s'extirpant des bras de son père adoptif. « Au Japon un parent n'est pas sensé être trop admiratif ou trop se venter de son enfant. Un parent qui gâte son enfant et dit à tout le monde à quel point il est adorable est considéré un _oya-baka_. »

« Et quand Mai dit à son _oya-baka_ à quel point il est fantastique et comment elle l'adooore, elle agit comme un _Ko-baka_ , ou 'enfant stupide'. » Ayaka roula des yeux.

« En attendant, qui est-ce qui a acheté à Mai-chan une garde-robe entière pour son cadeau d'anniversaire ? » Bou-san demanda taquin.

« Elle avait besoin de nouveaux vêtement pour l'Angleterre ! » se défendit Ayako. Et comme elle insiste toujours pour porter ces gants tout les jours, elle avait besoin de plusieurs pairs supplémentaires. D'une qualité décente ! »

Mai sentit une ouverture pour un possible interrogatoire de Naru à propos de ses cicatrices et se dépêcha de les interrompre. « Pourquoi n'arrêteriez-vous pas cette dispute avant qu'elle ne commence et me passiez la sauce ? »

« Cela s'appelle de la sauce au jus de viande, _ko-baka_ bavarde, » Ayako siffla.

« Peu importe, tu es celle qui adopte cette _ko-baka_ , » Mai siffla en retour.

Du bout de la table, Madoka regardait son étudiant favori Naru était visiblement en train de brûler de curiosité au sujet de l'adoption. Même si il ne demanderai pas directement. Donc Madoka prit pitié de lui. « Adoption ? » elle demanda.

Ayako se tourna vers Madoka, hochant la tête. « Quand je serais mariée avec Houshou, je signerai finalement les papiers d'adoption moi-même. Takigawa, lui, l'as fait et a adopté Mai un an auparavant. Le gouvernement a soudainement décidé que Mai vivant sans gardiens était inacceptable et allait annuler son émancipation après le lycée et la mettre dans un orphelinat. On pouvait bien sûr pas accepter cela -en nous lui avions déjà dit un millions de fois que nous l'adopterions. »

Mai rougit. « Je ne voulais pas que vous ayez à m'adopter. « Elle répondit d'une voix douce, rougissant encore. « Pas que je ne suis pas reconnaissante. » Les deux figure parentales sourire chaudement.

« Après la Terminale ? » Luella questionna. « Pourquoi s'embêteraient-ils à t'enlever tes racines si tu avais dix-huit ans quelque mois plus tard ? »

« Au Japon, on est considéré un mineur jusqu'à vingt ans, » Naru répondit doucement, battant Mai de quelque secondes. Elle lui lança un regard noir. Naru du s'arrêter physiquement de sourire satisfait – il savait que ses parent payaient une grande attention à ses interactions avec les invités. Hier il avait oublié sa décision de garder ses distances et avait tourner Mai en ridicule assez souvent – et il pouvait déjà voir es roues dans l'esprit de sa mère tourner.

Madoka fredonna pensivenement. « Qu'est-ce qui les a fit décider d'annuler ton émancipation, d'ailleurs? »

Mai roula des yeux. « J'attire plus d'attention spirituel que la plupart des gens. » Madoka leva un sourcil, confus. « J'ai accumulé huit grosse factures d'hôpital en un an. » elle expliqua.

De l'autre côté de la table, les yeux de Naru s'écartèrent légèrement. _Huit séjour à l'hôpital_ ? Un filet de quelque chose de froid coula le long de ses veines.

« Apparemment le gouvernement désapprouve, » Yasuhara ajouta. « Pendant ce temps, ils en avaient rien à faire que j'étais à l'hôpital quatre fois. Aussi longtemps que je retourne chez mes parents après… ma mère aurait put me battre pour tout ce qu'ils savaient. »

« Yasu ! » réprimanda Mai. « Ne blague même pas à propos de ça ! Rappelles-toi de l'affaire où le fils avait été tué par la mère folle ? »

« C'est probablement pour cela qu'il en parle, » Ayako nota. « Après tout, la troisième fois que Yasu se trouvait à l'hôpital, c'était parce que le fantôme de la mère folle l'avait battu. »

« Cette lunatique a même cassé mes lunettes, » Yasuhara informa la table. « Et elles n'étaient ps couvertes par l'assurance. »

Mai se mit en colère. « Ces nouvelles lunettes – de marque, prix exorbitant – furent payés par TTMPI comme une part de ta prime de risque. Tais-toi. »

Madoka pouffa. « Ha, Mai-chan tu ressembles à un manager de bureau d'âge moyen. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ton argent ou quelque chose comme ça. »

L'adolescente psychique devint soudainement très inconfortable. La plupart du groupe Britannique était tellement occupé à imaginer des affaires qui pourrait causer tant de voyages à l'hôpital qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la réaction intéressante de Mai, mais Madoka la vit. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se demanda.

-0O0-

Quand le groupe se retira dans le salon, Naru pensait qu'il avait isolé ce qui le dérangeait (autre que l légère quantité d'inquiétude qu'il était forcé d'admettre concernant les HUIT séjours à l'hôpital). Pourquoi Mai était-elle d'accord pour leur raconter des affaires au Japon, ses voyages à l'hôpital et l'adoption… mais pas le rêve de la nuit dernière ? Et si son but éventuel était de faire des recherches avec Martin, pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas aller au SPR ce matin ?

Son cerveau scientifique étudia ses possibles raisons. Y avait-il une raisons pour lui cacher les détails de ce rêve psychique particulier ? Elle avait visiblement été plus ouverte avec Bou-san, Ayako et Yasuhara. Même si il y avait visiblement quelque chose de… pas net par rapport à leur explication. Sans mentionner que Mai n'avait jamais eu un rêve à répétition auparavant.

Naru considéra les implications psychologiques d'un rêve à répétition. Cela indiquerait une proximité émotionnelle avec l'individu sur qui elle rêvait – mais Mai avait dit qu'elle n'avait rencontré cette femme qu'une fois. Aussi… si elle avait eu un rêve sur un esprit assassiné tout près, pourquoi ce TTMPI ne l'avait-il pas exorcisé ? Yasuhara a dit que la police s'en était occupé, ce qui aura probablement satisfait l'esprit. Mais si l'esprit était apaisé, ces rêves ne devraient-ils pas arrêter de venir ? Objectivement, l'explication du groupe était toujours possible. Mais connaissant Mi (et ses pouvoirs) de la façon que Naru les connaissaient, cela n'avait pas assez de sens.

Alors Naru considéra les regards en coin que Ayako lançait à Yasuhara, et le déplaisir sur le visage de Bou-san. Il avait associé ces anomalies avec la réticence de Mai de donner des détails claires, mais et si c'était quelque chose d'autre ? Mai ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois pendant tout le temps ou elle avait expliqué à contrecœur le rêve. Elle avait tendance à faire ça quand elle avait honte de quelque chose… Était-il possible qu'ils mentaient tous ? Naru plissa es yeux consterné.

Il n'arrêtait pas de revenir sur les efforts de Mai pour cacher les détails au côté Anglais – Lui, Lin, Madoka, et sa famille – et la lueur triste dans les yeux de Mai pendant qu'elle parlait. Naru ne pouvait pas être certain des raisons des autres pour mentir… mais si Mai le faisait (et avec cette lueur dans le regard), c'était parce qu'elle sentait que leur dire la vérité les blesseraient.

Satisfait de son raisonnement, Naru décida d'agir en utilisant l'hypothèse que Mai mentit car elle ne voulait pas les blesser. Comme ni Naru ni sa famille n'avait de connexion avec une femme dans le voisinage de Mai, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir le besoin de leur caché un tel rêve. L'alternative la plus logique, donc, était que le rêve était sur quelqu'un d'autre. Et celui affilié au SPR que Mai connaissait le mieux était Naru, donc c'était probablement ses sentiment qu'elle épargnait. Cela voudrait dire que ce rêve était probablement sur quelqu'un lui étant connecté. Quelqu'un que Mai penserait que d'entendre parler le blesserai…

Les yeux de Naru s'écarquillèrent et sa tasse de thé s'arrêta à mi-chemin vers sa bouche. La seule personne que Mai sentirait qu'elle devait éviter de parler de cette façon était… Gène.

 _Était-ce possible ?_ Oliver Davis ferma les yeux pour éviter de montrer son trouble intérieur. Mai _avait_ bien une connexion psychique importante avec Gène il l'avait guidé à travers les affaires du SPR au Japon. Elle avait aussi été sur le lieu où son corps avait été trouvé peut-être les échos de sa mort s'était connectés avec sa capacité de vision de mort.

 _Plus_ , Naru pensa, ses doigts s'agitant sur l'anse de sa tasse, Mai avait des sentiments romantiques pour Gène. C'était complètement possible que ses pouvoir psychiques se tiennent à ses souvenirs, ce qui malencontreusement pouvait s'être manifesté comme de rêves à répétition de sa mort. Naru avait certainement encore des cauchemar à propos de cela. Cela serait certainement un point important pour sa réticence à parler de son rêve – spécialement devant ses parents. Il fixa Mai des yeux, comme si la regarder assez longtemps révélera d'une façon la vérité.

Quelque mètres plus loin, Mai sentit la concentration intense que Naru avait sur elle et s'excusa rapidement pour aller vers la cuisine pour un casse-croûte. Elle avait besoin de penser à une distraction pour attirer l'attention de Naru loin de son rêve.

-0O0-

Ce fut seulement après dix minutes et trois biscuits que Mai se sentit prête à revenir auprès du groupe, incertaine par rapport à la marche à suivre. Sur son chemin vers sa chaise confortable, la jeune femme toujours troublée trébucha sur le bord d'un tapis. Mai tomba dans son siège, heurtant son genoux contre la table.

Bou-san soupira à ses côtés, simulant l'exaspération. « Jou-chan, je ne comprends pas, » il commença. « Comment peux-tu prendre des leçons de méditation formel et toujours être aussi maladroite et inconsciente ? »

Cette question ramena Naru hors de ses pensées sombres. _Mai avait étudier la méditation ?_ Il échangea un regard avec un Lin tout aussi intéressé.

Ayako acquiesça en accord (miracle des miracles) avec son fiancé. « Et ce n'est pas comme si tu étais terrible à cela – tu es actuellement très équilibré et alerte quand tu es dans la zone. Donc comment cela se fait-il que quand tu sors de ton 'mode méditation' tu retourne à rencontrer le sol ? »

Mai lança un faux regard noir, rétrécissant ses yeux en une fausse irritation. L'argument à venir pouvait être exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour détourner l'attention suspicieuse de Naru ! « Que je médite, je pense juste à méditer, » elle dit roulant des yeux. « Tu sais que je suis incapable de faire plusieurs choses en même temps. »

Au moment même où les mots sortirent de sa bouche, Mai savait que cela avait été la mauvaise chose à dire. Yasuhara allait sauter sur l'occasion…

Son meilleur ami était sur le point au moment où Mai eut fini de parler ses lunettes brillantes sous la lumière. « Et bien, tu connais ma théorie sur Mai-chan et la multitâche, » il dit.

Appât, Mai pensa avec un grognement interne.

Et Ayako le prit. « De quelle théorie parles-tu ? »

Yasuhara lui donna un sourire trompeusement innocent. « Vous vous rappeler quand vous m'avez parlé de cette 'intuition animal' ? » il commença. Là il fit une pause, attendant pour clarifier ce point au parents confus de Naru. « Vous voyez, le Grand Patron estima que les sensations viscérales utiles de Mai-chan pendant les affaires pourrait être lier à une nature animal. Que, comme un animal, elle reconnaissait ami d'ennemie et avait un instinct naturel pour la défense de soi et la sécurité de ceux pour qui elle se sent responsable. »

Luella prit un moment pour lancer un regard meurtrier vers son fils. « Tu n'aurais pas put trouver une comparaison moins dégradante pour une fille adorable et ses capacité visiblement précieuse ? »

Naru haussa des épaules. « Cela me semblait être la façon la plus efficace pour expliquer mes conclusions. »

Mai émit un bruit irrité. Naru leva les yeux et leur regard se croisèrent. Celui de Mai était en train de le regarder plein de colère, et le sien était amusé et fier de lui. «Pourquoi lui avait-il manqué encore ?

Elle était tellement en colère après le narcissique qu'elle ne réalisa pas que son plan pour le distraire était en train de marcher.

Yasuhara continua comme si ignorant du drama à côté. « Donc, assumant que le Grand Patron ait raison sur les applications de la 'nature animal' de Mai-chan, j'imagine que cela pourrait envahir d'autres aspects de sa vie. Comme la maladresse confondante par rapport aux multitâches, sa capacité de concentration très courte, et bien sûr, sa capacité à dormir au moins deux fois plus que le temps nécéssaire pour la plupart des gens. »

Bou-san éclata de rire, Ayako ricanait depuis la seconde remarque sur la capacité de concentration de Mai (quelque chose que Ayako était constamment à cheval sur). Même la bouche de Lin fut prit d'un tic répété.

Naru ne put se retenir. Son sourire satisfait s'étira – et le regard noir de Mai devint mortel.

« Naru… » elle siffla entre des dents serrées.

« Je ne l'ai pas dit, ton estimé partenaire de recherche l'a fait, » Naru répliqua, toujours souriant d'un air suffisant.

Les yeux de Mai rétrécirent en deux fentes… mais Naru marquait un point. Elle lança son regard vers Yasuhara, dans le but de se venger.

« Pff, » elle se moqua. « Dit celui qui à la capacité de concentration d'un insecte quand il s'agit de relations. » Mai sourit suffisamment maintenant.

« Un insecte ? » Madoka répéta, les sourcils levé.

« Oui. As-tu déjà vu comment Yasu réagit avec une fille attirante dans les alentours ? Il laisse immédiatement tout ce qu'il fait ou pense tombé et va après la fille avec une détermination résolue qui est à la frontière du glauque... »

Yasuhara fit la moue.

« … Et lors il la laisse tomber comme une pierre dès que la prochaine '7 ou plus' arrive. » Mai continua, voulant s'assurer qu'elle touche Yasu aussi profondément qu'il l'avait touché elle.

Yasuhara, cependant, était moins facilement fustigé que Mai. Il poussa ses lunettes sur son nez et Mai retint son souffle, se préparant au pire.

Mai au lieu de contre-attaquer, Yasuhara ne fit que lui tirer la langue et de prendre une gorgée de son café. Ensuite, Madoka et lui discutèrent de ce que la fille pouvait considérer comme '7 ou plus'. Quand Yasuhara remarqua que Mai attendait toujours sa prochaine attaque, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle le fixa, sans comprendre. Yasuhara lança un regard vers Naru et refit un clin d'œil.

Mai comprit. Yasu, dans un rare moment d'humanité, décidé de l'épargner en face de Naru. A.K.A., il la laisse gagner. Il avait en effet tendance à limiter ses remarques vives quand il a savait à bout de nerf, et ils avaient tous eu un jour plutôt dure sur leur nerfs. Et un regard rapide sur les yeux trop aiguisé de Naru lui dit que ce n'était pas encore fini. Échec du plan de distraction.

Naru étudia Mai comme il feuillette les notes d'une affaire. La communication furtive entre Mai et Yasuhara lui rappela que les deux avaient probablement comploté pour lui cacher le vrai problème du rêve. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'intéressante théorie de Yasuhara sur le comportement animal de Mai le distraire de son objectif plus important.

Mai sourit quand même reconnaissante à Yasuhara, même si elle se sentait battu par la capacité de Naru à faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Elle décida de boire son thé vert – le goût du thé lui calmant considérablement les nerfs. Elle tapa sa cuillère contre la tasse et interrogea calmement à Martin sur du matériel que Yasu et elle devrait étudier avant le début du trimestre.

-0O0-

Après beaucoup de bâillement, tout le groupe décida qu'il était temps d'aller au lit. Madoka et Lin partirent pour la nuit, sortant ensemble de la maison. Ce qui fit bien sûr que Mai se demanda si ils sortaient ensemble – ne serait-ce pas intéressant ? Elle essaya d'imaginer Lin comme petit-ami et se retrouva avec un mal de tête.

Mai resta derrière tout le monde pour nettoyer le thé. Luella tenta de l'arrêter, mais Mai avait été ferme. James était rentré et elle avait fait le désordre. Bou-san roucoula devant 'les instincts de femme au foyer de sa Jou-chan', Ayako le frappa, et Mai les ignora jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit toute seule.

Alors elle attendit en retenant son souffle que Naru revienne dans la salle pour commencer à 'interroger. Mais il ne se montra pas. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle collecta les tasses vide et les sauciers et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

À mi-chemin, Mai s'arrêta net. La cuisine maintenant vide était l'endroit parfait pour une embuscade surprise ! Naru saurait que tout le monde serait en haut et il lui couperait l'accès à 'escalier arrière. Mai déglutit. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle marcha dans l'antre du lion avec une trépidation grandissante.

-0O0-

Effectivement, Naru l'attendait à la table de la cuisine. Mai contempla l possibilité de fuir vers l'escalier et de se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve autre chose à faire.

Mais ses pensée d'échapatoire furent déraillé par la tasse de thé qu'elle vit sur la table, attendant à l'emplacement vide en face de Naru. Une autre tasse fumante en face de lui, intouché. Il regardait par la fenêtre et touchait le bord de son carnet noir.

En voyant le carnet, Mai renifla, _Elle était une cliente maintenant ?_ Malheureusement, sa réponse au mauvais timing la trahit. La tête de Naru pivota pour lui faire face et des lasers bleu foncés transpercèrent Mai sur place. _Mince_.

Naru regarda Mai de haut. Elle le fixait d'un regard noir rebelle… avant de réaliser que c'était probablement le meilleur moment pour le faire. Ayako, Bou-san et Yasu lui avait promit de ne pas dire à Naru à propos des visites continues de Gène, mais Mai ne savait honnêtement pas combien de temps elle durerai contre un Oliver Davis suspicieux. C'était probablement mieux d'affronter cela seule. Mai avait, de tout façon, e plus de circonscription sur le secret à long terme.

Grinçant des dents, elle plaça lentement plateau de thé près du lavabo et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de Naru. Mai avala le thé chaud et continua leur concours du regard.

Naru détourna actuellement les yeux en premier, ouvrant son livre sur une page vierge. « Te sens-tu mieux ce soir ? » il demanda doucement.

Mai fut décontenancé. Premièrement le thé, maintenant il s'enquérait de sa condition ? Etait-il devenu fou ? « Ah, oui, je vais mieux. Merci, Naru. » Elle sourit dans sa tasse.

Naru hocha la tête, son regard bleu l'attirant comme toujours. En général il ferait une remarque sur son attirance visible pour lui, mais il ne dit rien. Cela donna à Mai un autre moment pour l'observer – elle n'avait pas été seule avec lui depuis longtemps…

« Est-ce que le vomissement était une réaction à la suffocation dans le rêve ? » la voix hypnotique de Naru demanda gentiment.

« Oui, » Mai répondit distraitement. « C'est parce que je – » et là elle se rattrapa. À quoi pensait-elle, répondre à ses questions ? Cet abruti sournois essayait de la faire ressentir un faux sentiment de sécurité Et ça avait marché, son esprit nota. « Tu – tu m'as trompé ! » Mai accusa, frappant la table de son poing.

« Je savais que tu serais difficile, donc j'ai prit avantage de t faiblesse observé pour mon visage, » Naru répondit nonchalant. Il écrivit quelque chose dans son carnet.

La bouche de Mai marcha furieusement, mais rien ne sorti. Elle récupéra finalement suffisamment pour l'insulter. « Narcissique, sournois... »

« Parce que tu quoi ? » Naru la coupa.

« Hein ? »Mai demanda, momentanément décontenancé.

« Tu disais que tu t'étouffais car… » il agita une main encourageante. « Quelle est la fin de cette phrase ? »

Mai se referma immédiatement, croisant les bras et pressant ses lèvres ensembles.

Naru se renfrogna. « Je ne suis pas sûr du pourquoi tu es aussi difficile, » il dit. « As-tu développé un plaisir macabre des visions de mort pendant ces deux dernières années ? »

Mai étrécit ses yeux mais resta silencieuse. Il essayait de l'appâter.

Naru brisa le contact et écrivit quelque chose d'autre dans le cahier. Mai se détendit de façon infime avant de raliser qu'il essayait probablement de la déstabiliser une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne pensais pas, » Naru remarqua. Sans changer de ton, il dit, « la seule autre explication pour ta réticence c'est que tu croit que de redire ce rêve particulier va contrarier quelqu'un dans cette maison. »

Les yeux de Mai s'ouvrirent grand. _Comment avait-il réalisé cela ?_

Naru observa la réaction révélatrice de Mai et hocha la tête de satisfaction. « Tu n'aimes pas que les autres s'inquiètent pour toi, donc j'ai initialement réalisé que tu n'avais raconté ce que contenait ce rêve à personne. Mais alors Ayako a dit que tu leur avait dit quelque chose en pus la nuit dernière. Je crois qu'elle paraît des détails de ton vrai rêve et non pas le mensonge construit en hâte que vous nous avez raconté au dîner. Donc si tu leur as dit, alors tu dois être réticente à me le dire car tu ressens que je serais affecté personnellement. »

Naru regarda par la fenêtre tout le temps il dit cela, mais Mai regardait ses main se serrer et se desserré autour de son crayon et de sa tasse de thé. Elle étira en hésitant ses sens et sentit la peine tourbillonant dans l'aura de Naru. _Douleur... et chagrin_. Il savait déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je... » Mai s'interrompit. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Naru se leva soudainement, marchant vers le réfrigirateur. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter et me le cacher, » il dit d'une voix effrayante dans sa monocordie. « Même si je dois te remercier d'avoir épargner mes parents cette discussion. » Il sorti un carton de lait du frigo. « La nuit dernière, j'aurais immédiatement suspecté que Gène était le sujet de ton rêve – tes visions son généralement déclenché par la proximité de l'esprit, et l'esprit de Gène est de temps en temps… proche de la maison. Mais j'étais déstabilisé par la natue répétitive de ce rêve, » il continua calmement, comme si il parlait du temps. « Cela n'allait pas avec la théorie de proximité. On m'a dis que tu avais ces rêve depuis des mois. »

Mai se sentait proche de vomir à nouveau. « En… en effet. »

Naru se retourna pour lui faire face. « Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? »

Mai prit exemple sur son ancien patron et fixa la fenêtre. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi. » _Je sais exactement pourquoi._ « De temps en temps, quand je pense à lui avant d'aller dormir, cela arrive. » Assez vrai, et Mai pensait que c'était ce qui s'était produit hier.

Du coin de son œil, elle vit Naru avoir un mouvement de recul et se sentie horrible. Horrible de devoir parler de cela, horrible pour mentir, horrible car elle savait que Naru avait eu la même vision.

L'objet de sa propre haine de soi avait actuellement des difficulté avec cet interrogatoire. La réalisation de Naru que Mai rêvait probablement de la mort de son jumeau l'avait choqué, ramené à la réalité et avait été douloureux tout en un. L'entendre le confirmer ne lui amena aucun soulagement. Et pour une quelconque raison, l'admission de Mai qu'elle pensait de temps en temps à Gène avant d'aller dormir lui envoyait une sensation de nœud dans son estomac. Était-ce parce qu'il se sentait mal qu'elle aimait quelqu'un qui était mort ? Naru secoua sa tête et se força à se concentrer. Ils avaient besoin de terminer cela avant que quiconque réalise qu'ils n'avait ps été se coucher.

« Je suppose que de penser à une personne avec laquelle tu est connecté psychiquement pourrait probablement déclencher tes pouvoirs, » Naru déclara pensivement. « Et en prenant en considération ta location actuelle, il me semble sensé que tu ai un tel rêve lors de ta première nuit dans cette maison. C'est là où Gène vivait et est plus imbibé de sa présence que d'autres endroits auquel je peux penser. »

Naru pouvait dire que Mai n'avait pas pensée à cette possibilité. « Vu que tu est apparament en harmonie avec les auras maintenant, j'ai pensé que ta sensibilité accru a pu déclenché la vision de la nuit dernière. »

Mai acquiesça lentement. C'était possible – non, probable.

« Et tu a fourni une bonne théorie du pourquoi tu vois le rêve en répétition. Il est intéressant que juste penser à un amo – une personne perdue peux causer des visions de mort, » Naru remarqua, sentant la sensation de nœud une nouvelle fois. Le poing serré, il essaya de poser sa prochaine question d'une façon plus gentille. « Cela se passe-t-il quand tu penses à d'autre personnes décédées que tu connais ? »

Il essayait très dure de na pas mentionner directement ses parents, Mai le savait. Elle sourit à Naru pour lui faire savoir qu'elle appréciait son attention. « Non, » elle répondit. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le fait de juste penser à la personne qui le fait. » Elle devait être vigilante maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle pouvait toujours voir Gène, mais elle allait lui donner un petit peu plus d'information. Peut-être que ce sera suffisant pour le satisfaire et mettre un terme à cet douloureuse discussion.

Naru écoutait très attentivement. Il se rassoyait, lait servit, thé allégé, crayon posé sur le papier.

« Je pense que c'est à cause de la connexion psychique, » Mai dit lentement. « je veux dire, je n'ai pas de vision de la mort de mes parents. » _Dieux merci_ , elle ajouta mentalement. _Un seul trauma à répétition est suffisant pour moi._

Naru considéra ses mots. Ils concordaient avec ses propres pensées et auraient du sens – outre que le corps de Gène était de retour en Angleterre et au repos. Toute connexion entre Gène et Mai aurait dut être coupé. Là encore, l'esprit de Gène n'était pas encore au repos, et Naru savait de fait que toutes les connexions psychique ne se coupaient pas immédiatement. Après tout, Naru lui-même voyait Gène des fois – ils communiquaient grâce à des miroirs. Il était dure de 'se réveiller' (comme Gène le disait) suffisamment pour parler, mais son jumeau médium y arrivait occasionnellement. Le lien psychique de Naru avec Gène n'avait pas encore disparu, alors pourquoi celui de Mai devrait-il être totalement coupé ?

« De toute façon, » Mai dit, espérant terminer cette séance avant qu'elle ne révèle quoique ce soit d'autre. « Le rêve vient de moins en moins souvent. Je suis presque certaine que cela s'arrêtera tout seul. » Et c'était vrai, probablement – une fois que Gène décidera de passer de l'autre côté.

Naru la regarda spéculatif. Elle a envie d'arrêter de parler de tout ceci, il présuma. Il était légèrement suspicieux… mais il savait que c'était un sujet extrêmement difficile et douloureux pour eux deux. C'était entièrement plausible que Mai ne voulait juste plus parler de cela. Se rappelant ses raisons pour mentir plus tôt, il était aussi possible que Mai ne voulais simplement pas le blesser, Naru, en continuant à parler de Gène. Le visage de Naru s'adoucit.

« Très bien, » il dit à haute voix. « On va contrôler ces… épisodes aussi longtemps qu'ils continuent. Si quoi que ce soit change pour le pire, nous devrons revisiter cela. »

Visiblement soulagée, Mai hocha la tête et sourit. Elle bondit de sa chaise et attrapa les deux tasses vides. Quand elle alluma la théière au lieu d'aller se coucher, Naru lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Veux-tu plus de thé, Boss ? » elle demanda joyeusement.

Les lèvres de Naru se levèrent en un demi-sourire. « Évidemment, Mai. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà après quelques problèmes familiaux le chapitre suivant est traduit. J'espère que vous l'aimerez et n'hésitez pas a commenter. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe que je suis sûr se sont glisser dans le texte après tout je n'ai personne pour me relire.**

 **Chapitre 7 – Sexe occasionnel et Affaires-par-Téléphone**

-0O0-

Le reste de la nuit et le jour suivant passa à un rythme plutôt rapide – surtout car tout ce qu'ils firent fut dormir et manger. Ayako et Mai se réveillèrent au milieu de la nuit, regardèrent un peu la télévision, et retournèrent au lit jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuné. Lin et Madoka étaient revenu pour le dîner. Mai fut contente de réaliser qu'ils étaient vraiment (discrètement) un couple. Après un autre charmant thé d'après-dîner avec tout le groupe, le Professeur et Mrs Davis ont mis en place une soirée film dans le salon avant. Mai s'était effondré dans son fauteuil confortable et n'avait pas bougé de là pendant plus de quatre heures.

Cependant, elle devint finalement fatigué vers une heure du matin, heure Anglaise. Elle savait qu'il était 9 heure du matin à Tokyo et qu'elle se lèverait normalement du lit maintenant. Mais entre le trajet en avion, le jour très long hier, et la sieste d'aujourd'hui, l'horloge interne de Mai s'était presque entièrement adaptée.

Elle et Bou-san étaient les seuls encore éveillé car ils attendaient le retour de Yasuhara. Il avait déclaré qu'il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes… cinq heures auparavant. Il ne répondait aussi plus à leurs appels, donc ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Mai avait compris que Yasuhara s'était arrêté à un bar – elle avait reçu un texto bourré sur les «bangers» environ trois heures auparavant. Lin l'avait informé que ce « bangers » voulait dire saucisse dans le langage vulgaire anglais, et que donc il était probablement en train de manger un morceau à un bar local.

Mai roula les yeux. _Évidemment_ Yasuhara était dans un bar, comme il n'a pas eu de petite-amie ou de nuit d'un soir depuis environ un mois. Il flirtait probablement avec une pauvre étudiante sans méfiance maintenant. Mais sérieusement, ne pouvait-il pas attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils vivent dans l'appartement pour chasser des filles ? Martin et Luella l'ont attendu, aussi. Ils avaient abandonnés presque une heure auparavant. Yasu semblait probablement très irresponsable là maintenant. (Dans sa juste colère, Mai oublia de façon opportune qu'elle avait déjà mentionné qu'il était un coureur de jupons en face de leur professeur et de sa femme.)

Naturellement, Naru et Linétait tous les deux réveillés et étudiant des dossiers d'affaires. Mai avait depuis longtemps suspecté qu'aucun d'eux ne dormaient vraiment pour plus de quelques heures en une seule fois. Madoka était toujours à la maison aussi, mais elle roupillait tranquillement sur le canapé.

Les yeux de Mai étaient très lourds. Elle bougea dans son confortable fauteuil et se força à se réveiller. Elle remit _La Science derrière le Surnaturel_ de nouveau sur ses genoux et récupéra la page 175. L'auteur parlait des signaux de températures qui identifiaient les différents types d'esprits. Intéressant, même si Mai en connaissait déjà la majorité par son travail sur le terrain.

Son téléphone sonna, brisant le silence confortable. Yasu. Mai répondit rapidement, ne voulant pas réveiller Madoka. « Où es-tu, imbécile ? » elle chuchota furieusement dans le combiné.

« Juste dehors, viens ouvrir la porte ? »

Mai se déplia et sorti de son fauteuil, « Il est de retour. » Elle marcha vers la porte de devant et la déverrouilla, alors elle se détourna de la source de sa colère. Elle attendit d'être de retour dans son fauteuil confortable avant de fixer son principal chercheur avec un regard noir. Yasuhara ne fit que lui sourire gaiement.

« Tu crains, » Mai siffla. « Tu ne pouvais pas attendre après que nous ayons déménagé dans l'appartement avant de disparaître et de faire le tour des bars ? Sais-tu à quel point tu sembles irresponsable au Professeur maintenant ? »

« Mai-chan je ne faisais pas la tournée des bars. Je suis seulement allé à un bar ! »

Madoka renifla un peu à sa réponse, ayant été apparemment réveillé par la dispute. Mai pouvait dire que Naru et Lin écoutaient aussi.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as fais attendre tout le monde pendant… attends ! Tu étais dans le même bar pendant cinq heurs. Ça ne te ressemble pas. » Mai était curieuse maintenant.

Yasu sourit avec insolence. « Bien sûr que non, Mai-chan. J'étais seulement dans le bar pendant deux heures. »

Mais alors où était-il allé ? Mai considéra les possibilités. Les seules raisons pour que Yasuhara s'en tienne là était si : 1) Il était trop bourré pour tenir debout – et maintenant, il semblait seulement moyennement intoxiqué 2) Si elle (Mai) se plaignait suffisamment pour rentrer – et bien sûr elle n'était pas là ou 3) Il est parti avec une fille. _Hein_. Il semblait réellement fier de lui-même en ce moment. _Ouah_.

« Pas moyen, » Mai souffla, un peu admirative. Lin et Naru échangèrent un regard confus.

« Oui moyen, » Yasuhara sourit encore plus largement.

« Mais on est là que depuis deux jours ! » Mai secoua sa tête.

« Je suis aussi génial. »

« Sue – Yasu, tu t'es déjà envoyé en l'air ? » Bou-san rejoignit la conversation.

Madoka s'étrangla avec le thé froid qu'elle était en train de boire. Lin et Naru se figèrent tout les deux.

« Oui monsieur, » Yasuhara affirma, devenant de plus en plus fier avec chaque secondes. Il se tourna vers Mai. « Tu te rappelles de ce que Celui-Qui-Doit-Rester-Sans-Nom a dit sur les accents étrangers ? »

Mai le foudroya du regard. Elle ne voulait pas parler de Cette Personne maintenant. Elle remarqua aussi Naru dresser l'oreille à la mention d'une personne mystérieuse. Il adorait les puzzles.

Yasuhara décida de ne pas attendre la réponse de Mai. « il a dit que les fille Japonaises trouvaient les accents étrangers attirant, tu te souviens ? Et bien, apparemment cela marche de l'autre côté aussi ! J'avais beaucoup de fans. »

Naru était complètement distrait par la conversation insensée, pour son déplaisir. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ses anciens employés, incluant Mai innocente, étaient en train de parler de façon complètement normal de sexe occasionnel. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il se sentait par rapport à ce développement inattendu. Et qui était cette personne mystérieuse que Mai n'aimait visiblement pas ? Un étranger, visiblement, et un coureur de jupon. Mais apparemment ils le connaissaient tous les trois – Bou-san avait eu un regard noir à la mention de son non-nom, aussi.

Yasuhara se vantait toujours. « Don, ouais, même si Bou-san et la star du rock, je suis celui qui en a eu un peu ma première nuit dehors dans un nouveau pays. »

Mai roula les yeux. « _Tu es une putain_. »

Madoka éclata de rire… et Naru s'étrangla sur sa propre salive. Que vient-elle de dire ?

« Et complètement heureux d'en être un, » Yasuhara répliqua. « Mm, je pense que se sera une bonne expérience d'université. « Il retourna sur le canapé à côté de Madoka. »

Bou'san renifla. « Il serait mieux de ne pas t'asseoir trop près de lui, Madoka-san. Tu pourrais tomber enceinte. »

Ce fut le tour de Lin de s'étouffer, et Naru sourit malgré lui. De telles réactions de la part de Lin étaient rares.

Mai roula des yeux. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'as pas déjà un troupeau d'enfant illégitime, Yasu. Et Ayako a raison – au rythme auquel tu vas, tu finira avec une sorte de maladie. »

Naru et Lin s'étouffèrent simultanément.

« C'est pour cela que la pénicilline existe, Mai-chan, » Yasuhara répondit avec désinvolture. « Je vais au lit – encore, à demain tout le monde ! »

Mai et Bou-san échangèrent un regard montrant une patience mise à rude épreuve. Après un moment, Bou-san se leva et s'étira.

« Je vais aussi me coucher, » Il dit à ceux dans la pièce. « Gardons les aventures de Yasuhara pour nous-même, Mai. Je ne veux vraiment pas avoir à écouter une autre leçon de une heure sur la santé et la responsabilité. »

Mai hocha la tête. « D'accord. » Elle ouvrit à nouveau le livre. « Je reste debout un peu plus longtemps. Je préférerai aller au lit en pensant aux différences de température paranormal que la vie sexuelle de Yasu. »

Signal, une autre crise d'étranglement pour Naru. Lin gloussa.

« Différences de température paranormal au lieu de sexe ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi, Mai-chan ! » Yasuhara chuchota très bruyamment du haut de l'escalier.

« Yasu, tu ferais mieux d'être au lit quand j'arrive en haut ! » Bou-san menaça.

« Ooh, tu y vas avec moi ? »

« Shounen ! » Bou-san semblait affligé. « Je pensais que nous étions d'accord pour que tu arrête cela ! »

Mai se frappa la tête à son livre. « Tout le monde, taisez-vous ! » elle gronda. « J'essaye de rire ici ! »

Naru la fixa. Lin gloussa à nouveau. Bou-san ne fit que secouer sa tête incrédule et monta les escaliers.

« Wow, est-ce que j'ai vraiment dis ça ? » Mai se demanda à voix haute. « Donc je veux que tout le monde se taise car je lit, Bou-san ordonne Yasu d'aller au lit avant qu'il n'y soit, et Lin a rit au moins trois fois aujourd'hui. Je suppose que ça résout cela – l'apocalypse doit être proche. »

Madoka fit un bruit amusé et attrapa la télécommande de la télévision. « Alors ayons une Soirée Entre Investigateur du Paranormal et regarder un autre film pendant que la terre brûle autour de nous. Je ne me sens pas de conduire jusqu'à la maison et ces deux idiots de scientifiques seront occupés pour encore un autre couple d'heures. »

Mai ferma son livre. « Cela me paraît bien. Je vais faire du thé. » Elle alla dans la cuisine, avec l'intention de se changer en pyjama pendant que l'eau bouillait.

-0O0-

Oliver Davis se sentait légèrement… perdu. D'une certaine façon, il s'attendait à ce que les membres du SPR restent les mêmes, chassant des fantômes et se disputant et faisant des fêtes dans les bureaux au Japon. Il était rassuré qu'ils étaient toujours reconnaissable comme eux-mêmes… mais toute cette(frisson interne) discussion sur le sexe lui rappela que Ma – que tout le monde avait deux ans de plus, et qu'ils s'étaient développés et avaient changé sans lui. Naru sentait comme si il avait manqué en quelque sorte – et alors il secoua la tête, agacé par sa concentration sur quelque chose de si futile. Il _était_ vraiment fatigué.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mai retourna avec un plateau de tasse de thé. Naru suivi ses progrès vers lui du coin de l'œil, et leva finalement la tête lorsque Mai lui tendit une tasse fumante de Earl Grey. L'esprit ensommeillé de Naru enregistra de façon absente qu'elle était adorable en robe de chambre et des chaussettes roses. _Plus veille et plus sage par rapport au monde, mais toujours Mai._

Mai fit un sourire fatigué devant le doux regard de Naru. Après un moment, il brisa leur regards et se concentra à nouveau sur le dossier qu'il avait devant lui.

Inébranlable devant son manque de reconnaissance verbale, Mai posa la tasse de thé de Lin et retourna au canapé. Elle donna une tasse à Madoka et se réinstalla sous la couverture. C'était bien, de s'asseoir dans le confortable salon avec les membres du SPR qui lui avaient manqué. Un sourire long jusqu'au oreilles s'étendit sur le visage de Mai.

Naru regarda Mai et Madoka sur le canapé pendant un moment, buvant son thé. Délicieux comme toujours. Naru se sentait étrangement en paix et décida de ne pas s'embêter avec le pourquoi. Il regarda à nouveau Mai.

Lin remarqua la direction du regard de celui qui fut sa responsabilité et sourit légèrement. « Cinq sous dit que Taniyama-san s'endort dans cinq minutes. »

-0O0-

Pendant le cinquième jour de leur visite, Mai et compagnie étaient toujours avec la famille Davis. Les quatre visiteurs japonais devait bouger dans leur appartement lors du troisième jour – mais il est apparu que l'air climatisé ne marchait pas. Ayako, toujours la princesse, refusa de dormir sans contrôle du climatiseur et arrangea un séjour de deux nuit dans un hôtel. Luella, toujours la digne hôtesse anglaise, recommanda fortement que le groupe de quatre reste dans la maison des Davis jusqu'à ce que l'appartement soit prêt. Ayako (n'étant pas vraiment presser de déballer et remballer quatre fois en autant de jours) accepta joyeusement.

L'appartement sera actuellement prêt dans la journée d'aujourd'hui – mais Mai n'avait pas encore tout rangé dans sa valise. Elle avait fait la grasse-matinée après un débat sur la détection de présence spirituelle avec Martin, Madoka et Naru qui avait duré tard. Mai sourit dans son thé du matin. C'était réellement amusant de débattre avec Naru quand elle savait actuellement de quoi elle parlait!

Pas qu'elle l'ai gagné, même si Naru avait d'une façon ou d'une autre été capable de penser à quatre arguments différents pour sa méthode préféré. Mai s'était senti encore pas à la hauteur – mais elle s'égaya maintenant, se rappelant qu'elle s'était bien défendu. Et l'une des méthodes mentionné par Madoka utilisait ses pouvoirs – elle et Yasuhara avaient de nouvelles idées pour des test à effectuer les Mercredi !

Mmm. Mercredi – leur Jour de Test habituel – était dans deux jours, et ils n'avaient nul part où les effectuer. La cour de la propriété était assez grande, mais que se passerait-il si il pleuvait ? Et tout vent gâcherai les résultats. Mai écouta Luella et Madoka parler des prix montant du thé d'une oreille distraite, essayant de venir avec un endroit pour ses test/entraînement.

Soudainement, son téléphone portable chanta les premières paroles du 'Hallelujah Chorus' de Handel. John l'appelait ! Mai s'excusa et sorti dans le couloir pour répondre à l'appel.

« Bonjour, John-kun ? » Mai salua joyeusement.

« Mai-chan ! » il répondit, son ton chaleureux même à travers le téléphone.

« Hey ! » Elle sourit. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Et bien, bien sûr je veux savoir comment cela se passe en Angleterre, Mai-chan. Mais cela devra attendre un peu. J'ai besoin d'aide pour découvrir la localisation du fantôme. »

« Hein ? Quel fantôme ? » Mai était totalement perdue.

« Le fantôme chez notre client… Mai-chan, Bou-san ne te l'a pas dit ? Je l'ai appelé la nuit dernière pour son opinion sur un exorcisme. » John semblait confus.

« Client ? Vous êtes sur une affaire ? » Mai se tourna vers la salle à manger, où elle pouvait voir Bou-san parler avec tout le monde. Luella et Madoka s'était joint au groupe à la table.

«Bien, oui. » Le ton de John était devenu nerveux. « On est, je l'admet, en sous-effectif en ce moment, mais nous avons accepté l'affaire car le fantôme n'arrêtait pas de traîner des personnes dans une rivière en bordure de la propriété. C'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne se noie. »

« Oui, c'est logique, » Mai fit laconique. TTMPI était sur une affaire et Mai ne le savait pas. Elle se dirigea vers Bou-san, après du sang.

« Et je n'étais pas certain de la sorte d'exorcisme à utiliser, donc j'ai appelé Bou-san. » John avait apparemment entendu les signes de danger dans le ton de Mai, sa propre voix s'éleva avec la panique.

Mai glissa dans la salle à manger comme un ange vengeur. Elle se plaça derrière Bou-san et le frappa durement sur le crâne, remarquant à peine les autres arrêter de parler et les regarder.

« Ouch ! »Bou-san cria, surpris. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Je voulais juste son opinion, »John dit rapidement, son ton de voix complètement paniqué.

« Je comprends, John-kun, tu as fait la bonne chose, » Mai répondit en le consolant, « Ce n'est pas après TOI que je suis en colère. » En envoyant des regard noir aussi aiguisés que des dagues vers Bou-san.

« Oh, » marmonna Bou-san, avec un air coupable. « J'allais te le dire après le petit déjeuner, Mai-chan. Tu étais debout tard hier soir… je ne voulais pas te déranger ! »

Mai lui lança un regard caustique et retourna à son appel.

Alors que le groupe autour de la table regardait Bou-san se gratter la tête, Naru se perdit dans ses pensées. John Brown et probablement Masako Hara étaient sur une affaire au Japon. Mais… pourquoi cela dérangeait-il Mai que Bou-san le sache et qu'elle non ? Mai était en Angleterre pour une longue période de temps, donc pourquoi devait-elle s'attendre à être tenu informé avec la compagnie pour laquelle elle travaillait au Japon ? Ce qui lui rappelait, il voulait vraiment demander ce qu'était ce TTMPI pour lequel tout le monde travaillait. Qui était le propriétaire de cette compagnie qui avait engagé tous ses employés ?

Pas que Naru devrait se soucier du fait que ses employés travaillaient pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas comme si il retournait au Japon… même si il pourrait actuellement le vouloir. Naru poussa ses pensées au loin et se concentra à nouveau sur les événements présents.

Mai questionnait toujours John. « As-tu appelé Bou-san car tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour départager ou quelque chose du genre, John-kun ? Je sais que Masako-chan voterait contre _jorei_. Qu'est qu'elle pense de l'esprit, au fait ?

Bou-san grimaça et les yeux de Naru volèrent vers Mai.

« QUOI ? » cria Mai. Elle se tourna vers Bou-san et commença immédiatement à le battre sur la tête et les épaules. « _Quand et comment est-ce que cela s'est produit ?_ »

 _Hara-san s'est probablement blessée_ , Naru supposa. Et Bou-san a négligé de le dire à Mai. Naru pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle serait fâchée par rapport à ça Mai a toujours été très inquiète pour ses amis. Elle haissait que des personnes se blessent. Il vit que Mai écoutait maintenant très attentivement John, lançant une fois de temps en temps un regard noir vers Takigawa. Sentant soudainement le regard de quelqu'un, Naru regarda et remarqua Madoka, Yasuhara _et_ sa mère le regarder tous les trois. S'attendaient-ils à ce qu'il s'enflamme ou quoi ?

Yasuhara sourit et Naru devint conscient que plusieurs personnes le regarder fixer Mai (sans battre des paupières). Yasu était habitué à la façon dont Naru réagissait à Mai (même si Naru lui-même ne semblait pas comprendre l'importance), mais s'était amusant de voir le choque de Mrs Davis devant l'intérêt de son fils. Yasuhara et Madoka échangèrent un regard secret plein de joie.

Pendant ce temps, Mai était très énervée. Bou-san n'avait pas seulement négligé de lui dire que John et Masako étaient sur une (dangereuse) affaire, mais apparemment l'esprit avait tiré Masako par une fenêtre du première étage et l'avait entraîner à travers le jardin. Elle était à mi-chemin vers la rivière de la propriété quand John l'avait sauvé en lançant une bouteille entière d'eau bénite à l'esprit. John était apparemment dans la base quand il a entendu les cris de Masako et vit l'image thermique de l'esprit emmenant la médium à travers la fenêtre.

Masako était effrayée après cela, bien sûr. Son bras était blessé là où le fantôme l'avait attrapé et tiré, et elle avait été griffé assez gravement alors qu'elle était entraînée sur le sol. John l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital. Mai supportait sa décision.

« Mais John-kun, » Mai interrompit. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois là-bas tout seul. C'est déjà assez mal que c'était seulement vous deux, mais tu ne peux pas voir l'esprit sans un médium. De plus, ce n'est pas limité au sol, si il a tiré Masako de la maison vers la rivière. Sors tout le monde de la maison, attends que Masako-chan revienne, et je pense que tu devrais aussi appeler le Père Toujo pour une autre paire de main. »

Elle vit Naru et Lin échanger un regard identique de surprise. Mai grinça internement des dents, sachant qu'elle ressemblait à un enquêteur principal.

« J'ai envoyé la famille plus loin la nuit dernière, » John répondit, « Et Masako devrait être de retour demain, mais je ne veux pas attendre aussi longtemps. Ils ont des voisins qui pourraient être attaqués. Et le Père Toujo est avec moi en ce moment. »

Un cri de « _Konbanwa, Mai-chan !_ » résonna dans le fond. Il y eut un bref bruit pendant que le téléphone changeait de main.

« Heureux d'aider ! » ¨Père Toujo continua en Japonais. « nous avons décidé d'exorciser le fantôme en utilisant _jorei_ ce soir, comme sans Hara-san, il n'y a pas d'autre option. »

Mai grimaça. Elle détestait avoir à utiliser jorei. Ce type d'exorcisme 'tuait' le fantôme, effaçant son existence complètement du monde. Elle et Masako préféraient _jourei_ , ou aider l'esprit à passer de l'autre côté. Cependant, John et Père Toujo marquaient un point.

« Bonsoir, Père Toujo, et malheureusement, je pense que vous avez raison, » Mai dit avec un soupir. Elle remarqua que Martin l'a regardait plein de confusion. Mai réalisa qu'elle avait inconsciemment parlé en Japonais et que maintenant le professeur ne pouvait pas la comprendre.

Naru fut surpris d'entendre Mai retourner à sa langue natale. Elle parlait avec le Père Toujo John l'avait déjà fait venir. Père Brown avait visiblement la même idée que Mai – augmenter le nombre de spiritualiste sur l'affaire. Naru n'était pas certain de pourquoi, mais il se sentait soulager d'entendre Mai parler Japonais. Cela sonnait plus… normal d'entendre la cadence familière du Japonais venant des ses lèvres.

Mai attrapa les yeux de Naru et fut momentanément choqué de voir le regard doux dedans. À quoi pensait-il ?

« Le seul problème, » Père Toujo continua, « … c'est que si le fantôme peut se balader librement dehors, comment pouvons-nous le piéger pour l'exorcisme ? »

« Bien, » Mai dit pensivement, » J'imagine que vous allé devoir l'attirer quelque part. Où apparaît-il le plus ? »

Le téléphone changea à nouveau de main. « Dans le jardin, Mai-chan, » John répondit. « Et Masako-san dit que l'esprit est quelqu'un qui a tué lé femme qu'il aimait en la noyant dans la rivière. Apparemment elle l'a trompé. L'esprit a tiré Masako-san car elle a tenté de raisonner avec lui. Elle suspectait que cela serait un effort futile, mais… elle doutait de la possibilité de le faire partir avec _jourei_ même avant sa blessure. »

« Génial, un meurtrier violent, » Mai marmonna, repassant à l'Anglais pour Martin.

« Mais… je ne pense pas que le fantôme peut actuellement entrer dans la maison, Mai-chan, » John continua. « Il n'apparaît jamais ici. Masako s'est penché hors de la fenêtre pour argumenter avec lui, et c'est quand il l'a attrapé. »

« d'accord, bon au moins tu est en sécurité là-bas, » Mai hocha la tête, légèrement rassuré. Elle détesté ne pas être là et ne pas déjà savoir tout cela. « Donc est-ce que le fantôme suit toujours ce schéma ? Tirant quelqu'un de la fenêtre ? »

« Oui, d'après la famille, » John répondit. « Veut-tu que je t'envois quelques vidéos ? »

« Ce serait génial, » Mai répondit avec reconnaissance. « Donnes-moi une seconde. « Elle marchait vers le sac de Yasu et sortit son ordinateur portable. Après l'avoir allumé, elle tapa sur quelques boutons pour ouvrir le programme de vidéo connexion.

« Bien sûr que tu peux utiliser mon ordinateur portable, » Yasuhara dit sarcastiquement – mais Mai était trop concentré pour l'écouter à ce moment.

« Tu devrais mettre le haut-parleur, Mai » suggéra Ayako.

Mai acquiesça de façon absente et appuya sur le bouton demandé. Tout le monde étaient debout et s'approchant vers elle maintenant.

La voix de John fit écho dans la salon. « Okay, Mai-chan, je viens juste d'activer le connecteur vidéo de mon côté. Tu devrais voir quelque chose d'ici une minute. »

Un signal vidéo d'un jardin japonais et une belle vieille maison apparu sur l'écran de Yasuhara. « C'est la vidéo en direct, » Mai nota. « Peux-tu m'envoyer la vidéo de l'attaque depuis cette vue ? Combien de caméras l'on enregistré ? »

« Cela vient, Mai-chan ! » John accepta joyeusement. « Et quatre caméras l'ont enregistrés. Deux dans le jardin, une dans la pièce où Masako se tenait, et une qui était mise près de la rivière. »

« Jusqu'à quelle distance de la rivière s'est-elle fait traînée ? » Lin demanda.

« Lin-san ! » John s'exclama. « C'est tellement bon d'entendre ta voix ! Masako-san s'est fait traînée jusqu'à environ la moitié du chemin jusqu'à la rivière quand je suis arrivé Il semblait disparaître temporairement quand je l'ai aspergé d'eau bénite, mais je peux toujours sentir sa présence. »

Les doigt de Mai volèrent sur les touches, et elle réussit à séparer l'écran pour voir les quatre vidéos à la fois. Mais elles étaient plutôt petite. Mai regarda autour de la pièce, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur le grand écran plat de télévision accroché au mur.

« Professeur Davis ? » Mai demanda dans sa plus jolie voix. « Serait-il possible de peut-être emprunter cette TV pour quelques temps ? L'écran du portable est trop petit pour voir quoique ce soit. »

« Bien sûr ! » Martin répondit joyeusement. « De plus, de cette façon nous pouvons tous aider ! »

Mai sourit chaleureusement et se tourna vers Yasuhara.

« Bien devant toi, Mai-chan ! » il répondit. « Les câbles connecteurs sont dans la valise de l'équipement. » Il bondit en haut des escaliers.

Mai se retourna pour regarder la vidéo pendant que tout le monde saluait John.

Un sentiment étrange parcourut Naru quand il entendit la voix du Père Brown. Il s'intensifiât alors qu'il écoutait les anciens employés du SPR, incluant Lin, discuter de l'affaire présente. C'était comme… le mal du pays. Mais il _était_ chez lui, Naru pensa, en balayant du regard le salon. C'était là où il avait grandit. Et pourtant…

Naru secoua la tête un peu pour s'éclairer les idées. C'était une affaire. « Père Brown, » Naru interrompit, « Commences les enregistrements cinq minutes avant l'attaque de Hara-san. »

« Naru-san ! » John s'exclama avec enthousiasme. « Je me demandais si tu étais là ! Je suis si heureux de travailler avec tout le monde encore une fois ! » Il y eut une série de bruit de tapage. « D'accords, camarade, j'ai la vidéo prête. Devrais-je la commencer ? »

Naru ouvrit la bouche mais Mai le devança.

« Non, » elle dit avec autorité. « Attends que nous ayons la TV prête et allumée. »

Naru leva un sourcil. Madoka rétrécit ses yeux vers Mai, pensant à quelque chose.

Yasuhara retourna avec un long fil et le connecta rapidement de la TV à l'ordinateur. Une fois que ce fut bien connecté, Mai fit du tapage rapide. Soudainement, les images vidéos apparurent sur l'écran de la TV.

Mai sourit, satisfaite. « Ok, John-kun ! » Elle appela. « Envois, s'il-te-plaît ! »

« Tout de suite, Mai-chan ! » La vidéo commença, et Mai, Naru, Madoka et Lin bougèrent tous pour mieux voir l'écran.

« Là. » Naru observa, pointant un léger changement dans l'image thermique de la caméra #2.

« John-kun, arrête l'enregistrement, » Mai ordonna.

La vidéo fut arrêté docilement – et Madoka sourit, ayant compris quelque chose. _Oh, cela devrait être intéressant_ , elle pensa avec excitation.

« Maintenant, fais-la avancer ralenti par trois, » Mai continua dans une voix impérieuse. Lin et Naru échangèrent des regards confus devant le ton de Mai. Le sourire de Madoka s'élargit.

Mai étudia attentivement les images thermiques avant de prononcer le verdict. « Naru a raison, l'esprit est là, et il semble juste flotter dans les airs... »

L'adolescent para-psychologiste s'indigna, lui donnant un regard signifiant, 'Bien sûr que j'ai raison, stupide Mai'.

Elle sourit et roula ses yeux vers lui avant de se retourner pour localiser son assistant. « Yasu, peux-tu utilisé ta formule dérivé ou autre pour estimer la fréquence où le fantôme reste à cet endroit ? Je veux dire, nous pouvons l'appater à cette fenêtre en utilisant le Père Toujo, mais ce serait plus facile d'exorciser le fantôme dans son lieu de 'domicile'. »

« Bien sûr, Boss, » Yasuhara répondit effrontément, donnant un clin d'oeil à Mai. Elle lui répondit avec un regard noir.

Naru fronça les sourcils. Yasuhara a toujours appelé Mai 'Boss' sur les affaires, comme elle était son 'supérieur direct'. Cependant, lui l'appelant 'Boss' maintenant semblait différent d'une certaine façon…

Yasuhara avait récupéré son ordinateur portable. Il ouvrit un tableur avec beaucoup de chiffres dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Naru demanda avec intérêt.

« Je m'ennuyais en calcul un jour et j'ai commencé à penser, » Yasuhara commença, tapant furieusement. 'Je me suis demandé si je pouvais adapté les dérivatives et figures – celles utilisées par les mathématiciens pour collecter les données agrégées – et développer une façon d'estimer la fréquence d'une présence spirituelle à un endroit hantée. Et je l'ai fait. Je l'ai éventuellement mis au point pour prendre en compte les hypothèses sur les lieus d'attaque et la sélection des victimes. Mai-chan et moi avons aussi trouvé une échelle pour mesurer la force relative de l'esprit. »

« C'est extraordinaire, » Martin remarqua plein de question. « Cela marche ? »

Yasuhara sourit. « Bien sûr que ça marche. » Il avait pris les deux vidéos des caméras du jardin et les avait fait tombé dans le programme d'analyse. Il fractionna chaque vidéo en des structures de une seconde et passa les structures dans la formule. Quelques minutes plus tard, des nombres et des pourcentages apparurent en bas de l'écran. Naru hocha la tête avec appréciation devant l'excellent travail de Yasuhara.

« Vous n'avez pas mis cela dans votre papier, » Martin nota.

« Et bien, nous devions garder quelque chose d'impressionnant pour quand nous serions ici. » Yasuhara répondit maligne. L'ordinateur bipa, indiquant que le programme avait terminé. « Ok, » fit le chercheur, « Selon les résultats, la zone est définitivement le domicile du fantôme. Il passe 62 % de son temps visible thermiquement ici, et un autre… » Il tapa quelque chose rapidement… « 23 % de son temps dans les alentours immédiats. Le seul mouvement significatif fait pendant toute l'enquête fut quand l'esprit a attaqué Masako-chan. » Il regarda Mai.

« D'accord, » elle décida. « Nous ferons l'exorcisme là-bas. »

« J'aimerai un peu plus de données à analyser, » Yasuhara murmura. « John-kun, peut-on avoir une copie du dossier de l'affaire ? »

« Bien sûr, Yasuhara-kun. Je vais le scanner immédiatement. »

« Quels informations cherches-tu, Yasu ? » Mai demanda, grimaçant tandis qu'elle regardait la vidéo de l'attaque de Masako-chan tirée au sol. Son amie criait et griffait la terre, terrifiée.

« Je veux juste vérifier moi-même, » yasuhara répondit. « Voyons voir. Et… aha ! »

Mai tourna les yeux de la TV. John venait de secourir Masako et était à genoux à ses côtés au sol. « Qui y a-t-il ? »

Yasu sourit. « J'ai vérifié nos conclusions sur son 'domicile' avec le report criminel d'origine de l'incident. Notre fantôme, qui s'appelle Hideyo Tsukishiyo, au fait... »

Mai frissonna involontairement au son du nom. Apparemment, ses instincts fonctionnaient toujours avec des affaires au Japon, même quand elle était à une distance d'une demi planète. « Ouais, j'ai cet étrange malaise, c'est lui. »

« Bien, apparemment du sang de la victime d'origine a été trouvé sur le chemin du jardin à cet endroit exact, » Yasuhara termina. Tout le monde fut silencieux pour un moment.

« Bien, » Mai finit par dire. « Bon travail, Yasu. John-kun et Père Toujo, » Mai commença, retournant au Japonais, « Je veux que vous cercliez une section du jardin autour de ce point avec soit de l'eau bénite ou des charmes de Ayako. Les avez-vous apporté avec vous ? »

« Oui, Mai-chan, » John assura. « Nous allons commencer à tout mettre en place maintenant. »

« Laisse un trou dans le coin nord-est, » Naru ajouta. Le fantôme devait avoir un point d'entrée, juste au cas où il se baladait quand l'exorcisme commençait.

Mai gronda. « J'allais dire ça, Naru. » Il la fixa d'un regard vide. Elle tira la langue et fut récompensée par un sourire satisfait.

« D'ici deux heures, remets la vidéo live en place, John-kun, » Ayako parla. « De cette façon nous pouvons voir l'exorcisme.

« Ce sera fait, Ayako-san ! Nous aurons besoin de temps pour tout mettre en place, donc nous rappellerons plus tard ! »John était toujours si plein d'entrain.

« D'accord, John-kun, » Mai consentit. « Et envois-moi un rapport sur l'état de Masako-chan. »

« Oui, j'appellerai l'hôpital une fois que nous serons prêt. »

Mai le remercia et appuya sur le bouton pour raccrocher. Elle se tourna alors vers Bou-san.

Il eut la grâce de sembler honteux. « Vraiment, jou-chan, j'allais te le dire après le petit-déjeuner. Mais tu étais occupée à argumenter la nuit dernière, et je savais que tu allais flipper par rapport à Masako-chan, donc je voulais attendre le matin. »

« Je suis debout depuis deux heures maintenant, » Mai gronda, « Et j'ai passé plus de dix minutes de ce temps à te parler. »

« Oui, mais j'ai un peu oublier ça, » Bou-san admit. Mai le fusilla du regard.

« oh, allons ! » Bou-san se plaignit. « Qui est la personne qui a des rêves presque chaque affaires et oublie de nous le dire la moitié du temps ? »

Mai grimaça. « Et bien… c'est moi… mais je me suis amélioré ! »

« Et bien, c'est toujours du cinquante contre un, Avantage Takigawa, » Ayako marmonna.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, » Yasuhara coupa, « Je pense que tu as tellement effrayé John-kun qu'il t'appellera définitivement en premier dorénavant.

Tout le monde rit. Et alors Madoka frappa.

« Hey, Mai, » Elle commença, « A propos de ce TTMPI pour qui vous travaillez tous... »

« Oui ? » Mai demanda avec méfiance. Madoka semblait bien trop sournoise là maintenant.

« Qui le dirige ? Je veux dire que John et Masako travaillaient sur une affaire tous seuls. N'y a-t-il pas d'autres enquêteurs qui pourraient aller avec eux ? Et pourquoi vous menez le bal d'ici ? Surement c'est le travail de l'enquêteur principal ? » Madoka termina. Elle essaya de paraître innocente et confuse.

Et la réaction fut tout ce qu'elle attendait et plus. Mai pâlit, comme une biche prise entre deux feu Takigawa sourit et regarda précisément vers Mai. Ayako essaya de déguiser son rire derrière une toux. Yasuhara donna à Mai un sourire machiavélique, lunettes brillantes sous la lumière. Tous les yeux dans la pièce se tournèrent vers Mai.

« Euh… et bien... » Mai fit traîner.

Ayako soupira d'impatience. Mai ruinait ses chances d'impressionner Naru ! « Mai ets l'enquêtrice principale, évidemment, » elle répondit comme si c'était un élément de fait, pointant sa future fille pour accentuer.

Un moment de silence.

« Ah... » Naru réussit à dire une syllabe.

Madoka pouffa hystériquement. Son élève star était actuellement sans voix sous le choque.

Mai remarqua bien sûr, et son appréhension fut rapidement remplacé avec de la jubilation. « C'est nouveau chez toi, Naru. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire un choque total. »

Lin renifla.

« Oh, Mai-chan ! » Madoka chanta. « Tu l'es vraiment ? Quand es-tu devenue enquêtrice principale ? As-tu remplacé quelqu'un ? Tu avais tellement d'autorité juste avant je pensais bien que ça ne pouvais être sue toi ! » sa voix devint tellement aigu vers la fin que Mai eut besoin d'un moment pour comprendre ce que Madoka disait.

« Ah, oui, j'imagine que je suis l'enquêtrice principale, même si Bou-san et Ayako prennent des tours aussi. » Mai vit le regard confus de tout le monde et élabora. « TTMPI signifie Taniyama Takigawa Matsuzaki Psychic Investigations. Nous l'avons fondé. Et bien, j'y est pensé (« et fut la force motrice derrière ! » Bou-san intervint), Bou-san nous a ramené nos premiers clients, et Ayako a fourni la plupart de l'argent pour commencer. Et vu qu'ils ont tous les deux un travail, je m'occupe de la plupart des enquêtes. »

Naru était toujours stupéfait.

À travers la pièce, Martin se demandait quand son fils allait se sortir de sa torpeur. Luella mordit ses lèvre et combattit une vision de son fils et Mai dirigeant le SPR ensemble.

« Et Mai-chan ici présente a convaincu Masako-chan de nous donner beaucoup de ses vieux équipements, » Ayako ajouta. « Et ensuite, quand Masako-chan commença a travailler sur les affaires avec nous, elle apportait les dernières sorties avec elle et 'oubliait' de temps en temps de les reprendre. Quand Mai-chan l'appelait pour qu'elle les récupèrent, masako-chan disait que cela posait trop de problème de le récupérer. »

« Et que 'un nouveau modèle allait sortir avant que ses conducteurs ne viennent les prendre, » Yasuhara imita la voix de Masako à la perfection.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle devait aller aussi loin pour nous les donner, » Mai dit en roulant ses yeux. « Elle aurait put simplement dire, « Hey gars vous êtes mes amis. Prenez de très beau cadeaux !', mais non elle devait faire la difficile. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Mai-chan est vraiment celle qui dirige, » Ayako continua, voulant vraiment faire intégrer cela à un Naru toujours silencieux.

« Tu diriges aussi, » Mai contra rougissant.

« Mmm… mais qui signe mes chèques de paie ? » Yasuhara demanda, faussement confus. Il chercha dans la poche de sa veste et sorti un chèque plié. Il fit un grand cinéma de le repasser sur sa jambe de pantalon et étudier la signature. « Mmm, il _est écrit_ Taniyama Mai. »

« Ayako et Bou-san peuvent signer les chèques aussi ! » Mai cria, frappant Yasuhara.

« Ouais, mais tu le fait ! »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » Mai hurla, voulant juste terminer l'embarras. Fixant l'enregistrement vidéo pour mettre un terme à la conversation, Mai considéra la situation difficile dans laquelle TTMPI était actuellement. Les exorcismes en plein air étaient risqués que se passerait-il si le fantôme était trop fort pour les charmes et s'échappait, Ce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin, c'était le dossier de l'avant dernière affaire – cet exorcisme était dehors et délicat. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose qui pourrait aider dedans. Le disque qui avait le dossier était dans sa valise… ce qui était une excellente excuse pour s'échapper !

« J'ai besoin de ma sauvegarde de dossier, » elle dit à haute voix. « L'une de nos récente affaire a demandé un exorcisme en plein air. »Mai se leva du canapé. Ses yeux et ceux de Naru se croisèrent pendant un moment avant que Mai ne rougisse et détourne les yeux. Elle se pressa de monter les escaliers.

Naru écouta la conversation excitée résonnant autour de lui, mais ses yeux restèrent collés à l'endroit où Mai avait disparue. Alors Il fut lui aussi en mouvement.

« J'ai moi-même des notes sur de telles affaires, » Il s'entendit dire. « Je devrait aller les chercher. » Il ignora les regards de ce qui semblait être tout les yeux de la pièce et marcha en avant fluidement, essayant de ne pas apparaître comme courant après Mai.

-0O0-


	8. Chapter 8

**Voila le huitième chapitre j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Désolé pour l'attente et bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 8 – Donner un coup de main**

 **-0O0-**

Naru trouva Mai dans la chambre d'ami qu'elle s'était approprié quand elle était arrivée en Angleterre. Elle fouillait une valise pleine de dossier et équipement. Naru fut déconcerté – il supposait que sa seconde valise était remplis de vêtements et objets personnels, comme Ayako. Mais à la place, Mai avait apporté une tonne de matériel de recherche, d'affaires passées, et équipements de chasse au fantôme. Pour la énième fois depuis que Mai était arrivé en Angleterre, Naru se sentait plutôt bouleversé.

Mai sembla sentir sa présence et leva les yeux. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Finalement sans les compagnons qu'ils semblait jamais pouvoir semer, Naru était libre de se perdre dans les yeux de Mai avec toute l'intensité que son regard possédait.

L'adolescent psychique sentait comme si Naru essayait de voir au travers de son âme. Normalement, elle détournerait les yeux, embarrassé, mais quelque chose à l'intérieur de Mai lui disait de maintenir le regard. Instantanément, Mai sentit la connexion psychique entre elle et Naru pulser avec énergie.L'air autour d'elle semblait électrifié, comme si Naru utilisait son PK et envoyait des éclair le long de la corde qui attachait les deux ensemble. Mai sentait que si elle touchait sa propre peau, elle brûlerait. Il semblait qu'ils brûlaient tous les deux. Mai avait soudainement le fort désir de s'élancer à travers de la salle dans les bras de Naru.

Pour se distraire de cette terrifiante idée, Mai déglutit difficilement et se reconcentra sur le monde physique. Elle regarda dans les yeux de Naru.

Ils étaient toujours aussi profond que ce qu'elle se souvenait. Ses yeux étaient des trous profond que son soi plus jeune ne pouvait jamais comprendre. Mai se demandait souvent auparavant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Naru elle se rappelait penser constamment au vérités derrière son regard non souriant.

Bien sûr, maintenant elle connaissait quelques réponses à ces mystères. Mai connaissait son vrai nom, savait à propos de ses pouvoirs, connaissait sa peine. Elle savait que la glace dan le regard de Naru était un mécanisme d'adaptation (quelques fois – d'autres c'était juste parce qu'il pensait que quelqu'un était stupide). Elle reconnaissait qu'il se souciait de ses amis – qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Au moins assez pour la réconforter par rapport à ce qui paraissait être son amour impossible pour son frère jumeau mort.

Et avec cette pensée, Mai détourna enfin les yeux de Naru. Deux ans auparavant, Naru avait écouté sa confession… et décidé qu'elle aimait Gène. Il lui _avait_ demandé lequel des deux elle aimait, mais Mai avait plus tard réalisé qu'il s'était déjà formé une conclusion dans son esprit. Il était passé directement à réconforter Mai sur son amour, lui disant qu'elle rencontrerait Gène dans une centaine d'année. Naru avait décidé qu'elle aimait Gène.

Et Mai aimait Gène. Elle l'aimait comme un guide, un vrai ami, et comme un frère. Il était génial chaleureux, ouvertement affectueux, et avait un joli sourire.

Mais elle était _amoureuse_ de _Naru_. Naru était celui avec qui elle se disputait constamment, celui qui pouvait la réconforter comme personne d'autre. A qui la voix coupait à travers tout et envoyait des délicieux frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. A qui les long doigts, élégant et décidés hypnotisaient Mai comme rien d'autre.

Naru était celui qui – en dépit du fait qu'il agit comme si il n'en avait rien à faire – la sauvait toujours du danger. Comme durant l'affaire Gellerini. Mai n'oubliera jamais à quelle vitesse Naru avait parcourut le terrain pour la sauver alors qu'elle s'accrochait au bord du trou. (Mai se rappelait être surprise, même à travers sa terreur, que Naru pouvait courir.) Elle pouvait toujours sentir la poigne sûre de sa main alors qu'il lui ordonnait calmement de poser son pied sur l'échelle.

Et alors… ils étaient tombés. Comme Mai avait dit à Luella, Mai l'avait blâmé pour leurs chute dans l'égout. Elle s'était souvent demandé si il aurait put éviter de tomber après elle. Gène lui avait dit (bien plus tard) que Naru s'était probablement laissé tomber. Et lorsque Naru et Lin étaient partis pour l'Angleterre, Mai et Ayako avaient réalisés que la perte de connaissance de Naru était en fait arrivé parce qu'il avait utilisé son PK pour bouger les rochers en dessous qui auraient pût briser leur corps. La sauver l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital.

Naru l'avait aussi sauvé lors de l'affaire du lycée Ryokuryou… Mai rougissait toujours en se souvenant du poids de Naru au dessus d'elle. Il avait bondit DANS une pièce qui s'effondrait pour l'atteindre. Il s'était jeté au-dessus d'elle pour la protéger du plafond qui tombait. _Le dos de Naru avait pris la plupart des dommages_ , elle se rappelle avoir dis. Naru avait dit une autre remarque tranchante, quelque chose comme quoi c'était de sa faute. Mais même ainsi, une partie de son esprit savait qu'il mentait pour prétendre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

Ensuite il y avait l'autre chose majeur qu'elle avait dit à Luella – sur le moment où il lui avait apporté du thé au milieu de la nuit. Elle venait juste de se réveiller de son premier rêve post-cognitif du point de vue de la victime – le premier rêve dans lequel elle avait vu la mort depuis les yeux de la victime. Cela avait été absolument terrifiant Mai voyait toujours les bord du labyrinthe et sentait la prise des servants dans ses plus horribles cauchemars. Elle était à deux doigt d'une crise de panique totale… et à ce moment Naru était entré dans la pièce. Portant un pyjama bleu clair et semblant plus jeune et innocent que ce que Mai avait jamais vu.

Il lui avait tendu la tasse (parce que en Angleterre, Mai savait maintenant, le thé était la réponse à pratiquement tout), et demandé si elle allait bien d'une façon adorable et incertaine. Buvant le thé que Naru avait préparé avait tellement calmé Mai. À cause de ce moment, Mai était avide de thé quand elle était frustrée ou contrarié.

Alors… Alors il y avait le sourire que Naru lui avait fait après avoir résolu l'affaire à l'école de Yasu. Ce sourire lui avait fait arrêter de penser. C'était incroyable. Le vrai sourire de Naru, si bref et rare. Le cœur de Mai s'était attaché fermement à Naru à cet instant précis.

Naru avait assumé que lorsque Mai parlait de son sourire brillant, elle parlait de Gène. _Ce qui était compréhensible_ , elle supposait. Après tout, elle voyait le sourire de Gène pratiquement chaque fois qu'elle le voyait – alors qu'elle n'avait vu Naru vraiment sourire qu'une seule fois. Et Mai ne comprenait pas assez ses sentiments pour s'expliquer, cela n'était devenu clair qu'après avoir passer des heures assise devant la fenêtre de son appartement, à regarder fixement Dogenzaka et le bureau du SPR.

Le sourire que le Naru des rêves de Mai portait était si incroyable pour Mai parce que elle pensait que _c'était_ Naru. Une fois qu'elle savait que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, ce sentiment était parti. Le sourire de Gène était réconfortant et attirant, mais c'était l'idée de Naru en train de sourire qui avait enflammé le cœur de Mai.

Donc Naru avait tort. Toujours regardant le sol de la chambre d'ami, les lèvres de Mai se tordirent en un sourire. De tout les sujets sur lesquels il pouvait avoir tort, il a fallu que ce soit un aussi important que l'amour. Quoique, Mai se demanda, est-ce que Naru reconnaît l'amour comme quelque chose d'important ? Malgré le fait qu'elle savait qu'il appréciait en fait certaines personnes, il était toujours un acharné du travail et ignorait les émotions des autres régulièrement. Qu'est-ce que Naru pensait de l'amour ? Mai n'allait pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Cela ne s'était pas bien passé la dernière fois.

Se raclant la gorge clairement, Naru interrompit ses pensées profondes. Presque involontairement, les Yeux de Mai rencontrèrent à nouveau les siens.

« Tu as décidé d'ouvrir ta propre compagnie de chasseur de fantôme ? »Sa voix monotone qui semblait désintéressé fit écho sur le planché.

Mai tourna ses yeux vers les dossiers. « Oui, » elle répondit clairement, ne voulant pas paraître penaude comme en bas. Avec une confiance nouvelle, elle rencontra pleinement les yeux de Naru, « J'avais besoin de travailler, mais être un employer de bureau normal semblait ennuyeux. Je voulais faire quelque chose que j'aimais. »

Quelque chose dans les yeux de Naru changea quand Mai laissa entendre qu'elle appréciait la chasse au fantôme. Elle déduit que Naru était simplement surpris.

Et Naru était surpris – mais sentait aussi une satisfaction étrange en entendant les mots de Mai. Il trouva qu'il aimait le fait qu'elle aimait la chasse au fantôme.

Le léger sourire de son ancien patron encouragea Mai à continuer. « J'étais une serveuse pendant un temps, mais c'était morne… et un peu hasardeux. J'ai décidé que si je devais être jeté partout dans tout les cas, je ferais mieux de l'être par des esprits. Je préfère même en quelque sorte les esprits aux gars glauque qui me harcelaient au restaurant – spécialement celui qui m'a suivi une nuit et essayer de me bloquer contre un mur. »

Choque et colère remplirent Naru. _Mai avait été attaqué ?_

« Par chance, Bou-san m'avait fait prendre des leçons de self-défense, » Mai continua avec un sourire désabusé. Elle mima l'action de donner un coup de poing. « Donné un coup de genoux dans les testicules et frappé au visage. »

Les yeux de Naru s'élargirent légèrement. En imaginant Mai combattant un harceleur dégoûtant… Comment arrivait-elle à trouver les problèmes _partout_? La cible peinte dans son dos n'attirait pas seulement les esprits, apparemment. Elle était aussi attaquée par des êtres vivants.

« J'ai quand même démissionné le jour suivant, » elle continua. « Ça ne valait pas le coups. Après ça, Ayako et moi avons commencé à sérieusement parler de commencer un business. Elle s'ennuyait, Bou-san s'ennuyait, et j'avais besoin d'un travail – un que j'aimais. Yasu se serait ennuyé si il n'était pas occupé à m'aider à étudier pour mes examens. Donc Ayako a rassemblé la plupart de l'argent et nous avons élaboré un plan. Nous avons loué un bureau proche du SPR. J'ai emménagé chez Bou-san et Ayako pour couper mes dépenses de vie. Bou-san a ramené ses clients de son travail de musique au bureau… et le bouche à bouche s'est étendu. Éventuellement, nous avons été capable de payer Yasu pour nous aider à plein temps, et John-kun et Masako-chan reçu. Ils aidaient déjà gratuitement. » Mai sourit. « Nous avons construis un stock décent d'équipement, grâce à nos clients plus généreux – mais la majorité nous a été donné par Masako-chan. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas juste utilisé le bureau du SPR ? » Naru vocalisa. « Tu as la clé. »

« Ouais, mais ce n'est pas comme si l'électricité fonctionnait. » Mai répondit. « Nous avions définitivement besoin d'électricité fonctionnelle. Et je ne savais pas vraiment si nous pouvions appeler pour nous transférer le BAIL – si tu avais le BAIL toujours à ton nom. Je veux dire, vous êtes parti si vite… et je ne savais pas si je vous reverrai un jour. » Ses yeux devinrent triste. « Je ne savais pas si tu voudrais m – nous parler, ou qu'on te rappelle du Japon. »

La dernière phrase perdit Naru. Pourquoi serait-il mauvais d'être rappelé du Japon ? _Ah, parce qu'il avait dit à ses employés qu'il n'était venu au Japon que pour trouver le corps de Gène._ Il était possible que Mai pense que de se rappeler du Japon l'attristait ou autre. Naru soupira silencieusement. C'est plutôt le contraire, être en Angleterre était bien pire. Ici il était constamment bombardé de souvenirs de Gène. Ici, ses parents le couvait tout le temps. Et au SPR Anglais, il devait déferrer à ses collègues supérieurs.

Mais au Japon… les souvenirs de Naru ne l'avait pas autant hanté. Il était aussi libre de faire des choses sans s'inquiéter de comment il apparaissait devant ses parents ou ses collègues. Il était le président du SPR Japonais, et prenait les décisions. Pas pour la première fois, Naru désira retourner au Japon.

« Je t'aurais transférer le BAIL, » Naru répondit finalement, regardant par la fenêtre pour empêcher Mai de voir les émotions dans ses yeux. Si Mai l'avait appelé pour louer le bureau, le moins qu'il pouvait faire aurait été de la lui louer. C'était probable que l'appel aurait eu de plus grandes conséquences que Mai aurait anticipé – Naru se serait probablement soumis à son désir de quitter l'Angleterre et rouvert lui-même le SPR.

Le grand Oliver Davis senti du regret le frapper. _Il aurait put retourner au Japon depuis longtemps._

Mais alors que ces pensées lui traversait l'esprit, Naru se rappela ses raisons pour rester. Le visage de sa mère adoptive vint à l'esprit – il vit Luella sangloter lors des funérailles de Gène, trempant le mouchoir de Martin alors que le cercueil était enterré. Naru sentit à nouveau le désespoir dans son étreinte quand il avait rencontré ses parent à Heathrow. Retournant définitivement au Japon détruirait probablement sa mère.

Mais c'est au Japon où tout se produit, une autre partie de son esprit disputa plaintivement. C'était vrai ses employés s'étaient rassemblé et commencés leurs propre entreprise. Mai, plus que quiconque, était devenu une enquêtrice en chef et copropriétaire d'une compagnie d'investigation psychique. Elle avait aussi grandement développé ses pouvoirs de défense. Naru se sentait en quelque sorte trompé, manquant tout. (Le fait que son cerveau se concentrait automatiquement sur le développement de Mai était un petit peu désolant.)

« Hey, les gars ? » appela Bou-san depuis le bas des escaliers. « Vous vous êtes perdu ou quoi ? »

Mai prit une inspiration, attendant le sous-entendu inévitable de Yasuhara à la suite… rien. Elle sourit reconnaissante tandis qu'elle réalisait que Yasu se modérait consciemment autour des parents de Naru.

Visiblement Naru partageait les sentiments de Mai, échangeant des regards de soulagement. Mai sourit largement et souleva le dossier dont elle avait besoin. Tournant les talons, elle s'agrippa au lit pour se retenir alors qu'elle se relevait…

Et alors Naru lui tendit la main.

Mai la fixa juste pendant un moment, choquée. Est-ce que Madoka avait finalement réussit à faire rentrer un peu de galanterie dans le crâne de Naru ?

Au-dessus d'elle, Naru poussa un soupir irrité. « Nous devrions redescendre avant que Yasuhara ne s'abandonne à ses prédilections banales de tourment verbal. Je pensais nous faire gagner du temps, comme je suspecte que cela te prendrais au moins deux essais pour te lever sans assistance. »

Mai lança un regard sombre – mais ne pouvait pas vraiment trouver faute à son raisonnement. Ses jambes étaient endormis et elle pouvait pratiquement déjà se sentir tomber. Elle se mordit la lèvre, attrapa la main de Naru, et essaya d'ignorer le sentiment de chaleur qu'elle sentait à l'intérieur d'elle alors qu'il la soulevait.

Elle s'assura quand même de marmonner à propos de narcissique qui manquaient de manière pendant tout le chemin du retour. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Naru savoir qu'elle appréciait le geste son égo pourrait encore grossir.

-0O0-

Mai regarda son téléphone pour la dix-huitième fois en dix minutes. Luella lui avait donné la permission spéciale de l'avoir à table, comme John allait appeler avant de commencer l'exorcisme. Bou-san (dans une crise de remords) avait installé la télé pour recevoir la vidéo en direct des caméras du jardin.

Mai avait aussi demander à John de déplacer deux des trois caméras loin du lieu d'exorcisme en cercle. Après avoir souffert la destruction de plusieurs caméras pendant les cérémonies, Mai avait réalisé que d'installé les caméras un peu plus loin et utiliser ensuite le zoom sauvait beaucoup d'argent pour l'équipement. De zoomer rendait l'image un peu flou, mais Mai ne pouvait pas se permettre de remplacer constamment les caméras comme Naru le faisait. Pour s'assurer qu'elle ne manquait rien de vital, Mai laissait en général une caméra proche du lieu d'exorcisme.

Tout était installé à présent, et il était temps pour l'événement principal. Mai attendait juste John. Lui et Père Toujo renforçaient le cercle avec des prière et de l'eau bénite. Comme l'eau bénite avait fonctionné pendant l'attaque contre Masako, John avait décidé d'utiliser les emblèmes Chrétiens de foi pour faire l'anneau. De toute façon, les deux participants vivant était Chrétiens.

« Taniyama-san, tu es certainement impatiente par rapport à l'exorcisme, » Lin nota. D'habitude Mai redoutait les exorcismes en eux-même, particulièrement ceux utilisant jorei. Elle avait aussi aucun sens du temps, traînassant dans des maisons hantées et en retard pour tout. Mais maintenant John était en retard et Mai vérifiait son portable plusieurs fois par minutes.

« Bien sûr ! » La patience de Mai ne tenait qu'à un fil et Lin le tirait. « Je m'inquiète pour John-kun et Père Toujo. Il sont seuls sur une affaire et Masako-chan a déjà été attaquée ! »

« John-kun est très capable, Mai-chan, » Yasuhara dit pour la calmer. « Et un fantôme attaque presque toujours quelqu'un. Tu es juste dingue parce que pour une fois ce n'est pas toi.

Bou-san et Madoka ricanèrent.

Mai lança un regard noir et se retient tout juste de lancer la fourchette à Yasuhara. « Tu as parfaitement raison, » elle réplique. « De plus, je ne peux pas vraiment faire grand-chose d'ici. Et si cela se passait mal ? Crier les neuf mots à l'écran n'aidera pas. » Elle soupira. « Je sais que John-kun est très capable. Nous l'avons tous suffisamment vu en action. c'est juste énervant d'être à l'écart comme ça. Je ne m'attendais pas à être aussi nerveuse pour un exorcisme pour lequel je ne suis même pas présente. »

« Et bien Mai, je pense que c'est normal, » Ayako contribua. « En dépit des nombreuses fois où tu as dit ne pas être la patronne, tu es vraiment notre enquêtrice en chef principale. Il est parfaitement logique que tu sois nerveuse et contrariée d'avoir à prendre une année sabbatique loin de la compagnie que tu as aidé à construire. De plus, ton chercheur principal et deux de tes spiritualistes sont loin du bureau avec toi. »

Mai pinça ses lèvres. Ayako avait raison.

« Je pense que cela montre que tu grandis en une jou-chan responsable ! » Bou-san roucoula de façon dramatique, essayant de façon délibéré de l'énerver. Il préférait une Mai en colère à une Mai effrayée.

Son plan fonctionna sa fille adoptive lança immédiatement un biscuit vers lui. Bou-san l'évita et le rouleau tomba au sol. Luella et Ayako allaient réprimander Mai, mais Bou-san les devança, claquant bruyamment sa langue.

« Maintenant, Mai… les grandes personnes ne laissent pas leurs colère rampante les rendre violents. »

Mai grogna et lança un autre biscuit. Bou-san esquiva à nouveau, mais cette fois Mai était prête et bougea sa main. Appelant son PK-MT, elle altéra la trajectoire du rouleau en l'air. Le pain frappa son père adoptif en plein sur la joue.

« Touché ! » Yasuhara chanta, agissant comme si lui et Mai se trouvaient dans le laboratoire en train de faire les tests hebdomadaires. « Alors où visais-tu ?

« Son front. » Mai admit.

« Un petit peu à côté alors, mais quand même une touche directe sur un cible en mouvement. » Yasuhara sourit. Je compte ça comme un succès. »

« Je considère ça comme du gâchis de nourriture, » Ayako intervint. Elle se tourna pour s'adresser à Luella. « Malheureusement, c'est un comportement régulier lors des dîners pour mes idiots sans manière ici présents.. Cependant, » Elle se retourna vers Mai. « Je pensais qu'on avait décidé supprimer les compétitions de lançage d'ustensile et nourriture quand on est dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Mai grimaça. « Oui, je suis désolé, Luella. »

« Ne t'excuses pas ! » Martin interrompit avec enthousiasme. « C'était merveilleux ! Excellent contrôle sur la quantité de pouvoir utilisé et la manipulation de ce pouvoir. Très bon spectacle, Taniyama ! »

Mai cligna des yeux, choquée. Et alors elle piqua un fard devant le compliment.

Elle remarqua alors les grands yeux de Lin, Madoka et Naru. Tardivement, Mai se rappela que c'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait son PK devant tous ceux du SPR Anglais.

« Ah, ouais, donc maintenant je peux faire ça ! » Mai fit brillamment, souriant pour calmer la tension. « Je n'ai pas la quantité de pouvoir que Naru, mais je travaille dur pour le contrôle correctement ! »

« Dieu merci, » Ayako dit d'une voix traînante. « Si je devais acheter un verre de plus pour remplacer ceux cassés… »

« Hey, je n'en ai pas cassé TANT que ça ! » Mai répliqua. « Et après avoir cassé les premiers, nous les avons déplacer loin dans le placard ! Tu es celle qui continuait à les sortir. »

« Je ne bois pas dans des gobelets en plastique jetables. » Ayako ronchonna.

« Tu devrais si tu veux garder tes verres en cristal sauf de notre princesse poltergeist, » Yasuhara dit d'une voix traînante joueuse.

« Tais-toi Yasu ! » Mai craqua. « Tu es l'idiot qui a insisté pour boire du jus de fruit et de l'eau dans des verres à vin pendant toute la semaine de partiels. »

« Pourquoi boirais-tu du jus dans des verres à vin ? » Luella se demanda.

« Yasu m'a dit que c'était thérapeutique. Une bêtise quelconque sur 'pense comme quelqu'un de grande classe et tes notes seront hautes'. » Mai roula des yeux.

Yasuhara sourit facétieusement. « Et bien, en vérité c'était parce que je savais que Mai était réellement stressée et qu'il y avait une haute probabilité qu'elle causerai un poltergeist. Je voulais voir combien de verres elle pouvait casser en un coup. »

« QUOI ? » Rugit Ayako. « Tu me dois de l'argent, Yasuhara ! »

« J'aimerai pointer que tous ces verres étaient actuellement les miens, » Bou-san coupa. Il lança un sourire à sa fiancée fumante. « Tu assumes déjà la propriété, Ayako ? »

« Et bien, je vis là-bas ! » Ayako était livide. « Et l'une de mes lampes favorites s'est brisée durant cette explosion paranormal particulière ! »

« Je suis désolée ! » gémit Mai.

« Je sais, et c'est ok, » Ayako calma. « Je criais après Yasu. Spécialement parce qu'il semble comme si il a forcé cet incident poltergeist particulier. » Elle lança un regard glacial vers Yasuhara.

Yasuhara invoqua son expression la plus angélique. « Pourquoi, Ayako ! J'ai juste pris avantage 'une situation déjà stressante ! »

« Yasu, » Mai grogna, « Tu m'as dit cette nuit-là que si je n'arrivait pas dans le top 3, je n'intégrerai jamais Todai. »

« Bien, tu ne l'aurais pas intégré ! »

« Tu m'as dit que si je ne faisais pas magnifiquement bien au examens, je finirai comme barmaid dans Akihabara… »

Madoka renifla de rire.

« … Et que des gars glauques comme notre Troisième Client me suivraient à la maison chaque nuit... »

« Troisième client ? » Lin demanda.

« Histoire pour un autre temps, » Bou-san chuchota.

« … ET que je ne me déterrerai jamais du trou éducatif où je me trouverai. »

Les lèvres de Naru bougèrent.

« En d'autre termes, tu me provoquais entièrement, Yasu ! Tu pensais, 'ooh, penses au poltergeist incroyable que Mai fera si tu la pousses un peu plus. »

« Et il ÉTAIT incroyable. »

« Argh ! » Mai pouvait sentir son PK habituellement enfoui surfacer. Elle venait juste de les utiliser, et ils étaient à un stade proche de actif. Elle devait se calmer…

Mais Yasu n'avait pas terminé. « Je l'ai enregistré, Professeur Davis, si vous voulez la regarder. »

Les poings de Mai se serrèrent et ses avant-bras picotaient avec de la chaleur.

« Vous devrez ignorer l'apparence de Mai-chan dans la vidéo. Elle venait d'étudier pendant 27 heures non-stop, donc elle ressemblait à une toxico en manque. »

 _Crac_! Le verre de Mai se brisa. Luella et Ayako se reculèrent alors que des éclats de cristaux tombaient sur la table. Madoka, Lin et Naru regardèrent plein de surprise et de fascination. Martin continua juste à sourire.

« _Shimatta_! » Mai jura en Japonais. Ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas encore fini, et elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'un vent chaud traversa la pièce. Le chandelier cliqueta et la nappe bougea, mais il n'y eut pas plus de dommages. La chaleur sur ses bras disparut, et Mai lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

Elle se rappela alors qu'elle venait juste de cassé une pièce du cristal luxueux de Luella. « Je suis tellement désolé ! » Mai s'écria en Anglais. « Normalement j'ai maintenant un meilleur contrôle, mais je venais de les utiliser – mes pouvoirs- et ils étaient prêt à être utiliser. De plus, je suis tellement sur les nerfs par rapport à l'exorcisme... »

« Tout va bien, » Luella sourit avec compréhension. « Nous sommes plutôt habitué à cela. » Elle montra son fils silencieux.

Mai entendit la voix profonde de Lin dans ses souvenirs, l'informant que Naru avait causé beaucoup de puissant poltergeist quand il était enfant. Gène lui en avait aussi parlé, pendant une affaire pendant laquelle elle se plaignait (dans son rêve) d'avoir causé son troisième poltergeist en une semaine. D'après les deux points de vue, les poltergeist de Naru étaient spectaculaires – des pièces entières avec les meubles flottant. Gène avait été en comparaison calme.

Ayant évité le regard de son ancien patron depuis leur conversation plus tôt dans la journée, Mai prit la chance de jeter un coup d'œil vers Naru. Il fixait la distance perdu dans ses pensées. Elle mordit nerveusement ses lèvres. Naru était normalement plutôt silencieux, mais il l'avait été encore plus depuis qu'elle avait utilisé son PK. _Avait-il deviné la vérité ?_

Comme si il avait senti ses yeux sur lui, Naru se tourna vers Mai. « C'était… impressionnant. » Il la perça avec son Regard de laser. « J'avais oublié le PK-MT. Mon père m'a dit que l'un de ses étudiants l'avait. Quand as-tu commencé à montrer cette capacité ? Je n'en ai vu aucun signe pendant mes jours au SPR Japonais. »

Dans son esprit, Mai cria terrorisé. C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle elle voulait éviter de mentionner son PK en face de Naru. La seule chose qu'il aimait plus que de trouver des mystères était de les résoudre. Et il avait pour habitude de commencer immédiatement et implacablement son enquête.

Elle se dépêcha de dire quelque chose, son esprit volant. « Ah, et bien, nous étions sur une affaire, et - » Soudainement, son portable sonna les première notes de « Hallelujah Chorus ». _Sauvé_! Mai pensa, se ruant vers le téléphone.

« John-kun? » elle demanda, sa voix pleine de soulagement.

« Bonjour Mai-chan ! » Il répondit joyeusement. « Nous sommes prêt à démarrer de notre côté. Si vous vous installez pour regarder, nous allons commencer l'exorcisme. »

« Bien sûr John-kun, » Mai fit un geste à ses compagnons tandis qu'elle contournait la table. « Nous nous dirigeons vers le salon maintenant. »

-0O0-

En fin de compte, l'anxiété de Mai par rapport à l'exorcisme fut pour rien (heureusement). L'entière affaire se passa relativement sans difficulté et l'exorcisme fut un succès. En sécurité dans 'sa' chaise, Mai regardait dans le vide et rejouait les visions de l'heure passée dans sa tête.

Il y eut un moment crucial où Père Toujo était tombé en piégeant le fantôme à l'intérieur du lieu d'exorcisme. Mai avait hoqueté, inquiète que le fantôme s'échappe à travers la « porte de démon' au coin nord et attaqué le Père Toujo. Il apparut qu'il avait trébuché sur des pierres.

Mai s'était tenu en face à côté de Naru pendant la totalité de l'enregistrement ('C'est là où les Patrons doivent être ! » Yasu remarqua brillamment), se sentant à cran, inutile, et à se ronger les ongles. À un point, ses pouvoirs toujours en surface avait fait bouger un vase. Mai avait tendu la main pour le maintenir, mais rencontra la main de Naru à la place. Elle sentit sa main bouger sous ses doigts, maintenant le vase. Mai arrêta de respirer, tous ses nerfs de ses doigt en haute alerte. Un moment plus tard, elle réalisa qu'elle tenait pratiquement sa main et retira brusquement la sienne comme si elle était en feu.

« Calmes-toi Mai, cela va bien se passer, » Naru murmura pour que personne d'autre n'entende.

Elle prit du réconfort de ses mots et de sa présence solide à ses côtés. Lentement, Mai s'était retourner vers l'écran et observé avec un cœur plus léger. (Et un sentiment distinct que Yasu et Ayako ricanaient derrière elle.)

La jeune psychique secoua la tête, ramenant ses pensées vers le présent. Martin voulait qu'elle aille au bâtiment du SPR Anglais avec lui demain. Mai avait acquiescé, bien sûr, et alors d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout le monde venait. _Cela va probablement être une longue journée_ , son esprit fatiguée nota. Il n'y avait aucune façon qu'elle aille au SPR sans que quelqu'un ne demande de faire des tests…

Mai bailla en plaçant sa tasse de thé vide sur la table basse. « Je pense qu'il est l'heure pour moi d'aller au lit. »

Son nouveau professeur hocha vigoureusement la tête. « En effet, tu devrais prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. Peut-être arriverons-nous à faire quelques tests demain, après vous avoir installé dans l'appartement. »

 _Aha_ , Mai pensa avec un sourire narquois, _je le savais !_

« En parlant de test, » Yasuhara prit la parole, « On est Lundi aujourd'hui, Mai-chan. »

L'humeur définitivement plombé. « Déjà ? » Mai grogna.

Madoka leva un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial avec Lundi ? »

« Lundi veut dire que Mai-chan mangera végétarien pendant les deux prochain jour, » Ayako répondit en faisant face à Luella la chef de menu. « Pas de viande pour Mai les Mardis et Mercredis. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Luella demanda. _La viande vous rend plus fort…_ même si maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Lin mangeait pratiquement jamais de viande pour une raison mystique.

« Car on teste les pouvoirs de Mai hebdomadairement les Mercredis, » Yasuhara dit sérieusement, jetant un regard sombre vers la Mai visiblement réticente. « Et les capacités psychique de Mai ont toujours de meilleurs résultats si elle ne mange pas de viande. Deux jours sans nettoie son système digestif de toute trace animale. »

« Ce qui craint totalement, » Mai joignit la conversation. « C'est presque pire que d'avoir faim. »

« C'est faisable, Taniyama-san, » Lin nota. « Je me retiens toujours de manger de la viande pendant les affaires. Cela affecte grandement la connexion entre nos pouvoirs et le monde spirituel. »

« C'est de là que j'ai eu l'idée, » Confessa Mai. « Je me suis rappelé que ni toi ni Naru ne mangiez de viande pendant les affaires. Nous avons fais des recherches, et il y avait un sujet entier dessus. Donc nous avons essayer une semaine et cela a vraiment fait une différence. Et maintenant je vais sans viande pendant deux jour. » Mai ne mentionna pas que Gène avait aussi recommandé d'éviter la viande pour les tests et les affaires.

Yasu se demandait où ils allaient conduire les tests. _Peut-être la cours dehors ?_ _Non, trop de vent qui interfère… Il pensa soudainement à une solution._ « Hey Professeur Davis, puis-je vous demander une faveur ? »

« Quelle est-elle, Yasuhara ? »

« Serait-il possible pour Mai-chan et moi de vous emprunter un laboratoire pendant quelques heures les Mercredis ? Nous utilisions un laboratoire de l'école à Todai – vous voyez,nous avons besoin d'un grand espace pour les tests. »

Mai intervint, tournant ses yeux chocolat suppliant vers le professeur. « Nous avons notre propre équipement nous avons juste besoin d'un endroit pour effectuer les tests. »

« Bien sûr ! » Martin répondit jovialement. « Vous pouvez utiliser les laboratoires de Cambridge une fois l'année commencé, mais pour l'instant, pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas l'un des labos du SPR ? Et vous dites que vous avez de l'équipement, mais le SPR possède une grande quantité aussi. Vous pouvez tester tous ce que vous souhaitez, et si vous trouvez quelque chose de particulièrement pratique, nous pouvons le prendre avec nous à l'université. »

Mai et Yasu échangèrent des regards excité. Juste ce qu'ils avaient secrètement espéré.

Luella soupira résigné. « Je suppose que tout fonctionne, Martin et tu as ce que tu espérais : des sujets de test volontaires. »

Yasuhara rit. « Vous devriez regarder, Professeur ! » Il suggéra avec enthousiasme. « Nous ferons nos tests habituels, et si il y a quelque chose que vous voulez suggérer, nous adorerions obliger. »

Mai acquiesça avec enthousiasme, souriant devant l'expression ravi de son professeur.

Mai claqua sa langue. « Bien, Noll, Lin et moi allons faire des recherches pour une affaire ce Mercredi, » elle dit malheureuse. Elle s'éclaira. « Mais je me joins totalement à vous la prochaine fois. »

Mai asquiesça à nouveau, cette fois résigné. Elle haîssait quand beaucoup de personnes regardaient… mais elle savait qu'aucune force sur terre pouvait empêcher Madoka de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

-0O0-


	9. Chapter 9

**voila le chapitre suivant. Désolé pour l'attente mais la vie est devenue épique entre travail incendie et problèmes de familles pas de temps pour traduire. N'oubliez pas de laissez un commentaire en partant,cela me motive toujours pour écrire la suite plus vite.**

 **Chapitre 9 – Jour de Test**

 **-0O0-**

C'était le Mercredi matin. Mai se réveilla tôt, comme toujours après avoir eu un régime sans viande. C'était comme si son estomac essayait de la punir pour lui avoir dénié sa nourriture désirée. Elle avait dût passer un ragoût de bœuf alléchant la nuit dernière au manoir Davis – et tout le monde s'étaient moqué d'elle parce qu'elle continuait de fixer la casserole avec des yeux envieux.

Au moins elle avait de la compagnie végétarienne. Naru et Lin s'était aussi tenu au tofu et au riz la nuit dernière. Ils commençaient une affaire aujourd'hui… ce qui voulait dire que le Professeur allait être le seul observateur des tests aujourd'hui. Mai lâcha un soupire de soulagement en secret. Elle était heureuse d'être capable de démontrer ses capacités au directeur du SPR sans Naru dans les parages. Ses regards fixes de la mort seraient probablement capable de court-circuiter ses capacités ou quelque chose du genre.

Après un petit déjeuner agréable composé de thé et tartines, Mai partit se balader. Bou-san et Ayako étaient déjà dehors, et Yasuhara n'avait pas encore émergé de son cocon de couverture, donc elle sortit seule. Mai traversa le voisinage étrange de Londres, souriant devant la vue des personnes se pressant autour d'elle et prit note des lampe des rue par lesquelles pendaient des magnifiques fleurs. Les rues étaient déjà pleines de monde et la plupart des personnes avaient du mal à se faire un chemin au milieu de la foule – mais ce n'était rien pour Mai. Elle était habitué aux carrefours de Shibuya – rien ne pouvait être plus confus et bondé que cette maudite intersection.

Même si le tumulte matinal ne la gênait pas, Mai avait envie d'un environnement plus calme. Elle tourna à gauche, passant la porte noire d'un parc qu'elle avait remarqué l'autre jour. Le vert de l'herbe vallonnée calma immédiatement son esprit, et Mai pouvait entendre le bruit d'éclaboussure d'eau d'une fontaine non loin de là. Mai suivit le bruit de l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit ce qui semblait être un long, petit muret. Après plus ample inspection, Mai vit que l'intérieur du mur avait été partiellement vidé et que de l'eau s'écoulait le long du canal. C'était une fontaine très intéressante. Très Zen, même.

Mai retira son sac à dos et s'assit dans l'herbe, son dos contre le mur de la fontaine. Elle avait toujours aimé le son de l'eau qui coule cela la relaxait. Elle était donc une grande fan de fontaines. Elle aimait particulièrement les fontaines qui envoyaient des jets d'eau dans les air. Regarder les jets d'eau autour d'elle faisait crier de joie le côté enfantin de Mai.

Ouaip, c'était définitivement là où elle passera sa matinée. Mai ouvrit son sac et sortit quelques affaires – incluant une couverture avec des pétale de cerisier qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle avait dix ans. Mai l'avait spécialement emmené pur lui rappeler sa maison. Elle avait emporté La Science Derrière le Surnaturel, pensant qu'elle s'essayerait quelque part de sympa et le finirait. Elle s'installa confortablement sur la couverture et ouvrit le livre de Yasu. La jeune psychique trouva sa page et avala un peu de thé de la thermos qu'elle emportait partout. Mai était tellement plongé dans le chapitre sur les esprits résiduels qu'elle remarqua à peine le temps qui passait.

-0O0-

Son téléphone sonna quand elle était à une dizaine de pages de la fin du livre, donc elle l'ignora. À cinq pages de la fin, elle ignora la sonnerie de la messagerie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mai ferma le livre terminé avec un 'clac' et s'empara du téléphone offensant. Bou-san avait appelé et laissé un message.

Elle tapa le « 3 » sur le clavier de la numérotation abrégée et attendit que Bou-san décroche.

« Jou-chan ? » Il demanda immédiatement. « Où es-tu? »

« Oh, je suis au parc. Je voulais passer un peu de temps seule aujourd'hui. »

« Et bien, c'est bien, mais pourrais-tu peut-être laisser une note la prochaine fois ? Nous avons seulement été dans ce pays depuis une semaine. Tu pourrais te perdre ou être kidnapper ou qui sais quoi d'autre encore. »

Mai roula des yeux. « On est en plein jour, Bou-san. Les Kidnappers n'attendent-ils pas que la nuit tombe pour s'enfuir avec des jeunes demoiselles ? Je doute grandement que quelque me saisisse de cette fontaine publique dans un parc publique. » Bou-san grogna et Mai sourit. 'S'enfuir avec des jeunes demoiselles', elle avait entendue cela quelque part. C'était dommage que Naru ne l'avait pas entendu son usage excellent d'un vocabulaire complexe. Soudainement, Mai pouvait entendre Ayako et – était-ce Luella ? - en bruit de fond.

« Elle va bien. Elle a juste trouvé une fontaine quelque part. » Mai entendit Bou-san dire aux autres voix.

« Je suis à quelques quartier de l'appartement, » Mai clarifia. « Je vais commencer à me diriger vers la maison maintenant, de toute façon j'ai faim. Voulez-vous que je vous prenne quelque chose ? »

« Non, nous sommes à la maison des Davis. Viens ici. »

« D'accord, je vous vois bientôt. Je vais essayer de tout mon cœur de ne pas être enlevée. »

« Très drôle, jou-chan. Mais rappelles-toi que tu as été enlevé trois fois dans la dernière année. »

« Quoi ? » elle entendit Naru demander brusquement derrière.

Mai roula ses yeux. « J'ai été enlevé par des _fantômes_ , Bou-san, pas par des personnes. »

« Il pourrait y avoir des fantômes kidnappeurs dans ce parc. L'Angleterre est un endroit très hanté, tu sais. »

« Oui, ben la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, les fantômes sont plutôt nocturnes, aussi. »

« Jou-chan maline. À toute suite. »

« _Hai, hai._ »

Mai épousseta ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la sortie. C'était une longue marche jusqu'au manoir de Davis – la voiture de Bou-san lui manquait. Elle passa devant une pancarte sur le chemin du retour vers les portes noires de l'entrée. Kensingtn Park, elle lut. _Tu vois,, Bou-san ?_ Elle pensa. _C'est si proche de l'appartement que ça a le même nom !_

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que Mai marchait sur le trottoir bordant le parc, elle entendit le klaxon venant de derrière elle et se tourna pour voir la voiture de Lin ralentissant à côté d'elle. Mai cligna des yeux de surprise, mais courut rapidement vers la voiture, comme Lin bouchait le trafic. Elle pouvait voir que quelqu'un se trouvait dans le siège passager, donc elle ouvrit la porte de derrière et entra. Jetant son sac à dos sur le sol à ses pieds, Mai mit sa ceinture tandis que Lin recommençait à circuler, des coups de klaxons retentissant derrière eux.

Mai regarda en face pour le remercier du voyage – et fut extrêmement surprise de voir Naru dans le siège passager. Elle s'attendait à voir Madoka ou Bou-san.

« J'ai besoin de quelque chose au bureau, » Naru répondit devant son sourcil levé. « Nous sortions de toute façon… et Takigawa divaguait sur toi marchant dans Londres avec des kidnapper. »

Mai soupira. « Il a besoin de se calmer. Je n'ai jamais été kidnapper par des personnes _vivantes_. »

« Tu te serais sûrement perdue, de toute façon. » Mai pouvait pratiquement _entendre_ son sourire narquois.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, crétin ! Et moi qui allait dire 'merci'. » Mai renifla et regarda à travers la fenêtre. Elle remarqua qu'ils allait dans la direction contraire à la propriété des Davis. « Où allons-nous ? »

« Au bureau, » Naru dit d'une voix traînant de sa voix 'tu es une idiote'.

« Vous êtes venu me récupérer en premier ? » Mai était surprise.

« Et bien, tu as dit à Bou-san que tu étais proche de l'appartement, donc j'en ai déduis qu'il étais le plus probable que tu soit dans le parc Kensington devant la fontaine de la Princesse Diana. Il était plus censé de te récupérer d'abord, comme tu serais toujours proche de l'entrée et plus facile à trouver. Et te voici. »

« Tu est comme un chien de chasse narcissique. »

« Mais de rien. »

Mai prit à nouveau la mouche. « De quoi as-tu besoin au bureau, de toute façon ? N'as-tu pas récupéré tout l'équipement hier? »

Lin sourit intérieurement. Oui, ils les avaient.

Naru ne manqua pas un battement. « Nous avons besoin d'un autre microphone à condensateur. »

Lin ne put résister. « Bien sûr, parce que douze n'était pas une quantité suffisante. »

Son patron lui lança un regard noir. « C'est une grande maison. »

Mai ne comprenait pas la tension entre les deux chasseurs de fantômes. Naru avait toujours été obsessif par rapport à l'équipement, donc pourquoi cette fois-ci Lin prenait exception ?

Lin soupira – ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un autre microphone. Pourquoi Oliver ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il était inquiet pour Mai, spécialement après le monologue de Bou-san sur les kidnappings ? Certainement, Noll était aveugle devant ses propre sentiments plus profond pour Taniyama-san – mais il pouvait sûrement au moins admettre qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa sécurité ? Il était un adulte maintenant, après tout.

Mais tandis que Naru et Mai commencèrent aussitôt à se chamailler sur le bon espacement entre microphone dans une maison hantée, Lin fut forcé de repenser son dernier point de vue. Adultes. Ha.

-0O0-

Mai sourit devant le visage ravi du Dr. Davis. Elle pouvait clairement le voir à travers la vitre qui les séparait de la salle d'observation. La pièce était juste à côté du grand laboratoire SPR dans lequel elle et Yasuhara faisaient en ce moment les tests.

Mai ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme si elle avait quelque chose à prouver. Oui, elle était une étudiante dévouée, mais sa vraie utilité au Professeur Davis se trouvait dans ses capacité paranormales. Celui-Qui-Doit-Rester-Sans-Nom, a.k.a. l'ex-petit-ami de Mai, avait souvent dit que la pur variété des talents de Mai la rendait inestimable pour l'industrie d'enquêteur du paranormal. Et maintenant elle faisait une démonstration en direct pour l'un des leaders de la communauté de parapsychologie. L'adrénaline fila entre ses veines, faisant sourire Mai. PK-MT marchait mieux sous pression, après tout.

« Test 12-53 : rediriger des attaques avec le PK-MT, » déclara Yasuhara, préparant les trois lanceur de balles que lui et Bou-san avaient adapté pour les test. Les lanceurs étaient connectés à un programme sur l'ordinateur portable de Yasuhara. Le programme construit une séquence surprise dans laquelle des ballons souples de différentes tailles étaient tirées sur Mai.

Ils faisaient deux tests différent en utilisant les lanceurs. Dans le premier test, Mai était supposé rediriger les balles souples pour éviter d'être touché par celles-ci. Quelques fantômes et poltergeists lançaient des objets vers les enquêteurs – Mai pouvait (de temps en temps) bloquer ces attaques.

Elle était presque à 100 % de succès pour les plus petites et environ 70 % pour les moyenne. Rediriger les plus grandes balles lui causait toujours des problèmes – elle pouvait presque toujours affecter leur trajectoire, mais pas toujours assez. Elle finissait par être touché environ 40 % du temps, et le mouvement en avant de la balle était totalement arrêté environ 10 % du temps. Arrêter le mouvement en avant était important car TTMPI faisait tout en groupes. Dévier l'attaque de l'esprit d'elle juste pour le rediriger vers l'un de ses amis n'était définitivement pas idéal. Elle avait accidentellement frappé Ayako avec un vase une fois – cela l'avait touché à l'épaule et la cicatrice résultante n'était pas belle à voir.

L'autre test majeur comprenait la redirection spécialisé. Cet exercice était toujours dans sa phase initiale. Un couple de mois plus tôt, Yasuhara avait finalement décrété que le pourcentage de déflexion de Mai pour le premier test était assez bon pour ajouter une seconde capacité – Mai pouvait commencer à essayer de rediriger les balles. Le premier test demandait juste que Mai dévie les balles d'elle. Le nouveau second test impliquait d'actuellement de viser quelque part. Mai doutait qu'elle aurait jamais assez d'énergie de PK ou de contrôle pour tourner un objet autour complètement et le renvoyer vers le fantôme… mais elle pouvait (quelques fois) consciemment rediriger les balles pour frapper le sol. C'était lent, mais elle s'améliorait graduellement.

Les lanceurs étaient, cependant, la seconde phase des tests. Pour s'échauffer, Mai et Yasu commençaient toujours par un exercice de PK-MT plus simple – Mai lançait des balles elle-même et les visait à l'une des trois cible en utilisant son PK. Ils commençaient par ce test parce que c'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait régulièrement, de toute façon – à chaque fois qu'elle lançait une cuillère vers Yasu ou Bou-san et pensaient qu'elle raterait. Ses tendances plus immatures lui avait en fait donner beaucoup d'expérience pratique avec son PK au long de l'année dernière, elle pensa avec un sourire. Alors Mai se figea. 'Son' PK, l'avait appelé.

Une balle fila, frôlant sa joue. Yikes.

« Mai-chan ? Tu devrais vraiment payer attention. Je ne sais pas combien de balles en plus ton cerveau peut encore supporter, » Yasuhara blagua.

Au moins ils portaient tout les deux des protection faciales maintenant. Ils avaient les infâmes séances de conseils de Todai à remercier pour cela…

Une autre balle la décoiffa, et Mai décida qu'il était temps de se concentrer.

-0O0-

Après quelques minutes, Mai était dans la zone. Elle avait un taux de succès anormalement élevé aujourd'hui – car l'un de ses autres pouvoirs l'assistait. Occasionnellement, quand Mai était vraiment centralisée, ses instincts pouvaient prédire quel lanceur allait lancer ensuite – donnant à Mai quelques secondes de plus pour se préparer. Cela améliorait son taux de succès de façon exponentielle, et rendait son partenaire d'entraînement très heureux. Yasu, à ce moment, l'encourageait joyeusement.

Finalement, l'ordinateur bipa et Yasuhara annonça la fin des tests pour la journée. Mai essuya la sueur de son visage et soupira de soulagement – elle était très fatigué. Ses bras la brûlait et les cicatrices sous ses gants sentait comme si il y avait des fils dans sa peau. Sa tête lui faisait mal, aussi. Mai avait besoin de nourriture de de Gatorade pour récupérer de l'énergie… alors qu'elle pensait cela, une vague de vertige la traversa et elle trébucha un peu.

Le Professeur Davis avait apparemment remarqué sa fatigue, alors qu'un bras fort et masculin glissa autour des hanches de Mai pour la maintenir.

« Merci, Dr. Davis, » Mai gémit avec gratitude. Elle se laissa aller contre le bras, qui la supportait bien alors qu'elle s'affaissait.

« Tellement plus polie que d'habitude. Tu devrais m'appeler comme ça plus souvent, » une voix très familière fit.

La tête de Mai se releva brusquement – le visage de Naru avec son sourire narquois proche du sien, et c'était son bras autour de ses hanches. Et là elle était, à se laisser aller contre son corps comme une idiote ! Mai glapit et essaya de s'éloigner, mais Naru la piégea contre lui et bougea vers la porte.

« Tu devrais me laisser t'aider jusqu'à une chaise. Après tout, si tu t'évanouis, je serais forcé de te porter, » Naru dit avec désinvolture, sachant qu'elle crierait probablement d'embarras si il la transportait dans ses bras dans le SPR. Son sourire narquois s'élargit. La réaction de Mai serait assez intéressante qu'il le fit presque de toute façon. Cependant… les mouvements de débat inévitables qu'elle ferait (en essayant de s'échapper) pourrait les faire tomber tout les deux. Naru n'avait aucun désir pour sa tête d'entrer en contact avec le sol aujourd'hui.

Le visage de Mai rougissait magistralement lorsque Naru la fit s'asseoir sur un siège dans la zone d'observation du laboratoire. À quelques pas de là, Dr. Davis discutait avec Lin et Madoka des tests, pour lesquels ils étaient apparemment rentré à temps pour voir la fin. Mai se senti embarrassée et excitée en même temps – elle était gênée de faire les tests devant Naru, mais Mai était soulagé qu'il ait vu ses mailleurs résultats pour le moment !

Lin s'excusa pour aider Yasuhara à ranger les lanceurs de ballons dans le placard. Martin avait dit à Mai et Yasu qu'ils pouvaient garder leur équipements au SPR – ce qui était super, car transporter les trucs lourds jusqu'au laboratoire serait horrible.

Madoka apparut à ses côté. « Tu sembles épuisée, » elle remarqua. « Nous devrions t'amener quelque chose à manger. Nous n'avons pas mangé non plus – tu veux manger en bas? »

« Sûr, » Mai répondit vaguement, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que 'en bas' voulait dire. Y avait-il une cafétéria ou quelque chose ? Une vague de fatigue la surmonta, et Mai reposa sa tête vacillante sur la table. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le carnet de Martin – elle nota qu'il avait prit beaucoup de notes sur les expériences.

Une bouteille de Gatorade fut débouché brusquement en face d'elle. « Bois cela, et ensuite nous irons manger en bas, » commanda Naru.

Mai souffla d'irritation devant son ton, mais obéit en ouvrant la bouteille et drainant son contenu. Mince, elle avait soif.

Madoka sourit devant le soin de son élèves apathique prodiguait à son ancienne assistante. Noll examinait Mai attentivement pendant toute la fin des tests, et s'était rué dans le laboratoire au moment où Mai trembla de fatigue pour la première fois. Ensuite il l'aida actuellement vers une chaise et avait chercher les bonnes boissons pour elle. Mai était visiblement ennuyé par l'attitude autoritaire, mais Madoka le savait bien – Noll était inquiet pour Mai. _Et bien, il connaît mieux que quiconque au monde les dangers potentiels avec le PK_ , Madoka pensa tristement.

La psychique fatiguée se sentait notablement mieux lorsque Yasuhara et Lin en eurent fini avec l'équipement. Mai était heureusement capable de marcher sans assistance jusqu'aux ascenseurs… même si sa hanche picotait toujours là où le bras de Naru l'avait tenu. Tout le groupe se serra pour gagner du temps. Mai s'attendait à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent au hall du deuxième étage, mais l'ascenseur continua de descendre.

Un ping résonna, et le groupe plein d'employer du SPR (plus Mai et Yasuhara) remplit la salle d'attente d'un Dîner confortable. Mai sourit de bonheur – quel endroit charmant pour manger et – connaissant ses compagnons – discuter des événements paranormaux du jour.

L'hôtesse sourit brillamment en les voyant entrer. « Professeur Davis ! Je ne vous ai pas vu de la semaine ! »

« Oui, Tracey, nous avons été occupé avec nos nouveaux arrivants, » Martin répondit, lui souriant et montrant les étudiants Japonais.

« Ah, ils sont finalement là ! » Stacey s'exclama, frappant des mains. « Bonjours mes chers, je suis Stacey, une hôtesse ici au Glen. Vos compagnons sont tout le temps ici. »

Mai s'inclina rapidement et sourit également. « _Hajime_ – je veux dire ravi de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Mai Taniyama et lui c'est Osamu Yasuhara. » Elle semblait toujours finir par s'incliner par défaut quand elle rencontrait de nouvelles personnes ! Après dix-neuf ans, l'habitude était difficile à briser.

Les yeux de Stacey s'élargirent alors que Mai interrompit son salut Japonais. « Ah, c'est vrai. Vous venez du Japon. Votre Anglais est très bon. »

« C'était une route longue et lente, » Yasuhara répondit avec amusement. « Six mois à travailler les L, » il remarqua, montrant Mai.

« Tais-toi Yasu ! » Mai aboya, devenant rouge. « Et les L sont durs ! »

Il y eut quelques rires tandis que Stacey montrait au groupe une grande table. Mai la fixa un moment dans la plupart des restaurants japonais, on s'asseillait sur le sol. Elle s'était déjà assise sur ces banc auparavant dans des endroits de type occidentaux, mais de savoir que c'était la norme était étrange.

« Tu ressembles à une touriste, Mai-chan, » Yasuhara commenta gaiement en s'asseyant. Mai lui tira la langue et se glissa sur le banc. Madoka la suivit. Lin, Naru et le Professeur s'assirent de l'autre côté de la longue table, et Stacey distribua les menus à tout le monde.

Mai sourit à la vu de quelques plats familiers. Ayako et Bou-san avaient décidé qu'ils essayeront tous de goûter plusieurs plats anglais, pour que ainsi cela ne fera pas un trop gros choc culturel. La première tentative de Ayako à cuisiner des saucisses était divertissante, Mai se rappela, alors que ses yeux trouvèrent le standard ' Saucisse Purée'.

« Visualises-tu la fois où Bou-san a essayé de faire le 'steak-and-kidney pie' ? Yasu demanda à ses côtés.

« Non, je pensais à Ayako et les saucisses, » Mai répondit. « Tu te rappelles de celle qui a sauté hors de la poêle ? »

« Je me rappelle des cris qui ont suivi. »

Lin et Naru leur donnaient des regards interrogateurs. Mai sourit.

« Ayako et Bou-san ont essayé de cuisiner occidental dernièrement, » elle expliqua. « Cela ne s'est pas bien passé. »

« 'Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, ils mettent du SANG dans le pudding ? Et comment cela peut-il être une saucisse si c'est un _pudding_?' » Yasuhara cria dans sa meilleur voix d'Ayako.

« Et bien, c'est _vraiment_ dégoûtant, » Mai observa. Elle trouva le pudding au sang dans le menu. « Nous ne prenons pas ça. »

« Et alors, Bou-san a envenimé la situation en disant qu'ils pouvaient garder du sang versé d'une enquête pour la cuisine, » Yasuhara continua. « Ayako l'a frappé avec une cuillère en bois et est parti dans le salon, le teint un peu vert. »

Tout le monde rit. Même Naru eut un rapide sourire en coin (sa version de rire).

Le serveur (qui connaissait aussi les employés du SPR) prit leur commandes et disparut dans la cuisine. Pendant qu'ils attendaient leur nourriture, la conversation se déroula autour des tests/exercices d'entraînement de Mai. Lin avait quelques bonnes idées pour améliorer la concentration et l'état mental de Mai, donc il fut décidé qu'il l'entraînerait une fois par semaine.

Leur nourriture arriva juste après que Martin ne soit parti pour utiliser les toilettes. Alors que le serveur tendait son plat de poulet au four à Mai (qui ne prenait pas de risques), un bleu énorme sur son avant bras devint visible.

« Wow, chérie, tu devrais faire examiner ça, » le serveur remarqua, « Ce bleu semble douloureux. »

« Merci, » Mai répondit. Elle avait depuis longtemps arrêté d'essayer d'expliquer ses marques de coups. Après la situation ridicule du conseil de Todai…

Ses pensées étaient visiblement partagé avec un Yasu souriant. Mai essaya de le tuer de ses yeux alors qu'il commençait à expliquer au groupe.

« Mai-chan et moi, on a arrêté de défendre nos blessure de guerre, » il commença, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le regard de basilic de Mai. « Nous avons commencé les tests il y a environ un an, quand Mai a commencé son premier semestre à Todai et que j'étais dans mon troisième. Elle avait récemment exhibé du PK-MT pour la première fois et a suggéré de faire des tests et des sessions d'entraînement pour que ses pouvoirs soient 'prêt à l'usage'. »

« Taniyama-san a recommandé les tests ? » Lin demanda incrédule. Naru pensait la même chose.

« Merci pour le vote de confiance, » Mai marmonna sombrement. Cela avait en fait été l'idée de Gène, mais Mai n'allait pas le dire.

« Elle l'a fait en effet, » Yasuhara répondit, désireux d'avancer dans l'histoire. « De toute façon, environ six semaines après le début des tests, Mai-chan fut emmené de force devant le bureau du conseiller de Todai. Nous ne portions pas de protections faciales à ce moment, et apparemment, les blessures constantes au visage qu'elle portait alarmaient les professeurs. Pauvre Mai-chan a bien passé trois heures à répéter que _non_ , son petit-ami n'abusait pas d'elle. »

De rires agités s'élevèrent. Même Lin – Mai eut une brève vision de la réaction de Lin à sa demande de ne pas la haïr pour être japonaise. Les rires continuèrent et Mai serra les dents.

« Je _n'avais_ même pas de petit-ami ! » Elle éclata. « Et j'ai essayé de leur dire que c'était juste à cause d'expériences ! »

« Mais hélas, ils ne l'ont pas cru. » Yasuhara continua, en en rajoutant. « Donc, en temps que la personne qui passait visiblement le plus de temps avec notre chère Miss Taniyama, j'étais son petit-ami abusif présumé. Du coup, j'étais convoqué le jour suivant et interrogé à ses côtés. Mai-chan fut tellement perturbé qu'elle a fini par remonter mes manches pour révéler ma propre abondance d'ecchymoses. »

« Je ne savais pas encore vraiment viser, » Mai admit pleine de regret.

Yasuhara releva ses lunettes. « Finalement, ils nous ont laissé partir. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, nous ne sommes pas sûr si les conseillers ont réellement cru que les marques étaient le résultat de dommage collatéraux d'expériences paranormales. Mai-chan n'a pas arrêté de leur dire, mais... »

« Yasu, nous n'avons pas besoin de répéter cette partie de l'histoire, » Mai grogna en guise d'avertissement.

« Mais c'est la meilleure partie ! En tout cas, je suis presque sûr qu'ils ont décidé que Mai-chan et moi, on été dans le sexe violent. »

Silence de mort pendant un moment. Alors Madoka et Lin craquèrent, tout deux riant sans gène. Naru était juste assis, les yeux larges. Mai était très contente que le Porfesseur ne soit pas ici pour cette discussion.

« As-tu juste présumé que c'était ce qu'ils pensaient ? » Madoka réussit entre deux respirations difficiles.

« Oh, non, ils nous ont fait asseoir et nous avons eut une 'discussion' sur la sécurité et des styles de vie alternatifs ! » Yasuhara fanfaronna. Apparemment il pensait _toujours_ que c'était hilarant. Mai se rappelait ses commentaires idiots envers leur conseiller extrêmement sérieux.

Mai rougissait toujours quand elle se rappelait des suggestions comme quoi elle et Yasu se frappaient l'un l'autre pour… s'amuser. « Je n'oublierai jamais cette conversation horrifiante aussi longtemps que je vivrai, » elle gémit, fermant ses yeux. Plus de rire. « Mais je ne veux plus _jamais_ y penser. Et tu vas te taire, Yasuhara ! »

Yasuhara n'aurait pas put continuer, de toute façon. Il riait trop.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » Martin demanda en se rasseyant.

« Rien du tout, » Mai s'empressa de dire, marchant sur le pied de Yasu en dessous de la table.

« Rien d'important. » Naru clarifia dans sa voix professionnelle. « Père, veux-tu les informations sur l'affaire d'aujourd'hui ? »

Martin hocha vivement la tête. Lin et Madoka furent forcé de se contrôler et de participer à la discussion.

Mai savait que Naru avait parlé de l'affaire intentionnellement. Il l'avait probablement fait pour ne pas avoir à écouter une conversation aussi absurde deux fois, mais quand même… Quand Martin interrogea Madoka sur l'origine de l'esprit Mai vit sa chance. « Merci, Narun » Mai murmura, reconnaissante.

Naru regardait son père adoptif, mais Mai le vit hocher légèrement la tête. Elle sourit et retourna à sa nourriture.

-0O0-

Cette nuit la sensation dans brûlure dans ses bras força Mai à abandonner ses gants. Elle s'assura de fermer la porte de sa chambre à clé avant de les retirer et d'étaler de la crème rafraîchissante sur chacun de ses avant-bras. Si elle faisait cela une ou deux fois de plus avant de s'endormir, elle ira bien. Peut-être qu'elle s'en sortirait même sans rêver de la mort de Gène… quelque fois le fait de trop utiliser son PK activait le rêve. Cependant, Mai ne sentait aucun des signes l'avertissant – de légères douleurs brèves dans son dos, entendre le klaxon de la voiture, le sentiment de froid causé par de l'eau invisible du lac. Donc peut-être qu'elle ne risquait rien. Elle ferait probablement mieux de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre, juste au cas où. Elle avait besoin d'être seule ce soir pour qu'elle puisse lubrifier et aérer ses cicatrices. Elle devra les couvrir à nouveau si Ayako dormait avec elle.

À chaque fois que Mai sentait les signes de son rêve de mort habituel, Ayako dormait dans la même pièce. De cette façon, les mugissements et débats de Mai réveillait sa presque-mère adoptive, permettant à Ayako de réveiller Mai avant que les cris et que la noyade en rêve ne commence. Cela rendait la nuit bien moins mauvaise pour Mai et une nuit bien plus silencieuse pour les voisins. Ils avaient installé la mesure préventive après que Mai fut renvoyé de son deuxième appartement elle avait causé beaucoup de plainte du bruit.

Mai baissa les yeux sur ses avant-bras, les cicatrices qui avaient coïncidé avec le commencement des rêves. Sous l'écran de lotion fraiche, ses cicatrices semblait plus sombre que d'habitude. Elle étudia les cicatrices rouge et boursouflés avec des yeux détachés, habitué à leur apparences maintenant. Mai se mit sous la couverture et sorti la liste de livre et papier que le professeur avait utilement donné pour ses nouveaux élèves. Elle voulait être aussi préparée que possible d'ici le premier jour – Mai avait travaillé très dur pour que son Anglais soit aussi courant que possible, mais quelques uns des termes académiques plus long lui posaient encore problème. Yasuhara lui avait dit que quelques uns d'entre eux n'étaient même pas reconnus comme des mots en dehors de l'académie. Mais encore, la parapsychologie était encore dénoncé par beaucoup de scientifiques, donc c'était difficilement une surprise.

Jetant un coup d'oeil au premier titre de la liste, Mai scanna le paquet de texte qu'elle avait emprunté de la librairie des Davis. Elle tira le titre désiré de la pile et procéda de se distraire complètement du sujet de gène et des cicatrices. Faisant une pause à la fin de chaque chapitre pour étaler de la lotion sur ses bras picotant, Mai passa deux heures à en apprendre plus sur les commencements de la parapsychologie moderne. À dix heure, elle souhaita une bonne nuit à ses figures parentales et éteignit la lumière (Yasuhara était sortit – il avait inviter Mai à venir avec lui, mais elle était trop fatigué).

Mai dit à son cerveau de penser à des choses heureuses. Spontanément, une image du visage de Naru – quand il l'avait attrapé cette après-midi – lui vint à l'esprit. Mai sourit et sentit son visage se réchauffer. Elle avait été assez proche pour voir chacun des cils. Apparemment, l'interprétation de son cerveau pour des pensée heureuses était 'Naru'. Choc. _C'était comme ça qu'il l'avait fait après tout_ , elle pensa somnolente.

Mai se tordit légèrement dans le lit et enregistra une brûlure légère au niveau de son bras en s'endormant. Son amour pour Naru. C'était comment elle et Gène avaient réussit.

-0O0-

 _«_ _Pour Noll. »_ Mai entendit la voix de Gène murmurer dans ses rêves.

Elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait dit avant qu'elle ne l'entendit. _« Pour Naru, »_ vint sa propre voix. Doucement, elle continua. _« Et nous tous. »_

Alors la chaleur intense, la terrible chaleur, sa propre voix criant, les cris résonnant dans des oreilles inconscientes.

 _« Mai-chan, rappelles-toi pourquoi nous faisons cela, »_ la voix de Gène s'insinua dans son esprit. _Mai pensa à Naru, et son amour brula à travers le brouillard de douleur…_

 _Au lieu de sentir comme si des fils électriques la touchait, Mai senti des lignes glisser au-dessus de sa peau. Du feu s'insinua le long des bras de Mai, et elle trembla follement sous le douleur, mais elle serra les jambes et tint les mains de Gène plus serré._

Mai sursauta dans le lit, respiration haletante, ses cicatrices à nouveau brûlantes. Pas de vision de la mort de Gène, mais la brûlure de ses bras l'avait suivit dans le pays des rêves après tout. Stupides explosions.

Mais alors que Mai appliquait plus de lotion sur ses bras, un sens de fierté s'éleva en elle. _Cela n'importait pas que cela fasse mal_ , Mai pensa fortement. Elle était contente qu'ils aient réussi. Peu importe ce que Naru pensera lorsqu'il découvrira, elle ne s'en excusera jamais.

-0O0-

AN : Donc, un indice sur le mystère des cicatrices de Mai.


	10. Chapter 10

**Voila le chapitre suivant!**

 **lalapichou: merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a vraiment motivé pour finir le chapitre, j'étais au trois quart quand je l'ai reçu. Donc j'espère que tu aimera celui-ci. Même si je préfère le suivant. La seule chose qui pourrait me ralentir pour le suivant c'est les fous rire que j'ai à chaque fois que je le lis.**

 **A bientôt**

 **Chapitre 10 – Techniques de Chasse au Fantôme**

 **-0O0-**

Le matin suivant, Mai regarda par sa fenêtre, profondément pensive. Ses bras étaient une fois encore confortablement enrobés de leur protection en soie, la brûlure réduite au minimum. Mais le rêve de la nuit dernière avait soulevé une question, où se trouvait Gène ? Mai avait assumé qu'il serait plus facile de lui parler une fois dans son pays natal, mais elle n'avait pas encore été capable de communiquer avec lui. Et ce n'était certainement pas par manque de rêve psychique.

Quand le groupe de quatre Japonais était revenu pour dîner chez les Davis le jour suivant, Mai était silencieuse et fixait sans voir son assiette. Peut-être que si elle méditait dans la chambre de Gène… mais Mai n'étais pas idiote au point d'essayer. Apparemment, Luella ne supportait plus que quelqu'un y aille – la porte était (physiquement et métaphoriquement) close. Peut-être plus tard, Mai pourrait furtivement se diriger dans la maison et sentir des signes forts de la présence de Gène. Au plat principal, Mai était si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas les regards constants du Professeur Davis.

Depuis sa chaise au bout de la table, Martin étudiait subrepticement Mai Taniyama. Elle était anormalement silencieuse aujourd'hui… et elle et Noll n'avaient jamais duré très longtemps sans se chamailler. Martin devrait prendre avantage de cela pour ouvrir une discussion sérieuse à propos des capacités paranormales incroyablement intéressante de Mai. L'épisode d'entraînement de Mercredi avait été passionnant, mais maintenant il voulait parler de l'étude ! Martin engloutit le reste de ses nouilles et passa mentalement sa longue liste de question.

À l'autre bout de la table, Luella remarqua les actions révélatrices de son mari et soupira, se résignant à une soirée pleine de théorie paranormale. Honnêtement, elle ne pouvait pas croire que Martin ait attendu aussi longtemps… Son mari croisa ses doigts au dessus de son assiette nouvellement vide et adressa ses nouveau étudiants avec enthousiasme.

« Taniyama, Yasuhara, » il commença.

Les étudiants transférés en question levèrent les yeux pour rencontrer le regard excité de leur professeur.

« Maintenant que vous êtes installés et reposé depuis Mercredi, j'aimerai vraiment parler du papier que vous m'avez tout les deux envoyé ! »

Mai et Yasuhara sourirent tout les deux chaudement.

« Bien sûr, Professeur Davis, » Mai fit enthousiasme.

« Excellent. Maintenant, d'après le papier, Taniyama, vous avez la capacité de consciemment manipuler votre aura… dites-nous en plus. »

Mai vit la lumière d'extrême intelligence dans les yeux de Martin Davis, et sut immédiatement d'où Naru avait obtenu son regard pénétrant. Elle sourit, rougissant légèrement. « Oui, je peux le faire. Cela progresse, comme le dise les moines. » Mai lança un regard vers Bou-san.

« Moines ? » Naru encouragea.

« Ouais. Il y a environ un an et demi, Bou-san m'a emmené voir sa famille. Ils sont _tous_ des moines. »Mai dit à la table avec un sourire. « Bou-san s'était rendu compte qu'ils seraient capable de m'aider à entraîner ma conscience spirituelle ainsi que ma capacité à me connecter avec les esprits. »

Naru leva un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi Mai avait soudainement trouvé le besoin d'entraîner ses capacités – elle n'en avait montré aucune envie pendant son temps d'assistante auprès de lui.

Mai pouvait apparemment lire son langage de sourcil. « Après la fermeture du SPR, Bou-san m'emmenait parfois avec lui pour ses exorcismes indépendants – car je peux voir les esprits. Mais mes capacités étaient très imprévisibles. Quelques fois je ne pouvais même pas identifier la présence d'un esprit. »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il t'attaque, » Bou-san marmonna dans sa barbe.

« Comme je savais que Yasu et Madoka-san s'envoyaient des e-mails, » Mai continua vivement, ignorant son père adoptif, « J'ai demandé des conseils pour améliorer mon… utilité. Madoka-san a suggéré que je commence par entraîner mes capacités les plus 'instinctives', comme ressentir le danger. »

Madoka la coupa. « Ces instincts forment la base des pouvoirs spirituels de Mai, donc je me suis dit qu'une meilleure compréhension d'eux aiderait grandement au plus grand contrôle et à la régularité qu'elle voulait développer. »

« Donc, » Mai continua, « Au lieu de sentir de manière aléatoire les choses et de ne pas vraiment savoir ce qu'elles étaient, » Naru sourit narquoisement à ces mots et Mai roula ses yeux. « Je pourrais être capable de consciemment identifier les esprits – comme Masako-chan. Madoka-san a dit que je devrais aussi essayer d'interpréter le danger que je sentais. »

Mai fut happé dans le regard de Naru alors qu'elle terminait de parler, attendant ses remarques. Il la regardait continuellement, avec son regard d'enquêteur très intéressé envoyant des lasers bleu dans son esprit. Ce fut alors que Mai nota le Professeur Davis bouger du coin de l'œil et réalisa avec un peu de retard qu'elle aurait dut s'adresser à lui, et non pas à Naru. _Merde, je suis tellement t_ _ransparente !_

Elle se dépêcha de se tourner pour rencontrer le regard amusé du père adoptif de Naru. Essayant de ne pas rougir, Mai continua. « Donc premièrement, nous avons demandé de l'aide à Masako-chan – elle est une médium professionnelle, et ses capacité correspondent avec ce que je voulais apprendre. Mais… ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Masako-chan est très patiente avec les esprits, mais pas tellement avec des étudiants. » Mai leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et bien, » Yasu intervint, souriant. « Masako-chan et toi, vous ne vous entendiez pas encore très bien à ce moment-là. Tu sais, à cause de – aï ! » Il fit une grimace de douleur.

« Leur dispositions très différentes, » Ayako termina. Elle retira son talon fin de la cheville de Yasuhara et sourit. « Continue, Mai. »

L'adolescente psychique lança vers sa mère presque adoptive un regard reconnaissant. « En tout cas, Bou-san connaissait un couple de Moines qui étaient spécialement adepte dans la conscience spirituelle. Ils travaillent dans le temple de son père sur le Mt Kouya. Donc après être diplômé du lycée, nous y sommes allés. J'ai passé une semaine entière à ne rien faire d'autre que étudier c'était vraiment paisible – et très utile ! »

« Qu'as-tu appris spécifiquement ? » Lin demanda. Mai aurait du savoir que Lin serait intéressé il était un _onmyouji_ , après tout. Mai se demanda si il pouvait sentir les choses comme elle le pouvait.

Apparemment, elle s'était poser la question à voix haute, car Lin répondit, « Je dois méditer profondément afin de sentir les auras, ce que tu sembles être capable d'accomplir presque subconsciemment. » Cela ressemblait tellement à un compliment que Mai se sentit obligé de répondre de la même manière.

« Et bien, tu peux contrôler des shiki et détruire des truc effrayant juste en sifflant, » Mai dit admirative. « C'est bien plus cool que ce que je fais. »

Lin donna un petit sourire à Mai qui lui en envoya un large en retour. Naru s'éclaira la gorge délibérément (tout le monde cacha un sourire) et Mai se rappela que Lin lui avait posé une question.

« Oh, c'est vrai ! Pendant ce voyage j'ai surtout appris à proprement méditer, et devenir plus consciente et réceptive à mon environnement naturel et spirituel. » Mai répondit.

« En termes pratiques, » Yasuhara coupa pour Luella qui paraissait confuse. « Mai-chan a passé beaucoup de temps assise en tailleur dans un temple, fredonnant et apprenant à dire la différence entre les auras des vivants et celles des entités spirituelles. »

« C'est ça, » Mai affirma. « Mais il y a plus que ça. Les sentir n'est qu'une partie de la compétence. Une fois que j'étais capable de sentir un esprit, je devais apprendre à comprendre ses… sentiments, je suppose. » Mai se mordit la lèvre et essaya d'expliquer l'opération. « On doit mesurer si il est malicieux – ce qui est plutôt simple à faire, en fait. Les esprits qui veulent blesser, spécialement si ils sont assez puissant pour causer beaucoup de dommages, sont faciles à repérer. Leurs âmes ont une… énergie colérique qui tape sur notre sixième sens. » Mai ferma ses yeux et pensa à comment les fantômes en colère l'affectaient habituellement. « C'est un peu comme si ils brûlent mes sens, ou grincent contre les bords de ma conscience. » Mai ouvrit les yeux et verrouilla son regard avec celui du Professeur Davis qui était captivé.

La clarté du regard de Mai et la certitude de ses mots fit sauter l'estomac de Naru. Elle parlait comme une professionnelle cela le faisait se sentir bizarre. Elle était toujours visiblement Mai, peu importe qu'elle ait appris beaucoup de fait, ses réponses se reliaient toujours sur ses sentiments et instincts (plutôt que les observations détachées qu'il favorisait lui-même). Naru se sentit rassuré et impressionné à la fois.

« Eventuellement, » Mai continua, « Nous sommes retourné au Mt Kouya pour plus d'aide. Je m'entraînais aussi à la maison et étais bien meilleurs pour contrôler ma projection astrale (Mai voulait faire abstraction des instructions de Gène aussi vite que possible, mais devait mentionner le développement de ses autres pouvoirs). Je me fait toujours tirer dans des visions de mort assez souvent, mais je peux normalement m'en sortir si je le dois. » _À part sa vision cyclique de la mort de Gène, bien sûr._ Elle n'avait jamais réussie à échapper à celle-là.

« Je m'en sortirai à la première seconde, » Luella remarqua avec ardeur. Elle frissonna et attrapa la main de Mai.

Mai lui tient la main avec un sourire, mais secoua gentiment sa tête. « Je n'essaye habituellement pas à échapper les visions – je veux dire, l'esprit essaye de me dire ce qui lui est arrivé. C'est habituellement quelque chose que nous avons besoin de savoir de toute façon, pour l'affaire, mais… tellement de fantômes ont été tués, les corps cachés, les êtres chers ne le sachant jamais. La plupart veulent juste que quelqu'un les trouve pour les apaiser. Si je peux faire cela pour eux, alors je _dois_ voir toutes les visions. Pour qu'ils puissent dire à _quelqu'un_. Cela les aide d'habitude à passer de l'autre côté… comme une thérapie pour fantôme. » Elle sourit à une Luella au yeux tristes.

 _Quelle fille,_ pensa la plupart de la table. Naru essaya d'ignorer le sentiment chaleureux qui le remplit au mots de Mai.

« Donc... » Mai dit vivement, essayant d'alléger l'humeur, « Une fois que j'avais le coup de main pour sentir et, euh... »

« Catégoriser, » Yasuhara fournit.

« Oui, » Mai sourit rapidement à Yasu. « Une fois que je pouvais régulièrement sentir et catégoriser les esprits, nous sommes passé à la manipulation de ma propre aura. C'est arriver plutôt par accident, en fait. TTMPI était sur une affaire d'esprits vide à Kyushu. Vous vous rappelez comme j'ai dis que les esprits malicieux sont faciles à sentir ? Et bien, les esprits vides sont tout le contraire. »

« Esprits vides ? » répéta le professeur Davis. Ce n'était pas un terme avec lequel il était familier.

Les yeux de Mai retournèrent sur le professeur. « C'est un terme Oriental pour les fantômes qui sont les servants d'un esprit plus puissant – comme les esprits de l'affaire Yoshimi, si Naru vous l'a raconté. »

Martin acquiesça lentement. C'était l'une des affaire qui avait valu un voyage à l'hôpital à Noll.

« Masako-chan dit que les esprits vides n'ont pas vraiment de volonté propre donc il est difficile de les trouver et de les traquer, » Mai continua. « Masako-chan et moi, nous avions essayé depuis deux jurs, mais nous ne pouvions pas en garder un dans notre 'champs de vision' pendant plus de quelques seconds. Donc nous étions tous assis à la base à discuter du problème, et alors John-kun – c'est notre ami prêtre de TTMPI, vous l'avez rencontré dans la vidéo – a trouvé une idée super cool. » Elle sourit excitée. « Il s'est rendu compte que si un fantôme puissant pouvait masquer l'aura de ses serviteurs, alors on pourrait probablement masquer la mienne aussi. »

« Tu n'es pas l'esclave d'une entité plus grande, » Naru pointa.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, » Yasuhara répliqua. « Mais Mai-chan a persévéré et réussi à découvrir quelque chose. »

Mai devint rouge. « Et bien, j'avais de l'aide, » elle répondit. « Vous voyez, les esprits vides sont cachés par l'esprit plus puissant – ce qui est en majorité à cause de l'émission d'émotion de l'esprit bien plus grand que celui des vides. Ce n'est pas vraiment que les vides se cachent – c'est juste que les émotions que nous utilisons pour les sentir ne sont que légèrement présents en comparaison de la présence bien plus visible des émotions de l'esprit contrôleur. »

« Une conclusion raisonnable, » Martin reconnut.

Mai envoya un sourire brillant devant ce compliment. « Donc les moines et moi ( _vraiment Gène et moi, mais, je ne vais paaaas me diriger par là_ ) avons réfléchis, et nous avons développés cette sorte de chose inversée. »

« Cela clarifie tout, Mai. » La douce voix de Naru était tinté d'agacement.

« La ferme, Narcissique, je n'avais pas fini. Et c'est très difficile à expliquer. » Mai mordit sa lèvre une nouvelle fois. « Ok, et bien, afin de sentir les esprits, je dois m'ouvrir et élargir mes autres sens. Pour commencer le processus de masquage, je dois faire le contraire – me tirer consciemment vers l'intérieur. Mon, euh, instructeur principal m'a dit que certains médiums – spécialement ce qui font de la projection astrale comme moi – ont tendance à… diffuser vers les esprits. À peu près comme un phare sur un océan sombre, ma capacité est constamment sur le mode 'on' à dire aux esprits que je suis ici. Et c'est pourquoi je fini en général dans les ennuis pendant les affaires. » L'aimant à problème leva les yeux au ciel.

Ce récit intéressait grandement Naru. Premièrement, cela expliquait le penchant troublant de Mai pour trouver des ennuis. Elle appelait apparemment tous les esprits aux alentours constamment. Secondement, la méthode qu'elle avait choisi pour inverser le processus, l'internalisation méditative, était créative. Et enfin… l'hésitation de Mai quand elle avait utilisé les mots 'instructeur principal' avait les sens de Naru pour 'Mai cache quelque chose' bouillant. Cela était dit comme si Mai essayait de cacher l'identité de son premier mentor au Japon. Mais pourquoi ? Elle avait déjà dit que les moines associés de Bou-san lui avait appris des choses, donc pourquoi le secret ?

Ignorant les questions intérieurs de Naru, Mai continua à parler. « Donc, une fois que je me suis tiré en mon for intérieur, je dois construire mentalement un mur entre moi et le monde extérieur, » elle expliqua. « Comme le vide sans émotion des esprits vides, j'imagine un mur blanc spirituel qui s'étale sur ma peau. C'est une chose totalement mental, mais là encore, la projection astrale l'est également. Quand je me projette, je me tire de mon corps et me refonds dedans, tout cela en utilisant mon esprit. J'utilise la même capacité de manipuler mon aura à l'intérieur de mon corps et de me fermer des autres. »

« Il est judicieux d'imaginer un mur entourant les limites de ton esprits, » Lin affirma. « Comme un renforcement pseudo-physique pour aider l'esprit à créer ce dont il a besoin. »

Mai sourit, hochant la tête énergiquement. « C'est presque exactement comme on me l'a expliqué ! »

Les yeux de Lin se rétrécirent légèrement. « C'est une technique spirituelle appris au _onmyouji_ , » il dit lentement. « Est-ce que ton 'instructeur principal' familier avec les méthodes _d'onmyouji_? »

Mai mit en place son meilleur masque. Gène était familier avec les méthode _d'onmyouji_ car Lin les lui avait apprise. Elle devait faire attention. « Ouais, probablement, » Mai répondit aussi nonchalamment qu'elle pouvait arriver, « Je n'ai jamais demandé. » Et elle ne l'avait pas fait. Gène avait volontairement donné cette information.

L'utilisateur de magie chinois semblait toujours suspicieux, et un rapide regard vers Naru indiqua à Mai les rouages qui tournaient dans la tête de son ancien patron. Rapidement, détourne ! » « Je n'aime pas vraiment cacher mon aura pendant trop longtemps, » Mai admit. « Cela me fait me sentir mal, de ne pas être connecté au monde extérieur. De plus, je ne peux pas sentir les esprits quand je suis retiré aussi profondément en moi-même. »

Madoka comprit. « Cela est seulement à utiliser pour le court terme, donc. Bon si tu as besoin de te cacher d'une possible attaque. »

Yasuhara fit un bruit qui montra son accord. « C'est sans aucun doute l'application la plus pratique. Mai-chan a tendance à beaucoup déambuler toute seule... »

Bou-san et Ayako grognèrent tout les deux. Mai pouffa d'un air penaud.

« … donc elle a souvent besoin de se cacher des fantômes meurtrier qu'elle rencontre avec une régularité alarmante. »

« Ils ne sont pas tous meurtrier ! » le sujet de la réprobation cria. « Quelques uns d'entre eux... »

« Veulent juste te mutiler. »

« Quelques uns veulent juste me parler ! »

« Peu et en de très rares occasion, » Ayako ronchonna.

« Tu sais, la plupart des esprits ont juste besoin d'un peu d'aide ! » Mai insista.

« Ouais, mais nous ne sommes pas habituellement appelés pour nous occuper de ceux qui sont pacifique, » Bou-san remarqua.

Mai abandonna, boudant. Son père adoptif marquait un point. « Donc c'est comme ça que ça marche, basiquement. » elle termina.

« À part pour les trous. » le Professeur Davis coupa joyeusement.

« Les trous ? » Mai et Naru demandèrent à l'unisson.

« Oui, Taniyama. Les trous que tu fais quand tu 'perfore' ton masque d'aura afin de traquer l'esprit pendant une attaque. 'Comme des trous d'air pour un animal dans une boîte', dit le rapport. »

« Oh ! » s'exclama Mai. « J'avais oublié ça. C'est toujours une compétence en cours de progression je ne la maîtrise pas encore. »

« Maîtriser quoi ? » Naru persista.

« Um, comme je l'ai dis, quand je suis retiré sur moi-même et que je me cache derrière les barrières mentales, je ne peux pas vraiment sentir les esprits, » Mai répéta. « Ce qui pose problème. Je veux dire, j'ai besoin de cacher mes capacités spirituelles aux fantômes intéressés, mais de ne pas savoir où le fantôme se trouve ou si il se prépare ou non à attaquer est un problème. Donc nous… mes instructeurs et moi… avons développé une théorie. Nous avons découvert que je pouvais faire des trous mentaux dans ma barrière – des petits – qui ne laisserait échapper que peu d'énergie révélatrice, mais qui me permettrait de sentir les fantômes malicieux. » Elle grimaça. « Pour l'instant, cela ne marche pas vraiment. De faire des trous semble déstabiliser toute la barrière. Elle s'écroule à chaque fois que j'essaye. »

Naru considéra le problème. « Est-ce qu'elle 's'écroule' parce que la barrière est très faible, ou parce que tu compromets ce que tu as créé et que c'est contre tout les instincts de ton esprit ? »

« Hein ? » Mai était perdue.

Son ancien employeur sourit narquoisement. « J'ai oublié que tu avais besoin que l'on t'explique les choses pour que tu comprennes, » Il se réjouit.

« Oliver ! » Luella le réprimanda.

Mai lui lança un regard meurtrier et serra les dents.

Le sourire de Naru ne fit que grandir. « D'après toi, Mai, est-ce que les 'trous mentaux' font que la barrière tombe car elle est déjà fragile ? Comme si, pas suffisamment forte pour supporter des trous percé dedans ? »

Mai se mordit les lèvres. « Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit cela. »

« Je ne le pense pas, non plus. » Naru opina. « Connaissant comment tu fonctionnes – à foncer tête baissée et de façon directe – je pense que de forcer tes capacités à faire deux choses opposées en même temps est le problème. Premièrement, tu te concentres très dure pour former un mur – et puis tu essaye de l'affaiblir. »

L'étudiante transférée semblait toujours confuse. Naru soupira. « Penses-y juste comme cela – imagine que tu viens juste de finir un papier. Cela t'as pris des jours et tu es fier de toi. Mais le moment où tu l'as fini, on te demande de le déchirer. Comment réagirais-tu ? »

« Pas bien, » Mai grogna. « Je ne voudrai pas le faire. En plus je sentirai comme si j'avais perdu mon temps. »

« En effet. Je suppose que ton esprit applique une réaction similaire à ta percée dans ton mur mental. Tu viens juste de dire que parfaire cette technique avait pris beaucoup de temps et d'entraînement. Que penses-tu que ton esprit ressent quand il dépense toute cette énergie pour juste voir le produit saboté ? »

Mai regarda Naru fixement, subjuguée. Des mois d'effort et de discussions avec TTMPI et Gène sans trouver de réponse… et Naru assemble les pièces en quelques minutes. Elle pouvait le sentir, au plus profond d'elle même qu'il avait raison. Cela expliquait certainement son inexplicable et instinctive réticence à faire les trous.

« Sans parler du fait que de perforer la barrière tout en maintenant sa fonction principale ne peux pas être facile, » Martin lança. « Utiliser deux capacités qui consomment beaucoup de concentration et d'énergie en même temps doit être épuisant. »

Mai haussa les épaules. « J'ai fais pire, mais je vois votre point. Vous avez tout les deux probablement raison. »

« Donc tu devrais incorporer cela à ton entraînement d'une façon ou d'une autre, » Yasuhara suggéra, excité de cette nouvelle idée pour ce vieux problème. « Travail dessus pendant ton sommeil, comme tu le fais d'habitude. »

Mai lança un regard à Yasu disant ferme ta bouche immédiatement. Naru avait trouvé une solution pour le problème des trous en quelques minutes il pouvait probablement déchiffrer que l'entraînement nocturne comprenait Gène en quelques secondes. _Pas besoin de lui dire plus qu'il n'a besoin de savoir, Mai dit à son meilleur ami avec ses yeux._ Elle parlera éventuellement de la présence continue de Gène dans ses rêves à Naru. Elle s'habituait toujours à être à nouveau à ses côtés, et elle ne voulait pas ruiner cette réunion. D'ailleurs, elle voulait d'abord élaborer une stratégie avec Gène.

Malheureusement, l'idée de s'entraîner dans ses rêves avait attiré l'attention de quelqu'un d'autre. « Tu t'entraînes pendant que tu… dors ? » Luella demanda perdue.

« Euh, oui, » Mai dis lentement, tandis qu'elle essayait désespérément de trouver quelque chose à dire pour ne pas dévoiler son secret.

« Le talent premier et le plus développé de Mai-chan est la projection astrale, » Yasuhara sauta sur l'occasion pour couvrir l'hésitation de Mai. Mai ne voulait visiblement toujours pas parler de Gène-san – et cette fois-ci du moins, Yasuhara comprenait parfaitement son raisonnement. La famille en deuil de Gène se trouvait assise à cette table, c'était difficilement de bonnes manières de marcher dans ce sujet délicat. « Afin d'utiliser et d'entraîner sa projection astrale – et sa clairvoyance, qui marche souvent en tandem avec sa projection astrale – Mai-chan doit être très détendue. Donc elle médite et souvent elle s'endort. La plupart de ses entraînements pour ce qui n'est pas du PK se déroulent actuellement dans le monde des rêves. »

 _Le monde des rêves._ Les yeux de Naru s'ouvrirent en grand et son poing se serra autour de sa fourchette. Personne ne réagit au comportement étrange d'Oliver Davis – la discussion d'entraînement en rêvant attirait l'attention de tout le monde et personne ne vit l'épiphanie passer sur son visage. L'hésitation de Mai de parler de son 'professeur principal' était soudainement tout à fait logique.

Parce que son 'instructeur principal' n'était pas un moine. Si la plupart des entraînements de Mai étaient fait pendant qu'elle dormait, l'entraîneur de Mai devait être avec elle sur le plan astral. Et la seule personne que Naru savait qu'elle avait rencontré là-bas était Gène.

Naru pouvait comprendre que Mai soit sur la défensive afin de garder Martin et Luella d'un possible inconfort. Mais Naru ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi Mai continuait de détourner ses yeux de lui. Il savait déjà qu'elle rêvait de la mort de Gène – pourquoi voudrait-elle cacher cela ? Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui ne collait pas. Si 'l'instructeur principal' de Mai était Gène… Alors Naru avait raison et le lien psychique de son jumeau avec Mai était toujours ouvert. Trop ouvert. Si Mai et Gène se voyaient encore régulièrement, cela pouvait être dangereux. Peut-être la raison pour laquelle Gène était toujours présent était parce qu'il s'était trop attaché à Mai. Les yeux de Naru se fermèrent de consternation.

Le caractère cachottier de Mai n'était rien de nouveau. Pendant les jours au SPR, elle ne voulait jamais dire à personne ses rêves ou ses réponses instinctives aux affaires. En considérant les résultats de Mai au test d'ESP (mille tentatives, zéro de correct), Naru était convaincu que Mai n'avait pas trouvé une seule lumière s'allumant parce qu'elle était réticente d'avoir ou de montrer tout capacité d'ESP. L'instinct de Mai avait répondu à cette envie et elle avait manqué toutes les ampoules.

Donc il pouvait s'attendre à la réticence de Mai. Mais Gène… _pourquoi est-ce que son jumeau normalement très ouvert essayait de cacher quelque chose de si important ?_ Pouvait-il vraiment rencontrer Mai sans le dire à Naru ?

Le Dr Olver Davis serra les dents. Si il voulait interroger Gène (et oh, il le voulait tellement), il avait besoin d'une affaire. Demain matin il allait passer au peigne fin les demandes du SPR.

-0O0-

Le week-end passa à toute vitesse plein discussion et de développement d'idée avec le gang du SPR, mais Lundi après-midi trouva Mai toujours inquiète pour son guide spirituelle. Cela avait été le temps le lus long qu'elle avait passé sans communiquer avec Gène depuis longtemps. En fait, c'était l'interruption la plus longue depuis son retour après son enterrement mystérieux.

Mai savait qu'Eugène utilisait leur connexion psychique pour la trouver et se transporter au Japon. Gène avait dit à Mi qu'il utilisait son esprit comme une 'ancre' pour guider ses mouvements. Cette explication avais confus Mai auparavant – même si maintenant qu Mai pouvait tracer la présence de Naru en utilisant une connexion similaire, elle le comprenait beaucoup mieux. Si Mai avait besoin de trouver Naru quelque part, elle pouvait utiliser la connexion en la suivant jusqu'à lui.

Cependant, cela ne fonctionnait que lorsque Naru était proche Gène arrivait à faire ce voyage inter-continental presque à chaque fois que TTMPI avait une grosse affaire. Peut-être était-ce plu facile de manœuvrer dans le monde spirituel… ou peut-être que Gène était meilleurs à cela qu'elle.

 _Là aussi,_ elle pensa _, d'habitude Gène n'apparaît que pendant des affaires._ Eugène avait dit à Mai qu'il était difficile pour lui de 'se réveiller' suffisamment pour l'atteindre – seul des émotions extrême ou un grand danger semblait l'appeler. Son guide spirituel autoproclamé apparaissait rarement dans ses rêves ordinaires – en dehors de la chasse au fantôme, il avait seulement tiré Mai dans une projection astrale une fois.

Mai se frappa le front – la réponse était évidente. Ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin était une affaire !

-0O0-

Mai étudia les biographies et les photos devant elle. Apparemment, plusieurs hommes d'âges moyens avaient été blessés pendant les cinq dernières années. Ils avait tous souffert d'un sentiment étouffant, suivi d'un… et bien, suivi d'une sévère douleur génitale. (Mai avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas rougir horriblement en face du Professeur en lisant cela.)

Elle relut les bios de toutes les victimes… mais continua à venir l'esprit vide. Pas même un élancement dans ses sens au danger. « Et bien... » elle dit finalement. « Rien ne vient. Soit mes capacités psychiques sont, err, désobéissant aujourd'hui… ou les victimes n'ont rien à voir avec la cause du problème. »

Martin hocha lentement la tête.

Mai se mordit la lèvre. « Maintenant, comme tout les hommes ont environ le même âge, ont la même stature et le même genre de personnalité… Je dirais que le fantôme se venge de la personne qui lui a fit du tort. »

« Donc tu pense que c'est une maison hantée résiduelle ? » Martin s'enquit. Il était d'accord il la testait simplement.

La jeune psychique hocha la tête/ « Oui. Cela porte plusieurs marques d'une maison hantée résiduelle, principalement la sélection des victimes. Quelque chose de mauvais est arrivé à quelqu'un là – et mon estimation est que c'était d'une… nature sexuelle. »

« Je pense que tu as raison – le problème de la douleur génitale est plutôt révélatrice. »

« Ces notes disent que la possession a lieu dans Liverpool. » Mai observa. « Si c'est proche pourquoi ne ferions nous pas un court voyage dans cette maison pour voir ce que je peux sentir ? »

« Non je ne pense pas. » La voix de Naru dit fermement.

Mai se retourna brusquement pour faire face à l'intrus – depuis quand était-il à la maison ? « Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Penses, Mai, le sexe et l'âge des victimes. »

« Hommes d'âges moyens, » Mai récita. « Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. »

« Et mon père est des deux, » Naru dit d'une voix glaciale. « Ravi de voir que tes capacités d'observation sont toujours aussi bon qu'avant. »

Mai serra le poing sous la colère avant de réaliser que Naru avait raison – de traîner le professeur au lieu hantée était une idée extrêmement mauvaise. Elle se tourna et inclina sa tête vers son nouveau mentor. « Je suis désolé, monsieur, il a raison. »

Martin essaya de ne pas sourire alors que Taniyama réussissait à lancer un regard noir à son fils pendant qu'elle s'excusait. « Mais je pense que pour le moment tu as raison, Taniyama », il dis d'une voix apaisante. « Noll et Lin devraient avoir une bonne quantité de notes sur tout crimes, disparition, et rapport de viol qui ont été commis dans ou près de la maison. Nous pouvons tous les lire et voir si nous pouvons trouver quelque chose d'utile. »

« Notre dossier est complet – de cinquante ans dans le passé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » Naru les informa. « Les rapports sont sporadiques avant cette période. La première compagnie qui utilisait le bâtiment n'a pas gardé de bon dossier. »

« C'est dommage, mais c'est un bon départ. » Martin sourit. « Que pensez-vous d'en discuter après le repas, quand tout le monde est là ? »

Mai hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Elle attrapa les dossiers des mains de Naru et se jeta sur le canapé. « Je vais juste commencé maintenant, alors. » Elle lança un autre regard mauvais vers Naru. « Peut-être que en étudiant les notes de _très_ prêt je peux rattraper mes très mauvaises capacités d'observation. »

« Peut-être, » Naru répondit nonchalamment, en passant devant elle pour sortir de la pièce. Mai secoua son poing dans son dos.

Martin soupira. « Taniyama, je suis désolé pour le comportement de Noll... »

« C'est bon, Professeur. » Mai leva ses yeux au ciel et sourit presque. « Je suis habituée. »

Martin opina de manière spéculative et suivi son fils hors de la pièce, avec l'intention de le réprimander de toute façon.

Maintenant seule, Mai s'installa pour lire les notes de Naru. Vingt minutes plus tard, cependant, elle commença à sérieusement s'ennuyer. Il y avait une raison pourquoi elle avait tendance à repousser ce genre de chose sur Yasu. Mai était plus douée pour l'action que pour la recherche.

Alors elle tomba sur un rapport sur plusieurs accident de 'hazing' dans une société de livraison. La compagnie avait commencé à utilisé le bâtiment vingt ans auparavant, resté pendant dix ans… et environ un an avant leur fermeture, un tiers de leurs employés furent soit virés ou placé sous probation à cause du 'hazing'. Mai n'était pas vraiment sûr du sens du mot hazing, mais si le sentiment chaud dans ses doigts était une indication, elle devrait probablement le découvrir le plus vite possible.

Tandis que Mai fixait le rapport des yeux, elle se sentit soudainement très fatiguée. Les mots sur le papier commencèrent à courir, et Mai sentit l'appel de l'inconscience. À sa grande joie, elle pensait avoir aussi senti un esprit familier. Ses mains et les documents tombèrent sur son ventre alors qu'elle perdit connaissance.

-0O0-


	11. Chapter 11

**Bon après pas mal de temps sur chevalier mystique en ligne je repars sur mes autres traduction. Désolé de l'attente et merci de suivre cette histoire.**

 **Chapitre 11 – Bon retour au SPR**

 **-0O0-**

Les yeux de Mai s'ouvrirent brusquement pour voir une brume de lumières blanches flottantes. Elle fusa vers le haut, ignorant la sensation toujours étrange de se balancer sur ce qui apparaissait comme rien d'autre que du vide. Ses yeux cherchaient les alentours pour Gène – elle était sûre qu'elle avait sentie sa présence juste avant de perdre connaissance… il l'avait probablement mit dans cet état, après tout. Il le faisait tout le temps.

« Derrière toi, » fit une voix amusée.

L'adolescente loufoque se tourna pour voir son guide spirituel secouer sa tête vers elle. « Toutes ces heures passées à entraîner tes sens et tu ne me remarque pas quand je me tiens debout juste là. »

Mai rougit. « Et bien, excuse-moi pour être une étourdie ! » Elle crie. « C'est toujours plus… troublant quand tu me force dans une projection astrale. »

« Tu m'appelais, » Gène lui rappela.

« Je _t'avais_ appelé, » Mai corrigea. « Où étais-tu ? Je m'inquiétais ! »

« Tu ressemble à une mère inquiète, » observa le jumeau de Naru, souriant. « C'était très difficile pour moi de te trouver, tu sais. »

Mai devint grave. « J'ai pensé que cela devait être ça. J'étais inquiète que mon déménagement en Europe avait perturbé notre connexion ou quelque chose similaire. »

« Pas perturbé, juste perdu la direction, » Gène corrigea gentiment.

« Vrai… quoi ? »

Le jumeau de son amoureux ria légèrement. « Penses-y comme pour un téléphone portable et une tour, » Gène suggéra. « Le téléphone a besoin de trouver la tour qui fonctionne pour relayer le signal. Et lorsque tu sors de ta zone, quelques fois le portable met du temps pour trouver une autre tour. »

« Donc je suis le téléphone qui a quitté ma zone ? » Mai demanda, triant la métaphore.

« Non, je suis le téléphone. D'habitude je me dirige où tu te trouve au Japon, et cela m'a pris du temps pour trouver ta nouvelle adresse. »

« Mais c'est Londres – ton esprit n'est-il pas en Angleterre de toute façon ? »

« Oui et non, » Gène répondit. « Mon corps est ici, et je garde une connexion suffisante pour rester en tant que fantôme. Mais je n'existe pas sur le même plan que la plupart des esprits – je vis exclusivement dans le monde des esprits persistants. Donc je ne 'vis' pas vraiment en Angleterre – je peux bouger n'importe où j'ai besoin d'aller. Et je ne suis pas un esprit résiduel, non plus je pourrais aller de l'autre côté aujourd'hui – je choisis juste de ne pas le faire. J'ai toujours des choses à faire. »

« Tu as parlé à Naru une fois depuis que je suis arrivé en Angleterre ! j'ai entendu Naru en parler avec Lin. » Mai essaya de ne pas geindre.

Les yeux de Gène pétillèrent, et Mai en conclut que son essaie n'avait pas été un succès. « Le lieu où il se trouve n'a pas changé. »

« Mais je suis au même endroit que lui ! »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Je suis les connexions psychique, pas les localisations dans le monde réel. Lin se trouve au même endroit que vous deux maintenant, non ? Mais je ne peux pas lui parler. »

« Je suppose qu'il vient d'arriver dans la maison. Attends, comment arrives-tu à sentir Lin ? » Mai demanda, confuse.

« Je sais qu'il est proche – mais seulement parce que je peux sentir son aura interagir avec la tienne. Je n'ai aucune connexion avec le monde réel, autre que par toi et Noll. »

« Pigé, » Mai hocha la tête, son inquiétude disparaissait.

Comme si il sentait ses sentiments changer, le comportement entier de Gène changea. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent et il sourit avec enthousiasme. « Donc, » il commença excité.

Mai savait que cela allait devenir énervant d'ici un moment.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment tout se passe ? Mon frère inutile n'a rien voulut me dire de bon ! »

« Ne peux-tu pas lire ses pensées quand tu es dans un miroir ? » Mai leva un sourcil.

« Quelques fois, mais Noll a tendance à bloquer les choses intéressantes. » Gène roula les yeux. Cette réaction était une action ressemblant tellement à Naru que Mai sourit doucement.

Gène pensait apparemment que le sourire voulait dire des bonnes nouvelles. « Cela se passe si bien que ça ? Excellent, nous pouvons avancer la Grande Révélation ! » Il sourit. Apparemment, de manquer Mai avait fait du bien à Noll et il se comportait comme un humain ! « Il a finalement montrer qu'il se faisait du souci pour toi ? »

Maintenant Mai leva ses yeux au ciel. « Ne sois pas ridicule, nous nous disputons plus souvent que nous ne parlons. Naru est Naru, après tout… Il ne montre pas vraiment qu'il s'inquiète pour les autres. Mais je pense que cela se passe aussi bien que cela se peut. »

Gène étudia Mai un moment, semblant l'analyser à la recherche de quelque chose. Mai lui retourna juste le regard.

Finalement, les épaules de Gène s'avachirent. « Donc pas aussi bien que ce que j'espérais. Et bien, Noll est un idiot de scientifique, après tout. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Mai demanda sans comprendre. « Ça se passe… bien, bien que... »

« Arg, il n'a probablement pas encore réalisé ! » Gène rouspéta pour lui-même. Il avait espéré que de revoir Mai causerait suffisamment de pagaille dans les câbles intérieurs de Noll qu'il recevrait peut-être un indice. Gène _avait_ remarqué quelques inquiétudes dans les pensées de Noll quand il lui avait parlé pour la dernière fois, mais apparemment l'épiphanie ne s'était pas encore produit. Alors Gène enregistra actuellement les mots de Mai. « Bien que quoi ? »

Elle grinça des dents. « Et bien, nous avons bien eut un petit problème après notre arrivée. Pendant notre première nuit en Angleterre. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que je pensais à toi juste avant de m'endormir ou parce que je dormais dans la maison où tu as vécu, mais j'ai eu… tu sais, _cette_ vision. » Elle essayait toujours de ne pas dire directement qu'elle rêvait de la mort de Gène.

Car elle voulait éviter d'avoir à voir ce regard triste et coupable qu'il lui envoyait en ce moment. « Je suis si – »

« N'oses même pas dire que tu es désolé, » Mai le coupa, voix féroce. « Ce n'est pas ta faute et je suis encore plus désolé que ce soit jamais arri – »

« D'une certaine façon, c'est ma faute et il n'y a rien que tu aurais put faire. »

« Que je vois… ça… est tout autant _ma_ faute que c'est la tienne, » Mai rétorqua d'un ton qui ne supporte aucun argument.

Son esprit guide lui lança un regard révolté, mais ne dit rien d'autre.

« De tout façon, » Mai continua se fortifiant. « J'ai eu le rêve la première nuit à Londres. Et bien sûr nous dormions chez toi, donc tout le monde m'a entendu crier et ils sont venus en courant. »

« Criant ? »

Mai grimaça intérieurement au ton de sa voix. « Je n'ai rien hurlé de spécifique, » elle lui assura, même si elle était sûre qu'il était plus inquiet pour sa terreur que tout ce qu'elle avait bien put révéler. Ils étaient tous là quand je me suis réveillée. Ayako m'a giflé pour me réveiller. » Elle grimaça. « Au moins j'ai atteint la salle de bain avant de pouvoir vomir devant Naru. »

« Tu as vomi ? » Gène demanda, semblant blessé.

« Juste à cause de l'étouffement... » elle vit Gène fermer les yeux et voulut couper sa propre langue. « Peu importe. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai même dis ça ? » Mai se frappa le front de dégoût. Temps d'avancer. « En tout cas, Bou-san a obligeamment dit à Naru que je faisais beaucoup ce rêve. J'ai essayer de couvrir – et j'ai réussis à faire promettre aux autres de ne pas le dire à Naru – mais de toute façon, Naru l'a découvert. »

« Est-ce qu'il sait ? » Gène semblait paniqué.

« Sait quoi ? Que je rêve à propos de toi ? Oui. J'étais tellement surprise que j'ai admit cela. »

« Non, je veux dire tout le reste. Notre communication continue, mes plans, le transfert… » Gène semblait inquiet.

« Non, il ne le sait pas. » Mai répondit, regardant les épaules de Gène se détendre sous le soulagement. « Je lui en ai dit plus sur le rêve parce qu'il était suspicieux et je devais lui donner _quelque chose_. » Mai envoya un regard concentré vers son guide spirituel. « Mais tu m'as rappelé ma question. Qu'est-ce que nous attendons ? Le transfert est fait, ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvons revenir en arrière. Donc pourquoi ne puis-je pas le dire à Naru ? » Pas qu'elle le _veuille_ , vraiment. Mais quand même…

Gène soupira. « Je t'ai dit que Noll est excessivement persistent par rapport à mon attardement dans cet état, » il répondit évasivement. « Il pensera que notre connexion affectera ma capacité à partir. Il pense que je deviendrai dangereux si je reste trop longtemps. »

« Bou-san dit la même chose, » Mai observa, notant que son guide spirituel n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa question. « Ont-ils raison à propos du danger ? »

« Non, pas encore. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre qu'il essaye de tirer des informations de toi, donc tu ne peux pas lui dire que nous nous rencontrons ici. Et au cas où Noll réagit mal quand il découvrira tout, je veux être proche pour contrôler les dégâts. Et puis, il y a des choses que je… veux voir avant de m'en aller, » Gène expliqua.

« Je pensais que tu _ne pouvais pas_ voir le monde extérieur – excepté dans le miroir quand tu parles avec Naru. » Mai leva un sourcil.

« Je ne peux pas. Mai, je n'étais pas nécessairement littéral quand je parlais de _voir_. » il clarifia. « Je… j'attends que quelque chose arrive. Cela n'a pas d'importance si je peux actuellement les voir – bien que j'ai eu quelques idée à ce sujet. C'est bon si toi et Noll me les confirmer juste. Je veux savoir que quelques choses que je veux qu'il arrive… arrive. »

« Mais et si elles n'arrivent jamais ? » Mai demanda avec inquiétude. Elle essaya d'imaginer ce qu'était ces choses importantes. Visiblement elles n'étaient pas arrivée pendant les deux dernières années – combien de temps Gène pouvait-il attendre et aller bien ? Mai se mordit la lèvre.

« Je ne suis pas ridicule avec ma 'liste', j'ai choisi des buts raisonnable. » Son guide spirituel soutint.

« Les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le souhaiterait, » Mai avertit tristement, pensant à sa confession à Naru.

Gène lança un regard pénétrant vers Mai. « Je suis patient. Tu devrais l'être, aussi. »

Mai le fixa curieusement en retour, essayant de déterminer de quoi Gène parlait.

Le guide fantôme sentit la première vague de léthargie le traverser et savait qu'il devait aller en avant. « Écoute, tu dois garder Noll dans le noir le plus longtemps possible, » il supplia. « J'ai été évasive à propos de mes 'affaire non terminée' depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Et je veux vraiment 'voir' ces choses arriver avant que je ne parte. Je… Je ne les vois pas en personne, alors s'il-te-plaît, Mai... »

Mai ferma ses yeux pour cacher les larmes qui se formaient et hocha la tête.

Après un long moment, Gène reprit la parole. « À propos du transfert. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement. Il allait enfin lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire ? « Ouais ? Quelle est notre stratégie ? »

« Ne le dis pas encore à Noll, » Gène répondit fermement. Il voulait que Mai et Noll se lie autant que possible avant cela. « Je veux dire, il réagira probablement - »

« De façon disproportionnée comme un fou ? » Mai proposa. Elle avait imaginé la réaction de Naru à plusieurs reprises, et c'était toujours mauvais.

« Possible, » Gène admit. « Il devra le découvrir éventuellement, mais... »

Mai grimaça. « Je sais, » elle dit. « Je ne peux juste pas penser à une manière de le lui révéler qui n'implique pas de Très Mauvaises Conséquences. »

Gène considéra ce problème. Mai avait visiblement peur de le dire à Noll, et honnêtement, juste le lui dire ne résoudra probablement pas le problème. Noll était protecteur de Mai… et très têtu. La situation pourrait demander une touche en plus. « Tu sais, je pense que la meilleur façon pour le lui révéler est dans le feu de l'action. »

« Quelle action ? Que veux-tu dire ? » Mai demanda confuse.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, je ne pense pas que de simplement lui dire finira bien. Noll sera sans aucun doute en colère, et il y a une chance qu'il ne te croira pas. Je veux dire, il ne savait pas pour le mage, ou la vrai raison pour laquelle je suis allé au Japon. Seul Lin le savait, et je ne pense pas qu'il ai jamais dit quelque chose. Donc au lieu de ça… je pense que tu devrais attendre une opportunité pour l'utiliser. De cette façon, tu prouveras que le transfert – et toi-même – sont nécessaire. Je pense que ce serait pour le mieux. »

Mai hocha lentement la tête. Elle n'avait même pas pensé au fait que Naru pourrait ne pas la croire…

« Tu devrais aussi essayer d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre présent en observateur, » le guide spirituel songea. Il étudia les lumières flottant gentiment de haut en bas, un sentiment détendu, fatigué traversant son âme. _Madoka serait la meilleure_ , il pensa. « De cette façon, il y aura une troisième personne pour persuader Noll de coopérer si il devenait ridicule. »

Mai baissa les yeux vers le non-sol. « Parce qu'il sera en colère d'être piégé avec moi ? »

Le regard de Gène vola vers Mai, alarmé par la dépression dans sa voix. « Ne soit pas absurde, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Noll est _heureux_ que tu soit à nouveau avec lui. Je peux le sentir. »

« Ouais, bien sûr, » Mai dit sarcastique. « Il est toujours le même ! »

« Exactement, » Gène hocha la tête avec confiance.

Mai lui lança un autre regard confus. Il soupira. « Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Madoka quelle est son attitude 'habituelle' ? » Gène recommanda. « Je suis sûr qu'elle peut l'expliquer. Et puis, » il remarqua, sentant la fatigue tirer plus durement sur son esprit, « je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps et nous n'avons pas parlé de l'affaire. »

« L'affaire ? » Mai demanda à voix haute.

« Oui, tu sais, celle sur laquelle tu es sur le point d'aller, » il répondit avec empressement.

Mai se frappa presque la tête à sa propre stupidité. _Duh, l'affaire !_ Et Gène commençait _bien_ à disparaître, elle nota.

« Dans tout les cas, » il dit. « Ne soit pas dupé par la nature sexuelle des blessures. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. »

« Vraiment ? » Mai demanda, estomaquée. « Que veux-tu dire ? Comment pouvons-nous l'interpréter autrement… ? »

L'image de Gène sembla vaciller, et il ignora sa question. « Temps d'y aller, » il remarqua, tendant une main vers Mai. Il sourit alors de façon nébuleuse, sentant une présence extrêmement familière à côté de celle de Mai. 'Rappelle-toi, soit patiente. »

Il plaça alors une main contre sa tête et la poussa en arrière.

-0O0-

Mai réintégra son corps avec une sorte de _crash_ spirituel, et sa forme sursauta sur le canapé. _Pas l'un de ses meilleurs renvoi_ , elle pensa avec un grognement.

Elle s'assit lentement, se demandant ce qu'elle devait penser de la dernière déclaration de Gène. _Patiente à propos de quoi ? L'affaire ?_

Il y eu un soupir de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Tu es enfin réveillée, » Naru nota acerbement. « Tu as manqué l'heure du thé de l'après-midi. »

Mai regarda Naru fixement pendant un moment, remarquant les signe de vieillesse qui n'étaient pas présents sur le visage de l'esprit de Gène. Gène ne lui donnerait jamais ce regard arrogant, non plus. L'avertissement de son guide spirituel par rapport à la patience fut finalement enregistré, mais Mai ne se sentait pas très patiente à l'instant. Et plus spécialement comme Naru semblait de façon exaspérante éveillé et regardait le long de son nez vers elle. Une partie traîtresse de son cerveau sentit l'attirance de ses yeux irrésistibles, et Mai serra les dents pour se distraire du frisson chaud qui parcouru son corps. « J'ai manqué le thé de l'après-midi, hein ? En d'autres termes, Narcissique, _'_ _Tu n'étais pas réveillée pour me faire mon thé préféré, Mai_ ' Donc d'humeur désagréable. »

« Nous avons parlé de l'affaire sur laquelle Martin voulait ton avis, » Naru répondit, agissant comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu. « Et il m'a choisi pour te mettre à jour sur les faits pendant que lui Lin allaient récupérer certains dossiers au bureau. »

 _Génial_ , Mai pensa, _parce que cela ne finira pas en cris._

« Puisque je donne mon temps…

« Puisque l'on t'a ordonné de donner ton temps, » Mai corrigea avec irritation.

« … le moins que tu puisses faire est de me préparer ce thé dont tu as parlé. Je serai dans la salle à manger. » Naru se glissa hors de la pièce sans un autre mot.

Mai resta assise figée sur le canapé, bouche ouverte.

Pendant que Naru marchait le long du couloir, il compta dans sa tête. _1… 2…_

« BAKA ! » Le cri enragé de Mai fit écho dans presque toute la maison presque vide.

Naru eut un grand sourire satisfait et s'assit à la table, attendant la tempête qui arrivait rapidement. Il pouvait déjà entendre Mai le traquer avec colère. Elle faisait probablement peur à James à ce moment.

Le majordome en question entendit la jeune Miss crier dans un langage étranger – et fit un e pause pendant qu'il coupait les légumes du repas du soir. Quand il devint apparent qu'aucun bain de sang n'était imminent, James retourna à la préparation du dîner. _Maître Oliver devrait juste en finir et l'embrasser_ , il pensa avec un soupir.

-0O0-

Une heure plus tard, six chercheurs étaient assis autour de la table, partageant des information et présentant leurs théories sur l'affaire. Ils essayaient de découvrir autant de choses que possible sur l'identité du fantôme et ses motivations avant d'aller sur le site. Alors qu'ils disputaient différents points, Mai réalisa que cela devait être ce que le célèbre Oliver Davis devait faire avant chaque affaire - pas étonnant qu'il semblait avoir le problème à moitié résolu avant qu'il n'arrive même à la maison du client. Contre sa volonté (elle était toujours en colère), elle se trouva impressionnée par les méthodes du SPR et la ténacité de Naru.

« Connaissant la nature sexuelle des blessures, le fantôme est plus probablement de sexe féminin, » Madoka songea.

Au mots _nature sexuelle_ , Mai se rappela l'avertissement de Gène. « Ne pas être dupé par cela, » elle marmonna, se mordant la lèvre et passant au crible les bios.

« Quoi ? » la voix de Naru demanda fortement.

Mai leva les yeux pour voir tout les yeux de la table fixés sur elle. Elle eu un mouvement de recul. « Hm, je pensais juste que nous ne devrions pas automatiquement assumer cela. »

« Excellent point, Taniyama, » fit un Martin enthousiasme. « Nous ne devrions jamais assumer avant d'avoir tout les faits. »

« Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu ressens cela ? » Naru persista, les yeux sur son ancienne assistante mal à l'aise. Elle venait souvent avec des choses importantes sans même le réaliser, donc il savait qu'il devait sauter sur l'occasion. Mais pourquoi semblait-elle… effrayée ?

« Avoir tous les faits est la méthode scientifique, Big Boss. Sûrement tu es familier avec elle. » la voix plaisantine de Yasu contredisait le regard sérieux dans ses yeux, et Mai reconnaissait qu'il essayait de distraire Naru. Yasuhara pouvait voir qu'elle paniquait.

Mais tout comme Naru. « Tu semblais sûre, Mai. Comme quand tes instincts de disent quelque chose. »

« Et bien, » Mai couvrit. « C'est un _sentiment_ que j'ai. » Elle avait un _sentiment_ qu'elle devait écouter Gène.

Naru étrécit ses yeux. « Deux années d'entraînements et tu ne peus pas aller plus loin que 'c'est un sentiment ?' »

« Et bien, tout le monde n'est pas un super génie de la parapsychologie ! » Mai répliqua.

« Visiblement, » Naru répondit de façon hautaine.

« Tu es si arrogant ! »

« Exceptionnellement conscient, » il contra. Une pause. « À l'opposé de certaines personnes. »

C'est ça. Mai craqua et bondit de sa chaise, avec l'intention de le frapper avec quelque chose.

Mai n'avait même pas fait un pas avant que Madoka la retienne. Alors que Madoka força la fille qui se débattait à retourner sur son siège, elle grinça, « Mai-chan, Noll essaye juste de t'appâter parce qu'il pense que tu retiens quelque chose. »

Naru ne fit que lancer un regard noir à l'exposition de sa stratégie par son mentor.

« Ne soit pas comme ça, Noll. Je viens juste de sauver ton derrière. » Madoka lança un regard mauvais à elle.

« Comme si je ne sais pas quand esquiver, » Naru répondit, extrêmement agacé. Maintenant Mai allait se renfermer.

« Vous êtes tous ridicule, » Martin coupa d'une voix dure. « Noll, arrête de haranguer Taniyama. Il est entièrement possible que Mai ne peut pas être plus spécifique qu'un sentiment – les pouvoirs psychiques sont imprévisibles. Un personne avec un doctorat sur le sujet devrait mieux savoir. »

Naru tiqua visiblement.

Le professeur se tourna vers Mai qui avait un regard brûlant. « Taniyama, Attaquer mon fils pourrait être ce qu'il mérite et divertirait certainement tout le groupe, mais je doute que cela accomplira quoique ce soit en relation avec l'affaire sur laquelle nous travaillons. » Mai sourit un peu, avant de hocher la tête comme il convenait et de se détendre dans sa chaise. Elle prit aussi le moment pour apprécier la mine déconfite de Naru suivant la censure de son père.

Martin regarda le dernier combattant. « Et Madoka… bien joué. » Le professeur entendit le soupir de Noll et sourit intérieurement. Ses fils avaient l'habitude de continuer encore et encore à parler du 'clair favoritisme' que Martin montrait Madoka. Il se perdit dans la nostalgie pendant un moment avant de repousser son mélange d'émotion. « En continuant, » il dit fermement. « Taniyama, y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre sur l'affaire pour lequel tu as un sentiment ? »

« Oui, » elle répondit immédiatement. _Vois ce qui arrive quand tu demandes gentiment, Naru ?_ « Ce dossier est important. » Elle glissa un dossier rose sur la table. « Et... » elle s'arrêta alors que Martin prit le dossier.

« Et ? » Martin répéta gentiment.

« Et je pouvais presque entendre quelque chose, » Mai répondit docilement. « Comme d'habitude quand je suis sur une affaire et que je viens de trouver quelque chose. »

Naru serra les dents. Il savait que Mai aidait encore plus pour lui rendre la faveur. Ais là encore… il supposait que l'appâter _avait_ fonctionné, après tout.

« Veux-tu essayer de toucher à nouveau le fichier ? » Madoka demanda.

Mai pencha la tête. « Je pourrais essayer, mais je ne pense pas que j'obtiendrai quoique ce soit d'autre maintenant. Je devrais vraiment me rendre sur les lieux et voir ce que ça me donne. »

Yasuhara sauta pour expliquer. « Nous avons remarqué au cours des années que si Mai est 'en symbiose' avec l'affaire avant d'y être, sa réponse sur les lieux est d'habitude très rapide et forte. »

« Sans mentionner que, » un Bou-san qui venait juste d'arrivée dit depuis l'entrée de la pièce. « Si Mai sent quelque chose avant que l'affaire ne débute vraiment… cela veux normalement dire qu'elle va devenir méchante. »

La voix de Luella sonna du hall d'entrée, appelant Martin. Avec réluctance, il s'excusa. Ayako et Bou-san sortirent de son chemin, puis s'assirent à la longue table. Mai vit le sac de course dans les bras de la prêtresse et comprit qu'ils avaient été dehors pour acheter des fournitures pour l'appartement avec Luella.

« Et bien, » Ayako dit lentement, fixant le dos de Martin qui s'éloignait. « Au moins si le fantôme choisi exclusivement des hommes d'âge moyen, Mai est sauve pour une fois. »

« C'est vrai, » Bou-san dit, son humeur s'éclaircissant. « Aussi longtemps que nous gardons Martin loin du lieux, nous devrions être relativement hors de danger. »

« Oh, je ne suis pas si sûre à ce sujet, » Sa fiancée dit d'une voix soyeuse. « Ne viens- _tu_ pas ? »

« Ouais, » Bou-san affirma, semblant confus.

« Donc le fantôme va après des hommes d'âge moyen. »

« Et ? » toujours confus.

Yasuhara s'étrangla sur un rire. Mai essaya de son mieux de pouffer silencieusement.

Les yeux d'Ayako dansèrent méchamment. « Homme. D'âge. Moyen. »

« Donc quoi ? » Bou-san était visiblement agacé, mais ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Mon cher, peut-être que tu as besoin d'une aide auditive ainsi qu'une protection contre les fantômes... » Ayako nota, tapant son ongle rouge contre son visage.

« Je t'entends très bien, et pourquoi aurais-je besoin de protec... »Bou-san se figea.

« Eeeeet, voilà. » Yasuhara déclara.

« Es-tu en train de m'appeler un homme d'âge moyen ? » Takigawa rugit.

Mai grogna, sachant qu'elle devra résoudre cela.

Ayako examina sa manucure. « Cela t'as certainement pris un bon moment – peut-être que tes capacités de déduction se détériorent avec ton âge ? Nous devrons te garder enfermer dans la base pour te garder en sécurité. »

Madoka et Yasuhara tombèrent de leur chaise en se tenant de rire alors que Bou-san gronda vers Ayako. Naru roula des yeux – bien qu'il sentit un pincement de nostalgie à la chamaillerie familière. Lin les ignora tous et continua à étudier le dossier que Mai avait indiqué.

« Donc tu te marries à un homme d'âge moyen, alors ? » Bou-san demanda méchamment. « Qu'est-ce que cela fait de toi ? » il railla. 'Tu es trop vieille et trop riche pour être une jolie jeune croqueuse de diamant, donc j'imagine que cela fait de toi une vieille fille. » Il évita de justesse le coup de sac d'Ayako.

« Ces paramètres ne font-ils pas de Bou-san un croqueur de diamant ? » Yasuhara se demanda à voix haute, remuant délibérément la main dans le problème. « Et Ayako est sa marque facile ou quelque chose du genre ? »

La 'marque » en question laissa échapper un cri de frustration incompréhensible et se lança vers Bou-san. Madoka ne la retenait déjà plus, donc Mai se rua pour les séparer – s'arrêtant un moment pour claquer la tête de Yasuhara pour avoir empiré la situation volontairement.

Naru regarda Mai se jeter dans la ligne de feu et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Comment pourrions-nous jamais confondre l'un de vous avec des personnes d'âge moyen ? » Il entonna fortement.

Ce commentaire était étrange et… assez gratuit (?) pour arrêter l'action. Tout le monde se tourna vers Naru.

« Après tout, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous comporter comme des enfants indisciplinés. » Naru tourna nonchalamment une page. « Personne ne vous confondrait comme de vrais adultes.

Bou-san et Ayako se préparèrent immédiatement à hurler… et réalisèrent qu'ils jouaient directement dans la main de Naru. Semblant définitivement vaincus, la paire fiancée se laissèrent tombé contre le mur. Mai trouva aussi le mur… et d'une manière ou d'une autre avait fini par être utilisé comme appuie-tête de Bou-san. Encore.

« pourquoi est-ce que tu m'utilise toujours pour te tenir ? » Elle cria de façon indigné.

« Devient plus grande, » sa figure paternel lui répondit simplement.

« Masako-chan est plus petite que moi ! » elle hissa révolté.

Alors Bou-san et elle imaginèrent tous les deux utiliser la Masako immaculé et bien habillée comme un appuie-tête. « Vraiii, » ils dirent ensemble.

Se sentant elle même vaincue, Mai soupira et se détendit contre Bou-san, soumettant sa petite taille à son caprice.

Naru remarqua leur position proche du coin de l'œil. Quelque chose avec cette situation le dérangeait. « Mai, comme tu es actuellement pertinente à cette discussion, je suggère que tu retourne à ton siège. »

Madoka sourit, comprenant mieux que Naru lui-même le faisait. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Oliver, penses-tu que Mai ne peut pas t'entendre de là-bas ? »

Naru tiqua au pointage de son mentor de sa réponse qu'il admettait être irrationnelle. « C'est assez difficile d'avoir Mai se concentrer quand elle n'est pas distraite pas les enfants là-bas. »

« Dis quoi ? » Mai demanda fortement.

« Exactement mon point, » Naru répondit calmement. « Mai, assis-toi. »

« C'est une noix bien dure à craquer, » Yasuhara chuchota à Madoka.

Elle pouffa. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai même pas encore commencé. »

Lin s'éclaircit la gorge, ses yeux se posant brièvement vers les tête de sa petite-amie et du fauteur de trouble Yasuhara qui étaient très proches.

Naru leva un sourcil devant le spectacle subtile d'émotion chez le stoïque Lin. Insensé, Naru pensa. Comme si Lin avait quoique ce soit à être jaloux. Une tasse de thé apparu dans sa ligne de vision James semblait avoir senti qu'il était temps de servir de rafraîchissements.

Mai se jeta fâché dans le siège vide de Martin (plus loin de Naru que sa propre chaise) et attrapa une paire de bio de victimes. Naru lui lança un regard noir alors qu'elle les parcourait bruyamment, et Mai lui tira la langue en représailles.

Quelques chaises plus loin, Madoka semblait sentir l'inquiétude de Lin et tendit sa main pour prendre la sienne sous la table. Lin se détendit et se retint à peine de sourire en publique. Alors un commentaire sarcastique de Naru (quelque chose à propos de lecteurs bruyants) rappela l'attention de Lin au dessus de la table… Mai marmonnait à propos de confisquer le thé de Naru. Naru leva ses yeux au ciel, mais bougea son thé hors de son atteinte.

Lin étudia Naru silencieusement, conscient que son humeur toujours épineuse avait tout à voir avec l'affichage d'affection physique de Mai et Bou-san. Même ainsi… Mai ignorait à présent les tentatives de Bou-san pour lui demander des renseignements sur l'affaire elle était trop occupé à avoir une guerre de regard noir avec Naru. _Oliver agit comme un abruti_ , Lin pensa vers lui même. _Il n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux._

C'est alors que Martin revint, ramenant de la bonne santé mentale au groupe.

« Des bonnes idées pendant que j'étais parti ? » le professeur demanda brillamment.

Exaspération tout autour de la table.

-0O0-

« Donc, » Yasuhara dit à Mai, ajustant la caméra dans ses bras. « Tu sembles un peu inquiète. »

« Je sens… quelque chose de mauvais. Je ne suis pas sûre de quoi, par contre. » Mai plissa les yeux vers le bâtiment menaçant devant eux. Elle frissonna.

« Jou-chan, reste proche de l'un d'entre nous, d'accord ? » Bou-san avait une mine sombre.

« D'accord, mais d'habitude cela n'a pas d'importance, » Mai lui rappela.

« Parce que tu t'égares éventuellement comme une idiote, » le moine grogna.

Son enfant adoptive lui tira la langue. « Peut-être que tu devrais me tenir en laisse ou quelque chose. »

Bou-san prit une mine songeuse. « Mmm, pas une mauvaise idée… »

« Je _plaisantais_. »

Il l'ignora. « Peut-être que je peux en faire une avec des câbles en plus et les bénir avec une prière bouddhiste... »

Ayako opina tandis qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée des employés. « J'écrirai quelques sutras pour y être attaché, et nous accrocherons la laisse au collier de clé de Mai. Elle ne le retire jamais. »

Bou-san se pinça les lèvres. « Peut-être que nous devrions le _souder_ au collier – pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le décrocher et prendre la fuite. »

« Vous êtes tout les deux _fou_! » Mai hissa. « Vous ne me tiendrez pas 'en laisse' et vous ne soudez RIEN à mon collier favori ! »

« Vous n'aurez peut-être pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à quelque chose d'aussi extrême, » Yasuhara lança en souriant. « Après tout, nous savons que les fantômes semblent préférer des hommes d'âge moyen. C'est comme le total opposé de Mai-chan. Il est probable qu'il n'ira pas après elle. »

Mai n'en était pas si sûre, bien qu'elle n'allait pas dire cela à ses figures parentales surprotectrices. Mai fit un pas dans l'entrepôt avec un sentiment de trépidation elle pouvait sentir l'énergie négative tourbillonnant autour comme un brouillard épais. Elle pouvait aussi à nouveau entendre quelque chose – sons de clunking, de sifflements, de pas piétinant du métal. Ses yeux volèrent autour de la pièce, essayant de localiser les sources des sons – même si elle était presque certaine qu'il n'y aurait rien à voir. Et il n'y en avait pas. Mai ferma ses yeux et se concentra plus durement, essayant d'identifier si il y avait ou non un esprit de présent.

Soudainement quelque chose sonna à sa gauche. Elle tendit un bras et pointa dans la direction où elle sentait la présence – les pieds de quelques résonnèrent en allant dans cette direction. L'aura de Bou-san bougeait c'était lui. « Fais attention Bou-san, » Mai appela, les yeux toujours fermé. « Ne soit pas agressif. »

Un pas derrière elle, Naru regardait Mai attentivement – elle avait certainement grandit de façon impressionnante dans les deux dernières années. Elle avait localisé l'esprit presque immédiatement… Mais ce qui le surprenait réellement était qu'elle puisse identifier l'aura de Bou-san spécifiquement (et rapidement) ET sentir suffisamment de chose sur l'esprit pour l'avertir de ne pas utiliser la violence.

Le visage de Lin était clos alors qu'il filmait Mai pour le professeur, mais à l'intérieur il était plutôt choqué. Il pouvait voir que Noll sentait la même chose. Il regardèrent tout les deux Mai froncer les sourcils, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu garde tes yeux fermés ? » Naru demanda d'une voix douce, sachant déjà ce que sa réponse allait sûrement être.

Mai lança un bras dans la direction de la présence, renforçant physiquement la direction dans laquelle elle voulait que ses pouvoirs se concentrent. « Oui, » elle dit finalement. « Cela m'aide. Quand je ne regarde rien, cela aiguise mon autre sens. » elle arrêta de bouger brusquement. « Quoi ? Ça ne peux pas être vrai. »

Naru avait plus de fois de les capacités de détection de Mai que dans son raisonnement, donc il demanda. « Qu'est-ce qui ne peux pas être vrai ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« L'esprit... » elle dit, l'atteignant comme une baguette de sourcier humaine. « C'est un… homme ? » Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle regarda Naru avec confusion.

Naru leva un sourcil. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, après tout l'esprit attaquait les parties génitales mâles, mais certainement possible. Et Mai elle-même n'avait-elle pas dit de ne pas être dupé par la nature sexuelle des blessures ? « Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas ? » Naru demanda simplement, faisant quelques pas autour d'elle et suivant Takigawa dans la pièce suivante.

« Attends ! Naru ! » Mai appela, voix bordé d'inquiétude. La première présence ne semblait pas menaçante, mais un poids sombre s'étendait étrangement le long des sens de Mai. L'énergie négative de l'entrepôt semblait résonner avec cette obscurité et gagné une forme invisible, spirituelle.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre ici.

-0O0-


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 – Plusieurs Fantômes et Sous-Entendus**

 **-0O0-**

Mai se figea, les yeux survolant l'espace caverneux. Elle ne pouvait pas voir la présence, même si elle devenait de plus en plus forte à mesure que le temps passait. Elle entendit une porte claquer quelque part. Ce fut alors qu'elle sentit le nouvel esprit s'approcher d'eux… vers Lin.

Alors même que Mai se tournait vers _l'onmyouji_ , elle sentit l'esprit… marquer une pause. Elle pouvait à peine distinguer un contour de fumée, comme si l'esprit avait réunit toute la poussière des poutres et s'en était entouré avec une couverture d'un gris sale. Elle pouvait sentir de la colère intense émanant de l'esprit, et son pouvoir pernicieux frappait les sens de Mai. Celui ci voulait blesser… mais il n'avançait pas et ne préparait pas d'énergie pour une attaque.

Il était dure de récupérer plus de chose à son sujet. Mai mordit sa lèvre de frustration, étrécissant les yeux vers le fantôme à peine ici comme si ça l'aiderait à mieux le lire. La façon dont l'esprit restait là devant un Lin alerte… c'était presque comme si il le jaugeait. Pour quoi, exactement ? Mai sentit soudainement comme si des douzaines d'yeux étaient sur elle et réalisa que l'esprit l'observait maintenant. Cependant elle visualisait beaucoup d'yeux brillants dans son esprit… Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Le regard de l'esprit bougea vers Yasuhara brièvement… avant de disparaître. Mai se dépêcha de chercher les pièces attenantes avec son sixième sens. Elle ne trouva pas la chose malicieuse qu'elle-qu'elle soit… mais le premier, esprit docile n'était pas autour non plus. Ils avaient tous les deux disparu. Mai laissa échapper un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle retenait.

Alors la porte de la pièce où Naru et Bou-san avaient été enfermés s'ouvrit. Cela devait être la porte qui s'était fermée, Mai songea. Mais toute l'attention du mauvais esprit avait été sur Lin, Yasu et elle-même. Est-ce que le premier esprit avait piégé les autres ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Mai fut distraite de ses pensées par la ré-émergence de Naru et de Bou-san, respirant fortement et toussant à cause de la poussière qui avait été soulevée lorsque la porte avait touché le sol. La saleté les entourant rappelait à Mai le filme nuageux qui entourait l'esprit en colère.

« Vous allez bien, les gars ? » Yasuhara demanda avec sollicitude.

« Ouais, et vous ? » Bou-san demanda. « J'ai senti autre chose ici, mais notre esprit nous a enfermé. »

 _J'imagine que cela répond à une question. Mais pourquoi les a-t-il enfermé ?_ « Nous allons bien, » Mai répondit. « Le second esprit… est en colère et violent. Mais il nous a juste… observé, je pense. Puis il a disparu. »

« Vous observer ? » Naru répéta.

« Ouais, je l'ai senti regarder chacun d'entre nous à tour de rôle. Lin d'abord, et il l'a observer le plus longtemps, » Mai répondit. « Puis moi, ensuite Yasu. J'ai senti comme si il… nous écartait, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Aucun d'entre vous n'êtes des hommes d'âge moyen, » Naru lui rappela. « L'esprit s'en est pris exclusivement à cette démographie. Je supposerai qu'il a évalué Lin le plus longtemps car il était l'homme le plus vieux de vous trois. »

« Mais il ne vous a pas regardé, err, évalué vous, » Mais dit avec confusion. Bou-san était autour du même âge que Lin.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il était au courant de leur présence, » Lin l'informa. « L'esprit s'est matérialisé dans cette pièce et s'est immédiatement concentré sur nous. La porte claquante… peut être que la présence non-violente essayait de _garder_ Noll et Bou-san ? »

« C'est possible, » Naru dit après un moment. « Cela expliquerait l'agitation que Bou-san a sentit chez le premier esprit lorsque l'autre présence s'est montré. »

Comme si entendant quelqu'un l'appeler, le premier esprit réapparu dans l'entrée de l'autre pièce. Mai, Lin et Bou-san se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle.

« Il retourne dans l'autre pièce, » Mai dit, ses yeux suivant la forme nuageuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Bou-san et Naru marchèrent droit vers elle. « Les gars, attendez, peut-être devrions-nous… » Il l'ignorèrent et disparurent une nouvelle fois.

Mai échangea un regard avec Lin.

« Nous devrions probablement les suivre, » Lin remarqua, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Il ne se trouvait pas exactement enchanté de cette perspective. Le second esprit était obligé de remarquer la présence de plus d'intrus mâle et pourrait attaquer… et l'écrasement de ses génital n'était pas quelque chose que dans laquelle Lin voulait vraiment se précipiter.

Mai sembla comprendre sa réticence et pouffa. Elle ne pouvait sentir aucun danger, en tout cas – même le sentiment d'appréhension que Mai avait ressentit en entrant dans l'entrepôt avait considérablement diminué. Son instinct lui disait que Bou-san et Naru étaient en sécurité.

Yasuhara fit un bruit. « Et bien, _je_ ne vais pas entrer là-dedans. J'aime virilité bien et non écrasé, merci beaucoup. » Ses lunettes brillèrent. « Bien que je me pause des questions sur nos investigateurs plus intrépides… Bou-san et Naru sont juste retournés comme ça. Je ne sais pas si cela les rend braves ou insouciants. »

« Et bien, Bou-san se jette juste dans les choses, » Mai répondit. « Il n'a probablement pas pris en considération les conséquences. »

« Mais Naru l'a probablement fait, par contre. » Yasuhara sourit. « Donc, tu crois qu'il est brave, alors ? Je pense qu'il ne s'inquiète pas d'une future fonctionnalité et que c'est inquiétant. »

« Fonctionnalité ? » Mai demanda de façon innocente.

Lin grommela dans sa barbe. Madoka renifla.

« Pas inquiet pour la fonctionnalité de sa virilité. » Yasuhara élabora brillamment, appréciant la naïveté de Mai. « Ce qui serait inquiétant, bien sûr… car cela upposerait que Naru n'anticipe pas un besoin pour son utilisation. »

Lin sentit que se serait un bon moment pour éteindre la caméra. Où était ce bouton encore ?

« Quoa… ? » Mai était toujours un petit peu perdue.

Yasuhara leva les yeux au ciel, souriant sournoisement. « Ne soit pas si obtuse, Mai-chan. Je dis que Naru, à cause de son manque de relation romantique, pourrait sentir que la _fonctionnalité_ de son _équipement masculin_ n'est pas nécessaire. »

Mai comprit finalement, et rougit si brillamment que Lin se demandait si elle allait s'évanouir par la montée de sang. Il retrouva finalement le bouton marche/arrêt… et pris la décision de couper toute cette conversation avant de laisser le professeur (ou Naru) près de la vidéo.

« Yasu ! » Mai cria, tellement fort que la poussière devait trembler des poutres. « Ne _dis_ pas des choses comme ça ! »

« C'est un niveau de décibels plutôt élevé que tu nous montre là, Mai-chan. Est-ce que ta réponse forte es un signe d'inquiétude pour la sécurité de ta future vie sexuelle ? » Yasuhara la taquina sans aucun remord. « C'est pratique de ta part. »

Mai brûla actuellement encore plus rouge, ce que Lin qui observait toujours ne pensait pas possible. Mais là encore, le _onmyouji_ avait un temps difficile à contrôler ses expressions faciales également, tout spécialement avec sa petite-amie qui pouffait hystériquement et qui l'utilisait pour se tenir debout. Il s'occupa avec le programme d'auto-allumage de la caméra et essaya des bloquer leurs voix.

La tête dans ses mains, Mai fouilla son cerveau pour trouver quelque chose à répliquer à Yasuhara. « Tu devrais toi aussi être inquiet, Yasu, » elle arriva finalement. « Je veux dire, Bou-san et Naru sont tout les deux dans une zone _écrasante_. N'était-ce pas désir foudroyant quand tu les as rencontré durant ta première affaire ? Ne devrais-tu pas te sentir concerné par le futur de _ta_ vie sexuelle ? »

Yasuhara sourit pudiquement. « Bien sûr que je suis inquiet, Mai-chan, mais pas vraiment pour moi-même. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que ce soit destiné à se produire. Ces deux beaux gosses ont des engagements à long terme. »

Mai sembla à nouveau perdue, attendant un éclaircissement. Lin leva un sourcil, se demandant si Yasuhara avait reconnu ou non l'intérêt de Noll vers Mai. _Et si il lâcherait simplement l'information ?_

« Et bien, » Yasuhara continua. « Bou-san est fiancé, comme je suis sûr que tu l'a remarqué, Mai-chan… et la liaison de longue durée que Naru a avec lui-même l'empêche de remarquer mes charmes. »

Mai éclata de rire, pendant que Lin lâchait un soupir secret de soulagement. Ils étaient ici pour enquêter, pas pour avoir des révélations romantique mal placées distrayant une Mai hautement distraite.

« Tu sais, » Mai réussit à dire entre deux rire. « Je pense que tu ignore la raison la plus probable pour le manque d'inquiétude de Naru. »

« Et quelle est-elle ? » Yasuhara demanda.

« La fierté inébranlable de Naru le protège probablement de même penser que son… _équipement_ puisse être en danger, » Mai ricana.

Yasuhara et Madoka rirent à gorge déployé, et même Lin eut un sourire en coin. Mai avait sans aucun doute raison.

« Mais Noll devrait s'inquiéter un petit peu de son _équipement_ , » Madoka dit gaiement. « Après tout, si il a une liaison avec lui-même… il en aura besoin pour son propre usage. »

En entendant cela, Yasuhara devint hystérique. On pouvait également entendre Lin s'étouffer et il laissa presque tomber la caméra.

Une Mai accablé posa juste sa tête dans ses mains et essaya très difficilement à ne pas penser à… _Naru_ faisant _ça_. « Argh, vous êtes horrible, les gars ! » elle s'écria. « Je vais après eux ! » Mais, alors qu'elle tournait les talons, elle sentit la présence du premier fantôme disparaître. « Oh, peu importe. Le premier esprit est repartit. » Mai secoua sa tête pour se changer les idées, essayant désespérément de penser à autre chose qui l'éloignerai des pervers riant. « Je vais commencer à mettre en place. »

« C'est étonnamment travailleur de ta part, Mai. »

La voix de Naru surprit la fille psychique et elle sursauta. Naru passa devant elle promptement réussissant à soulever un écran sans même ralentir. Mai enviait sa grâce.

« Tu vois, Mai-chan ? » Madoka dit d'un air connaisseur. « Noll fait attention à _l'équipement_. Il sais qu'il en a besoin pour ses _affaires_. »

« _Urusai_! » Mai cria, si éreinté qu'elle utilisa le japonais. Tirant un trépied de la pile, elle se dépêcha d'aller dans la base désignée.

Naru se retourna en entendant Mai hurler – juste pour voir Yasuhara et Madoka se rouler de rire par terre. Alors Mai passa devant lui, son visage un rouge brillant. Confus, Naru se tourna vers l'imperturbable Lin pour une réponse, mais son associer Chinois était déterminé à éviter son regard et s'agitait sans besoin avec les thermomètres.

Il y eut un bruit de fracas depuis la base. Mai, bien sûr.

Yasuhara entoura sa bouche de sa main pour parler à l'enquêtrice maladroite. « Mai-chan ! Fait attention avec _l'équipement_ de Naru ! Tu ne veux pas le casser la première fois que tu le tiens ! »

« Tais-TOI ! » Le cri strident de Mai remplis de frustration, cette fois en Anglais, fit écho dans les murs vides de l'entrepôt.

Madoka se laissa aller contre Lin et la pile d'équipement pour s'empêcher de tomber de rire.

Les yeux de Naru s'étrécir d'agacement. « Je n'ai aucune idée du jeu puérile auquel vous jouez, mais s'il-vous-plaît éviter d'énerver Mai plus. L'équipement est cher et l'assurance ne couvre pas tout. »

« Big Boss, je suis sûr que la sorte de chirurgie nécessaire pour réparer ton _équipement_ sera couverte. Je veux dire, la survie de l'espèce est importante – donc je suis certain que la procédure compterait comme une nécessité pour ton assureur. »

Naru fixa juste Yasuhara, qui essayait de paraître innocent mais n'y arrivait pas du tout Madoka qui pouffait dans les bras de Lin n'aidait pas le cas de Yasu, non plus. Le mentor de Naru réussit finalement à se reprendre et soulever quelques étagères et tituber vers la base, toujours à moitié hystérique. Sachant que demander ne mènerait à rien de bon, Naru décida de ne pas s'embêter.

Il se concentra sur le chercheur souriant de Mai. « Yasuhara, bouge. Tout ça doit être installer avant le coucher de soleil. » Un autre bruit de collision sonna depuis la base et Naru ferma ses yeux de frustration. « Commence par rassembler les rallonges. Je vais aider Mai avant que ce qu'elle porte se brise rapidement. »

Les yeux de Yasuhara s'élargirent et Madoka laissa tomber ses étagères. Lin grogna juste.

« Ouais, tu devrais aller lui donner un coup de main avec ça, » Yasuhara répondit, un grand sourire sur son visage. « La mort prématuré d'équipement est un problème très sérieux. »

Madoka déjà proche du sol pour ramasser ses étagèrent, tomba complètement à la renverse. Lin (incapable d'en supporter davantage) se pinça l'arête du nez, saisit un paquet d'équipement, et marcha au pas de course vers la base. Au mot 'prématuré', Naru comprit que les absurdités dites par Yasuhara devait être dérivé sexuellement. Il se souvenait d'une période où Gène avait chercher à s'amuser d'une manière similaire, tordant des phrases parfaitement normales en des blagues salaces. Cela avait été des mois très épuisant pour ses nerfs. Après beaucoup de disputes, Naru en était venu à la conclusion que d'ignorer son jumeau était la seul façon d'y mettre un terme. Luella, la psychologue, appela cela 'la loi du silence'. _Ignore le et cela s'arrêtera_.

Avec cette pensée en tête, Naru s'adressa à l'assistant l'esprit tordu. « Yasuhara, comme tu sembles déterminé à être inutile sur les lieux, tu peux aller chercher le déjeuner pour le groupe. Et voyant comme tu as perdu au oins dix minutes de notre temps avec tes jeux de mots idiot, tu peux me repayer mon temps avec ton argent. Tu achètes. Maintenant vas-y. » Naru tourna les talons et fit face à Madoka. « Le client devrait revenir d'ici quelques minutes. J'assume que, en tant que enquêtrice en chef, tu voudras le rencontrer dans la base et non pas sur le sol. » Naru mit l'écran dans l'un de ses bras et ramassa deux des étagères de Madoka. « Sûrement tu peux t'occuper du reste » il dit froidement avant de marcher au loin.

Yasuhara et Madoka se regardèrent sans expression pendant un moment. Puis ils craquèrent une nouvelle fois, ricanant doucement dans leurs manches.

« Pauvre Mai-chan, » Madoka remarqua, essuyant les larmes de ses yeux. « Sortir ce bâton de lui prendra un certain temps. »

« C'est bon – Mai-chan est une battante. » Yasuhara répondit avec passion. « Donc, que veux-tu pour le déjeuner ? »

-0O0-

Mai regarda Bou-san et Yasuhara monter péniblement les escaliers pour positionner deux caméras de plus. Quand ils eurent fini, Madoka estima que le SPR pouvait partir pour la nuit. Mai se tenait juste en dehors de la base (qui était avant une salle de repos pour les employés), fixant des yeux la salle principale de la maison hantée. L'obscurité était tombée dehors, et l'illumination intérieur de l'entrepôt n'était pas vraiment suffisant pour terminer l'installation de l'équipement. Madoka et Ayako avaient trouvé quelques projecteurs dans un placard, qui étaient maintenant installés aux côtés opposés de la pièce principale. Mai était soulagée de les voir les ombres produites par la pauvre illumination lui fichait les jetons.

En parlant d'ombres… Mai mordit sa lèvre et regarda fixement l'endroit où l'autre présence avait disparu. Si elle regardait d'assez près, elle pouvait presque voir quelque chose d'imposant dans le coin. Elle sortit sa fidèle lampe de poche de sa poche et l'alluma vers l'espace obscure. Rien. Juste un cercle de lumière, oscillant légèrement alors que les doigts de Mai tremblait dans l'air froid. Et quelques toiles d'araignées. Mais quand même, l'attention de Mai était attirée par le coin – et pas seulement car le second fantôme avait disparut à cet endroit. Ses instincts l'appelaient. _Quelque chose là, quelque chose d'important_. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Au moins, ils devraient mettre une caméra à cette endroit là.

Par chance, une caméra se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle faisant face au centre de la pièce principale. Il y avait deux autres caméras concentré sur le centre de la pièce – excessif, selon l'opinion de Mai. _Cela devrait être vers là-bas_ , Mai le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. _Dans le coin._ Elle lança un regard vers Naru et Lin, qui lisaient des données de l'ordinateur, parlant avec Bou-san à travers le talkie-walkie, et ne payant aucune attention à son encontre. Mai savait qu'elle devrait leur dire qu'elle bougeait la caméra, mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas passer les vingt prochaines minutes à argumenter son avis avec Naru. SPR avait presque terminé et les sens de Mai pour les trucs glauques sonnaient depuis la tombée de la nuit – elle voulait sortir d'ici.

Donc elle se glissa hors de l'entrée de la base et ramassa la caméra, incluant le sac en cuir qui portait les cassettes supplémentaires. Elle essaya d'être le plus silencieuse possible en démêlant le cordon d'extension et en se faufilant le long du plancher de l'entrepôt. Une partie idiote d'elle essaya d'éviter de regarder l'espace sombre pendant qu'elle se dépêchait de positionner la lentille pour faire directement face au coin. Soudainement, Mai vit une lumière vive du coin de l'œil.

Une sensation de piqûre sur sa peau était le seul avertissement de l'état d'inconscience qui venait. Mai sentit ses genoux lâcher et regretta que personne n'était autour pour la rattraper alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol.

-0O0-

Mai se trouvait dans la même pièce – seulement maintenant il faisait très noir. Seul quelques lumières étaient allumées au-dessus de sa tête – la façon dont un entrepôt serait si il était fermé pour la nuit. Mais sûrement personne ne l'aurait laissé ici ! _Pas moyen_ , elle se dit fermement, étouffant la panique en elle. _Mes amis ne me laisseraient jamais ici._ Elle rêvait – d'une autre nuit dans l'entrepôt.

Un tour rapide autour de la pièce certifia cela – beaucoup d'équipement étrange aligné le long du mur, seulement quelques uns qui étaient présent dans le présent. Une grande courroie de transport dominait l'espace central, liant les pièces ensembles. Il y avait des boîtes alignées au bout de la courroie Mai imaginait que les boîtes contenaient ce que l'entreprise produisait pendant la période de temps dans lequel elle se trouvait. Bien plus expérimentée après trois ans de rêves psychique, Mai regarda automatiquement autour pour une aide dans l'établissement d'une échelle chronique – peut-être y avait-il un journal quelque part ? Elle toucha le jackpot à la porte – un tableau d'affichage listait les informations des employés et les documents du gouvernement. La permit d'entreprise pour l'endroit disait qu'il était bon jusqu'en 1982. D'accord, donc. Prochaine tâche du jour – pourquoi était-elle là ? Il n'y avait personne autour. _Pas de Gène, non plus_ , son esprit fournit sombrement. Mai se concentra sur ce qui _était_ autour – équipement et boîtes.

Quand elle arriva au niveau du coin qui l'avait amené dans le rêve, Mai remarqua la pièce d'équipement inconnue qui reposait là. Brillant et visiblement bien utilisé, cela ne semblait pas vraiment menaçant. Ce n'est pas comme si il s'agissait d'une tronçonneuse ou quelque chose du genre (c'était sur la droite, et Mai ne s'en approcha pas). Mais quelque chose à son sujet titillait les sens de Mai, donc elle l'étudia de plus près. Ça avait une manivelle, qui bougeait apparemment les deux grosses pièces de métal plate d'une manière ou d'une autre. Qu'est ce que cela faisait ? Plus important, qu'est ce que cela avait à voir avec l'affaire ?

Soudainement, Mai entendit le son de rire tonitruant venant de quelque part. Elle s'aplatit contre le mur et regarda autour, effrayée. Elle pouvait entendre des voix d'hommes… mais ne pouvait rien distinguer de spécifique. Elle regarda vers les escaliers menant vers les bureaux – était-ils là-haut ? Devrait-elle monter ? Où était Gène quand elle avait besoin de lui ? Alors la porte vers les bureaux s'ouvrit et plusieurs hommes sortirent. Ils avaient tous des bouteilles d'alcool dans les mains et était visiblement plus que légèrement bourrés.

« Donc, que devrions-nous faire ce soir, les gars ? » une voix demanda. « Je veux dire, autre que d'entrer par effraction et boire dans le bureau du patron ? » Plus de rire.

« Et bien je suppose que nous pouvons boire quelque verres de plus en bas, » une autre voix suggéra sans conviction.

« Nan, j'ai une meilleure idée, » une troisième voix dit. Les cheveux de Mai se hérissèrent elle n'aimait pas cette voix. « Pourquoi n'allons pas voir les dossiers des employés et obtenir quelques adresses de quelques personnes ? J'ai une idée sur quoi faire pour corriger ce type. »

« Cela sonne comme un plan, » la première voix répondit. Le groupe d'hommes (visage obscurcit dans les ténèbres de la pièce) retournèrent en haut des escaliers, quelques uns en trébuchant, d'autres riant. La pièce s'estompa alors qu'ils disparaissaient, et Mai sentit la présence du premier esprit brièvement alors que le monde tournait autour d'elle.

-0O0-

Elle gémit alors qu'elle se réveilla, passant une main sur son visage et forçant ses yeux à s'ouvrir. Mai devint consciente de la présence de plusieurs personnes qui se tournaient pour la regarder. Tout le monde était dans la base. Elle était allongée sur un vieux canapé, avec le manteau de Bou-san comme couverture. Une veste que Mai reconnue comme étant celle d'Ayako était roulée en boule sous sa tête.

Yasuhara se rua dans la pièce. « C'est bon, les gars. La porte est ouverte maintenant. » Lai n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait comprendre par cette phrase. Elle allait demander à Yasu ce qui se passait quand son père adoptif apparu dans sa ligne de mire.

« De retour, jou-chan ? » Bou-san lui demanda, tenant son menton et cherchant de possible blessures. Mai dit presque qu'elle ne se blessait pas dans les visions… et enregistra alors la douleur dans son genou droit et son épaule droite. Elle roula son épaule expérimentalement et gémit à la douleur parcourant son bras droit. Elle était probablement tombée dessus.

« Tu as blessé ton épaule en tombant, » Ayako observa, confirmant la pensée de Mai. « Tu as eu de la chance, tu sais – ta tête est tombé sur le sac de la caméra au lieu du sol. »

Mai acquiesça. « Bien. » elle dit faiblement. « La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est une concussion. Comment saurions-nous si les rêves sont réels ? »

« Tu as rêvé, alors ? » la voix douce de Naru coupa à travers sa conscience. Mai n'était toujours pas habituée à l'avoir ici, chassant les fantômes avec elle, et du réprimer son sentiment excité avant qu'il ne se montre sur son visage.

« Ouais, » elle répondit. « On était en 1981 ou 1982, je pense. Je ne sais pas combien de temps un permis de travail durent en Angleterre. Et j'étais dans l'entrepôt pendant la nuit. Il y avait des boîtes, beaucoup d'équipements brillant et entretenus. L'endroit était visiblement en affaire à cette époque. Lumière basse – personne ne devait être là. Mais il y avait un groupe de gars buvant dans les bureaux. Ils étaient entrés et cherchaient quelque chose à faire. Je ne pouvais voir aucun visage, mais il y en avait une bande. J'ai entendu trois voix différentes parler, et l'un d'eux était définitivement mauvais. Il me faisait frissonner. Il a aussi suggérer de chercher dans les dossiers des employés il voulait trouver l'adresse de quelqu'un. Pour les punir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ensuite ils sont partis et je me suis réveillé. » Elle dit tout cela immédiatement, pour que quelqu'un puisse mettre à plat autant de détail que possible avant que ceux du rêve ne s'amenuisent. Tu ne sais jamais ce qui pourrait se montrer être important.

Elle entendit Madoka prendre des notes et Lin taper, mais Mai n'avait d'yeux que pour Naru. Qui la regardait avec une expression de léger choc. Mai ne pût pas s'empêcher de sourire. Elle savait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle partage autant d'information – après tout, quand elle travaillait pour le SPR Japonais, elle disait rarement à quelqu'un qu'elle avait rêvé, encore moins les relayer avec autant de détails. _Mais je suis une enquêtrice principale maintenant_ , elle lui rappela avec un regard fier.

Naru étrécit ses yeux, prenant un calepin sans briser le contact visuel. « Je suis si heureux que tu as appris la valeur de cataloguer tes expériences, Mai, » il dit de façon condescendante. « Est-ce que les hommes ont mentionner quoique ce soit sur la raison pour laquelle ils voulaient se venger de cette personne en particulier ? »

« Non, » elle dit laconiquement, ennuyé par le ton supérieur de Naru. Il arrivait toujours à retourner ses expériences contre elle !

L'objet de sa furie sourit narquoisement, sachant qu'il l'avait atteint. Elle l'avait commencé, n'est-ce pas ? Mai avait un long chemin à faire si elle pensait que un rêve allait le laisser abasourdi.

Madoka soupira. « Vous pouvez avoir votre concours de 'qui est le plus grand' plus tard, les gars. Mettons d'abord à plat tout ce dont tu te souviens, Mai. »

La voix pragmatique de sa nouvelle patronne ramena Mai dans la conversation. « Désolé, Madoka-san, » elle dit. « Mm, c'est pratiquement tout. À part qu'il y avait une pièce d'équipement dans un coin qui… je pouvais sentir quelque chose venant de lui ? Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'était la chose ou pourquoi elle m'appelait. Oh ! Et le premier esprit était là pendant une seconde ! Pas comme si il était déjà dans l'entrepôt, mais comme si je le sentais alors que je me réveillais. »

« Peut-être qu'il était celui qui t'a montré ce rêve ? » Yasuhara hasarda.

« C'est logique, » Naru dit mystérieusement, prenant note et étudiant le visage de Mai. Elle semblait fatigué. « Allons à l'hôtel. Il est tard, et nous avons déjà été enfermé ici une fois ce soir. »

« Tu veux dire 'aujourd'hui', pas 'ce soir', » Mai corrigea de façon absente. « Il faisait encore jour quand Bou-san et toi vous êtes fait piégé dans l'autre pièce. »

« Non, Mai, je voulais dire ce soir, » Naru répondit avec humeur. « Nous avons tous été enfermés dans l'entrepôt pour la durée de ton rêve. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent. « Je suis désolé. » Elle dit d'une voix douce.

« En quoi est-ce ta faute ? » Naru demanda, fermant d'un coup son carnet. « C'est juste plus de preuves que c'est le premier fantôme qui t'a envoyé le rêve – il voulait s'assurer que tu restes pour le voir. »

Mai lui offrit un sourire tremblant, son moral stimulé par les mots de Naru. Elle se leva tremblante, se laissant lourdement aller contre Bou-san. « Alors allons-y, » elle dit plutôt désinvolte. « Cet endroit est sinistre. »

Naru décida que Mai était de retour à la normale et attrapa son manteau. « Les endroits hantés le sont habituellement, Mai. »

-0O0-

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas vu venir, » Mai grogna, frappant la porte d'entrée coincée de ses poings.

« Ouais, nous nous sommes fait enfermés la nuit dernière. Nous aurions probablement du laisser la porte ouverte ou quelque chose du genre, » Madoka opina.

« Bien sûr, car les esprits n'ont jamais fermé les portes sur nous de nombreuses fois, » Naru dit d'une voix traînante, cherchant déjà le plan de l'étage pour trouver un bon endroit pour dormir.

« Et bien, vrai, Naru. Mais tu te rappelles cette affaire avec la classe morte dans l'accident de bus ? Nous avons été enfermés seulement _après_ qu'on ait fermé la porte. »

« Je suppose que c'est vrai, » il reconnut, l'esprit ailleurs, localisant une pièce à l'étage qui pourrait être approprié. Apparemment, les responsables de l'entreprise avaient leurs propre quartiers privés il y avait des canapés là-bas, et Madoka avait ramené des sacs de couchages d'urgence après s'être faits enfermé la nuit d'avant. Si Naru y allait maintenant, il pouvait se préparer un canapé pour lui avant que Madoka n'ordonne à tous les garçons de dormir sur le sol.

Mai se permit un sourire – Naru lui avait actuellement donné raison ! Une victoire ! Elle passa ses doigts le long de la jointure de la porte, essayant de trouver un indice. Rien. « D'accord, il n'y a pas de sortie. J'imagine que nous dormons ici ce soir. » Elle soupira. « Je peux déjà sentir les cauchemars psychiques venir. »

« Et bien, nous avons besoin d'information, » Madoka remarqua. « Autre qu'un dossier de police sur du bizutage et quelques employés bourrés des années 1982, nous n'avons rien. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que le bizutage, en fait ? » Mai demanda. « Je ne connais pas ce mot. »

« Est-ce que tes camarades de classes ont déjà voler les chaussures de quelqu'un, caché des livres pour être méchant ? » Madoka lui demanda.

« Mm, ouais, quelques filles l'ont fait. Il y avait cette fille qui a volé la chevalière de mon amie Yuka-chan en Première… et un nombre de ses amies l'ont tourmenté pendant un temps. Ils ont fini par se battre dans la salle de classe et mon autre amie Keiko-chan a faillit... »

« Visiblement Mai comprend le principe, Madoka, » Naru grommela. « Reviens-en au sujet avant que nous ayons à entendre tous les épisodes de bizutage qui se sont produit au lycée de Mai. »

« Hey ! » Mai fit la moue.

« Bien, donc cela serait considéré comme du bizutage, Mai-chan, » Madoka dit fermement, mettant un terme la dispute avant qu'elle ne commence. « Maintenant, trouvons un endroit pour la nuit, pour que Koujo et Bou-san puisse commencer à installer les protections. »

« Nous devrions rester dans le quartier privé des responsables à l'étage, » Naru déclara fermement. « Cela serait l'endroit le plus confortable, et assez grand pour nous tous ensemble. »

« Nous allons tous rester dans une seule pièce ? » Mai demanda, sa voix plus aigu que d'habitude. _Elle allait dormir dans la même pièce que Naru ?_

Ayako lui fit un clin d'oeil, imaginant ses pensées. « Cela serait le plus sûr, » elle remarqua, souriant devant le rougissement de sa future fille.

« Excellent ! Mai-chan, nous pouvons partager un sac de couchage pour conserver la chaleur, » le ton sérieux de Yasuhara était démenti pas ses yeux qui dansaient. « Cela sauvera aussi de la place ! »

« Absolument pas, » Bou-san aboya. « Mai dormira sur l'un des canapés, et je dormirai sur le sol juste à côté d'elle. Donc n'essaye même pas, _shounen_ ! »

Naru fusilla l'adolescent à lunette du regard. « Yasuhara, nous sommes supposés être des professionnels sur une affaire. Retiens-toi de faire des avances à Mai. »

« Juste Mai ? » Yasuhara demanda avec un sourire. « Quelqu'un penserait que tu me demanderais de ne faire d'avance à _personne_ , Grand Patron. »

Lin se demanda comment Yasuhara arrivait à faire jouer la lumière contre ses dents comme ça. Il était aussi positif maintenant que l'adolescent observant avait réalisé les sentiments plus profonds de Naru pour Mai Taniyama. Le bref regard joyeux que Madoka lança vers Yasuhara rempli immédiatement Lin d'appréhension – si ces deux-là travaillaient ensemble… Lin plaignait Naru.

Qui ne répondit pas, mais au lieu de cela ramassa un sac de couchage du stock d'urgence et partit à grand pas vers les escaliers. Il sentit l'envi gamin de demander que Yasuhara dorme dans la douche attachée au salon. Pitié qu'il n'était pas l'enquêteur principal du SPR.

« Les filles ont les canapés, Noll ! » Madoka dit de derrière lui. Naru se tourna pour faire face à celle qui avait contrecarré ses plans. Elle lui envoyait en retour un sourire _étincelant_. « Et puis, Koujo et toi êtes de corvée de base ce soir. De toute façon, vous deux dormez à peine. »

« Un choix logique, » Ayako accorda, souriant comme un renard alors qu'elle forçait le passage au-delà de Naru.

-0O0-

Lin leva la tête pour voir une Mai ensommeillé descendant en déambulant les escaliers principaux.

« Est-ce qu'elle marche en dormant ? » Naru demanda doucement.

Son assistant se concentra sur l'écran, essayant d'apercevoir le visage de Mai. Elle trébucha alors légèrement, glissant de deux marches et réussisant de justesse à attraper la rampe. « Je ne pense pas, non. » Lin répondit froidement.

Une minute plus tard, Mai serpenta dans la base. Sans un mot à quiconque dans la pièce, elle s'effondra sur le côté du canapé et se traîna sur la longueur. Ses doigts chercheurs trouvèrent un oreiller et elle s'enfouit dedans. « Agh, » elle grogna dans le tissu rembouré. « Essayer de dormir dans un entrepôt hanté crains. Spécialement quand j'ai Princesse Ayako qui se plaint des chauffages. Madoka-san est juste allée dormir comme une personne normale, mais Ayako ? Non. Même Masako se comporte mieux à l'heure du couché. »

Lin continua à taper et Naru continua à lire. Les deux savaient que Mai s'arrêterait éventuellement.

« Après deux heures, elle se plaint toujours du froid. 'Tout cet argent pour les caméra et seulement un chauffage, » mai marmonna, imitant Ayako. « Elle me rend folle. »

« Donc, tu as choisi de nous infliger une distraction similaire ? » Naru demanda, un côté tranchant dans son monotone habituel.

« Non, » Mai marmonna. « Je suis venu ici dormir. »

« Nous taperons et comparerons nos notes pendant des heures. Et il y a beaucoup de lumière ici. » Naru n'essayait pas vraiment de faire partir Mai il ne comprenait juste pas son mode de pensée.

« Cela sera toujours plus reposant que d'écouter Ayako, » Mai répondit d'une voix fatigué. « Si seulement je savais où elle gardait ses… _sédatifs, je lui en donnerais un..._ »

Naru leva la tête intéressé. Mai s'était mis à parler Japonais à la moitié de sa dernière phrase. Il sentit une envie étrange de la faire continuer.

 _« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais manipuler des aiguilles, Mai, »_ Naru remarqua, parlant lui-même en Japonais.

 _« Bon point, »_ Mai répondit presque endormie. _« Je le ferais probablement mal et ensuite il y aurait du sang partout. Comme sur l'étau. »_

Lin et Naru firent tout deux une pause et fixèrent Mai des yeux.

 _« Que veux-tu dire, 'sur l'étau' ? »_ Naru demanda, gardant sa voix calme pour ne pas alarmer Mai.

 _« Il y a du sang partout sur l'étau, »_ Mai répondit, ses yeux clos et sa voix douce. _« Un des contre-maîtres a vu les tâches après qu'ils ont essayé de le nettoyer. C'est comme ça qu'on les a attrapé. »_

 _« C'est comme ça que qui a été attrapé ? »_ Naru persista gentiment.

 _« Les personnes qui l'ont fait, »_ sa cible répondit, d'aucune aide. Elle était presque entièrement inconsciente maintenant.

 _« Fais quoi, Mai ? »_

Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Elle dormait. Naru se demanda immédiatement si Mai était 'là' ou dans un rêve du passé.

« Peut-être que quand elle se réveillera, elle en saura plus, » Lin observa, pensant visiblement la même chose que Naru.

Naru hocha la tête, les yeux toujours sur Mai. Elle frissonna sur le canapé. Mai portait un pyjama chaud, mais cet entrepôt était certainement plus froid que leurs locaux domestique habituels. Et ils n'avaient pas prévus de garder la base chaud la nuit. Soupirant, Naru prit une couverture du sac d'urgence de Madoka. Il l'installa autour du corps couché de Mai, remarquant qu'elle avait arrêté de frissonner presque immédiatement. Alors qu'elle se blottissait de façon mignonne dans la couverture, Naru sentit les yeux de Lin dans son dos.

« Si elle se réveille maintenant, nous n'aurons pas d'information, » Naru exppliqua, irrationnellement sentant le besoin de clarifié ses raisons.

Son assistant de longue date cacha un sourire narquois.

-0O0-

AN : Désolé pour l'attente travail est prenant, j'ai juste quelques vacances avant de reprendre le même rythme donc je ne sais pas quand je posterai le suivant.


	13. Chapter 13

**Voila désolé pour l'attente, mais la vie est remplie en ce moment, je vais essayer d'être plus régulière mais je ne promets rien.**

 **Chapitre 13 – Conflits d'Employés**

 **-0O0-**

Mai sentit quelque chose de chaud tomber sur elle -c'était agréable. Elle sentait également quelque chose de chaud près d'elle des fils dorés enroulés autour d'elle. Elle étendit ses sens vers la source, ses pouvoirs caressant la présence. Elle sourit et se blottit dans la chaleur autour d'elle, tombant plus profondément endormi.

 _Il y avait du sang sur l'étau_. Les mots faisaient echo à travers l'obscurité qui l'entourait.

« Quoi ? » Mai demanda vers l'espace vide. Elle n'était pas dans un rêve psychique en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait rien voir…

Car ses yeux étaient fermés.

« Idiote, » Mai se réprimanda, les ouvrant grand et regardant autour. Elle était à nouveau dans l'entrepôt… mais c'était vide. Personne. Pas de lumière allumé à l'étage pour indiquer une présence des maraudeurs bourrés. Juste un entrepôt de nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? » une voix bourrue demanda. Mai se tourna brusquement… mais ne vit personne.

« Cela ressemble à du… sang, monsieur. » Cette voix était nerveuse, tremblante. Les deux étaient des hommes. Elle ne pouvait toujours voir personne.

« C'est parce que c'est du sang, Gallway, » dit la voix bourrue.

« Gallway, » répéta Mai, mémorisant le nom. « Quel sang ? » elle se demanda a voix haute.

« Sur l'étau », vint un murmure. Un murmure effrayé. Mai sentit soudainement la présence du fantôme le plus docile – mais ne vit rien. « Où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'un étau ? Où est le sang ? » Mai cracha des questions en rafale jusqu'à ce que son entraînement d'enquête agisse et lui bloqua sa nerveuse langue. Masako avertissait toujours Mai de ne pas poser trop de questions – cela avait tendance à agiter les esprits. Mais Mai était paniqué – elle ne savait pas se qui se passait. Elle pouvait entendre des voix et sentir le premier fantôme, mais elle ne pouvait rien voir dans sa supposée vision. Et d'une certaine manière, cela l'effrayait plus que de regarder un autre meurtre.

« Es-tu Gallway ? » elle demanda à l'esprit. Pas de réponse. Elle pouvait le sentir flotter autour au bord de sa conscience. Comme un chien… un qui avait été battu et qui était hésitant autour des gens… Mai inspira subitement, comprenant. « Tu étais la victime, non ? » elle demanda l'espace vide. « Tu es la personne après qui ils en avaient. Et tu n'es pas le fantôme qui blesse des personnes maintenant – c'est définitivement l'autre esprit. Donc pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Je vais appelé Jimmy à l'hôpital et poser certaines questions bien précise, » la voix désincarnée de l'homme bourru traversa l'espace. Mai ne pouvait même pas identifier une vague position – les mots semblaient venir de partout.

« Jimmy ? » Mai répéta. Un autre nom. Au moins Madoka et Naru auront quelque chose de plus sur quoi travailler. Alors Mai sentit une montée de quelque chose venant du coin en haut de l'escalier de la pièce principale – au coin opposé à celui où la machine mystérieuse se trouvait une fois. La forme fumante du premier fantôme se matérialisa. Clairement un homme, yeux larges et horrifiés, il flottait dans un coin de la pièce. Bras pplat contre le mur, comme si il essayait de passer au travers. Ses doigts fantômatiques grattèrent le béton. Il voulait vraiment s'éloigner de quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Peut-être qu'elle l'effrayait. « Hey, je ne suis pas là pour te blesser, je suis là pour aider, » Mai lui dit. Elle prsi un sourire chaleureux, une voix calmante, que sa camarade médium lui avait conseillé d'utiliser avec des esprits troublés. Elle tendit une main. « Jimmy ? » elle présuma, offrant à l'esprit un sourire.

« JIMMY ? » explosa une voix différante. Une mauvaise voix. Ses échos rampaient le long de ses bras comme des vagues d'eau polluée. La seconde présence était de retour – Mai sentit un soudain frisson et avait la chair de poule. Elle se tourna, bras levé dans une posture défensive… mais ne pouvait _toujours_ rien voir.

Et alors les cris commencèrent.

D'horrible, hurlements terribles, cris colériques, des grognements blessés. Et pire, suppliant. Des voix d'hommes terrifiés suppliant quelqu'un de les laisser partir, d'arrêter, qu'ils étaient désolé… Le premier fantôme criait aussi, bien que Mai ne pouvait pas identifier sa voix au-dessus du vacarme. Elle pouvait voir sa bouhe grande ouverte, cependant, et ses yeux terrifiés alors qu'il se retourait et essayait de sortir de force.

Mai n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne pouvait pas exorciser quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas localiser ! Les cris résonnaient dans sa tête et elle sentait comme si l'entrepôt tout entier tremblait autour d'elle. Ses yeux et ses autres sens balayèrent la pièce, cherchant désespérément, alors que ses mains se mirent au-dessus de ses oreilles dans une tentative veine de noyer les horribles bruits…

Et alors une main familière attrapa le bras de Mai et la tira de la substance de fumée. C'était tout autour d'elle et elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué ! Elle leva les yeux vers Gène, sans comprendre et apeurée – et il la tira vers la porte, hors de la fumée, et à travers la porte dans une réserve. Les cris stridents étaient bien moins bruyant presque instantanément, quoique Mai n'était pas certaine si c'était parce qu'ils étaient dans une autre pièce ou loin du brouillard recouvrant.

« Désolé, » Gène haleta. « Cela m'a pris un peu de temps pour entrer ici. Ce gars a quelques pouvoirs pour quelqu'un qui est terrorisé. Il m'a bloqué. »

« Le premier fantôme t'a empêché d'entrer ? » Mai demanda, confus. « Je veux dire, je sais qu'il nous a enfermé _à l'intérieur_... »

« Il veut probablement que vous vous occupiez de l'autre fantôme – aucun d'entre vous n'est son type, donc il a du déduire qu vous êtes sa meilleur chance de se débarrasser de cette chose brouillard. »

« Chose brouillard ? » Mai demanda, amusé en dépit de la situation. « J'aurais pensé que Monsieur le Médium Parfait pourrait faire mieux que 'chose brouillard' ».

« Et bien, je ne peux pas lui parler, » Gène maugréa, lançant un regard noir à Mai qui manquait la froideur de Naru. « Je ne sais même pas si c'est une personne. Je pense actuellement que c'est plus qu'une seule entité. »

« Tu as raison, » Mai dit, soudainement certaine. « Quand cela m'a regardé, je pouvait sentir beaucoup d'yeux sur moi. »

« Très bien, et bien, tu dis cela à Noll quand tu te réveilles, » Gène lui donna pour instruction. « Nous devons continuer. Cela ne va pas aller en s'améliorant. » Son regard se tourna vers l'autre pièce, d'où des cris à glacer le sang venaient toujours.

« Mais cet esprit effrayé ! »

« Tu dois l'aider dans le monde réel, Mai, » Gène lui rappela. « C'est où les fantômes ont besoin d'être exorcisé. »

« c'est vrai, désolé, c'est juste… » elle vit à nouveau ces mains remuantes et frissonna.

« Je sais, » Gène lui serra l'épaule. « Tout ira bien. Il passera de l'autre côté au moment où l'autre est battu. Dis à Noll et Madoka ce que tu as vu et peut-être qu'ils peuvent en tirer quelque chose. » Il plaça sa main sur le front de Mai. « Mais fais attention Mai. Ne parle pas du tout de moi, d'accord ? Noll essaye de me contacter depuis le premier jour de cette affaire et je pense que c'est parce qu'il suspecte quelque chose. Explique ce rêve d'une façon qui fait penser que tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe. »

« Et bien, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, » Mai répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. »

Son guide renifla et la poussa en arrière. L'adolescente psychique ferma ses yeux, se détendit, et suivit la traction de son corps. Mai retomba dans son corps et attendit que la sensation de tournis ralentisse avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » elle demanda d'une voix laineuse.

La pièce paraissait pour la majorité vide… à part pour une forme flou avachi devant les écrans d'ordinateur. Mai cligna des yeux jusqu'à pouvoir concentrer sa vu sur Lin. Il portait un casque et étudiait intensément les relevés. Elle se demanda si il avait entendu les voix hurlantes – qui par chance, elle ne pouvait plus entendre maintenant. Elle ne pouvait plus sentir aucun des esprits, non plus. Elle avait bien tiré un couple de noms, l'un desquels pouvait être celui du fantôme plus gentil. Une partie de Mai ne pouvait pas croire que Naru ne rabâchait pas encore sur son rêve. Habituellement, il l'aurait accosté depuis le temps… « Où _est_ Naru ? » elle demanda d'une voix douce.

« Sur cette chaise là, en train de dormir, » Lin répondit. Mai sursauta elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, il portait… nope, Lin avait maintenant le casque entre ses mains. « As-tu été témoin de cela ? » il demanda, signalant les relevés de grands niveau de bruit avec sa main. Apparemment, les cris avaient traversés jusqu'au monde réel.

« Ouais, » Mai dit, hochant la tête. « As-tu entendu les cris ? »

« J'ai entendu beaucoup de parasites et du bruit – ainsi que ce qui pourrait être quelques cris. » Lin leva un sourcil.

« La chance, » Mai marmonna. « J'en ai entendu beaucoup. » Elle se leva du canapé et se prépara à rejoindre Lin au bureau. Puis elle lança un regard vers le fauteuil – et se figea à la vu d'un Naru endormi. Mai s'arrêta inconsciemment de respirer et rougit. Il était si… beau quand il dormait.

Lin se racla la gorge et Mai rougit encore plus Elle pensa également avoir vu un soupçon de sourire avant qu'il ne lui fasse signe de venir. _Interview Time_ , Mai savait.

-0O0-

« Jour deux coincé dans un entrepôt, » Bou-san grommela.

« Ce n'est ps ce que j'avais en tête pour aujourd'hui, » Ayako geignit. « Je pensait que nous visiterions ce matin. Nous n'avons pas vraiment encore fait cela. » Les deux s'avachirent dans le canapé et boudèrent comme des adolescents moroses.

« Vous pourriez faire quelque chose d'utile et essayer d'exorciser les portes, » Mai suggéra d'un air agacé. « Je ne pense vraiment pas que nos problèmes seront résolu en ne faisant que se plaindre. »

« Parler comme un vrai Boss, Mai-chan. » Yasuhara remarqua avec un sourire.

« La ferme, Yasu. Comment avance la recherche sur Jimmy ? »

« Aussi bien qu'avant – rien d'utile. Personne appelé Jimmy ne travaillait ici dans les années 190, selon la liste d'employés. 0 moins qu'il soit au noir, dans quel cas... »

« Il n'y aurait personne appelé Jimmy sur n'importe quelle liste d'employé, » Naru dit soudainement, scrutant Yasuhara.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Mai demanda. « J'ai définitivement entendu le mauvais fantôme dire 'Jimmy' - juste avant que les cris ne commence. »

« Jimmy est un surnom, » Naru répondit. « Les registres d'employés ne listeraient personnes par leurs surnom. Tu devrais chercher quelqu'un appelé James. »

Pendant un moment, Yasuhara et Mai restèrent à le regarder bouche-bée. Puis il se mirent tout deux en action, attrapant des dossiers et recommençant du début.

« D'abords le début des années 80, Yasu. La licence disait 192, » Mai lui rappela alors que ses yeux parcouraient fébrilement les noms.

« Dessus, Mai-chan. Ooh ! Là ! » Yasuhara pointa excité un nom. Mai et Naru vinrent tout les deux se tenir derrière lui, se donnant des coups d'épaules. Naru lui lança un regard noir, Mai lui sourit en retour.

« Bataille de Boss, hein ? » Madoka demanda. « Et bien, comme _je suis vraiment la boss_ , pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas simplement l'information à _moi_? »

-0O0-

« Jour deux dans l'entrepôt sinistre, » Yasuhara répéta, en utilisant les mots que Bou-san avait utilisé plus tôt. Puis il fit un sourire féroce. « Ou plutôt… _nuit_ deux. Prêt pour le lit, Mai-chan ? » Il évita le porte-bloc et le coussin qui vola vers sa tête, cadeau de Bou-san et de Mai elle-même.

« N'avons-nous pas déjà eu cette conversation ridicule ? » Naru s'enquit fermement.

« Si, mais l'heure du lit est comme un jackpot pour nous, » Yasuhara répliqua. « Mai travaille le mieux la nuit. » Il remua ses sourcils vers Naru. « Interprète cela de la façon dont tu veux. »

« Hé ! » Ayako cria alors qu'elle le frappait sur le crâne. « Ne sois pas méchant. Vœux pieux de ta part, de toute façon. »

« Tu ne peux pas blâmer quelqu'un pour essayer de faire bouger les choses, » Yasuhara murmura.

« Quelles choses ? » Mai siffla. « Faire des avances à ta meilleure amie ? »

 _Elle est vraiment longue à comprendre parfois_ , Yasuhara pensa en grognant internement. « Oh, Mai-chan. Je suis flatté de penser que tu m'imagines te faire des avances... »

« Envers qui d'autre ferais-tu des avances ? » Naru demanda avec ses dents serrées. Ayako était fiancée, et Madoka était avec Lin.

Yasuhara mesura le niveau d'irritation de Naru et décida de ne pas pousser le problème pour le moment. Cela ne serait pas bon si Naru passait toute sa nuit à lui envoyer des ondes meurtrières. Après tout, si Naru assumait un visage non-menaçant, Mai serait bien plus susceptible de rougir et de regarder fixement sa beauté en pyjama. Le Grand Patron n'était pas de service de base cette nuit, et la réaction de Mai devant 'Naru à l'heure du lit' serait certainement intéressante. Donc Yasuhara décida d'utiliser une différente tactique… et importuner quelqu'un d'autre. « Et bien, ces eux-là ne sont pas encore mariés, » il répondit joyeusement, pointant vers Bou-san et Ayako. Adoptant un visage extrêmement sérieux, Yasuhara entonna, « Je n'abandonnerai pas Bou-san jusqu'au jour où il portera une bague au doigt. »

« _Shounen_! » cria Bou-san, frissonnant. « Nous en avons déjà parler ! »

« Je me rappelle – tu as déclarer ton amour éternel pour moi, » Yasuhara hocha solennellement la tête. « Mais tu craignais que la société nous rejetterait, que je suis trop jeune pour toi, qu'Ayako te poignarderait jusqu'à la mort avec un couteau à dessert du mariage... »

« Yasu, tu _sais_ que je déteste quand tu deviens flippant comme ça, » Bou-san avertit.

Mai et Madoka rire toutes les deux dans leurs manches.

Yasuhara feignit du choc. « _Je_ suis flippant ? Tu es celui qui veux séduire un garçon adolescent. »

« Argh ! Je ne veux _pas_ , sale petit... » Bou-san se jeta sur son tourmenteur.

« Bou-san, s'il-te-plaît ! » Yasuhara attrapa la main de Bou-san et la serra contre sa poitrine. « Je sais que le temps semble long, mais attends que nous soyons seuls. » Il battit des cils d'un air innocent.

La bouche de Takigawa s'ouvrit sous la surprise… avant de revenir à ses sens et de retirer brutalement sa main loin d'un Yasuhara souriant. « Tu es un garçon malade, Yasu. Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais fixer le problème de la même manière que la dernière fois. » Bou-san tira son portable et le remua pour montrer son point. « Je vais dire à ta mère que tu flirt avec moi… et que ton 'numéro magique' es cinquante. Filles _et_ garçons. »

« D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête ! » Yasuhara signala sa capitulation. « Je ne veux pas avoir affaire avec les cris qui suivront. Elle viendrait probablement en Angleterre pour me ramener à la maison en me tirant l'oreille. » Il soupira vaincu et attrapa la lampe torche. « Au fait, mon nombre n'est nullement proche de cinquante. Je suis bon, mais pas si habile. Je prendrais cela comme un compliment, cependant. » Il se dirigea alors vers les escaliers, suivit par une Mai qui ricanait.

Naru prit un sac de couchage et se dépêcha de les suivre, pensant qu'il pourrait obtenir un canapé et s'assurer que le Yasuhara dispendieux dormirait à bonne distance de Ma – de la seule femme non attachée du groupe.

-0O0-

Mai déambulait dans la maison sombre. Cela lui paraissait différente, d'une certaine façon. Toujours flippant, toujours rempli de machines – no, attends. Les machines étaient différentes. Dans le présent, Mai était certaine qu'il y avait une tronçonneuse gigantesque près des escaliers (elle essayait toujours de mémoriser les locations de tout ce qu'elle sentait qu'elle pourrait trébucher sur le site). Elle était à nouveau dans le passé. Et effectivement, cette chose ressemblant à un levier était là dans le coin. Mai se rapprocha pour l'examiner de plus près – c'était comme si elle l'appelait. C'était une machine étrange… cela semblait se centrer sur deux pièces plates de métal qui étaient attachées à un levier. Mai tendit le bras pour toucher le levier – et sa main le traversa. C'est vrai, je rêve. Elle fit un pas en arrière et étudia ce qui l'entourait.

Jusqu'à ce que des bruits de lutte vint de l'autre pièce. C'est probablement la scène de crime, elle comprit. Cette hypothèse était renforcé par l'entrée de six personnes. Cinq garçons tiraient un sixième homme qui était visiblement à moitié conscient – sa tête roula en arrière et ses pieds traînant sur le sol. Il était amené vers la machine que Mai étudiait.

« Réveillez-le ! » l'un des autres hommes siffla. Pour la première fois, Mai remarqua que les cinq portaient des écharpes noirs sur la moitié basse de leur visages. Cela ne pouvait pas être bon.

Un autre homme gifla le sixième gars durement sur le visage. Il grogna de douleur alors qu'il regagnait connaissance. Mai sympathisait – les gifles étaient le réveil d'urgence de choix d'Ayako.

« Où suis-je ? » l'homme demanda dans le brouillard. Une fois qu'il ouvrit ses yeux, Mai le reconnu. C'était le premier esprit !

Les autres rirent. Ce n'était pas des rires agréables. « Quel travailleur d'honneur nous avons là, » l'un des hommes masqué dit. « Ne peux même pas reconnaître l'entreprise dans laquelle il travaille. »

Des murmures et rires méchants remplirent la pièce vide, et Mai réalisa qu'elle avait déjà entendu tout cela auparavant. C'était les gens de son premier rêve. Ensuite elle pensa au cris de sa seconde vision. De la glace tomba dans l'estomac de Mai alors qu'elle saisissait qu'elle allait définitivement être témoin de quelque chose d'horrible.

« Et bien, Jimmy, nous avons une petite chose que nous aimons faire avec les petits nouveaux – et bien, tous les nouveaux qui nous font paraître paresseux. » L'homme masqué qui avait d'abord parlé parlait à nouveau. Mai le prit pour le chef. Sa voix était définitivement celui qui la faisait frissonné dans ses visions précédentes.

« Vous… me bizuté ? » l'homme à peu près conscient (que Mai savait définitivement être Jimmy) demanda.

« Ouais, tu peux dire ça comme ça, » Mai pouvait entendre le sourire méchant dans la voix du Chef.

 _Bizutage_ , l'esprit de Mai cria. C'était dans le rapport de la police. Quelque chose sur certaines personnes s'étant attiré des ennuis pour du bizutage. Madoka l'avait expliqué comme des blagues ou des combats… mais apparemment cela voulait aussi dire de tirer un collègue drogué au travail après les heures et de les amener devant une machine.

Que le Leader mettait maintenant en marche. Ami le regarda faire tourner le levier – les deux pièces plates de métal se rapprochaient l'une de l'autre. Qu'est-ce que cela ferait, exactement ?

Elle n'aurait pas dû se le demander. Comme une réponse à sa question silencieuse, Jimmy était pousser contre la machine. Les pièce de métal était au niveau des hanches. Les yeux déjà attirer sur cet endroit, Mai ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer que les hommes avaient saisis Jimmy au niveau des hanches et baissèrent son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Elle se tourna instinctivement, embarrassé – _l'équipement_ d'un gars se trouvait… suspendu !

Équipement… son estomac se noua. Toutes les victimes du phénomène terminait avec des génitaux écrasés. Les yeux de Mai volèrent sur le levier – si ces deux pièces de métal se rencontraient, et le pénis de Jimmy très proche qui se coinçait la-dedans…

« Basculez le là-dedans, garçons, » ordonna Leader. Mai se sentit malade.

« Nous ne le touchons pas ! » cria l'un des hommes tenant Jimmy.

« Tu n'a pas à le toucher, idiot. » un autre homme parlait. « Donne lui juste un petit coup de pied. »

« Que – qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Jimmy demanda, maintenant totalement réveillé et paniqué.

« Te faire une leçon sur la sécurité d'un endroit de travail, » Leader répondit calmement.

Plus d'horrible rires. Jimmy était poussé en avant, et selon sa réction, Mai rassembla que c'était _là_ -dedans.

« Je ne comprends pas – pourquoi faites-vous cela ? » il semblait terrifié maintenant. Mai détestait ces rêves.

« Je viens de te le dire – pour le nouveau toutou du contremaître, tu es vraiment lent. » Leader secoua sa tête d'une manière moqueuse. « Nous te donnons une leçon – deux, en fait. Numéro un – ne laisse pas ta queue être attrapé dans un étau. Et numéro deux – ne nous fait pas ressembler à des idiots. Je me suis presque fait virer cette semaine à cause de toi. » Leader fit tourner le levier lentement, et les pièces de métal continuèrent à se rapprocher. Jimmy essaya de bouger, essaya de s'échapper, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper des cinq grands travailleurs. L'étau continuait a fonctionner.

Mai sut exactement quand le métal commença son terrible travail et rencontra la chair – parce que Jimmy redoubla ses efforts pour s'échapper et commença à hurler de façon incohérente. Il réussit à frapper quelqu'un… mais finit par être frapper à quelques reprises en punition. L'étau continuait à grincer et Jimmy gémit de peur, bougeant dans tous les sens. Mai ferma les yeux, se sentant comme une poule mouillé mais elle ne pouvait plus en supporter d'avantage. Un horrible hurlement retentit, et elle mit fortement ses mains contre ses oreilles, fredonnant une musique et agitant sa tête comme si cela l'arrêterait.

Par chance, Mai sentit une turbulence autour d'elle, ce qui voulait en général dire qu'elle quittait une vision. Elle trouva le courage d'ouvrir ses yeux et de regarder les ombres sombres autour d'elle se dissoudre dans l'entrepôt dans une lumière. La machine (l'étau, elle réalisait maintenant) était toujours là – semblant moins mortel et menaçant qu'il ne l'avait été dans l'obscurité. Mais Mai jeta un œil à ce tas de métal implacable et frissonna.

Alors qu'elle regardait, un homme avec un casque l'approcha. Un homme plus jeune marcha à côté de lui, pointant les machines.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur. L'étau semblait bizarre quand je l'ai mis en route ce matin, et je sais qu'il est dans une position différente à celle dans laquelle je l'avais laissé hier. Et quand j'y ai regardé de plus près – c'est très… brillant, monsieur. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait très bien nettoyé – mais je sais que j'étais le dernier ici. »

L'homme au casque hocha la tête, inspectant lui-même la machine.

« Aussi, monsieur – Je... » le jeune homme baissa les yeux. « J'ai entendu quelque chose ce matin. » Sa voix était très basse.

Casque arrêta son inspection et fit un geste vers l'homme nerveux de continuer.

« Et bien, c'est juste… quelques gars disaient qu'ils s'étaient un peu amusé avec Jimmy la nuit dernière. Et la femme de Jimmy vient d'appeler… il est en chirurgie à l'hôpital. _Et_ c'est le troisième cette année avec une visite mystérieuse à l'hôpital. Aucun d'entre eux n'a vraiment dit ce qui les y avait envoyé. »

« Ouais, » Casque répondit lentement, avec une grimace. « Je pense que quelque chose de pas net se passe ici. »

Le jeune baissa à nouveau le regard. « Moi aussi, monsieur. La dernière fois… je suis presque sûr que plusieurs de mes collègues se sont introduit ici la nuit précédent l'hospitalisation de Ray. Et l'étau était très propre cette fois-là aussi. »

Casque se retourna à nouveau vers la machine, passant attentivement son regard sur la section de commande. Soudainement il se figea. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? » Il demanda urgemment.

L'autre homme vint immédiatement au côté de Casque. « Cela ressemble à… du sang, monsieur. »

« C'est parce que _c'est_ du sang, Gallway, » Casque dit d'une voix lourde. Mai reconnu cette discussion – ils étaient les voix sans corps qu'elle avait entendu lors de son second rêve. « Et bien, juste pour être certain, » Casque continua. « Appelle la police. Fait le discrètement… et fait les tester cette substance. Si c'est du sang, je sais qui interroger dessus. Je vais appeler Jimmy à l'hôpital et poser des questions assez pointues. » Ses yeux se durcirent. « Un peu de bizutage ne me dérange pas si cela ne blesse personne. Mais je pense que quelque chose de vraiment mauvais se passe ici et cela ne va plus passer. Appelle la police puis enfermes-toi dans mon bureau avec les secrétaires. Je ne veux pas que ces idiots aillent après toi, également. Ils ne feront en aucune façon quelque chose en face des femmes. »

Gallway avala nerveusement sa salive, mais opina et se dépêcha de faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Casque regarda à nouveau les tâches compromettantes avant de s'éloigné dégouté. Après avoir traversé la salle et saisi le téléphone, Mai agit. Elle s'avança, et après un moment, trouva ce que les deux hommes avaient vu. Des tâches de sang mouchetaient le bois sombre qui supportait les pièces en métal. Quelqu'un avait essuyé le métal et même nettoyé le bois, mais le sang est difficile à retirer des choses. Plus les cinq hommes masqués avaient opéré avec peu de lumière, donc ils n'avaient pas forcément été capable de distinguer les tâches sombres restantes sur le bois sombre.

 _Jimmy était toujours vivant_ , Mai réalisa. Et si le visage de Casque indiquait le destin de ces salauds, il allaient avoir de gros problèmes. _Bon_ , elle pensa férocement. Mai regarda la fenêtre poussiéreuse, visage sombre, et le monde tourna à nouveau. Cette fois elle savait qu'elle se réveillait.

-0O0-

Mai grogna alors qu'elle ouvrait ses yeux. Naru était assis juste à côté d'elle, déjà habillé. (Ne portant plus ce pyjama bleu nuit devant lequel elle avait rougi de façon idiote la nuit dernière.)

« Tu gémissais dans ton sommeil, » il donna comme explication.

Elle ne fit que hocher la tête, fixant la petite fenêtre. Il faisait toujours nuit noir dehors. « J'ai eu un rêve. » Mai offrit. « C'était… vraiment horrible – mais aussi utile. »

Naru ne dit rien, mais récupéra son carnet noir et un stylo. Et Lin.

Mai sourit un petit peu devant l'action familière. Puis elle mis sa tête dans ses mains et commença à parler. « Et bien, pour commencer – j'avais raison pour l'écrasement des pièces génitales n'étant pas une chose sexuelle. » Mai frémit en se rappelant Jimmy qui se débattait, et les rires des hommes. Elle se demandait comment elle allait répondre à l'interview. Mai décida d'aller avec la méthode qu'Ayako avait recommandé à ceux témoin de trauma à l'hôpital.

Naru leva un sourcil alors que Mai fixait résolument par la fenêtre et racontait son rêve plutôt horrible d'une voix rapide, détaché et monotone. Ses doigts se tordant dans la couverture était le seul signe qu'elle était affectée émotionnellement par son histoire. Connaissant Mai comme il le faisait, Naru imaginait que cela était sa stratégie pour y faire face. Et sachant que ses visions étaient souvent aussi dérangeantes que les siennes… elle en avait besoin d'une. Même Lin semblait un peu vert quand elle arriva au point de l'étau se refermant et les cris.

« D'accord, » Naru dit finalement. « Je pense que ça suffit. »

« Alors le rêve a changé, » Mai continua comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle voulait que tout sorte ou elle n'arriverait pas à le dire une nouvelle fois. « C'était le lendemain matin, et l'un des travailleurs et son patron ont remarqué des traces de sang manqué et ont compris le gros de ce qui était arrivé. Ils ont appelés la police. Et puis Casque a dit au travailleur d'aller se cacher dans son bureau, car les mauvais gars ne blesseront personne en face des filles qui travaillent là. »

« Ils ont appelés la police ? » Naru fronça les sourcils. Son esprit se rappela du rapport de police sur les renvois de masse et le temps de prison. Si le tout avait été réglé… pourquoi donc les problèmes continuaient ? La victime a survécu et ses tourmenteurs punis. Pourquoi l'esprit chercherait la justice ?

Mai, cependant, ne payait plus attention. Sa concentration était sur la seconde présence, plus puissante et sombre que jamais, hors de la salle principale. Pendant que Mai racontait l'histoire, cela avait explosé comme une étincelle dans une pièe sombre. Le temps qu'il fallut pour qu'elle arrive à la fin, cela avait grandi pour devenir un feu tourbillonnant d'obscurité.

Il fut évident que Bou-san l'avait senti, également, car il s'était réveillé d'un lourd sommeil pour se ruer hors de la pièce.

Naru leva la tête alarmé.

Mai répondit la question qu'il n'avait pas posé. « L'autre fantôme est de retour, Naru, et c'est mauvais. »

Lin se leva rapidement de sa chaise. « C'est dans la pièce principale de l'entrepôt, » il dit, en sortant de la pièce.

Le son des chants de Bou-san firent se lever Mai et Naru pour aller dans la zone principale. En atteignant l'endroit à problème, Mai haleta. La présence était immense maintenant, menaçante mais toujours amorphe. Elle était plus facile à voir, par contre… plus comme de la fumée plutôt qu'une personne… ou… comme une personne à l'intérieur d'un nuage de fumée bougeant. Mai pouvait voir une paire d'yeux rouge vif perçant à travers le nuage.

« Je ne comprends pas, » Mai murmura. « Je pensait qu'il s'agissait de plus d'un esprit... »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Naru demanda, tandis qu'ils regardaient Bou-san faire face au fantôme.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Ayako, Yasuhara et Madoka entrèrent en scène en haut des escaliers. En déglutissant difficilement, Ayako se mit en face des deux non-combattants et leva ses mains pour se préparer à utiliser les Neuf Coupures. En réalisant qu'elle devrait faire la même chose, Mai refléta les mouvements de mains d'Ayako et étira ses sens. Le fantôme était vraiment en colère, mais Mai ne pouvait pas sentir… Soudainement, Mai sentit une vague de quelque chose traverser la présence. La fumée autour du fantôme fut secoué en réponse, et Mai vit un bref contour d'une main musclée se tendre vers Bou-san alors que la fumée nuisible bougeait en avant.

Trop tard, Mai cria. « Bou-san ! Il va attaquer ! » elle commença à courir, même une main de fer se ferma sur son avant-bras. Elle se tourna alors que Naru la tirait en arrière et derrière lui. « Naru, non ! Je dois... »

« AAAAH ! » le corps de Bou-san vola en arrière et s'écrasa dans le mur en béton. Il Il s'effondra sur le sol et était étendit se manière peu naturelle. Mai cria. Ayako descendit en courant les escaliers et hurla les Neuf Coupures au fantôme, mouvements certains et yeux de braise. Lin siffla, et deux Shiki filèrent comme une flèche à travers le nuage de fumée qui attaquait. Leurs efforts combinés firent l'affaire, et le désordre fumant s'effondra sur lui-même. Ayako atteignit Bou-san, et se lança entre son corps tombé et l'esprit. Son attention se tourna vers Ayako, et Mai sentit une autre chose de _quelque chose_ traverse l'énorme esprit fumant. Craignant une autre attaque, Mai combattit la poigne solide que Naru avait sur elle – mais au lieu d'onduler en avant, les yeux rouge s'atténua et le fantôme disparu. Ayako et Lin convergèrent sur Bou-san alors que Madoka et Yasuhara se dépêchaient de descendre les escaliers.

Mai se retira de la poigne de Naru et courut vers son père adoptif. Ayako avait la tête de Bou-san sur ss genoux et cherchait son crâne avec une doigté expérimenté. Elle trouva une bosse, mais pas de sang. Quand elle pressa doucement sur la bosse, Bou-san grogna et ses paupières battirent. « Ayako ? » il bafouilla. « Tu sembles contrarié… m'as-tu assommé cette fois-ci ? »

« Non, idiot, le fantôme l'a fait ! » la voix d'Ayako était tremblante et Mai pouvait voir des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle s'accroupit aux côtés de ses parents adoptifs et tint la main de Bou-san. Il la serra légèrement, et Mai se détendit un peu.

« Le fantôme m'a assommé – attends… _il n'a pas écrasé ma bite, n'est-ce pas ?_ » Bou-san se leva, frappant presque sa tête avec celle de sa fiancée surprise.

« Non, » Ayako répondit. « Mais je pourrait bien, si tu ne t'allonges pas cet instant ! »

Bou-san grimaça et laissa docilement sa tête retomber sur les genoux d'Ayako. Mai rit malgré elle et attendit le verdict d'Ayako.

« Et bien, tu as une mauvaise bosse sur ta tête, Houshou, mais rien de sérieux. Tu t'es également égratigné les bras j'assume que les égratignures sont le résultat de sa collision avec le mur – il y a du béton dans l'un d'eux. Autrement, tu vas bien. »

Mai soupira de soulagement.

« Hey, jou-chan, je vais bien. » Bou-san sourit vers Mai, frottant des lignes d'inquiétudes de son front. « Je suis actuellement content que ce ne soit pas toi pour une fois. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » Mai répondit, levant ses yeux au ciel. « _Je_ ne suis pas contente. J'aurai dû être là pour t'aider. » Ses yeux volèrent pour fixer Naru de son plus mauvais regard noir. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? »

Naru lui renvoya le sien, les yeux rétrécis. « Je t'empêchait de faire quelque chose de stupide, » il répondit glacialement.

Mai serra son poing. « Quelque chose de stupide ? Tu veux dire donner du renfort, ce que je fais tout le temps ? » Naru ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais Mai le coupa net. « J'avais peut-être besoin de protection dans le passé, Naru, mais plus maintenant ! Juste parce que tu n'étais pas là pour me voir combattre, tu assumes que je ne peux pas le faire ! Et bien, je me suis _grandement_ amélioré avec mes capacités de combat au court des deux dernières années – comme je suis certaine que nous l'avons déjà mentionné. Si tu ne m'avais pas retenu, j'aurais probablement pu faire quelque chose pour aider Bou-san! »

« Des vagues tentatives pour 'faire quelque chose' n'aide en rien, Mai, » Naru rétorque d'une voix glaciale. « Sauter en face du fantôme sans un plans change juste la cible du fantôme, pas le résultat. »

« J'allais lancer les Neuf Coupures vers lui et diminuer la force du coup. Je savais exactement d'où venait l'attaque, Naru. Je suis probablement la seule qui a vu le bras bougeant à l'intérieur de la fumée. Et j'étais la première à savoir que l'attaque venait. Mais noooon, Mr Je-Sais-Tout devait interfeérer, car il sait ce qui est le mieux dans toutes les situations ! » _Même des situations émotionnel auxquelles il ne comprenait actuellement pas._ « Et si Bou-san avait vraiment été blessé ? Il est mon père adoptif et j'ai tous les droits d'essayer de le protéger – spécialement comme _je sais comment_ ! »

« Tu as dis 'lui', Mai-chan, » Madoka dit soudainement.

« Quoi ? » Mai demanda d'une manière irritable, se détournant à regret du combat.

« Tu as dis que tu allais utiliser les Neuf Coupures sur lui, » Madoka explicita. « Tu crois que le second fantôme est un homme ? »

Mai cligna des yeux. Elle avait dit ça ? Elle y pensa pendant un moment. « Je pense définitivement que le fantôme au centre – celui avec les yeux rouges – est un homme. »

« Au centre ? » Yasuhara répéta.

« Oui, les yeux au centre de la fumée. Il y a un homme à l'intérieur, au centre. Je pouvais à peine voir un contour avant – mais ces yeux me cri définitivement 'gars'. Et je pense que ce gars est l'un de ceux qui ont torturés Jimmy. »

« Torturé ? » Bou-san demanda depuis le sol.

« Ouais, j'ai eu un autre rêve. Une bande d'horrible gars, les gars bourrés de l'autre rêve, ils ont drogué Jimmy et l'ont amener à l'entrepôt cette nuit-là. Jimmy leurs avaient donné une mauvaise image, ou quelque chose du genre. Puis ils ont écrasé son… équipement dans l'étau. c'est pour ça qu'il y a tout cet écrasement qui se produit maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas Jimmy – le premier fantôme. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il est là. L'un des mauvais gars fait l'écrasement… mais je pensais vraiment que cette chose brouillard était plus d'une personne. En fait, je suis presque certaine que c'est plus d'une personne. » Gène l'a pensé, également.

« Chose brouillard ? » Naru entonna d'une voix condescendante.

Mai lui montra les dents. « Pas mes mots, Dr Davis, » elle siffla. Cela avait été son frère, le grand médium parfait, qui était venu avec ce terme… et elle n'était pas supposé dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet ! Putain de grande gueule !

Naturellement, la déclaration de Mai (et la grimace qui suivit) éveilla l'intérêt de Naru. « Vraiment ? Les mots de qui, alors ? »

Mai n'hésita pas. « Yasuhara. » Elle espérait que son meilleur ami la suivrait.

« Oui, et bien, je me suis dit que ce méchant esprit devait avoir un sobriquet approprié. Cela ajoute un peu de légèreté, tu ne penses pas ? » Yasuhara ajouta gaiement.

Naru lança un long regard vers Yasuhara, comme si il essayait de lire l'esprit de l'étudiant transféré. Mai eu une brève vision du regard perçant comme un laser rebondissant sur les lunettes de Yasu et brûlant des trous dans le mur innocent.

Mai alla vers les escaliers avant que Naru ne puisse se retourner vers elle (et lire la culpabilité sur son visage ouvert). « Je vais m'habiller, » elle appela malicieusement. » Et je vais chercher un paquet de glace pour Bou-san. »

-0O0-

Mai entendit des bruits de pas approchant la chambre improvisée. Un scan rapide psychique lui dit que c'était Naru. Elle ferma son sweat, sortit sa brosse à dent de son sac, et alla vers la salle de bain des employés. Et alors, comme avant, la main de Naru attrapa son bras dans une poigne impardonnable. Mai se retourna, à nouveau furieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ? » elle ragea. « Tu penses que je ne peux pas me brosser les dents sans supervision ? »

« Quelques fois je me demande, » son ravisseur lui répondit sans offrir une grande aide.

Mai laissa échapper un bruit de dégoût et essaya de libérer son bras. Naru la maintint.

« Attend, » il dit densément. Quelque chose dans la voix de Naru fit que Mai obéit, bien qu'elle le foudroyait le côté de son visage du regard. Étrangement, Naru semblait avoir des difficultés pour parler. Finalement, il dit. « Je… m'excuse pour avoir mal compris tes intentions. »

La bouche de Mai s'ouvrit grande ouverte elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était peut-être la troisième fois que Naru s'était excuser… depuis qu'elle avait dait sa connaissance. « Quoi ? » elle demanda bêtement.

Naru lui lança un regard noir, assumant que Mai voulait qu'il s'excuse deux fois. Mais un regard de plus près sur son regard abasourdi lui fit réaliser qu'il devait élaborer. Naru regarda d'un air résolu en dehors de la semaine pendant qu'il parlait. « Tu as grandi… exponentiellement en expérience et capcité depuis notre dernière affaire ensemble. Mon plan d'action habituel – de te garder loin du combat – pourrait ne plus être approprié. »

Des émotions tourbillonnèrent dans les tripes de Mai – stupéfaction, chaleur, autosatisfaction, et gratitude combattirent tous pour dominance.

« Cependant, » Naru continua, lui refaisant face. « Je voudrais vous rappeler que je dois encore te voir en 'action', Mai. Comme tu le sais, je base mes réactions sur les faits. Donc jusqu'à ce que je vois une preuve du contraire, ma première réponse sera probablement de te tirer hors du danger. Je t'ai sauvé suffisamment de fois pour que la compulsion est compréhensible. »

Mai n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle devait penser. La condescendance habituelle de Naru était retourné dans sa voix, ce qui la remettait en général sur pied… mais ses mots n'était pas méchants ou injuste. Ils étaient vrais… et impliquait que Naru se souciait d'elle. Elle _savait_ qu'il le faisait, mais de l'entendre actuellement dire quelque chose comme ça lui touchait l cœur. Cela sonnait presque comme si Naru disait qu'il _voulait_ continuer à la sauver. La respiration de Mai monta d'un cran et elle détourna rapidement le regard. « Ouais, tu m'a sauver un certain nombre de fois, » elle répondit avec une voix chargée en émotion. Elle se rappelait du corps de Naru tombant sur elle, des bras l'entourant pendant qu'ils tombaient, la protegeant d'un plafond qui s'effondrait au Lycée Ryokuryou. C'était l'un de ses souvenirs favoris( et un qui inspirait le plus de rougissement).

« En effet, » Naru convint sans émotion. Mai voulait voir son visage, mais ne se faisait pas confiance pour le regarder. Elle rougirait, il le verrait et sourirait narquoisement, elle commencerait à hurler, et ils combattraient une nouvelle fois. « Je pensais aussi aux huit voyages à l'hôpital qui ont menés à ton adoption, » il continua. « Et pas dix minutes auparavant, Bou-san a dit qu'il était soulagé que ce n'était pas toi qui étais blessé, pour une fois. Ton aura est constamment en train d'appeler l'attention des fantômes. Tu l'as dit toi-même. »

« J'ai développé plusieurs capacité pour m'occuper de cette attention, Naru. » Mai lui rappela. « Et si tu veux une preuve que je peux le faire... » elle se tourna et regarda droit dans ses yeux. « Tu vas devoir me laisser faire. »

Naru la fixa d'un regard vide pendant un moment. « Très bien, » il accepta fermement.

Mai sourit. Victoire !

Naru n'avait pas terminé, cependant. « Mais… tu dois faire plus attention. Tu as tendance à charger d'abord et poser des question plus tard, Mai, même après tout ton entraînement. Tu es toujours poussé par tes émotions et impulsions, une combinaison qui engendre souvent rien de bon pour faire des décisions. »

Mai souffla. Il devait ruiner le moment, bien sûr. Mais il avait aussi un point. « C'est vrai que je suis souvent blessé, Naru. » Elle se rassit sur son canapé-slash-lit. « Mais mes impulsions sont souvent très utiles, comme tu l'as toi-même découvert lors de l'affaire Hexer. Compter sur mes impulsions est une bonne chose – et les émotions rendent mes pouvoirs plus efficaces. »

Naru leva un sourcil incrédule.

« C'est vrai ! » Mai argumenta. « Tu l'as juste vu arriver avec Ayako ! Elle était inquiète pour Bou-san, et ses pouvoirs ont répondus ! Elle était meilleurs dans ses exorcismes que d'habitude ! »

Naru soupira et roula les yeux. « Les _shiki_ de Lin ont également attaqué, plutôt efficacement – et Lin est un modèle du contrôle des émotions. »

« Ouais, car Lin n'a pas totalement flipper avec le truc Japonais, ou rit au blagues stupide de Yasuhara sur les 'équipements'. Oh, attends, _il l'a fait_. »

« As-tu jamais vu Lin perdre ses moyens pendant un exorcisme ? » Naru demanda.

« Oui. » Mai sourit narquoisement. « Dans la cave, quand tu as décidé de devenir fou et de presque te tuer. » Elle l'avait là !

« À quel point il est devenu spirituellement inutile, » Naru répliqua. « Au lieu d'essayer de me mettre hors service, il se tenait juste là à crier et à regarder. _Tu_ étais plus utile. »

« C'est vrai, m'électrocuter en te touchant était super utile, Naru, » Mai marmonna.

« Ça l'était, » il répondit d'une voix douce. « Je me suis rappelé de concentrer mon énergie plus fort, dans ma main, pour éviter de blesser ceux qui se trouvaient derrière moi. »

Mai se rappela Naru attrapant son poignet, la lumière de ses pouvoirs se concentrant dans sa main. Mai n'avait aucune idée que Naru avait ne serait-ce qu'été conscient qu'elle était derrière lui dans la cave il n'avait donné aucune indication qu'il l'avait remarqué. Bien sûr, Gène lui avait plus tard dit que d'invoquer et de contrôler le PK de Naru demandait une concentration démesuré. Naru n'aurait pas pu lui parler sans perdre le contrôle.

« Et bien, c'est bien, j'imagine, » Mai marmonna, heureuse d'avoir aidé, même par accident. _Attends, c'est ça_ , elle pensa. « J'imagine que mon _impulsion_ de tendre la main vers toi était une bonne, alors. Bonne chose que je l'ai suivi. » Elle sourit largement.

Contre toute attente, Naru sourit. Pas un sourire narquois, ou un faux, mais son vrai sourire. Le cœur de Mai manqua un battement.

« Un point logique, » il nota, rencontrant le regard de Mai. La chaleur visible dans le regard de Naru rendit la respiration de Mai étrange.

« C'est trois pour moi, je pense, » Mai dit, embarrassé par le fait que sa voix sortait haletante. « Je devrais garder les scores. »

« Tu ne ferais que te rendre dépressive, » Naru répondit calmement, se retournant et fouillant dans le sac de provisions de Madoka.

Mai lança un oreiller vers lui. Il l'évita avec une facilité agaçante, et lança un sac de glace sur ses genoux.

« Ne voulais-tu pas récupérer une de ces choses pour Bou-san ? » Il lui rappela.

« Oups. J'étais trop occupé à rejouer cette excuse dans ma tête pour me rappeler du sac de glace, » Mai répondit avec un sourire. « Bou-san serait probablement plus heureux d'entendre cela plutôt que de recevoir un sac de glace, de toute façon... »

-0O0-


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 – Brouillard Rempli de Sang**

 **-0O0-**

Quand Mai et Naru furent de retour, les autres s'étaient retournés à la base. Takigawa était étendu sur le canapé, fatigué et blessé.

« Voilà pour toi, Bou-san, » Mai dit joyeusement en lui tendant un bloc de glace couvert par une serviette.

Son père adoptif plaça délicatement le bloc derrière sa tête, juste au dessus de la bosse de la taille d'un œuf. Naru offrit silencieusement sa trousse de soin à Ayako, d'où elle tira de l'eau oxygénée et des bandages. Elle hocha la tête pour montrer sa reconnaissance et se tourna pour nettoyer les bras de son fiancé qui saignaient.

« Très bien, » commença Madoka – avant de remarquer que Mai et Naru ne semblaient plus sur le point de se sauter à la gorge. Elle se demanda comment ils avaient réussis à se réconcilier si vite… Se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un sourire niais, Madoka visionna une pièce peu illuminé, avec Noll disant à Mai qu'il était juste aussi protecteur car il l'aimait… et les deux s'embrassant passionnément, trébuchant éventuellement sur des blocs de glace…

« 'Très bien' quoi ? » Naru demanda platement. Il reconnaissait le regard rêveur sur le visage de son mentor Martin l'appelait l'expression 'monde imaginaire' de Madoka. Elle était perdu dans son monde imaginaire quelque part, imaginant quelque chose de ridicule. Naru n'avait aucune patience pour de tels absurdités quand ils avaient une affaire à résoudre.

Son mentor revint sur Terre, juste pour observer Naru attentivement – comme si elle cherchait quelque chose chez lui. « Nan, » elle dit finalement. « Il n'y a absolument aucune chance que tu bouge si rapidement, Noll. »

« Pardon ? » Naru demanda, son cerveau tant vanté perdu.

L'esprit de Yasuhara, d'un autre côté, avait un esprit suffisamment semblable à celui de Madoka pour comprendre les pensées derrière ses mots. Il renifla. « Continue de rêver, Madoka-san, cela va prendre des _années_. »

Naru focalisa son regard noir vers l'étudiant transféré à lunette. Ignorant toute chose ridicule dont ils parlaient, Naru se rappela de la dernière interaction qu'il avait eu avec Yasuhara. Quelque chose à propos de la conversation sur cette 'chose brouillard' n'allait pas… d'une certaine façon. Il n'était pas certain de quoi exactement n'allait pas – et pour le moment il devait se concentrer sur l'affaire devant lui. Le deuxième fantôme était devenu violent, et l'exorciste invité du SPR était blessé. Ils devaient découvrir la vérité derrière cette affaire et la résoudre avant que le danger n'augmente encore. Naru s'éclaircit la gorge et fixa durement le duo problématique. « Je suis surpris que vous soyez tout les deux d'une si bonne humeur, sachant que l'un de nous est blessé et qu trois personnes n'ont pas réussis à exorciser l'esprit. »

« Honnêtement Noll, » dit Madoka, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Non, il a raison, » Mai dit sans penser, fixant la pièce principale de l'entrepôt du regard.

Elle ne remarqu pas les visages surpris du reste de l'équipe – Mai était ouvertement d'accord avec Naru ?

« Nous devons résoudre cette affaire aussi rapidement que possible, » Mai continua, sentant la présence sombre se rassemblant lentement derrière la porte de la base. « Le second fantôme réunit déjà ses forces pour une autre attaque. Et Jimmy se cache quelque part je peux sentir qu'il a peur. Trop peur pour nous garder enfermé ici… donc la porte est ouverts maintenant, je pense… Mais je ne veux pas partir sans être débarrassé du mauvais gars. »

« Donc tu penses qu'il s'agit de l'une des personnes qui ont torturé Jimmy ? » Madoka demanda, de nouveau concentré sur la tâche.

« Oui, » Mai répondit. « C'est ce qui a le plus de sens. Je veux dire, J'ai fait deux rêves sur eux. Le premier fantôme est définitivement Jimmy, et il a vraiment peur du second fantôme. Cela n'a vraiment du sens que si le mauvais fantôme est l'une de ces horribles personne qui l'ont blessé. »

« Mais une chose n'a pas de sens, » Naru interrompit. Si ces gars sont allés en prison, comme ton rêve le plus récent l'a suggéré, alors pourquoi Jimmy est-il ici ? »

« Que veux-tu dire Naru ? » Mai demanda, ses sourcils levés.

« Pourquoi l'esprit de Jimmy est-il toujours là ? Je pourrais comprendre si Jimmy était tué ici et restait piégé, ou si la personne responsable n'avait jamais été devant la justice et Jimmy n'avait jamais trouvé la paix. Mais il n'est _pas_ mort et ces personnes ont été punies. Alors pourquoi est-il ici ? »

Mai se pinça les lèvres. Naru marquait un point. « Je ne suis pas sûre... » elle répondit lentement. Puis elle devint plus joyeuse. « Veux-tu que je lui demande ? »

« Le peux-tu ? » Naru se demanda. Il savait que Mai pouvait régulièrement voir les esprits maintenant, mais ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de ses capacités en tant que médium.

« Pas toujours, » elle admit. « Je suis bien plus habile quand il s'agit de parler aux esprits dans le monde des rêves. Mais je ne pense pas que de se promener dans le plan astral est une bonne idée en ce moment. L'autre esprit rassemble ses forces là-bas, et je ne veux pas être prise dans la tempête. Mais je sais que Jimmy est en haut des escaliers en ce moment. Dans les bureaux. E peux essayer de lui parler- Je prendrai Lin-san avec moi ! » Mai lança ses yeux de cocker vers Naru.

Naru pensa brièvement que les yeux de Mai étaient d'une couleur particulièrement chocolat aujourd'hui – avant de détourner les yeux avec empressement pour regarder son mentor. « C'est la décision de Madoka, » il remarqua rapidement.

Les yeux de Madoka brillèrent sous ses soucils levés. « C'est le cas, Noll. Tu te sens bien ? »

« Très bien, » Son ancien étudiant émotionnellement constipé lâcha. « Bien que je, une fois de plus, me pose des questions sur la décision de Père qui a fait de toi un chef d'équipe. »

« Arg, si défensif. En tout cas, oui, Mai-chan. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Prends Koujo avec toi et fais attention. Reste aussi loin du vortex malveillant que tu peux, et essaye de garder ta conversation avec Jimmy rapide. N'essaye pas de faire un jourei, parles-lui juste. La priorité est le second fantôme nous pouvons nous occuper de Jimmy après nous être occupé de la menace principale. » Madoka lança un regard sérieux vers Mai pour renforcer ses mots.

« Ouais, je sais, » Mai répondit. « Jimmy partira de lui-même une fois l'autre fantôme parti. »

« Tu veux dire 'la chose brouillard' ? » Yasuhara demanda avec un sourire.

« Tu sembles très sûre de toi, Mai. » Naru nota brusquement. Il se rappela ce qu'il avait trouvé étrange auparavant. Comment est-ce que Yasuhara avait su pour la 'chose brouillard' ? Naru était certain que Mai avait seulement informé lui et Lin sur l'aspect 'brouillard' du second fantôme pendant l'interview sur son dernier rêve. Comment Yasuhara aurait pu créer un surnom dessus ?

 _«_ _Pas mes mot, Dr. Davis. »_ Le visage de Mai était devenu libre de toute émotion pendant uune seconde après qu'elle ait dit cela. Naru avait sauté dessus, bien sûr, mais son comportement composé suite à ça l'avait déstabilisé. Mai n'était normalement pas doué pour se couvrir. Et Yasuhara avait répondu immédiatement, semblant naturel. Ce n'est pas définitif, cependant – Yasuhara était en temps normal plutôt imperturbable et a la répartie facile. Même Naru admirait malgré lui sa capacité.

Mais – comment Yasuhara aurait-il su pour le brouillard ? Est-ce que Mai l'avait actuellement remarqué avant le rêve, et en avait parlé avec Yasuhara en privé ? C'était possible, Naru supposait. Mais en cas contraire, alors qu'est-ce que Mai essayait de cacher ?

 _Cacher_. Ce mot se rejoua encore et toujours dans le cerveau de Naru. Son jumeau énervant jouait à cache-cache avec Naru pendant toute la durée de l'affaire. Il avait essayé de contacter Gène depuis le début de la première nuit il avait même apporté un miroir au cas où il n'y en avait pas dans l'entrepôt. Mais, mis à part un couple de moment bref pendant le deuxième jour, Naru n'avait pas été capable de voir Gène. Inutile de dire, il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir quoique ce soit d'utile du médium fantôme. Encore moins sur Mai.

 _Mai_ … il voulait savoir si elle était encore en contact avec Gène. Il assumait que si elle l'était, elle essayerait de le garder secret. Elle avait déjà essayé de cacher qu'il était le sujet de son rêve répété, après tout. Si ils se rencontraient toujours en rêve ( là un nœud d'estomac énervant), est-ce qu'elle avait été capable de rencontrer Gène lors de cette affaire ? Est-ce que Gène était la personne qui avait créé ce surnom idiot ? Cela ressemblait à quelque chose que Gène dirait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi exact dans son vocabulaire que Naru.

Donc… si Gène n'était pas disponible pour un interrogatoire, Naru devra le faire sortir de Mai. Cela devra attendre la fin de l'affaire, par contre. Cela serait difficilement juste pour Naru réprimander Madoka sur la concentration puis de dévier lui-même du chemin.

Naru fixa l'enregistrement. Il regarda Mai et Lin avançant lentement en haut des escaliers, longeant le mur. Il lança un regard sur les enregistrements des températures. Mai et Lin restaient le plus loin possible de ce que les images thermographiques révélaient être un coin étrangement chaud de la pièce. Chaleur indiquait habituellement la présence d'un poltergeist, mais la seconde présence était définitivement un esprit. Il étudia la zone- c'était le même coin vers lequel Mai avait visé une camér la nuit où elle s'était évanouie. « La position de rattachement du fantôme. » Naru déduit.

« Oui, je suis d'accord, »dit Madoka par dessus son épaule. « Mai le sait déjà probablement, vu qu'elle est très attentive de l'éviter. »

« Oui, j'en suis certain, » Bou-san grogna depuis le canapé. « Jou-chan l'a probablement déduit il y a longtemp et négligé de nous le dire. Elle partage plus d'information que dans le passé, mais parfois elle oublie toujours. »

« Bien sûr elle oublie quelque chose d'important comme ça, » Naru dit énervé.

Ayako étudia le visage tendu de son ancien chef. « Je ne serais pas trop dur à ce sujet, Naru. Si je me rappelle correctement, tu avais la mauvais habitude de ne pas partager des informations importantes sur l'affaire. » Naru fixa le mur en fronçant les sourcils, mais ne dit plus un mot. La prêtresse sourit avec satisfaction devant le silence de Oliver Davis. Elle adorait clouer le bec une fois de temps en temps. (Sans parler que Ayako lui en voulait toujours un peu pour le sujet Oliver Davis. Et les deux années de silence radio suivant son départ.)

Naru grinça des dents et ignora le regard supérieur de Matsuzaki. Il se retourna vers les écrans et regarda Lin et Mai se glisser par la porte des bureaux de l'étage.

-0O0-

« Jimmy ? » Mai murmura. Ses yeux verrouillé sur la forme légère du fantôme. Des yeux argentés rencontrèrent les siens. L'argent clignotèrent – presque comme si Jimmy pleurait. L'expression de Mai s'adoucit. « Jimmy, nous n'allons pas te blesser. Nous voulons aider. »

« Je sais, » une voix fine murmura. « Je suis désolé. »

« Désolé ? » Mai demanda surprise. « Pourquoi ? »

« De vous avoir piégé ici, » Jimmy répondit. « Je pensais que vous pouviez les détruire. Je pensais qu'ils ne vous blesseraient pas, comme vous n'êtes pas comme moi. Mais ils l'ont fait. »

« _Ils_ , Jimmy ? Donc c'est plus d'une personne, d'une manière ou d'une autre... » les yeux rouge cerise et la terrible voix des rêves de Mai se synchronisa soudainement dans sa tête. « Le chef du groupe est celui à l'intérieur du brouillard, n'est-ce pas ? La voix est la même ! »

Jimmy hocha la tête. « Il est l'homme qui les contrôle. Il l'a toujours été. Mais le reste sont toujours là. »

« Tu veux dire que les autres gars qui t'ont blessé sont là aussi ? » Mai dit volontairement à haute voix. Elle savait que le reste du SPR écoutait, et elle était presque certaine que personne d'autre pouvait entendre Jimmy parler.

Le fantôme hocha la tête.

« Mais où ? Est-ce que le gars au yeux rouge est tout le groupe en même temps ? » Mai demanda. Elle n'avait senti personne d'autre, par contre…

Comme si en réponse, un rugissement venant du rez-de-chaussée attira l'attention de tout le monde. Le second fantôme était prêt pour le deuxième round. Mai pouvait entendre Ayako hurler et Bou-san commencer à chanter.

« Allez, Lin-san ! » Mai cria, courant vers les escaliers.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers Mai sentit les _shiki_ de Lin s'agitant autour de _l'onmyouji_. Ils paraissaient… plus faible qu'à la normale, par contre. Peut-être qu'ils avaient été affaiblis quand ils avaient attaqués le fantôme plus tôt ? Cela compliquait les choses.

Mai voulait atteindre Bou-san, mais un gros nuage de brouillard se tenait entre eux-deux. Il se dirigeait vers les escaliers – Mai s'arrêta net sur l'avant-dernière marche, Lin rentrant dans son dos. Elle trébucha en avant, imaginant tout les choses désagréable qui pouvait lui arriver si son corps entrait en contact avec la fumée. Au moins je n'ai pas 'd'équipement' qui peut être écrasé, Mai pensa stupidement. Elle serra fermement la rambarde, tenant même quand le poids de son corps tombant disloquait presque son bras.

« Tout va bien ? » Lin demanda, remettant Mai sur ses pieds. Alors le bras la supportant se figea. « Noll » Lin appela, urgence dans la voix.

Mai leva les yeux. Naru se tenait directement sur le chemin de la fumée approchant.

Lin et elle coururent tous les deux vers Naru, Mai levant ses bras et Lin sifflant. Un _shiki_ se rua à travers la fumée et la masse mouvante recula un peu. Mai entra en collision avec Naru, le poussant accidentellement un peu en avant. Il se retourna, et elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureuse de le voir envoyer un regard noir – Naru allait bien !

Soudainement, le brouillard s'assombrit et Mai sentit une vague de colère envahir la pièce. Un vent chaud envoya les cheveux de Naru dans son visage. Mai émit un bruit de surprise et Naru recula, la poussant plus loin du fantôme. Le contact inattendu surprit Mai qui sursauta, et ses cicatrice se mirent à bruler sous ses gants. Ayant besoin d'une distraction, les yeux de Mai cherchèrent la pièce et se verrouillèrent sur le brouillard qui s'assombrissait. Profondément à l'intérieur du brouillard, Mai pouvair voir la forme d'un homme. Elle se figea – des yeux rouge cerise empalaient ses pieds au sol.

Puis il parla. « Je vais faire de vous de la viande hachée. »

Mai reconnut instantanément la voix. Elle avait raison. « Naru ! » elle siffla dans son oreille proche (ce qui envoyait des chatouillis dans ses cicatrices). « C'est le chef ! Le gars qui a mené l'assaut sur Jimmy ! »

Des yeux rouges se concentrèrent sur Mai. « et comment sais-tu cela ? » son horrible voix tonna. « Je ne me rappelle pas de jolie petite femme présente cette nuit-là. J'aurais définitivement remarqué ces grand yeux plein de peur. »

Mai ne put empêcher un frisson. Naru le remarqua et la poussa plus en arrière.

« Oh ho, ce canon te protégera ? Peu de chance ! » Une vague traversa le brouillard et soudainement, la fumée s'élança.

« Il vise Naru ! » Mai cria, déduisant qu'elle était la seule à entendre les mots du fantôme. Et elle savait que Bou-san qui chantait furieusement ne pouvait pas le voir.

Lin répondit immédiatement. Un shiki tomb du plafond et coupa à travers la fumée. Il y eu un cri de colère et le brouillard battit en retraite. Le fantôme de Leader ne semblait pas plus faible, quoique…

« C'est pour ça que je déteste les personnes comme vous ! » Gronda hargneusement Leader. « Défier l'homme plus fort… puis dépendre des autres pour résoudre vos problèmes ! Des faibles comme vous ont besoin qu'on leur donne une leçon. » Deux flots de brouillard s'élancèrent, un vers Naru, l'autre vers Lin. Les deux furent repoussés par des shikis qui s'affaiblissaient. Mai se mordit la lèvre – les shiki arrêtaient Leader, mais ne le blessait pas.

« La fumée le protège, » Mai murmura vers Naru. Ses yeux suivirent la fumée en arrière et Mai réalisa avec un sursaut que Naru pouvait voir le fantôme. Il avait dit qu'il avait vu beaucoup d'esprit auparavant, mais cela la surprenait toujours. Il ne semblait pas entendre Leader, par contre.

Son ancien patron étudia le brouillard mouvant pendant un moment, remarquant la manière avec laquelle elle l'entourait pour empêcher le shiki de le toucher. Comme… des soldats protégeant le fore. Les yeux de Naru s'écarquillèrent. Il avait entendu Mai confirmer (sur la caméra) qu'il y avait plus d'un mauvais fantôme. « La fumée est faite d'autres esprits, Mai. Des subalternes – comme les travailleurs qui l'ont aidé à faire des choses terribles pendant sa vie. »

Leader gronda à la révélation de son secret et attaqua Naru. Le brouillard sortit à nouveau, et un autre _shiki_ le traversa. Cette fois, par contre, Mai vit une main grise émerger du nuage de fumée. Une main grise qui n'était pas attaché au corps de Leader. Naru avait raison ! Les vagues de _quelque chose_ précédent les attaques… c'était des _ordres_. Mai réalisa que les vagues devaient être des ordres pour le brouillard, à ses serviteurs.

Le fantôme lâcha un hurlement de rage à l'échec continu de ses sous-fifres et commença à faire parler sa colère une nouvelle fois. « Toujours dépendant de quelqu'un d'autre pour te sauver ! » Leader rugit à l'intention de Naru d'un air moqueur.

Mai serra les poings. « De grand mots venant de quelqu'un qui a quatre autres personnes faisant le sal boulot ! » elle hurla témérairement.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de bouger Bou-san arrêta chanter. « C'était eux qui tenaient tes victimes et les battaient jusqu'à soumission ! Tu te tenais juste là et activait le levier ! » Sans doute le travail le plus maléfique, mais pas le point de Mai.

Et le point atteignit sa cible. La masse de brouillard arrêta actuellement de bouger pendant un moment – et une partie disparu ! Mai pressa son avantage. « Même maintenant, tu dépends d'eux ! Tu dis à tes petits moutons de s'élancer à l'avant du danger et de _te_ sauver ! À quel point est-ce _faible_? »

Les yeux se tournèrent à nouveau vers Mai – elle se sentit comme frapper par la foudre. Leader hurla quelque chose d'incohérent et Mai le sentit donner l'ordre d'attaquer – mais rien n'arriva. Elle s'éloigna de Naru (qui le permit, mais restait devant elle) et continua à parler « Ils sont ceux qui prennent la douleur, et pour quoi ? Pour qu'ils puissent continuer à être tes esclaves ? Prêt à suivre tes ordres horribles pour toujours ? »

Le brouillard se dissipait plus vite maintenant – Mai vit de silhouettes de fantômes se séparer complètement et disparaître ? Leader grogna une nouvelle fois, se défoulant avec colère sur ses serviteurs restant. Ce qui était stupide… car en conséquence, un autre le quitta. Mai figura qu'il n'en restait plus qu'un maintenant, se rappelant le nombre du nombre d'origine. Elle chuchota à Naru. « Plus qu'un. » Elle le vit signaler quelque chose à Lin et Bou-san.

Leader grogna au dessus d'elle, un son totalement inhumain. « Fille intelligente, » il admit. « Mais je suis certain que je peux m'occuper de ton petit ami interférant avec _juste un_. »

Alors qu'un bras impérieux ordonnait au servant de fumée d'aller en avant pour attaquer Naru, Mai pensa à ce que Hardhat avait dit dans son rêve – que Gallway devrait aller en haut et s'asseoir avec les réceptionnistes.

Car les mauvais gars n feraient rien devant des filles.

Et le serviteur recouvert de fumée se lança en avant. Mai se positionna délibérément devant Naru et regarda directement la protubérance fumeuse. Elle retint sa respiration et sa position alors que le danger se ruait vers elle. Elle sentit Naru essayer de passer devant elle, mais Mai le repoussa pour le garder derrière elle. Elle avait besoin qu'il reste derrière elle…

Le brouillard s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. Mai sentit une explosion de chaleur la frapper, la poussant en arrière vers Naru. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent un petit peu et elle pouvait distinctement sentir des cheveux brûlé. Ses cicatrices brûlaient, également, mais Mai ne saurait dire si c'était à cause du fantôme ou du contact renouvelé avec Naru. Elle pouvait le sentir essayer de repasser devant elle. Mais son autre sens pouvait sentir l'indécision du dernier servant fantôme. Le brouillard flottait dans les airs, sans bouger.

« Naru ! Arrête ! Il s'est arrêté ! » Lin appela. Apparemment Naru était si occupé à essayer de se placer devant Mai qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'entretoise. Il s'arrêta immédiatement de bouger, mais Mai le sentit mette une main sur sa hanche. Naru devait prévoir de la pousser sur le côté si quelque chose se passait mal.

Mais Mai avait besoin de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait le faire. _Elle_ le sauverait _lui_ pour changer. Il était très important qu'elle se prouve être capable… comme Naru devra éventuellement lui faire totalement confiance.

Donc Mai se redressa et fit face à l'attaquant restant de Leader. « Tu ne dois rien à cet homme. Il t'a utilisé pendant ta vie et il t'utilise maintenant. Il n'y a rien pour toi ici – à part de la douleur éternelle et de la servitude. Vous avez fait beaucoup de mal à beaucoup de personnes – tu veux faire blesser des filles une partie de ton héritage, aussi ? »

Le brouillard commença à se dissiper et Mai relâcha sa respiration qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer qu'elle retenait.

« Attaque ! Attaque-la, misérable ! Quelle est le point d'un chien sans dents ? » Le son des moqueries de Leader résonna dans l'espace caverneux. _Apparemment Leader veut sceller son propre destin_ , Mai pensa, secouant sa tête de dégoût.

Au mot 'chien', la figure grise dans la fumée se détourna de Mai. La fumée s'éloigna de Leader et se rétracta vers le serviteur. « Fais ton propre sale boulot, alors, » une nouvelle voix siffla. « C'est une _fille_ , là – et elle a raison… »

Leader, sans protection mais semblant toujours bien dangereux, s'élança en avant pour attaquer son ancien esclave. Mais le fantôme serviteur (visiblement plus habitué à attaquer) le toucha à la place. Une main grise fantôme traversa le corps noirci de Leader. Un cri traversa la salle et Leader tomba à genoux. Mai pouvait sentir le dégoût dans l'aura du serviteur. « Fumier, » la figure grise hissa en disparaissant.

Mai vit le serviteur disparaître du coin de l'œil et était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Naru appela d'à côté d'elle. « Maintenant ! »

Lin siffla et Bou-san hurla un chant. Trois shiki traversèrent le Leader et Bou-san finit avec un cri. Avec un horrible hurlement qui rivalisait celui qu'il avait forcé de la bouche d'autres, Leader disparut.

Mai sentit la place entière s'illuminer, son âme immédiatement plus à l'aise. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement – et remarqua la pointe brûlée de ses cheveux. « Oh, génial, » elle marmonna.

« Tu avais besoin d'une coupe, de toute façon, » Yasuhara dit de façon désinvolte.

Mai lui lança un regard noir – et frissonna. La chaleur du brouillard avait été si intense qu'elle avait vraiment froid maintenant. Elle frotta ses bras soudainement très froid et frissonna à nouveau. Naru émit un bruit à côté d'elle, et Mai leva la tête vers des yeux bleu évaluateur.

« Tu devrais savoir que tu dois porter une veste dans un bâtiment hanté, » il remarqua avec condescendance.

La bouche de Mai s'ouvrit. « Je te sauve du fantôme et c'est ce que tu me dis ? »

« Ah, Mai-chan, tu as mal compris les sentiments émis par notre Noll qui ne sait pas les exprimer. » La voix de Madoka vint depuis l'entrée de la base, caméra en main. Elle avait tout enregistré pour le professeur – Martin voulait vraiment voir Mai en action, et les caméra sur pied étaient si proche de la présence exorcisé qu'elles avaient probablement arrêté de fonctionner. Elle sourit à un Naru hostile avant de verrouiller ses yeux dans ceux de Mai. « Noll voulait vraiment dire qu'il considère que tu es une enquêtrice compétente… et qu'il n'est donc pas normale que tu ne te sois pas préparer pour des changements soudain de température. »

« Est-ce ce que tu as obtenus de mes paroles ? » Naru demanda froidement. « Ta créativité ne cessera jamais de me surprendre, Madoka. »

« Ton manque de civilité n'arrêtera jamais de me surprendre, Noll, » Son mentor répliqua. 'Tu pourrais, oh je ne sais pas, _remercier_ Mai-chan. Elle _s'est placée au devant du danger pour toi_ , après tout. Et a réussis à se débarrasser des autres fantômes en même temps. »

Naru lança un regard meurtrier, essayant de cacher son malaise intérieur. Mai _voulait_ qu'il la voit en action, et il _avait_ donné son accord… mais il n'avait pas imaginé que cela comprendrait Mai risquant sa vie pour le protéger. Oliver Davis pouvait se protéger lui-même.. ou il le pouvait auparavant. Naru serra les dents de frustration – il _détestait_ ne pas être capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mais sa défense était le malheureux poids de Lin, pas celui de Mai. Naru ne voulait pas qu'elle se blesse pour lui.

Il savait que Mai avait fait quelque chose d'intelligent, par contre – utiliser la réticence du serviteur à frapper une femme contre lui. Mais avait rêvé de l'indic, Gallway, se cachant avec les femmes en attendant les flics : elle avait eu son idée de là.

Donc Madoka avait raison – Mai était devenu une enquêtrice compétente. Et elle avait beaucoup aidé sur cette affaire, racontant des rêves hautement riche en information et menant actuellement un exorcisme. Naru étudia silencieusement Mai et la vit frissonner à nouveau. Sans un mot, Naru retira sa veste noir, la laissa tomber sur les épaules de Mai, et retourna à la base.

Mai fixa bouche-bée le dos de Naru qui s'éloignait pour un moment avant de tourner des yeux confus vers Madoka.

Madoka sourit à Mai et lui leva le pouce. « Et c'est comme ça que Noll dit merci ! »

-0O0-

Quelques moments plus tard, Mai sentit une présence non menaçante et se retourna pour rencontrer le regard argenté de Jimmy. Il était plus… flou que d'habitude. Passant de l'autre côté, Mai réalisa.

« Merci, » Jimmy dit sincèrement.

« De rien, » Mai répondit, souriant doucement. Puis elle se rappela des questions de Naru. Mais dis-moi quelque chose, Jimmy… pourquoi étais-tu en premier lieu là ? Tu n'es pas mort ici, et Leader est allé en prison pour t'avoir blessé. »

« Nous avons découvert que, er, Leader et certains de ses suivants avaient été tué dans un combat en prison, » Lin ajouta, fixant l'espace vide où il imaginait que l'esprit de Jimmy se trouvait. Il ne pouvait pas voir cet esprit, il n'était pas très fort. « L'ultime punition, l'un pourrait dire. Donc qu'est-ce qui le retenait ici ? »

Jimmy observa un moment l'onmyouji avant de répondre. « Je ne me suis jamais vraiment remis de… l'accident. Cela avait quelque chose à voir avec, mais… Des années plus tard, j'ai lu dans le journal que la production dans cet entrepôt s'est arrêté car des employés souffraient de blessures étranges. Quand je suis mort, je ne pouvais pas… partir. Je me suis senti… forcer à revenir, pour aider. »

« Il savait qu'ils étaient de retour et qu'ils blessaient des personnes. Il voulait aider. » Mai dit à Lin. Sa tête se tourna avec une vision soudaine d'un Jimmy vivant interférant entre Leader et un autre travailleur. « Comme il l'a fait de son vivant. » elle dit avec certitude, ses yeux retournant vers ceux de Jimmy. « C'est pour ça que Leader voulait se venger de toi en premier lieu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as rapporté et il voulait se venger. »

Jimmy eut un sourire triste. « Au moins j'étais utile à ce moment-là. Je n'ai pas fais grand-chose de bon depuis ce moment-là. Nous étions tout les deux des hommes, mais… son fantôme était tellement plus fort. Ce groupe est juste devenu encore plus effrayant dans la mort. Et puis je vous ai tous piégé ici... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, » Mai le rassura. « Nous allons tous bien. Tu es un homme bon, Jimmy. » Sa voix devint très calme. (Lin songea qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à celle de Masako). « Va maintenant, et trouve la paix. Je suis sûre que tu as des personnes qui t'attendent… et tu as attendu ici assez longtemps. »

Jimmy sourit et commença à disparaître. « Remercie ton propre esprit protecteur pour moi, » il dit. Apparemment Jimmy avait vu Gène l'autre nuit. Elle remerciait les cieux qu'elle était la seule à entendre le fantôme. « Je le ferais, » elle répondit, retournant à Jimmy son sourire. Il sourit et l'argent dans ses yeux fut la dernière chose à disparaître.

-0O0-

Une semaine plus tard, la plupart de leur bande se détendait dans le salon des Davis. Martin avait été plus qu'excité par la vidéo de Mai chassant les fantômes avec brio et avait regardé les casssettes au moins cinq fois chacune.

Ils souffraient, aujourd'hui encore des rediffusions. Mai se regarda sur caméra – la Mai à l'écran fermait ses yeux et disait à Bou-san de ne pas menacer la présence. L'adolescente psychique grogna intérieurement, désirant vivement être avec Madoka et Luella. Elles l'avaient abandonnée pour une promenade.

La vidéo passa soudainement de leur première rencontre avec Jimmy à l'enregistrement de l'entrepôt avec les caméra à pied. Apparemment Lin avait décidé que de perdre quelques minutes de pouvoir psychique en action valait la peine d'éviter la réaction de Naru devant la conversation sur l'équipement. Mai toussa et Yasuhara gloussa.

« Il semblerait que la caméra s'est arrêtée trop tôt, » Yasuhara nota, secouant sa tête.

« Ne commence pas, » Mai dit sévèrement. Ils n'allaient pas continue cette conversation ridicule en face de leur professeur.

« Tu me gâches mon plaisir, Mai-chan. »

« Peut-être que la seconde présence a submergé les circuits, » Martin songea, sans comprendre la vrai signification des mots de Yasuhara. « Le premier fantôme était relativement faible, vous avez dit, mais le chef de bande était certainement suffisamment puissant pour court-circuité l'équipement. »

« Pas à ce moment-là, » Mai contredit. « Leader voulait juste nous observer – il n'était pas encore dans un mode violent. J'ai remarqué avec le temps que les caméras fonctionnent plutôt bien jusqu'au moment des attaques. »

Soudainement, Madoka entra en trombe dans la salle, Luella proche derrière. Cela voulait dire qu'il était presque l'heure du dîner. _Dieu merci_ , Mai pensa. Elle adorait le paranormal, mais il était très certainement temps de faire une _pause_. Et ni Martin ni Naru ne comprenait le sens du mot.

« Aujourd'hui c'est la prise de la Bastille ! » Madoka chantonna alors qu'elle s'affalait sur une chaise.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard. Mai et Bou-san levèrent des sourcils interrogateurs, alors que Naru et Lin portait des expressions de souffrance.

« Quoi ? » Yasuhara demanda finalement.

« Aujourd'hui est le jour où les pauvres prisonniers de la Prison de la Bastille à Paris ont été libéré – par un groupe de révolutionnaires en colère ! » Madoka répondit joyeusement.

« C'est arrivé aujourd'hui ? » Mai demanda confuse. « Ça ne devrait pas être aux informations alors ? » Ils avaient regarder le journal de l'après-midi sur BBC entre des sessions d'interrogatoire. »

« C'est arrivé en 1789, _baka_ , » Naru répondit maussade. Il avait recouru à appeler Mai une idiote en Japonais – pour une raison inconnue, sa mère ne le réprimandait pas aussi souvent. Cela semblait également causer une augmentation satisfaisante dans le niveau d'irritation de Mai à son égard.

« Oh, » elle dit, rougissant. Des rires se firent, et Naru sourit narquoisement. Les yeux de Mai s'étrécirent.

Espérant arrêté la dispute inévitable avant qu'elle ne commence, Madoka se lança dans une leçon d'histoiree sur la Révolution Française et l'histoire symbolique de la Bastille, qui avait apparemment été libéré le quatorze Juillet 1789.

Mais Mai n'écoutait qu'à moitié. _Aujourd'hui c'est le quatorze Juillet_. Elle avait été si occupé avec le suivi de l'affaire (et la lecture d'été du Professeur Davis) qu'elle avait totalement perdu le sens du temps. Demain c'était le quinze Juillet. Mai pressa ses lèvres ensemble et regarda fixement la télévision, des larmes lui piquant les yeux. Elle était un adulte, elle ne pleurerait pas devant tout le monde.

Malheureusement, son comportement étrange fut remarqué.

« Mai, chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Luella demanda avec sollicitude.

L'adolescente psychique leva la tête, visage vide d'émotion, et des yeux tristes. Elle sembla se sortir de quelque chose – et réalisa que tout le groupe attendait une réponse. Mai força un sourire sur son visage et essaya de paraître penaude au lieu de déprimé. « R- Rien, Luella ! Je pensais juste que j'avais beaucoup de travail à faire ce week-end. » Puis elle se rappela que le professeur qui avait donné tout ce travail était dans la pièce. « Pas que je me plaigne ! » Mai se ravisa. « Mm… je devrais probablement le commencer, donc je serais en haut dans ma… dans la chambre d'ami. » Elle fila, trébuchant contre la table dans sa hâte.

Bou-san échangea un regard confus avec Martin. « Elle va commencer à lire juste avant le dîner ? C'est étrange.

« Sans parler du fait qu'elle n'a pas pris ses livres avec elle, » Yasuhara ajouta, pointant le hall d'entrée, là où le sac à dos noir de Mai se tenait contre une chaise.

Ayako soupira doucement. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

« Et bien, » la presque mère adoptive de Mai dit, « Le Festival _Obon_ se passe à Tokyo. »

« _Oh_ , » le reste du groupe Japonais répondirent.

Martin et Luella semblèrent perdu. Lin soupira. Naru fixa un mur silencieusement.

« _Obon_ est un festival Japonais célébré à Tokyo autour du quinze Juillet, » Bou-san expliqua dans son ton 'moine instructeur'. « J'imagine que vous pouvez le voir comme la vieille version d'Halloween pour les occidentaux. _Obon_ est le temps pour se rappeler et célébrer vos ancêtres. Leurs esprits peuvent retourner sur Terre pendant le festival, et de la nourriture spéciale est faite pour les accueillir. C'est aussi une grande fête, complète avec danses et chars, jeux, et beaucoup de nourriture. Beaucoup de personnes s'habillent en _kimono_ … et beaucoup visitent les cimetières, ou préparent des offrandes pour leurs être aimés partis. »

Luella baissa les yeux en entendant cela, en pensant à Gène.

« Mais il y a autre chose, » Ayako dit. « Tout les ans, Mai va dans le quartier de Tokyo où elle est née et participe au _Toro Nagashi_. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Martin demanda interessé.

« C'est la fin officielle du festival, » Bou-san répondit. « Cela veux dire 'les lanternes flottantes'. Vous êtes supposé faire un bateau en papier. Puis vous écrivez le nom de la personne ou des personnes que vous honorez sur le bateau en calligraphie. Finalement, vous mettez une bougie dans le bateau pour le transformer en une lanterne. Pendant la nuit, les personnes font flotter les lanternes le long d'une rivière pour symboliser le retour de ces esprits dans le monde des morts. C'est très beau. »

« Et Mai fait un bateau pour ses parents tous les ans, » Ayako les informa. « Elle prend le train pour la préfecture où elle vivait enfant, et ramène la lanterne à une rivière près de la maison où elle est née. » Ayako sourit doucement. « Elle a juste commencé à nous emmener avec elle l'année dernière. Nous avons visité la tombe de ses parents pendant que nous étions là. »

La pièce fut silencieuse alors que tout le monde se rendait compte de ce qui troublait Mai.

-0O0-

Voilà première affaire résolue ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et désolé pour l'attente juillet et Août je ne peux juste pas traduire, pas possible trop de travail à cette période donc trop crevé quand je rentre.


End file.
